Serendipia
by iMissStory
Summary: Usagi ha estado los últimos cuatro años fuera, acabando su carrera, y ahora era tiempo de regresar a casa; RocaValles. Donde su madre tenía grandes planes para ella. ¿Pero y lo que quería Usagi? Asustada al escuchar como sería el resto de su vida si se quedaba, atada a un trabajo y un matrimonio no deseado,decide huir. La música, la amistad y el amor guiarán a Usagi en su aventura.
1. Prólogo

**Serendipia**

 ** _"Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta."_**

 **Prólogo.**

Un grupo de jóvenes lanzaban sus sombreros de graduación victoreando su felicidad, igual que hacían los americanos en las películas. Por fin habían logrado acabar una etapa más en sus vidas y de ahora en adelante todo un mundo de oportunidades se abriría ante ellos. O así era como Usagi quería pensarlo.

Tras cuatro años gozando de una independencia absoluta en la pequeña ciudad de Alicante, mientras estaba en la carrera, de nuevo tendría que asumir la realidad de la granja familiar. Ya era veterinaria como sus padres siempre habían querido. Pero... ¿Qué pasaba con lo que quería ella?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **"A la fuga"**

En una grandiosa finca situada en un pequeño pueblo de Alicante. Una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes no encontraba la manera de conciliar el sueño. Su nombre es Usagi Tsukino y no podía pegar ojo debido a la presión que sentía por tener que ceder a un futuro perfecto que no quería.

Nada más llegar, después de cuatro años fuera de casa por temas de estudios, su madre ya le había preparado toda una fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar su graduación. En total habían sido cuarenta y cinco personas contando con ella. Su familia era conocida por tener la finca más grande del pueblo, además de poseer la granja Rocavalles. Un gran negocio familiar que llevaba en pie desde hacía más de cuarenta años.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía a la mente las imágenes de la fiesta que había transcurrido esa misma noche.

 ***R*R*R***

 _\- ¡Mi niña ya se ha graduado al fin!- Vociferaba orgullosa su madre a todo aquel que había en la fiesta. Era una señora que empezaba a rozar los cincuenta. De ojos azul verdosos y rostro amable. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en su tradicional moño. Y siempre iba con la cara bien lavada, sin una gota de maquillaje. Pero aunque tenía un estilo muy hogareño, esa noche vestía con sus mejores galas; un vestido verde con estampados floreados._

 _\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- Le había preguntado su tía Noriko, popular por ser una cotilla- Pues...- Pero antes de que dijera una sola palabra su madre ya estaba respondiendo.- Ahora se quedará en la granja, con su familia.- Aseguró ella mientras que Usagi la miraba confundida. Aún no habían tenido tiempo de sentarse y hablar sobre lo que iba hacer después de la carrera. Sin embargo, al parecer Ikuko ya había dado por hecho que volvería al pueblo.- ¿Y no vas a sacarte el máster prima?- Inquirió petulante su primo Haru, hijo de su tía metomentodo y el médico del pueblo._

 _\- Claro que sí, se lo va a sacar, pero a distancia ¿Verdad cariño?- Dijo de nuevo su madre contestando por ella.-¿Y tú que tal?- Preguntó Usagi en un intento de cambiar la conversación.- Muy bien la verdad. Me prometí hace poco con Suzuki.- Reveló enseñando con orgullo su anillo y al instante le vino a la mente lo vanidosa que era Suzuki. Elegida tres veces como Miss Primavera en unas absurdas fiestas de su pueblo.- Bueno, nuestra Usagi también encontrará a alguien rápido.- Se entrometió otra vez su madre y suspiró resignada._

 ***R*R*R***

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Usagi hundiendo su cara en la almohada. Pero lo peor no había terminado ahí.

 ***R*R*R***

 _\- ¿Quieres que te rescate?- Le había preguntado Motoki en voz baja.-Sí, por favor.- Le suplicó ella riéndose. Y se alejaron disimuladamente de la fiesta. Ya había tenido suficiente con toda la parafernalia que habían organizado sus padres._

 _Motoki siempre había llamado la atención desde bien pequeño. Pues todos sabían que cuando creciese sería un atractivo y apuesto joven. En el cual, ya se había convertido. Por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa que fuera tan popular entre las chicas. Medía un metro ochenta de altura, los ojos achocolatados y una sonrisa de niño que encandilaba a cualquiera. Además, su pelo cobrizo se había aclarado bastante debido a la exposición del sol y ahora parecía casi rubio. Por no hablar de que cada músculo que tenía era de trabajar en el campo con sus padres, pues él nunca había ido al gimnasio. Tampoco había tenido tiempo. Era un chico trabajador, humilde y sobre todo educado. En definitiva, todas las madres del pueblo lo querían como yerno._

 _Ambos habían sido mejores amigos en la infancia, después novios en la secundaria y cuando terminaron el instituto decidieron cortar y seguir como amigos. Pues al irse Usagi a vivir a Alicante, para poder estudiar en la universidad, los dos consideraron que una relación a distancia era demasiado complicado para ellos. Al ser tan jóvenes en aquel momento. Mientras tanto, él se había quedado todos estos años en el pueblo para llevar el negocio de su familia. Una bodega de renombre en el mundillo de los vinos._

 _\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- Le dijo Motoki- Sí, se siente bien regresar a casa.- Comentó ella aunque en su interior sabía que estaba mintiendo.- Sé que ha pasando mucho tiempo pero nunca me he olvidado de ti- Confesó tiernamente su amigo.- Ni yo de ti, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria- Afirmó riéndose pero Motoki no se refería solo a su amistad._

 _Habían estado andando hasta llegar al pequeño parque de la plaza. Ahí Usagi se sentó en el columpio y comenzó a balancearse como una niña.- Aquí fue donde nos conocimos- Recordó Motoki sentándose en el columpio de al lado.- Tú me quitaste el turno en el columpio y yo te tiré arena en los ojos- Aseguró ella y empezó a reírse a carcajadas- También fue donde nos besamos por primera vez- Las risas de Usagi se apagaron sonrojándose por sus palabras.- Ya lo sé- Murmuró avergonzada. Entonces él le agarró la mano y acercó su columpio al suyo. Quedándose a escaso centímetros de su rostro._

 _Entonces se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Motoki.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó molesta.- Ahora que te vas a quedar, quizás podríamos retomar donde...- Comenzó a sugerir él- Quizás nada Motoki, hace cuatro años que lo dejamos.- Aclaró ella sin salir de su asombro- Además yo aún no he decidido si voy a quedarme o qué voy hacer, y si me quedara eso no significaría que tú y yo volviéramos.- Zanjó Usagi realmente enfadada.- Pero tu madre me dijo...- Al oír mencionar a su madre resopló con desesperación y se fue de allí dejando a Motoki con la palabra en la boca._

 ***R*R*R***

Se llevó las manos a la cara llena de frustración. Desde el momento que había llegado todo el mundo había dado por hecho muchas cosas sin contar con su opinión. ¿Alguien se había parado a pensar en lo que quería ella? Su madre ya había decidido que se quedaría en la granja, que estudiaría un máster a distancia. Dios mío ni siquiera sabía aún que máster quería hacer. Y por otro lado Motoki automáticamente quería volver con ella, como si los últimos cuatro años no hubieran existido. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

Empezaba a notar una presión en su pecho y decidió salir de su habitación a por algo de beber. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina encontró aún a varios invitados ebrios de celebración.- Iros ya a vuestra casa- Refunfuñó ella.

 **-L-L-L**

Se acababa de servir un vaso de agua cuando escuchó las voces de su madre y Motoki acercándose a la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de esconderse. Y por eso, justo antes de que entrasen, se metió en el almacén. Dejando la puerta un poco entornada.

\- Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que usted se piensa- Dijo Motoki- Bobadas, mi hija ahora tiene muchos pájaros en la cabeza. Pero en unos días ya estaréis juntos de nuevo.- Aseguró muy confiada Ikuko- No lo sé, a mí me gustaría. En estos últimos años no he podido pensar en nadie más.- Quizás había sido demasiado dura con él, pensó para sus adentros Usagi sintiendo lástima por su amigo.

\- Todo esto es por culpa de la ciudad. Sabía que no era buena idea dejar que viviera allí sola- Entornó los ojos al oír sus palabras. Ya había pasado por muchas discusiones con ella sobre el mismo tema.- Me ha dicho que no sabe si se quedará aquí- Mencionó preocupado-Eso sí que no, te puedo asegurar que mi hija se va a quedar aquí. Será la nueva veterinaria de la granja que para algo le hemos pagado la carrera. Vosotros volveréis y el año que viene seguro que oiremos campanas de boda.- Explicó emocionada todos los planes que tenía preparados para su hija.- Ojalá, espero que sea así.- Concordó Motoki sorprendiendo a Usagi por su afirmación.

Cogieron un par de cajas de refrescos y se fueron de la cocina. Seguramente sería para los invitados. Cuando se marcharon, Usagi salió de su escondrijo y corrió a su habitación con el corazón a mil.- ¿Casarme? ¿Yo? Pero si solo tengo 22 años- Se dijo para sí misma sentándose en el borde de la cama. Entonces una idea alocado cruzó por su mente al ver sus maletas en el suelo. Con la fiesta y todo el jaleo que le habían organizado no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de deshacerlas.- No me puedo quedar aquí- Concluyó al darse cuenta del futuro que le esperaba. Sin opción. Sin libertad.

 **-L-L-L**

Estábamos en el siglo XXI esto no debería ser así. Pensó en su fuero interno. Se volvió a vestir y cogió papel y lápiz. Redactó una carta rápidamente disculpándose con sus padres, prometiéndoles que estaría bien y asegurándoles que en unos días tendrían noticias suyas. Pero sobre todo, recalcaba que no la buscaran. Que debían confiar en ella. Sabía el disgusto que se llevaría su madre, tan cabezota y tradicional. Pero su padre Kenji era distinto, él siempre pensaba que cada persona debía dedicarse a lo que le hacía realmente feliz. Como a él sus animales. Usagi sabía que haría entrar en razón a Ikuko, y una vez que las cosas se calmaran quizás pensaría en volver a casa.

Pasadas las seis de la mañana, Usagi cogió sus maletas y salió a hurtadillas de su habitación. Esquivando a algunos borrachos del pasillo que se habían quedado durmiendo en el suelo. Al bajar las escaleras tuvo que retroceder inmediatamente antes de que la criada, Mayumi, la viese. Pues ya estaba en pie para comenzar a limpiar.

Miró a su alrededor y entró en la primera habitación que tenía a mano.- Esta mujer nunca descansa.- Murmuró asombrada por su diligencia. Un sonoro ronquido a sus espaldas llamó su atención.- Oh no- Dijo asqueada al ver a su primo durmiendo desnudo en la cama de la habitación de invitados.- ¿ese es Botan? ¿el carnicero?- Inquirió al reconocer al otro hombre desnudo que abrazaba a su primo, en vez de su hermosísima prometida.- Madre mía- Exclamó escandalizada a la vez que divertida. Volvió a asomarse al pasillo y Mayumi ya se había ido. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a los amantes y bajó las escaleras con más rapidez que antes.

Llegó al piso de abajo, y en el salón estaba los dos perros de su padre; Blakie y Linda. Un Dóberman y un Gran danés gris respectivamente. Blakie seguía durmiendo pero Linda estaba despierta. Usagi recordó que en cuanto la viera se le lanzaría encima de ella como una loca ladrando y lamiéndole la cara. Pues era su habitual saludo cariñoso. Pero si hacía eso despertaría también a Blakie, y actuaría al instante de la misma manera hasta que finalmente, juntos lograrían despertar a toda la casa. Por suerte, también recordaba la debilidad de Linda.

Evitó el salón para ir primero a la cocina que estaba a mano derecha de las escalaras. Una vez dentro, abrió la nevera y robó un par de salchichas crudas que había en un paquete de plástico. Volvió al salón y las lanzó lo más lejos posible de la puerta principal. Con tan mala suerte que una de ellas cayó en el interior de la pecera. Linda no solo salió corriendo a por la primera salchicha sino que también fue directa hacía la enorme pecera que derribó echando todo el agua a perder por el salón.- ¡Joder!- Ahogó en silenció anonada con el terrible resultado. Escuchó a alguien gritar en el piso de arriba y Usagi tuvo que salir por patas de allí antes de ser descubierta.

 **-L-L-L**

Una vez fuera se dirigió al parking privado donde estaba su coche, cuando de repente los aspersores se encendieron y empezaron a empaparla- ¡y qué más!- Masculló sulfurada por todos los inconvenientes que se estaba encontrando. Pero finalmente logró llegar hasta su pequeño escarabajo rojo. El regalo de graduación adelantado que le habían dado sus padres un año antes para que no tuviera que seguir con el viejo audi de su abuelo. Y que ahora iba a utilizar para huir de ellos.

Subió al coche y agradeció haber llenado el depósito a tope. Arrancó sin preámbulos y huyó como alma que lleva al diablo de la finca de su familia. Dejando atrás el futuro perfectamente planificado que le había organizado su madre.

A veces Usagi tenía la costumbre de imaginarse la banda sonora que marcarse el ritmo de un instante importante en su vida, y para aquel momento de liberación puso "Back In Black" de AC/DC a todo volumen mientras desaparecía por la carretera.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola a todos los "Frikilectores" que al igual que yo somos unos devora-libros innatos!_

 _Utilizo como seudónimo el nombre de Miss Story y os invito a que me llaméis así cuando queráis dejarme algún comentario. Soy una escritora aficionada-anónima que siente la necesidad de sacar del tintero algunas historias que llevaban hace tiempo por mi mente. Por aquí en Fanfiction he comenzado con esta pero tengo pensado subir más y sobre otros temas (es decir, no únicamente de Sailor Moon)._

 _¡Espero que os agrade!_

 _¡Y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre esta historia y_ _ **si veo que os gusta seguiré escribiendo más**_ _!_

 _ ***También** podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada **"El Poder de Kinich"** en: _

_**soymissstory . blogspot . com . es** (Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **"Madrid"**

Usagi había parado en una gasolinera a descansar tras llevar conduciendo más de tres horas dando vueltas por Alicante. Entró a la tienda y compró unas chocolatinas y una botella de agua. Cuando se sentó en el coche decidió encender su móvil al que le llegaron de golpe todas las llamadas perdidas de su madre, de su padre e incluso de Motoki. También tenía 25 mensajes de texto y 50 notificaciones en el chat de la aplicación nueva que se había instalado. Una de esas de mensajería instantánea que estaban de moda ahora. Bloqueó, borró y desvió las llamadas y los mensajes para que dejaran de atosigarla.

Después decidió llamar a la única persona con la que podía contar realmente en una situación así.- ¡Hola primita! ¿Qué me cuentas?- Le contestó al primer toque Luna, su prima mayor solo por dos años de diferencia.- Necesito tu ayuda- Suspiró Usagi aliviada de escuchar su voz.- Claro, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Aceptó al instante preocupada por su prima, que para ella era más como su hermana menor. Desde pequeñas siempre habían estado muy unidas y todo lo hacían juntas.

Fue duro tener que separarse cuando Luna decidió irse a estudiar a Madrid. Una vez que acabó la carrera eligió quedarse allí. Sin embargo nunca habían perdido el contacto.- Me he fugado de casa.- Soltó la bomba Usagi y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada al pueblo.- No pienso volver- Recalcó antes de que Luna tratase de disuadirla.- Tranquila, yo te llevo la delantera desde hace años.- Dijo riéndose ya que ella había sido la primera en tomar la iniciativa de salir de allí. Pero con la diferencia de que su padre la apoyó en todo momento en su decisión.- ¿Te atreves en este instante a venir a Madrid con tu escarabajo?- Le dijo desafiante- Tengo un Gps y gasolina, ¡por supuesto que me atrevo!- Respondió sonriendo por la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.- ¡esa es la actitud! Entonces aquí te espero.

Aquella presión que sentía en su pecho se había ido por completo. Usagi se sentía liberada y más contenta que nunca. Era como un pájaro que acababa de salir de su jaula. Dispuesta a volar bien alto.

 **-L-L-L**

Llegó sobre la hora de comer a la dirección que le había enviado. Era un edificio antiguo, cinco pisos y sin ascensor, pero por suerte su prima vivía en una planta baja. Usagi se acercó al telefonillo del portal y apretó el botón plateado.- ¡Adelante!- Canturreó Luna desde el otro lado a la vez que sonaba el timbre que abría la pesada puerta del portal.

Apenas había entrado al recibidor cuando su prima ya la estaba esperando con la puerta de su casa abierta.- ¡ven aquí!- Gritó emocionada dándole un fuerte abrazo a Usagi- Luna- Dijo con voz ahogada- ¿Sí?- Preguntó la susodicha sin dejar de abrazarla- No puedo respirar- Se quejó tratando de librarse del abrazo asfixiante.- Debilucha- Se mofó su prima dando un paso atrás para verla mejor.- Tienes una pinta horrible.- Exclamó al examinarla de cerca.- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapa.- Dijo con ironía pues Luna estaba todavía en pijama, como era domingo no tenía nada que hacer.

Su prima era un poco más alta que ella. Tenía el pelo más oscuro, prácticamente negro, debido a las mechas que se teñía. Sus ojos eran marrones y siempre se maquillaba un poco, aunque solo fuesen los labios.

Entró en el apartamento de Luna observando detenidamente la decoración de la casa. Que a diferencia del estilo de la finca era muy moderna. - Tú madre me ha llamado...- Usagi la miró asustada por un momento por si la hubiera delatado.-... pero le he dicho que la última vez que hablamos fue el día de tu graduación para felicitarte. Y que no tenía ni idea de donde estabas ahora. Así que puedes relajarte, no sospecha nada.- Le explicó orgullosa por ser la cómplice principal en su fuga, mientras ella volvía a respirar tranquila.- Muchas gracias, te debo una, y de las grandes.- Manifestó agradecida por el gran favor que le estaba haciendo.- Ya, ya, bueno... primero dúchate, descansa y después hablamos. Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar.- Aseguró guiando a Usagi al fondo del pasillo donde estaba el aseo.

El apartamento se componía de un salón con una cocina americana, tres habitaciones, un aseo y un patio trasero. El padre de Luna, Shoji, era piloto. Lo había comprado para los dos y lo había hecho reformar de pies a cabeza hace dos años cuando ella había decidido quedarse a vivir allí definitivamente.

Debido al trabajo de su padre nunca estaba en casa, así que era como si viviría realmente sola. Incluso lo había puesto a nombre de Luna. Su madre Natsumi, hermana mediana de la madre de Maggie, había fallecido por una serie de complicaciones en el parto. Así que desde siempre habían sido únicamente ellos dos.

 **-L-L-L**

Cuando Usagi se despertó de la siesta tenía un hambre atroz. Salió al salón donde descubrió a Luna calentando unas pizzas en el horno.- Dime que para mí también hay.- Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.- Te iba a dejar unos pedazos, lo juro- Bromeó mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y levantaba la otra, parecía que estuviera prestando juramento.- Eso no suena muy convincente.- Comentó siguiéndole la broma.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- Le ofreció amablemente mientras Usagi se sentaba en uno de los dos taburetes de la isla de cocina, quedando su prima al otro lado como si fuera la barra de un bar.

\- Agua- Pidió aunque sonó más a una pregunta- ¿Agua? De eso ni hablar, al menos te tomas una cervecita con tu prima.- Al abrir la nevera de puerta doble, sacó una par de latas y las dejó encima de la isla.- Está bien- Aceptó Usagi abriendo su lata y dándole un sorbo.- ¿Has pensado en algo?- Inquirió Luna- Bueno durante el viaje en coche he tenido tiempo para hablar conmigo misma y reflexionar..- Afirmó riéndose por el monólogo interno de su cabeza que había tenido durante el camino. - Uff menos mal que no estaba en ese coche- Se mofó fingiendo alivio- ¡Ja! Muy graciosa- Le respondió sacando la lengua igual que cuando eran pequeñas.

\- Bueno... ¿y a qué conclusión ha llegado esa cabecita tuya?- Volvió a preguntar Luna señalando con el dedo índice su frente.-Que necesito un año para mí- Dijo concisa y decidida.- ¿Un año sabático?- Interrogó su prima.- No, me refiero a un año para descubrir lo que me gusta. Ahora que acabo de terminar la carrera de veterinaria y he llegado a ese punto en el que no sé si lo he hecho porque mis padres querían que lo hiciera, o porque yo quería hacerlo. Me da miedo pensar que todas las decisiones que he estado tomando en realidad no hayan sido mías, sino que hayan sido orquestadas por mi madre. De repente siento que soy un maldito títere.- Explicó frustrada- No creo que seas un títere, sino no estarías aquí conmigo. ¡Te habrías quedado en RocaValles para formar una bonita familia en el pueblo con Motoki!.- Soltó a carcajadas y Usagi tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

\- Ese chico necesita salir y ver mundo. En serio, se cree el Brad Pitt del campo o algo.- Siguió diciendo su prima sin poder contener ambas las risas.- Para el único chico guapo que hay en el pueblo es normal que se lo crea. ¿Te acuerdas de Botan?- Le inquirió a Luna- ¿el hijo del carnicero?- Respondió intentando hacer memoria.

\- Ahora es él el carnicero- Señaló Usagi poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pues en el pueblo las cosas iban así. Los negocios eran prácticamente todos familiares pues de los padres pasaban a los hijos.- ¡Como no!- Dijo también Luna poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pues se ve que también es el amante de nuestro primo- Añadió riéndose escandalosamente, entonces su prima escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.- ¡No! ¡Júralo!- Gritó mientras buscaba una servilleta de papel para limpiar el líquido de la bebida que había derramado.

Usagi asintió y procedió a contarle cada detalle de su huida intempestiva.- Pobre Suzuki... ¿Y Linda no se habrá hecho daño, verdad?- Indagó alarmada por el bienestar del perro. Pues ambas conocían a Blackie y a Linda desde que eran cachorros.- Tranquila estaba bien, el cristal no llegó a romperse.- Le aseguró para que no se preocupara.- Ahora por los peces ya no puedo decir lo mismo.- Confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Luna se giró al horno después de limpiarse y comprobó el estado de las pizzas.- ¡esto ya está listo!- Anunció como si estuviera llamando a una región a comer y las sacó del horno con cuidado.- mmm... que rico olor- Exclamó con gozo Usagi que ahora sentía el doble de hambre que antes. Eran dos pizza clásicas de jamón y queso pero ahora mismo le parecía una delicia terrenal venida del paraíso.

Su prima las puso cada una en un plato, las cortó en varios trozos y las puso encima de la encimera junto con sus cervezas.- Cuando he llegado... ¿has dicho algo de una oferta o lo he soñado?- Mencionó Usagi que no estaba segura de lo que había oído después de tantas emociones en un solo día- ¡ah! Sí, no lo has soñado. Verás he estado trabajando en una bar mientras encontraba algo de lo mío- Comenzó a explicarle Luna. Ella había estudiado periodismo. Pero desde que había terminado la carrera no había encontrado muchas oportunidades en su campo en los dos últimos años.

\- Así que mi idea era hablar con mi jefe y convencerle de que fueras mi sustituta- Usagi frunció el ceño. Por un lado le encantaría tener un trabajito para ganar su propio dinero. Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué iba ha hacer Luna?. El concepto de sustituta no lo entendía muy bien.- ¿Tu sustituta? ¿Te piensas ir a algún lado?- Indagó desconcertada- Sí, y espero que sea definitivo. ¡Me han cogido en una revista!- Reveló en éxtasis- ¡Eso es genial!- Le felicitó sintiéndose orgullosa de ella.- Así que... ¿Te interesa? Además puedes quedarte aquí, mi padre no pondrá ninguna pega. A penas está y así me haces compañía. ¡Será como si fuésemos compañeras de piso!- Añadió rápidamente eufórica, realmente tenía ganas de ayudar a su prima. Pero sobre todo de volver a pasar más tiempo con ella. - ¡sí! ¡claro!- Contestó rápidamente Usagi que ya solo con el trabajo la había convencido.

Ambas cogieron un trozo de pizza y se lo llevaron a la boca al mismo tiempo. Quemándose la lengua al olvidarse que aún estaban muy calientes. Y es que aunque Luna y Usagi fuesen primas, realmente parecían hermanas en muchos sentidos.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Hola a de nuevo "Frikilectores" os mando una gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 _¿Qué os está pareciendo esta pequeña historia? ¿Queréis saber más? ¡Pues os daré una pista! Dentro de poco aparecerá un personaje que pondrá patas arriba el mundo de Usagi (más de lo que ya está ahora)..._

 _¿Podéis adivinar quien es? Chan, chan chaaan..._

 _¡Espero leer vuestros comentarios pronto!_

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3** **"Antinatural"**

Al día siguiente fueron al bar donde Luna estaba trabajando todavía.- Antinatural- Leyó en voz alta Usagi. Ese era el nombre del bar, pintado con letras verdes sobre un fondo negro y colocado arriba de la entrada.

\- Ya verás, te va a gustar. Tiene un rollo muy guay.- En cuanto entraron todo el mundo comenzó a saludar a Luna.- ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¿Habré bebido demasiado hoy?- Dijo riéndose su jefe al verla en su día libre. Era un hombre corpulento, con problemas de sobre peso. Tenía bastante entradas en su cabello gris, que se acentuaban más con la coletita baja que llevaba. Sus ojos eran azules, tenía un piercing en la nariz y una dilatación en cada oreja. Al hablar, Usagi vio también otro piercing en la lengua.

No parecía que fuera el jefe del negocio pues llevaba una camiseta con el emblema de algún súper héroe de los cómics y unos pantalones vaqueros rotos.- He venido ha hablar contigo Jota- Explicó Luna- Miedo me das- Murmuró su jefe percatándose esta vez de Usagi.- Esta es mi prima- Al darse la mano para saludarse, Usagi no pudo evitar fijarse en todos los tatuajes que tenía el hombre en el brazo.- hola, soy Usagi Tsukino.- Dijo intentando sonar lo más amable posible.- Jun Akida pero todos por aquí me llaman Jota.- Le respondió él.- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Inquirió Luna y su jefe asintió temiéndose algo malo. Pues en estos dos años ya había comprobado lo alocada que era aquella muchacha.

Usagi decidió sentarse mientras veía como los dos desaparecían por una puerta, la cual parecía llevar al almacén. "Antinatural" era un bar singular en su decoración. Pues parecía que estabas en mitad de una selva. El mobiliario mezclaba el color verde y el negro. Los mismos colores que habían en el cartel de fuera. Las paredes que daban a la calle eran una cristalera mientras que las paredes interiores eran de color gris perla y el suelo de baldosas negras. Por todo el local habían diferentes tipos de plantas, con lámparas que colgaban como si fueran las ramas de un árbol. Su dueño realmente quería que la gente se sintiera que estaban en un entorno "Antinatural".

Además tenía una buena ubicación en pleno centro de Madrid. Haciendo esquina en una de las avenidas más populares y contando con dos pisos. En la planta baja estaban las mesas, la barra, los aseos y un pequeño escenario. En la planta de arriba habían tres mesas de billar, dos futbolines y un par de dianas para jugar a los dardos. En definitiva, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que era el bar de moda para la juventud.

Después de pasar alrededor de quince minutos volvieron a salir del almacén. Luna tenía una sonrisa impecable que auguraba buenas noticias.- ¡Empiezas el jueves!- Vociferó emocionada dándole uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes.- Eso... ¿no se supone que se lo tenía que decir yo?- Señaló Jota riéndose.- Ven antes de las seis para poder firmar el contrato...- Aclaró dirigiéndose a Usagi- Y espero que estés menos loca que ella- Añadió y la susodicha le sacó la lengua.- Me vas a echar de menos y lo sabes- Dijo Luna a su jefe a la vez que soltaba a Usagi de su agarre.

\- ¿Es qué ya no piensas pasar ni a saludar?- Preguntó él ofendido- ¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó riéndose y le dio otro abrazo asfixiante, pero esta vez a Jota. Para su prima aquel hombre era como un osito de peluche gigante.- Bueno, bueno... ya está bien de tanto abrazo, algunos tenemos que trabajar- Farfulló avergonzado por las excesivas muestras de cariño de su ahora ex-empleada. Después de todo, debía reconocer que le había cogido cariño a esa muchacha.

\- Entonces nos quedamos a comer aquí, así te seguimos dando la lata.- Dijo sentándose con Usagi en la mesa.- ¡¿Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?!- Bromeó su jefe mirando al techo como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Ambas se rieron y cogieron el menú que había en la mesa. Jota volvió a la cocina.

\- Me he dado cuenta que hay un escenario... ¿Hacen espectáculos?- Inquirió Usagi con curiosidad.- Algo así. A veces tocan grupos de música, también hacen monólogos, noche de karaoke... un poco de todo, pero bueno supongo que ya te lo explicará mejor Jota.- Respondió Luna mientras miraba la carta.- Te recomiendo el sándwich Olímpico, es mi favorito.- Le comentó y su prima se obligó a mirar el menú de nuevo. Habían varios tipos de apartados; hamburguesas, perritos calientes, ensaladas, pizzas, sándwiches... un carta basada en comida rápida y grasienta.

\- ¿Ya sabéis que vais a pedir?- Preguntó un chico con el pelo rosado, un polo negro ajustado con el logo en verde de "Antinatural" en la parte superior derecha, y unos pantalones vaqueros.- Yo quiero un Sándwich Olímpico y una coca-cola, por favor- Respondió Usagi educadamente- Buena elección, yo quiero lo mismo Shiro. Y añade unas cheese bacon patatas de aperitivo.- Dijo rápidamente mientras su ex compañero de trabajo lo apuntaba en una consola- Espero que las patatas te engorde ese hermoso culito- Bromeó con voz afeminada.

\- Mi culito no tiene nada que ver con que ligues menos que yo- Se defendió usando su mismo tono.- Chica ten cuidado o esta diosa del amor te quitará al chico que te guste.- Indicó despechado- Si el chico del viernes no era gay no es mi culpa- Aclaró Luna riéndose- Y esta chica- Dijo señalando a Usagi- ... será tu nueva compañera, yo me acabo de despedir- Anunció contenta- ¡Serás perra! Anda que me avisas- Demandó indignado cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que ella siguió riéndose aún más fuerte.- ¡Me ha salido trabajo en una revista! ¡ya era hora!, y aquí mi prima Usagi va a coger mi puesto. Ya está todo hablado con Jota. Empezará el jueves.- Explicó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ¡ah! ¿Entonces sois primas? ¡Qué monas!- Expresó escaneando a Usagi de pies a cabeza

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así que cuídamela bien! ¿eh?- Inquirió Luna de manera protectora frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Por supuesto! Será mi nueva hermanita pequeña- Le aseguró guiñándoles el ojo a las dos- En fin chicas, cenicienta se va a trabajar- Dramatizó refiriéndose a él mismo como una princesa. Luego dio un giro de cabeza como si estuviera anunciando un champú para mujeres y se dirigió a la barra.- ¿Te ha caído bien?- Preguntó esperando su veredicto- Es muy...- Por un segundo Usagi trató de buscar la palabra adecuada.- ¿Gay?- Acabó Luna por ella.- Iba a decir majo- Dijo sonrojándose.- No te preocupes. A Shiro le encanta ser la reina de la fiesta aunque a veces se pasa de egocéntrica. Si ocurre eso avísame y hablo con él.- Le advirtió rodando los ojos.

En menos de diez minutos ya les habían servido su pedido y ambas disfrutaban de su comida- Creo que voy hacer una lista con todas las cosas que mis padres me prohibieron probar de pequeña.- Comentó Usagi dándole un bocado a su sándwich- Entonces será una lista infinita- Se mofó su prima tomando el primer sorbo de su refresco.- ¿Recuerdas cuánto me gustaba las clases de guitarra?- Mencionó con añoranza- Sí, todos en esa casa tenemos grabado con fuego tus primeras lecciones.- Siguió bromeando poniendo cara de horror. Pues Luna había pasado prácticamente toda su infancia y adolescencia en casa de sus tíos. Debido al fallecimiento de su madre, fueron los padres de Usagi quienes la acogieron como una más durante el tiempo en que su padre estaba fuera por trabajo. Y por esa razón estaban tan unidas.

\- Pero luego empezaste a tocar como los ángeles y te perdonamos los días de sufrimiento.- Luna chocó su vaso con el suyo haciendo un pequeño brindis.- Hasta que mis padres decidieron que era una pérdida de tiempo.- Puntualizó Usagi suspirando.- Dirás que "Tú madre" decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo. A tu padre le daba igual.- Corrigió mientras pinchaba unas cuantas patatas con el tenedor.- ¡Incluso me tiró la guitarra al contenedor! - Se quejó con fastidio- ¡¿La tiró?!- Inquirió su prima sorprendida. Pues esa guitarra tenía un adaptador para convertirse también en una guitarra eléctrica. Además de que fue un regalo del padre de Luna.

\- Ella se piensa que sí, pero por suerte la rescaté antes de que viniera el camión de la basura. Ahora la tengo escondida en el maletero de mi coche.- Aseguró aliviada.- Entonces... ¿Has seguido tocando?- Indagó emocionada, pues recordaba que Usagi tenía buenas habilidades para la música en general. Incluso la había oído cantar y realmente pensaba en que su prima tenía tablas para dedicarse a ello.- Mientras estuve estudiando en Alicante algo tocaba en mi tiempo libre- Confesó poniéndose colorada- ¡Eso es genial! Cuando volvamos súbela al apartamento. Ahora no tienes porqué esconderla. Y de paso me tocas alguna canción.- Sugirió Luna entusiasmada con la idea.- Está bien pero recuerda que solo soy una aficionada- Le previno con humildad.- Bobadas, tienes ese don... Mi padre te lo dijo en su día. Por eso te regaló la guitarra. ¡Recuerdo que con solo escuchar una canción o una melodía ya sabías cómo interpretarla!.- Dijo sintiéndose orgullosa del talento que tenía Usagi.

Mientras seguían comiendo y disfrutando de una conversación entre primas. Un chico alto, de pelo azabache y ojos azules entró por la puerta del bar. Traía una chupa de cuero negra y llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos con varios agujeros deshilachados. Pidió al encargado hablar con Jota y este volvió a salir de la cocina.- ¿Y ese chico quien es?- Preguntó Usagi cuando se percató de la figura que hablaba con su jefe.- Mmm... ¿ese?- Cuestionó Luna con la boca llena intentando mirar disimuladamente hacia la dirección que le había señalado su prima.- ¡ah! Es Mamoru Chiba, vendrá por lo del concierto supongo, suele tocar con su banda en el bar- Explicó sin entrar en detalles y se acercó demasiado a ella como si fuera ha decirle un secreto- ¿Está bueno? ¿eh?- Susurró y rompió en carcajadas al ver como Usagi se ponía colorada como un tomate.- ¡Mi pequeño semáforo! ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!- Usagi puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzó un par de patatas a su prima. La cual logró esquivarlas.- Eres terrible.- Le acusó fingiendo estar enfadada.- ¡Lo sé!- Contestó Luna tomándose las palabras de Usagi como un cumplido.

 **-L-L-L**

Terminaron de comer y se fueron de vuelta al piso. Y tal como le prometió a Luna, se subió la guitarra al apartamento y estuvo tocando varias canciones hasta una hora adecuada. Su prima no paraba de vitorearle cuando acababa de tocar, igual que hacían las fanáticas en los conciertos.

Sorprendida comprobó como podía tocar todas las canciones que le pedía sin ningún problema, desde la más antigua hasta la más moderna. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlas tocado antes. Simplemente con que su prima le diera la melodía le venía a la mente la canción que le pedía y las notas venían solas. Aquella noche un deseo nuevo y sin buscarlo nació en el interior de Usagi.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Hola "Frikilectores" esto ya empieza a arrancar! ¡Gracias por aquellos que estáis leyendome y mil gracias a los que me comentáis!_

 _Otro protagonista más de esta historia ha aparecido y poco a poco veremos otros personajes muy interesantes. En el próximo capítulo veremos como Usagi ya empieza a desenvolverse en la gran ciudad, donde conocerá nuevos amigos ¡y tendrá su primer encuentro con Mamoru! Sin embargo cuando piensa que comienza a tener una pequeña estabilidad todo volverá a tambalearse. Pues del pasado no podemos huir. Solo aprender de él. (Lecciones del Rey León jeje)_

 _¡Os mando una gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 _¡Espero leer vuestros comentarios pronto!_

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4** **"Las últimas cucarachas"**

Por días Usagi había tenido el móvil apagado y hoy iba a ser la primera vez que se ponía en contacto con sus padres. A las cinco en punto del jueves decidió ir a una cabina de teléfono. Aunque le costó encontrarla, pues habían retirado la mayoría de Madrid. Cuando por fin logró hallar una, entró y echó unas cuantas monedas por la ranura. Marcó el teléfono de su casa y esperó en silencio. Su prima le había llamado paranoica, pero Usagi estaba segura de que su madre era capaz de ingeniárselas para rastrear la llamada si utilizaba su móvil.

Al tercer tono alguien descolgó el teléfono.- Finca de la familia Tsukino ¿Quién es?- Respondió al otro lado la sirvienta, Mayumi.- Hola Mayumi, soy yo, Usagi. ¿Puedes ponerme con mis padres?- Preguntó nerviosa.- ¡señorita! ¡Estamos todos preocupados por usted! ¡Voy ahora mismo a avisar a los señores!- Dijo dejándola en espera.- ¿Mi pequeña? ¿Eres tú?- Al oír la voz de su padre acongojado sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar.- hola papá, sí soy yo- Afirmó con un nudo en el estómago- ¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber primero- Sí muy bien papá, de verdad.- Aseguró para dejarlo tranquilo.- ¡¿Pero en que diablos pensabas?!- Interrumpió su madre por otra línea. Como tenían varios teléfonos en la finca todos se podían comunicar entre sí.

\- Mamá... tenía que marcharme. Necesito tiempo.- Trató de explicarle pero sabía que era imposible.- ¡¿Tiempo para qué?! ¿Para holgazanear? ¿Es que quieres ser como un hippie de esos que van dando tumbos por el mundo? ¿Viviendo en la calle?- Comenzó a atacarla entrando en cólera- No estoy viviendo en la calle- Se defendió ofendida- Se cuidarme de mí misma- Dijo esta vez con más firmeza.- Nadie lo pone en duda cariño- Contestó su padre igual de cálido y amable que antes.- Disculpa a tu madre, es que nos tenías muy preocupados. Cuando quieras volver a casa, las puertas seguirán siempre abiertas para ti.- Le ofreció generosamente. Ese era el bueno de Kenji. Ni si quiera estaba interesado en los detalles que habían llevado a Usagi a marcharse tan repentinamente de casa. Aunque podía imaginárselos perfectamente. Sabía que fuese lo que fuese lo que había llevado a su hija a irse, era un motivo de peso. Y que algún día quizás, si ella quería, se lo contaría todo. Ahora solo importaba que Usagi supiera que ellos jamás le darían la espalda.- Gracias papá- Agració de corazón sus palabras paternales.

Sin embargo todo lo dulce que podía llegar a ser su padre, lo era de agria su madre.- A mi me has decepcionado mucho Usagi Tsukino- La llamó Ikuko por su nombre completo, en vez de por el de pila. Siempre lo hacía cuando quería hacerse el mártir. Para que Usagi supiera todo el daño y sufrimiento que le estaba causando. Sin lugar a dudas, era una experta en "el arte" del chantaje emocional.- De momento, he decidido tomarme un año para aclararme. Necesito vivir por mi cuenta...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su explicación su madre volvió a interrumpirla- ¿Es que no te han bastado los cuatro años que has estado en la universidad lejos de casa?- Inquirió molesta- No es lo mismo. Me refiero a que quiero probar ha hacer otras cosas. Trabajar por mí misma, viajar, descubrir quien soy...-Pero aunque Usagi seguía hablando podía escuchar los murmullos de su madre criticándola al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Expandir mis horizontes y ver más mundo que el pueblo mamá!.- Terminó explotando frustrada. Era como estar hablando con una pared.

\- No entiendo que te pasa con el pueblo ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Te avergüenzas del sitio en el que te has criado? ¿O quizás de nosotros ahora que tienes un título universitario? ¿Es eso?- Volvió a cargar contra ella haciéndose la víctima.- Yo no he dicho nada de todo eso.- Aclaró entornando los ojos y apretando los dientes.- Chicas, parad. Calmaros. Usagi haz lo que tengas que hacer pero por favor mantennos informados. Al menos que sepamos que estás bien.- Intervino su padre mediando entre las dos.- Claro papá, os iré llamando de vez en cuando como ahora.- Prometió aunque no estaba segura de querer escuchar a su madre si en todas las llamadas se iba a comportar así con ella.

 **-L-L-L** **-**

Después de la acalorada conversación con sus padres fue a su nuevo trabajo, el bar "Antinatural". Nada más entrar, Jota la apartó del resto de los empleados para explicarle el contrato. Trabajaría de Miércoles a Domingo y libraría los lunes y los Martes. Cobraría 3,50 la hora y su turno sería de tarde. Entraría a las 18h y saldría a la hora del cierre, a las 00h. También le aclaró que los viernes y los sábados por la noche tenían diferentes actuaciones. Tal como le había contado su prima. Podrían ser grupos de música, monologuistas, cortos de película... dependía de quien alquilase el turno del escenario ese día. Incluso habían organizado una tarde la presentación de un libro. También reservaban para cumpleaños o despedidas de soltero. Y si no había nadie para ese día, montaban un karaoke. Podía ver quienes actuaban a principio de semana en el tablón de anuncios. Y era importante que lo supiera con antelación para disponer el bar según que tipo de espectáculo se hiciese. Finalmente Usagi firmó un contrato de tipo temporal y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

 **-L-L-L-**

Para haber sido su primer día Usagi no lo había hecho tan mal. Quizás le faltaba práctica con la bandeja pero estaba segura de que poco a poco iría controlándola. Fue a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, cuando sintió el cansancio del trabajo transformado en agujetas por todo su cuerpo.

Había logrado llegar al sofá, y no sabia si tendría fuerzas para volver a levantarse cuando Luna entró por la puerta del apartamento con la vitalidad de 100 elefantes.- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día?- Le preguntó dejando una bolsa llena de bollería y dos cafés con leche encima de la mesita que había enfrente del sofá. Pues su prima, deduciendo de cómo se iba a levantar Usagi, había decidido salir temprano para comprar en la panadería que había al lado de casa. Con suerte había conseguido aquellas medias lunas de chocolate y unas suculentas roscas recién hechas, los de la primera horneada del día. Al menos el madrugón había merecido la pena. - ¡Estoy muerta! Pero creo que me fue bastante bien.- Dijo con orgullo, incorporándose del sofá para robarle a su prima una rosca bien rebozada en azúcar.

\- Me alegro mucho. Yo empiezo el lunes en la revista Paula- Comentó dándole un mordisco a su media luna. Al hacerlo el chocolate salió desbordado por los lados. Decir que estaba delicioso sería quedarse corto, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido de placer.- ¿Así es como se llama?- Inquirió Usagi volviéndose a estirar en el sofá. Pues aún no sabía en que revista habían cogido a Luna.- Sí, es una revista que trata temas de moda, belleza y salud- Explicó brevemente.

\- ¿Y tú que sección tienes?- Indagó más interesada.- Bueno mi apartado no tiene mucho que ver con todo eso. Es un consultorio de mujeres. Escribiré pequeñas historias sobre mujeres reales con problemas reales. Y a veces también les daré consejos. La sección se llama "De mujer a mujer"- Relató pensativa como si ya tuviera varias ideas en la cabeza.- Suena a programa del corazón.- Se burló Usagi reuniendo fuerzas para alcanzar el vaso de cartón que contenía su café.- Espero que no, no pienso hacer de cupido ni contar historias ñoñas.- Dejó claro a la vez que le pegaba otro mordisco a su desayuno.

\- Esta noche deberíamos salir.- Sugirió Luna de repente mientras le daba un trago a su café- ¿Salir a dónde?- Preguntó confusa Usagi.- ¡Pues de fiesta!- Dijo como si fuese obvio- Pero si yo trabajo- Refutó de nuevo.- Sales a las doce, la hora perfecta para irnos de marcha por Madrid. Tengo un par de amigas que se unen seguro.- Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Usagi y empezó a trastear en el teléfono móvil.- ¡Sí! Ya está hecho, mis amigas se apuntan.- Afirmó después de enviarles un mensaje y estas confirmarles de vuelta.- Está bien, iré.- Cedió sin tener más remedio.- Tranquila te llevaré ropa al bar para que te puedas cambiar.- Le aseguró ella.- ¿Y porqué no vais a cenar allí? Jota me dijo que hoy venían un buen grupo de música a tocar. - Propuso tratando de recordar el nombre del grupo.

\- ¡Ja! Jota siempre dice lo mismo. Seguro que también te ha dicho que están a punto de saltar a la fama.- Comentó Luna rodando los ojos.- Pero me gusta tu idea, se lo voy a decir a las chicas. También avisaré a Shiro, que sino luego se pone como loca si no le digo nada.- Dijo volviendo a desbloquear el teléfono. Entonces alguien comenzó a llamarla desde número oculto. Ambas se miraron precavidas y Luna decidió darle al botón rojo.- ¿Y si era algo importante?- Cuestionó Usagi- Pues que no me hubiera llamado desde número oculto- Razonó su prima convencida. Pero en el fondo ambas se quedaron intrigadas.

 **-L-L-L-**

En la noche, el bar se había llenado en seguida. Tanto que cuando llegaron Luna y sus dos amigas, Makoto y Ami, tuvieron que esperar quince minutos para poder sentarse en una mesa. Usagi iba de un lado para otro, agobiada pero mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas a los clientes.

Entonces Luna le hizo una señal a su prima para que se acercase a tomarles nota.- Hola chicas- Saludó alegremente cuando se acercó a su mesa- ¡Hola súper camarera!- Le contestó de vuelta guiñándole un ojo y Usagi entornó los ojos.- ¿Al final no viene Shiro?- Preguntó sorprendida al no verle- Nos ha dicho que se nos uniría en la discoteca.- Explicó Luna encogiéndose de hombros- ah, bien... ¿Ya tenéis pensado lo que vais a pedir?

Inquirió amablemente Usagi tratando de ser más profesional.- ¿Habéis visto que bien lo hace?- Se burlo su prima.- Sí, creo que Jota ya no te echa de menos así que esfuérzate en tu nuevo trabajo.- Respondió Usagi con ironía haciendo que sus amigas se rieran.- ¡Espero no tener que volver!- Exclamó Luna dramatizando su broma.

\- Ella son Makoto y Ami, os presento a mi prima Usagi.- Dijo una vez que dejaron de reírse, haciendo formalmente las presentaciones.- Encantada, Luna nos ha hablado mucho de ti.- Le saludó la chica de pelo castaño que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, Makoto.- Sí, ya teníamos ganas de conocerte.- Concordó la otra chica con el pelo teñido de azul turquesa, Ami.- Espero que todo sean cosas buenas- Inquirió sorprendida porque su prima hubiera estado hablando de ella.- Por supuesto que sí, les he dicho que somos prácticamente hermanas- Confesó abrazándola- y ahora tráeme una hamburguesa número 8, la de San Francisco.- Pidió señalándole en la consola donde tenía que apuntarlo.- Ya sé como va, aprendo rápido.- Indicó fingiendo estar ofendida por recibir ayuda.

 **-L-L-L-**

La noche estaba siendo muy ajetreada pero todo aquel trabajo le resultaba a Usagi muy satisfactorio, por extraño que le pudiera sonar al resto de la gente.- Buenas noches a todos.- Se escuchó por los altavoces la voz de Jota.- Como sabéis, cada noche, de viernes a sábado tenemos por costumbre ofrecer este pequeño y humilde escenario a grandes artistas callejeros. Desconocidos posiblemente para muchos, pero con un gran talento. Buscando tan solo una pequeña oportunidad para brillar. Y nosotros estamos dispuestos a darles ese primer empujón. Porque nuestra casa;"Antinatural", apuesta por promover la cultura, la música y el arte. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dándoos a conocer a nuevos artistas como los que tenemos aquí hoy. Aunque ellos, podría decirse que ya son veteranos en nuestro escenario. Su nombre artístico ya da de que hablar, así que estoy seguro que no tardaran en triunfar. ¡Con todos ustedes os presentamos a "Las últimas Cucarachas"! ¡Shingo! ¡Rubeus! ¡Haruka! ¡Artemis! y su principal vocalista ¡Mamoru!- La gente se levantó aplaudiendo eufórica. Realmente Jota sabía como animar al público, y sus clientes siempre sabían como responderle.

Usagi no pudo evitar volver su mirada hacia el escenario cuando escuchó el último nombre. Era el mismo chico que había visto hacía unos días pasarse por el "Antinatural". El grupo primero empezó a sonar marcando el ritmo de una batería, después se le unió una guitarra eléctrica haciendo un espectacular solo. Al estilo parecido del grupo de rock de AC/DC. El cual era uno de los favoritos de Usagi. Pero lo que llamó rápidamente la atención de todo el mundo. Al igual que le había pasado especialmente a ella. Fue Mamoru. El resto de instrumentos se fueron uniendo hasta que el principal vocalista comenzó a cantar. El chico tenía buena voz y podía llegar igual de fácil a un agudo que a un grave sin parecer que lo estuviera forzando. Y sin desafinar en ningún momento. Además, la canción que estaban tocando sonaba muy bien. Era un rock light como dirían los entendidos, con una letra pegadiza y una melodía contagiosa.

Al igual que todas las chicas en el bar. Usagi no dejaba de mirar a su vocalista. Quizás era su guitarra, el escenario o simplemente porque estaba cantando. Pero le resultaba muy atractivo. Era tan alto como Motoki, o quizás un poco más, pensó Usagi. Llevaba su cabello azabache lacio y un poco largo para ser chico, a la altura de las orejas. Iba vestido con unas bermudas vaqueras; una chaqueta gris larga, sin mangas y abierta; y con una camiseta negra de manga corta debajo. Usaba unas zapatillas tipo botín totalmente blancas y se movía por aquel pequeño escenario como pez en el agua. Por sus brazos y como se le marcaba la camiseta, podían imaginarse que se trataba de un chico no excesivamente hinchado de músculos pero sí en buena forma.

\- Tomad chicas, de parte de Jota- Dijo Usagi dejándoles unos chupitos en la mesa.- ¡Uau! Sí que está contento esta noche- Comentó su prima riéndose.- ¡eh! Por cierto Primita... ahí tienes a tu amigo Mamoru en el escenario, ¿Le dirás algo luego?- Añadió riéndose aún más alto cuando vio como Usagi volvía a ponerse roja cual tomate.- Sí, creo que le voy a llevar estos chupitos a él ¿Que te parece?.- Contestó Usagi haciendo como si se fuera a llevar la bandeja.- ¡No! ¡lo retiro! ¡lo retiro!- Suplicó Luna mientras todas se reían por su actitud infantil.- ¡Venga!¡Hagamos un brindis!- Propuso Makoto- ¿Y porqué brindamos?- Inquirió Ami.- ¡Por mi prima!- Respondió de enseguida Luna.- Seguro que hay mejores cosas por las que brindar.- Añadió la susodicha.

\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Arranca Lu!- Le animó Makoto, entonces se levantó y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la voz.- Brindemos por mi prima- Comenzó a decir- que también es mi hermana ¡Por tu nueva vida en Madrid!¡Por las nuevas amistades que harás! ¡Y los nuevos chicos que conocerás!- Todas volvieron a reír- ¡Por ti Usagi! ¡Estoy orgullosa de tener a alguien como tú en mi vida! Y recuerda siempre mi lema; ¡"Quien no arriesga, No gana"!-Y chocaron todas sus chupitos- ¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡Al Centro! ¡Y para dentro!- Cantaron al unísono- ¡eeh! ¡Y quien no apoya no...!- Interrumpió Luna apoyando el culo del vasito en la mesa y el resto imitaron su gesto.- ¡Folla!- Gritaron las tres riéndose, y bebiéndoselo de una. Usagi negaba con la cabeza mientras se reía por el comportamiento de su prima. Recordaba que siempre había sido algo atolondrada, en fin quien la metía en problemas constantemente en el pueblo era ella. Pero desde que estaba viviendo en Madrid se había vuelto más "alocada" de lo normal. ¿Le sucedería a ella lo mismo? Se preguntaba, sintiéndose ya un poco diferente a la persona que era hace una semana.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Hola de nuevo "Frikilectores" me ha alegrado mucho leer vuestros comentarios! ¡Y he pensado en_ _subir DOS Capítulos seguidos HOY_ _en agradecimiento!_

 _Mamoru y Usagi están a punto de tener su primer contacto, tenía pensado hacerlo en este capítulo pero he preferido mantener un poco más el encuentro en el aire (no me odiéis mucho jeje). ¡Ahora sí! En el_ _capítulo 5 ¡que subiré esta misma noche!_ _sus caminos se cruzarán al fin. Por otro lado, la madre de Usagi no se ha quedado muy satisfecha con la decisión de su hija (como habéis podido ver) y en futuros capítulos no le pondrá las cosas nada fáciles a Usagi. Así que estará dispuesta a todo. Jugará todas sus cartas para hacer volver a su hija y que esta cumpla con el futuro que le tenía planeado ¿Lo conseguirá?_

 _¡Un gran saludo a todos desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 _¡Espero volver a leer vuestros comentarios pronto! ¡Y mil gracias por vuestras opiniones!_

 _Ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5** **"El bolso de la discordia"**

Eran las once y media cuando el grupo de música terminó su actuación. Los clientes comenzaron a irse, a la vez que los trabajadores del "Antinatural" aprovecharon para empezar a limpiar y recoger.- Usagi hoy te toca a ti los aseos.- Le comunicó Yuuichirou, el camarero que atendía la barra. Pero todos le llamaban Yuui- ¡vale!- Aceptó con entusiasmo lo que desconcertó al chico. Se dirigió al armario donde guardaban los productos de limpieza, se puso unos guantes y se hizo con lo materiales necesarios.

Cuando Usagi entró en el aseo escuchó unos ruidos extraños. Eran como gemidos y dos respiraciones muy agitadas. Se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Salió del aseo sin decir nada.- ¿Qué pasa ya has visto lo que tienes que limpiar y se te ha ido esa sonrisa?- Se mofó Yuui, y Usagi negó la cabeza sonrojándose de pies a cabeza. Su compañero frunció el ceño.- Hay alguien en el aseo... creo que una pareja... ya sabes.- Aclaró notando como le ardía la cara.

Yuui puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Pues échales!- Demandó, aunque en el fondo le hacía gracia la actitud de Usagi. Se veía demasiado inocente y débil para ese trabajo. Sin embargo ella no le contradijo, ni le pidió que lo hiciera él. Tan solo asintió callada y volvió a entrar al aseo.- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Voy a limpiar, ya hemos cerrado.- Dijo en voz alta para que los tortolitos que estuvieran dentro salieran. Usagi esperó paciente en la puerta y contó hasta diez. Si no salían tendría que empezar a abrir las puertas de los baños para averiguar en cual estaban y echarlos por ella misma. Por suerte antes de que llegara al cinco una pelirroja explosiva salía del aseo. Detrás de ella otro chico, que para sorpresa de Usagi era el guitarrista del grupo. El que se había marcado aquel estupendo solo de guitarra en la primera canción. Creía recordar que su nombre era Rubeus.

La pelirroja de piel bronceada y vestido negro ajustado pasó por al lado de Usagi mirándola por encima del hombro, con autosuficiencia. Mientras que el chico con la cabeza rapada y piercing en la ceja derecha, dilataciones en ambas orejas y un extraño tatuaje en la nuca de una media luna invertida negra, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Simplemente era como si no estuviera ahí para él.

Intentó olvidarse de aquellos dos y seguir con su trabajo. Pero cuando entró en el aseo y comenzó a limpiar, al abrir uno de los baños, se dio cuenta que una mujer se había dejado su bolso. Era pequeño y de lentejuelas negras. Miró su carné de identidad y muy a su pesar era de la chica que acababa de salir. Usagi sopesó la posibilidad de no devolvérselo y evitar el momento incómodo pero su "Pepito grillo" interior le obligó ha hacer lo correcto. Pues aquella muchacha no perdería solo el carné de identidad, sino que también tenía dentro el móvil, unas llaves que seguramente serían de su casa, el monedero y hasta tarjetas de crédito. Suspiró derrotada y salió corriendo para dárselo.

 **-L-L-L-**

El grupo de música estaba guardando sus instrumentos en una furgoneta excepto su principal vocalista. Quien se había quedado hablando de negocios con Jota, en la entrada del bar. Y el cual estaba halagando el trabajo que habían realizado Mamoru y sus amigos en el escenario. Luego le pasó un sobre como "recompensa" y se despidieron con un buen apretón de manos.

Usagi había estado esperando pacientemente, pues consideraba que era de muy mala educación interrumpirles en aquel momento.- Espera- Le llamó una vez que Jota se fue, y Mamoru se dio la vuelta. La reconoció al instante a pesar de que no sabía su nombre. Al inicio del concierto no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. En Usagi y su particual peinado. Quien se mantuvo sonriente toda la noche, incluso con los clientes más groseros. Sabía que estaba mal, no porque fuera una de las camareras del local, sino por él ya tenía novia. Y por eso había intentado evitar a toda costa el flujo de aquellos pensamientos.

\- La novia de tu amigo se ha dejado el bolso.- Aclaró tendiéndole aquel pequeño objeto de lentejuelas.- ¿La novia de mi amigo?- Preguntó confundido, pues ese bolso era de su novia Beryl.- Em... sí, bueno la chica que estaba con él en el aseo.- Concluyó ruborizándose de nuevo hasta las orejas.- ¿Qué amigo era?- Inquirió esta vez intrigado e intentando ocultar su cólera.- Pues no recuerdo bien su nombre...- Mintió pero hasta nombrarlo le daba vergüenza después de pillarlos _infraganti_ -... era el chico pelado- Aseguró sin querer entrar en más detalles.- ¡ah! Claro... te refieres a Rubeus, no te preocupes yo se lo doy.- Garantizó fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Usagi, inconsciente de lo que pasaría después, agradeció eternamente habérselo dado a Mamoru en vez de a la parejita. Ya era suficientemente bochornoso haberlos descubierto en ese "instante" para encima tener que encararlos de nuevo. Ella volvió a entrar al bar para finalizar su trabajo y luego disfrutar de una noche de fiesta con su prima y el resto del grupo. Mientras que él, se dirigió con bolso en mano a pedir unas cuantas explicaciones a los implicados en cuestión.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- Has estado genial esta noche- Le dijo melosamente Beryl, a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de Mamoru nada más verle llegar a la furgoneta. Él la apartó con cuidado, mirándola fríamente. Una mirada que Beryl nunca antes le había visto poner a su novio.- ¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó en un hilo de voz. Su corazón se había acelerado, y no por el rápido revolcón que había tenido con Rubeus minutos antes. Notaba como algo andaba mal. Sin decirle nada, Mamoru le devolvió el bolso.

\- ¡Qué tonta que estoy! Ni me había dado cuenta que lo había perdido.- Exclamó aliviada por recuperarlo- Quizás sería porque estabas demasiado ocupada con Rubeus en el aseo.- Escupió sin tapujos. Por unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Beryl estaba estupefacta, se había quedado muda sin poder entender como Mamoru se había enterado.- ¿Qué?- Inquirió inocentemente. Intentando hacer como si no supiera a lo que se refería su novio.- Demasiado tarde, con ese silencio te has delatado tu sola- Espetó captando la atención de sus amigos, quienes estaban por subir a la furgoneta.- ¿Pasa algo chicos?- Interrumpió Rubeus acercándose a ellos. Beryl trató de avisarle negando insistentemente con la cabeza, pero en cuanto iba a formular la siguiente pregunta, Mamoru ya le había atestado el primer puñetazo a su "amigo". Nunca antes se había peleado con nadie, pero tampoco había estado tan enfadado y dolido en toda su vida.

 **-L-L-L-  
**  
Usagi se levantó con una resaca tremenda al día siguiente. Lo único de lo que se acordaba es que no había parado de reír y de bailar. Por otro lado, su prima no había tenido tanta suerte de tener un simple dolor de cabeza o cansancio corporal debido al alcohol. Pues se había pasado la noche con un cubo al lado de la cama.- No vuelvo a beber el resto de mi vida- Prometió con solemnidad- ¿Cuántas veces te has dicho eso en lo que lleva de año?- Indagó Usagi tumbada en el sofá del salón cuando su prima se arrastró con su cubo hasta el otro sofá más pequeño.- Esta vez lo digo en serio- Aseguró cerrando y abriendo los ojos.- ¿Porqué todo me da vueltas?- Se quejó malhumorada- Quizás por el tercer daiquiri, o por el último chupito de jagger, no sé... decídelo tú- Dijo riéndose por el desfase que había tenido su prima.

El móvil de Luna comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Su melodía era como un martillo para sus cabezas- ¡oh dios mío! Mataré lentamente a quien quiera que sea que me esté llamando.- Amenazó tratando de levantarse.- ¡Imposible!- Resopló- contéstalo por mí, por favor.- Pidió suplicándole a Usagi.- ¿Y si es de tu nuevo trabajo?- Preguntó dubitativa- Cancelas la llamada y luego les llamaré yo, ¡pero detén esa musiquita del infierno!- Agonizó dramáticamente por la canción de Daddy Yankee; Shaky Shaky que estaba sonando. Encima tan solo sonaba el estribillo que se repetía en modo bucle.

\- Está bien ¿Dónde lo has dejado?- Su prima le señaló el pasillo igual que lo haría un zombie.- en mi habitación- Usagi hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y se arrastró por el pasillo. Al entrar en el cuarto cogió el móvil y atendió la llamada sin detenerse a mirar la pantalla- Hola, ahora mismo Luna no puede ponerse ¿Quien es?- Contestó y durante un largo minuto nadie respondió.- ¿Usagi?- Le llamó alguien sorprendido al otro lado.- ¡Usagi! Menos mal, ¿Entonces estás con tu prima?- Era la voz de Motoki.

Usagi se quedó helada, entonces soltó el teléfono como si tuviera la peste y este calló encima de la cama de Luna.- ¡¿Usagi?!- Volvió a llamarla Motoki. Ahora ya era tarde, tenía que responder. Al acercarse al móvil, esta vez miró la pantalla y se percató de que el número estaba en oculto, igual que el otro día.- No se lo digas a nadie por favor.- Rogó desesperadamente.- Pero tus padres están muy preocupados...- Empezó a contarle- Ya he estado hablando con ellos y les he tranquilizado, pero no quiero que sepan donde estoy. Mi madre sería capaz de venir hasta aquí. Por favor Motoki no me hagas esto.- Volvió a pedirle utilizando el mismo truco de coacción que utilizaba su madre con ella.

\- Usagi... me estás poniendo en un compromiso.- Increpó dividido por la duda.- Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero hazlo por mí. Es lo único que te pido.- Suplicó angustiada, imaginando como su madre ya estaría al día siguiente ahí para arrastrarla de vuelta a casa.- Está bien pero...- Aceptó a regañadientes.-...¿Porqué lo has hecho?- Preguntó esta vez intrigado.- Motoki, como sabrás mi madre me tiene perfectamente montado un futuro en el pueblo. Pero no sé si lo que ella quiere para mí me hará feliz. Así que... me agobié. Sentí que no estaba preparada para todos sus planes. Sé que es difícil de entender...- Trataba de sincerarse con él, aunque sabía que quizás ya pensase que se estaba volviendo rematadamente loca, o que ya lo estaba.

\- Tan solo necesito tiempo, espacio para poder pensar sobre algunas cosas. Y si me quedase allí sería imposible con mi madre alrededor. Ya sabes como es.- Terminó de explicarle demasiado bien para la resaca que tenía.- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo pero haré por intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo tú siempre has sido la más lista de los dos.- Bromeó pero Usagi no tenía el cuerpo para muchas risas.- Entonces ¿Puedo contar con tu palabra?- Se quiso cerciorar por las dudas- Sí, puedes estar tranquila. No le diré nada a nadie.- Prometió y pudo volver a respirar.- Gracias- Dijo de corazón.- Por un momento pensé... que había sido por mi culpa ¿Vaya tontería verdad?- Comentó Motoki todavía avergonzado por su comportamiento con ella en la fiesta.- Pues sí, una soberana tontería.- Corroboró ella para quitarle ese peso de encima a su amigo.

Tras aclarar las cosas, mantuvieron una conversación agradable sobre la nueva vida de Usagi en Madrid. Motoki se quedó escuchando atentamente, intentando no juzgarla y haciendo por comprender todos los cambios que estaba emprendiendo. Había tardado en verlo, pero ella ya no era la misma Usagi de hacia cuatro años. Tenía que asumirlo de una vez por todas.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _Como ya os había prometido Frikilectores... ¡Dos Capítulos seguidos en un mismo día! ¡Y Mamoru y Usagi se han conocido! ¡Al fin! (Aunque ha sido brevemente, en el siguiente tendrán un mayor acercamiento)_

 _Las cosas van a seguir complicándose poco a poco tanto para Usagi como para Mamoru. Pues Beryl jugará un papel importante junto con Rubeus. Mientras, por otro lado, ya hay alguien que ha descubierto el paradero de Usagi... ¿Será capaz de guardar su secreto? ¿O terminará delatándola? ¡Y recordemos que su madre aprovechará cualquier cosa por llegar hasta su hija y traerla de vuelta!_

 _¡Saludos a todos desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 _¡Espero seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios pronto! ¡Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones!_

 _Ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6** **"El casting"**

Cuando Usagi quiso darse cuenta ya había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que había huido del pueblo, la finca y la granja. Pero en definitiva, había huido de un futuro que le aterrorizaba aceptar fácilmente.

Por otro lado, no tardó en acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina. Y con la ayuda de su prima todo había sido mucho más fácil. Tenía nuevos amigos con los que quedaba a menudo, iba a trabajar eficientemente, salía de fiesta de vez en cuando los fines de semana, tocaba la guitarra en sus ratos libres... e incluso había empezado a salir a correr por las mañanas. Que era uno de sus nuevos hobbies.

También se había dedicado a leer, a leer mucho y todo tipo de libros. Pero sobre todo le interesaba aquellos que iban sobre música. Estaba inspirada constantemente, motivada a investigar nueva música hasta el punto de llegar a coger papel y lápiz y ponerse a escribir sus propias canciones. Sin embargo, notaba que aún le faltaba algo. Pues en su interior se sentía igual que un intrincado puzzle con su última pieza perdida en algún lugar. Lo que no sabía aún, es que aquel primer lunes de Junio, el destino le daría la pieza que le faltaba.

Jota la había llamado el día de antes para que fuera a primera hora a cubrir el turno de su compañero Shiro, el cual se había puesto enfermo. Nunca antes había tenido que ir por la mañana, pero esperaba que fuera más tranquilo que la noche.

Nada más llegar, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el tablón de anuncios para ver las actuaciones de esta semana. Rápidamente, el curioso nombre de un grupo de música que ya conocía captó su atención. "Las últimas cucarachas" leyó en voz baja e inevitablemente le vino a la mente Mamoru. Pero después, aquel fugaz recuerdo se nubló con la nefasta imagen de aquel guitarrista y la pelirroja despampanante en el cuarto de baño. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera borrarlos con ese gesto y se puso a trabajar.

\- Buenos días Usagi- Le saludó Jota nada más verla.- ¡Buenos días!- Contestó volviéndose hacia su jefe.- Por cierto... quería hablar contigo.- Jota le indicó que entrara al almacén con un gesto de cabeza y aquello preocupó a Usagi. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?- Inquirió nada más entrar, angustiada por tanto secretismo.- ¡No! ¡Qué va muchacha! ¡Lo estás haciendo genial!- Le felicitó para tranquilizarla- Verás... ayer vino un hombre preguntando por ti...- Explicó y Usagi comenzó a temerse lo peor.- tu prima me ha contado lo que te había pasado con tu familia y no quise decirle nada. Pero era un tipo muy raro ¿No estarás metida en algo turbio? ¿no?

\- ¡No! ¡En nada! ¡te lo juro! ¿Cómo era ese hombre?- Preguntó con curiosidad.- Era un chico joven, alto, iba con traje y su pelo era castaño... ¿o era rubio?-Murmuró lo último para sí tratando de recordar.- ¿Te dijo su nombre?- Volvió a interrogarle.- No, no quiso. Parecía que tenía prisa.- Con esa pobre descripción podría se cualquiera, pero si alguien la buscaba podría tratarse de alguien del pueblo.- Bueno, ahora mismo no sé quien puede ser. Pero puedes estar tranquilo. No estoy metida en ningún lío. Exceptuando el que tengo con mi familia.- Dijo más relajada y Jota asintió también tranquilo.

 **-L-L-L-  
**  
Apenas había empezado a ordenar el bar con sus otros dos compañeros; Suki y Arata. La primera tenía el cabello azabache pero las puntas rubias, y el segundo llevaba sus rubias rastras recogidas en un moño. Cuando "Las últimas cucarachas" aparecieron por la puerta, a excepción de Rubeus que al parecer había sido sustituido por un nuevo componente. Jota salió de enseguida a recibirlos.- ¡hola muchachos! ¡Qué ganas tenía de veros!- Exclamó contento.- Nosotros también teníamos ganas de volver, tío- Respondió Artemis, un chico alto con su pelo rubio platinado engominado hacia arriba.

Usagi no pudo evitar poner la oreja al oír como uno de ellos llamaba "tío" a Jota. ¿Lo diría de manera coloquial o eran a caso familia?- Bueno, aquí tenéis el escenario para vosotros. Los lunes no solemos tener mucha clientela hasta pasado el mediodía, así que podéis ensayar tranquilos.- Les aseguró Jota.- ¡Usagi!- Cacareó su nombre como hacia últimamente y la susodicha dejó de desmontar las mesas para ir a ver lo que quería su jefe.

\- ¿Sí?- Inquirió al llegar.- Ve arreglando el escenario para que mi sobrino y sus amigos puedan practicar- Dijo dejando ahora claro que eran familia.- Claro- Aceptó con su sonrisa amable. Mamoru no había dudado ni un segundo en volver a clavar su vista en ella. Aunque intentaba disimularlo. Tampoco quería que sus amigos empezaran a acosarlo con preguntas tontas.

Ahora que Usagi estaba al lado del grupo de música pudo fijarse al completo en ellos. Haruka tenía el pelo castaño claro, aún mucho más largo que el de Mamoru, pues le llegaba por los hombros. Shingo, que parecía ser el más joven, tenía ambos lados rasurados dejándose una especie de cresta de color rubia. Además se percató de que todos tenían algún tipo de tatuaje y piercing a la vista, sin contar los que ella no podía ver. El chico nuevo que sustituía a Rubeus era escuálido, con el pelo castaño oscuro, unas gafas de pasta negra, y una camiseta a cuadros junto a unos vaqueros grises. No parecía terminar de encajar con el propio estilo del grupo.

\- Oye, ¿Tú primo podrá tocar sin vomitar?- Escuchó Usagi como le preguntaba Haruka a Shingo.- pues claro- Respondió ofendido- Eh, basta. Ir a por las cosas.- Les interrumpió Mamoru enviándoles a por los instrumentos. Aprovechando que sus amigos tardarían un poco, se acercó a Usagi que estaba desenredando los cables del altavoz que había en el escenario.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- Ofreció con gentileza- ¿Me dices a mí?- Inquirió Usagi desconcertada ,a la vez que sorprendida, mientras conseguía conectar el primer cable correctamente al altavoz.

\- Sí, perdona no nos han presentado. Soy Mamoru Chiba.- Y se aproximó a ella para darle dos besos.- Yo soy Usagi Tsukino, bueno lo habrás supuesto cuando Jota me llamó antes.- Mencionó nerviosa sintiéndose tonta y torpe con las palabras.- Y no te preocupes, ya tengo a estos cables totalmente dominados.- Quiso bromear pero al instante deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase por aquel estúpido comentario. Sin embargo, provocó que Mamoru se riese con ella.- Ya veo.- Concordó él con una sonrisa jovial que puso aún más nerviosa a la pobre Usagi.

Después de disponerlo todo, cada componente se puso en su sitio y ella volvió a servir mesas. Empezaron tocando algunos temas que Usagi ya conocía de la última vez que estuvieron. Pero esta vez, algo iba mal. El nuevo guitarrista no daba la talla. Iba a destiempo y se perdía demasiadas veces- Vale desde el principio otra vez, y pon más atención Kelvin- Dijo Mamoru dándose también cuenta de que no acaba de funcionar la nueva incorporación.- Lo siento chicos, creo que me encuentro un poco mal- Indicó a la vez que su cara se iba tornando amarilla. A sus espaldas Haruka miraba a Shingo poniéndose la mano en la boca como si fuera a vomitar. Shingo rodó los ojos y por un momento pensó en hacerle tragar las baquetas de la batería, pero le tenía demasiado cariño a su instrumento.- Perdone, ¿Dónde está el baño?- Preguntó Kelvin a Suki bajando del escenario torpemente.

\- Esto no va a funcionar.- Declaró Artemis derrotado.- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?- Inquirió Haruka- El chico lo hace bien, solo está nervioso- Trató de defenderlo Mamoru.- Sí, acordaros las primeras veces que tocamos enfrente de alguien más.- Apoyó Shingo.- Mamoru no puedes estar hablando en serio, Kelvin no está a la altura de Rubeus.- Indicó Artemis, pero su amigo ya lo sabía.- Entonces ya está, lo mejor es que le digas a tu tío que este sábado no tocaremos ¿Es lo que quieres que diga? ¿no? ¿Y lo próximo qué será? ¿Me dirás que todo lo que hemos recorrido se acaba aquí? Cuando a penas estábamos empezando a intentarlo.- Reprochó Mamoru a sus amigos.

\- No, pero ese tío no es Rubeus.- Recalcó de nuevo Haruka- Y nuestra música ni siquiera suena igual que la última vez que vinimos aquí.- Añadió Artemis- ¿Pero que os pasa? ¿Se va Rubeus y ya lo dais todo por perdido? Pues os recuerdo algo; el grupo no era Rubeus. El grupo lo somos todos.- Razonó de nuevo Mamoru pero la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Usagi que no había podido evitar escucharles decidió intervenir. Así que mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, cogió la guitarra e imitó el mismo solo de guitarra que recordaba de Rubeus. Solo lo había escuchado aquella noche pero le bastaba. Todos dejaron de hablar y se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué coño acabas de hacer?- Inquirió Haruka sin salir de su asombro cuando Usagi terminó.- Solo quería que dejarías de discutir, espantáis a la clientela.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada extraño y se bajó del escenario, volviendo de nuevo a su trabajo de ordenar y limpiar mesas. Dejándolos sin habla.

\- ¿Cómo sabías esas notas? ¿Nos has robado alguna partitura?- Acusó Artemis tras volver en sí. Usagi suspiró ofendida y frunció el ceño mirando de nuevo a aquellos chicos.-¡No! Tengo esa habilidad, memoria eidética, con solo escucharla una vez me basta para tocarla.- Aclaró como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.- Y se queda tan tranquila- Comentó Haruka que aún seguía maravillado.

\- ¿Podrías tocar con nosotros?- Propuso Mamoru sin pensarlo.- ¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron el resto al unísono.- Mamoru reconozco que no toca mal, pero de ahí a que toque con nosotros... no creo que aguante nuestro ritmo - Dijo Shingo que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado.- Pues a mí me gusta la idea- Opinó Haruka que le había caído en gracia Usagi tras mostrar sus habilidades. Pues pensaba en ella como un bicho raro fascinante al que acababan de descubrir.- ¿y tú que dices Artemis?- Preguntó Mamoru expectante, pero Artemis ya había visto ese brillo de locura en los ojos de su amigo. Un brillo que siempre aparecía cuando algo bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir. Además, aunque se negase sabía que le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo hasta convencerlo.

\- Podríamos hacerle un casting- Sugirió después de unos segundos de reflexión.- ¿No se supone que yo también tendría que decir algo?- Puntualizó Usagi viéndose envuelta cuando todavía no había aceptado.- ¿Te gustaría hacer un casting para ser parte de nuestro grupo?- Inquirió Mamoru de nuevo con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Entonces, por un minuto el tiempo se congeló para Usagi. Notó como la pieza perdida estaba delante de ella, encajando en su puzzle.- Por supuesto.- Aceptó sin reparos a la vez que su corazón se aceleró de la emoción.

\- Esperad ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Usagi tienes que atender las mesas y Artemis, ¿No se supone que ibais a ensayar?- Dijo Jota que había estado observándoles con curiosidad desde la barra.- Tío deja que toque unas cuantas canciones con nosotros y te la devolvemos, es importante.- Suplicó Artemis.- En horario de trabajo no. Termina a las cuatro. A esa hora lo que quiera hacer Usagi no es asunto mío- Zanjó Jota poniéndose en modo jefe autoritario.

\- Tiene razón, tendrá que ser cuando acabe de trabajar ¿Vale?- Les dijo ella y el grupo decidió esperarla. Hasta entonces, aprovecharían el escenario y seguirían ensayando por su cuenta. Pero esta vez sin Kelvin, quien se había quedado sentado en una mesa con un refresco por sentirse indispuesto. Finalmente cuando terminó su turno, Jota le dio vía libre para ayudarles.

Llegaron a tocar hasta cinco canciones juntos, aunque en la primera ya les había convencido prácticamente a todos. Sin embargo, era Shingo quien continuaba poniendo trabas.- déjalo ya Shingo, sea cual sea la canción que le pongamos la va a clavar.- Vitoreó Haruka.- Ya... pero había una muy complicada hasta para Rubeus, creo que deberíamos también tocarla.- Discrepó intentando encontrar algún punto flaco en Usagi.- no, que yo recuerde las más difíciles eran las dos últimas que hemos tocado- Le contradijo Artemis que ya estaba cansándose.

\- Y a mí ya me duelen los dedos- Se quejó Haruka.- Entonces... ¿Qué?- Intervino Usagi deseosa por saber su respuesta.- Qué ya estás dentro del grupo.- Comunicó Mamoru antes de que Shingo pusiera algún problema más.- ¿Eso significa que no me necesitáis?- Les preguntó Kelvin emocionado con la idea.- Sí primo... me temo que ya no haces falta- Contestó Shingo rindiéndose a la nueva integrante.

Los chicos le dieron una dirección para quedar con ella a lo largo de la semana y poder ensayar al menos un par de horas. Pues para antes del sábado, Usagi debía aprenderse todas las canciones. Al menos las importantes, acordaron todos. Y mientras sus amigos estaban distraídos, Mamoru volvió a aprovechar para acercarse a ella.- Mañana... entonces has dicho que te va bien quedar, ¿no?- Repitió para sacar un tema de conversación.- Sí, no os preocupéis suelo librar entre semana. Hoy solo estaba sustituyendo a un compañero.- Explicó Usagi.

\- Vaya, que casualidad entonces.- Afirmó sorprendido.- Quizás ha sido el destino.- Comentó ella riéndose.- Quién sabe... escucha, si puedes vente una hora antes. Así podría explicarte algunas cosas previamente...- Le sugirió. En un principio habían quedado a las cinco en punto en su casa, pero quería conocer a Usagi un poco mejor antes de que llegasen los gárrulos de sus amigos.- Claro, no hay problema.- Aceptó sin pensárselo mucho, pues tampoco tenía nada que hacer.

Como habían acabado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en acercar a su nueva integrante a casa. En ese momento, a las siete de la tarde que llegaba Luna de trabajar, vio bajar a su prima de la furgoneta.- ¿De dónde vienes picarona?- Cuestionó con tono lascivo después de que los chicos se despidieran y le gritasen por la ventanilla "hasta mañana".- ¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado!.- Exclamó Usagi ignorando la pregunta de su prima. Ambas entraron al apartamento mientras le narraba en éxtasis toda la historia.  
 **  
-L-L-L-  
**  
\- ¡Genial! ¡Vas a ser una estrella del Rock!- Gritó entusiasmada Luna después de escuchar todo el relato de su prima. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de casa con dos latas de cerveza- Creo que estás exagerando- Comentó Usagi entornando los ojos.- Pero hay un problema...-Comenzó a decir Luna pensativa.- ¿Cómo lo harás el sábado para trabajar y poder subirte al escenario a tocar? ¿Se lo has dicho a Jota?- Entonces Usagi se quedó tan pálida como el yeso.- Mierda.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Hola "Frikilectores"! ¿Os ha gustado ese primer encuentro de Usagi con la banda? De momento parecía ir todo sobre ruedas pero Usagi se ha olvidado de que también tiene un trabajo al que ir, y eso de intentar estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo no suele salir muy bien. ¡Veremos como se las ingenia al final!_

 _¡También ha conseguido su primer momento a solas con Mamoru! (sonido de aplausos). Quien no puede evitar acercarse a Usagi cada vez que tiene oportunidad. ¡Y por último alguien anda buscando a Usagi por Madrid! ¿Quién será aquel chico? ¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _¡Saludos a todos y a todas desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 _¡Espero volver a leer vuestros comentarios pronto! (PD: Yo también pienso que Beryl es una z*rra, pero creedme ni os imagináis hasta qué punto) ¡Mil gracias por vuestras opiniones!_

 _Ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde tengo una novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7** **La nueva Usagi**

A las cuatro de la tarde de la mañana siguiente, Usagi estaba en la dirección exacta donde Mamoru y el resto de la banda le habían indicado. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos, ladrillos rojos y telefonillo antiguo.

Usagi apretó el último de los botones, el cuarto. Y este sonó con un estridente ruido.- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Mamoru a través del altavoz.- ¡Soy yo! ¡Usagi!- Contestó la susodicha al instante.- ¡Hola Usagi! Espera, ya bajo.- Usagi se quedó confundida al escucharle, pues pensaba que irían al piso de Mamoru a ensayar.

Entonces, unos minutos más tarde, la puerta verde botella del portal se abrió con un "click" y ahí estaba Mamoru. Más guapo de lo que recordaba.- Buenas tardes, ¿Te ha costado llegar?- Le preguntó para ir rompiendo el hielo.- ¡Que va! tengo una relación estable con mi GPS así que no he tenido ningún problema.- Sonrió como bobalicona y al segundo después pensó en enterrar su cabeza en la tierra cual avestruz. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.- ¡Genial!-Exclamó Mamoru demasiado efusivo. Ambos estaban nerviosos y trataban torpemente de controlar sus emociones.

\- Pensaba que íbamos a ensayar en tu casa- Comentó Usagi intentando actuar como una persona normal- Ah... así es, pero los chicos me han dicho que al final les venía mejor quedar a las seis. Así que como ya era demasiado tarde para avisarte, he pensado que podríamos ir a tomar algo de mientras.- Sugirió y comenzaron a andar por la acera.

Quería mostrarse lo más natural posible a Usagi. Pues aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, cuando Artemis le llamó para comunicarle el cambio de planes se puso más contento de lo necesario.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y a donde vamos?- Inquirió con curiosidad a la vez que emocionada con la idea. ¡Iba a estar dos horas a SOLAS con Mamoru! Ahora mismo estaba en una nube. Al llegar al final de la calle y doblar por la siguiente esquina, apareció delante suya un majestuoso hotel blanco perla.- Ahí- Señaló sonriente.

\- ¡¿El Hotel Princess Serena?!- Exclamó anonadada Usagi.- Tienen una buena cafetería.-Explicó pero seguía siendo extraño que llevara a Usagi a desayunar a uno de los Hoteles más lujosos de todo Madrid.- Mamoru...creo que no voy vestida para ir a un sitio así.- Dijo agachando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Pensando que iba a estar en una casa, Usagi se había decantado por ponerse algo sencillo y cómodo. Unos shorts deportivos negros, las convers vaqueras y una camiseta morada de tirantes que le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos.- ¡no te preocupes yo tampoco!- Le respondió señalándose así mismo. Él iba con una camiseta negra de nadador, unas jordan y unos pantalones "cagados" grises.

\- ¿Y nos dejarán entrar?- Murmuró ella preocupada cuando ya estaban entrando por la puerta. Sin embargo, sus dudas fueron rápidamente resueltas cuando los empleados empezaron a saludar a Mamoru como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- Buenos días señor Chiba.- Dijo el camarero que les atendió al sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería. Lo había hecho con la misma familiaridad que lo hizo el botones, el aparcacoches, el portero, la señora de la limpieza...- Vaya, si que vienes aquí muy seguido- Mencionó sorprendida Usagi por aquellas reacciones una vez que el camarero apuntó sus pedidos y se fue.

\- Ya te he dicho que tienen una buena cafetería, no me pierdo ni un desayuno.- Aseguró Mamoru sin poder borrar su sonrisa jovial del rostro. Pero Usagi seguía viendo rara aquella situación. ¿Porqué conocerían tanto a Mamoru los empleados?

\- Bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo terminaste en el "Antinatural"?- Aunque era una pregunta más para entablar conversación. Mamoru no se imaginaba el increíble relato que había detrás de él.- uff es una larga historia...- Respondió Usagi. Aún estaba acostumbrándose a todos los cambios repentinos que habían habido en su vida en los últimos meses.- Me encantan las historias largas y tenemos tiempo.- Animó queriendo ser amable.- Está bien, pero no digas que no te avisé.

-¿Y huiste sin más?- Inquirió entre divertido y asombrado cuando Usagi le contó su historia desde que había dejado la universidad, su huida de RocaValles hasta su llegada a Madrid con su prima Luna, y por último su trabajo en el bar "Antinatural".

\- En ese momento no vi otra salida, si me quedaba... la verdad no sé que hubiera pasado. ¡Quizás ahora estaría camino hacia el altar!.- Exclamó poniendo cara de espanto.- ¡No lo creo! Pareces una chica muy cabezota. Tu madre jamás hubiera logrado convencerte- Dijo Mamoru mientras ambos se reían.- Es posible... ¿Pero de quién piensas que he sacado mi tozudez? En serio, no conoces a mi madre...¡Es capaz de parar hasta un tren si se lo propone!.

A la vez que seguían conversando, el camarero les trajo sus dos cafés con leche. Por otro lado Mamoru también le fue explicando como cada uno de los integrantes del grupo se fueron conociendo.

Mamoru y Artemis habían vivido en el sur de madrid y eran amigos de toda la vida. Prácticamente medio-hermanos como lo eran Luna y Usagi. Y además, siempre les había gustado la música. Quizás la culpa era del padre de Artemis, Lucas. Quien trabajaba haciendo bolos y tenía un pequeño grupo con el que se juntaban de vez en cuando por diversión. Desde bien pequeños les dejaba coger los instrumentos y les había enseñado a tocar las primeras notas con la guitarra.

Después conocieron a Haruka en el último curso del instituto. Era un nuevo estudiante que venía desde algún lugar de la costa de Barcelona, y que compartía la misma pasión por la música que ellos. De enseguida se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Ya en la universidad conocieron a Shingo. Ellos eran los veteranos mientras que él un simple novato. Por último, Rubeus había sido todo un descubrimiento. Lo habían conocido hace tres años en un concierto de Rock y desde que lo habían oído tocar sabían que tenían que ficharlo para su grupo.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado con él?- Preguntó Usagi refiriéndose a Rubeus. Pues tenía demasiada curiosidad y no lo podía evitar.- Ah... bueno, nos peleamos.- Contestó escuetamente Mamoru.- ¿Y por eso se fue? Si sois tan amigos seguro que lo podéis arreglar.- Aseguró Usagi pensando en como decirle que aún no sabía como lo haría para trabajar de camarera y subir a tocar con ellos el sábado.- ¡No! Se puede quedar donde está.- Gruñó cambiando su humor repentinamente.- ¡vaya! sí que debió ser grave...- Murmuró Usagi que prefirió no volver a tocar el tema.

\- ¡Usagi!- Una voz grave que reconoció al instante la llamó enloquecido desde la entrada de la cafetería y se giró hacia él. Para su sorpresa, no estaba alucinando. Ahí estaba Motoki, trajeado y con el pelo pulcramente peinado. Parecía un hombre de negocios. Al momento recordó la descripción de Jota sobre el tipo que la andaba buscando el otro día por el bar.

Antes de poder reaccionar y pensar en algo más, Motoki ya se había acercado a la mesa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió realmente molesto.- Lo mismo digo.- Acusó Usagi a la defensiva. No le gustaba ni un pelo el tono con el que le había hablado.

\- Negocios familiares, ¿y tú? ¿Qué diablos haces en un Hotel?- Estaba a punto de salirle humo por las orejas. Pensó para sus adentros Usagi. Quien había olvidado lo celoso que se ponía Motoki cuando la veía con otro. Y encima en un Hotel de lujo.- Será mejor que hablemos fuera Motoki. Mamoru vengo en seguida.- Prometió a su acompañante y este asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Así que ese era el famoso Motoki. Se decía Mamoru en su interior mientras lo analizaba minuciosamente. Desde que había gritado el nombre de Usagi, sin saber quien era, ya había tenido ganas de romperle la cara. Pues la había llamado igual que a un perrito.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¿Y bien?- Apuntó Motoki con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras cuando salieron de la cafetería.- ¡¿Y bien qué?! Estoy en una cafetería tomando algo con un amigo y apareces como un loco gritando mi nombre ¿Te parece normal acaso?- Usagi no quería montar un numerito así que trataba de mantener su tono de voz lo más serena posible.- ¡Lo que no veo normal es lo tuyo!¡No estás en cualquier cafetería Usagi!. Estás en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país, categorizado como entre los tres mejores de Europa. ¡Riéndote y tonteando como una boba con un desconocido! ¿En qué estás pensando? De verdad que no reconozco a la persona que tengo delante de mí. Si tu madre lo supiera...

Aquello se pasaba de castaño oscuro. ¡Ellos ya no estaban juntos! Usagi no tenía porque darle explicaciones. Y así lo creía ella con total seguridad.- Primero; no es un desconocido. Es mi amigo, se llama Mamoru. Segundo; Tú no eres nadie para ir reprochándome lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer. Pero aún así te aclararé algo. La cafetería la pueden usar también personas que no se alojen en el hotel. Y tercero; Sí Motoki, te doy la primicia ¡No soy la misma Usagi! Pero es que no lo soy desde hace más de cuatro años. Y ese es tu problema y el de mi madre que os negáis a asumirlo de una vez por todas.

Pero Motoki no podía dejar de imaginarse a Usagi con el muchacho de la cafetería haciendo Dios sabe qué, en una de esas habitaciones. Él solo había ido a la sala de conferencias, para la venta de su vino familiar a un importante comprador, y ya había visto toda clase de lujos. Así que podía ver claramente como aquel idiota engatusaba a su Usagi con tanto glamour solo para llevársela a la cama.- ¡Claro que sé que has cambiado! ¡Y quería (y quiero) conocerte de nuevo! ¡Pero te largaste! Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad...- Murmuró esto último con tristeza y Usagi se volvió a compadecer de su amigo.

\- Ya sabes que el motivo de mi ida no fue por ti. Si me quedaba allí me condenaba a ser un títere de mi madre. Nunca sabría si las decisiones que estaría tomando serían mías o las de ella ¿Entiendes?- Motoki asintió cabizbajo y cogió la muñeca de Usagi con dulzura.- Vente conmigo.- Suplicó con el corazón en un puño.- Lo siento pero no puede ser Motoki.- Entonces su agarre se hizo más fuerte.- Me estas haciendo daño...- Se quejó Usagi al intentar zafarse de él.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas? ¡Dímelo! Dímelo y lo haré.- Vociferó ignorando sus protestas. Y antes de que Usagi le pudiera responder, alguien rodeó su cintura con el brazo de manera protectora y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Alejándola de Motoki y su agarre. Era Mamoru.- Ya te ha dicho que no. Será mejor que te vayas.- Le sugirió con frialdad.

\- Tú no te metas.- Refunfuñó entre dientes.- No lo hago, pero tampoco puedo tolerar que la trates así.- Dijo Mamoru que había estado observando la escena a escondidas.- Vete Motoki... ya hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo.- Pidió Usagi conociendo los celos de su ex. Pues sabía que cuando se enfriara empezaría a razonar con lógica.

Motoki negó con la cabeza sin poder creérselo.- Así que... ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué había de nuestros sueños? ¿Cuándo teníamos un montón de ideas para el futuro de RocaValles? Los dos juntos... ¿eh? ¿De eso también te has olvidado?- Quería darle donde más le dolía a Usagi. En sus recuerdos cuando estaban juntos. Y quizás hace unos meses lo hubiera logrado, pero ya no. Usagi no se iba a dejar manipular por chantajes emocionales como lo había estado haciendo toda la vida su madre con ella.

\- No, no los he olvidado.- Dijo con tranquilidad y la cara de Motoki se relajo vislumbrando un poco de esperanza en sus palabras.- Eran sueños de dos quinceañeros que no habían visto más mundo que la granja. Y de eso hace mucho tiempo.- Su tono seguía en calma pero su amigo había cerrado los puños y los apretaba con fuerza para evitar golpear una pared o cualquier objeto.

La rabia y la frustración le invadían por no poder hacer volver a Usagi.- He crecido Motoki. Ahora lo que quiero en mi futuro es bien distinto a aquel entonces. Y te puedo asegurar que no está en RocaValles. Ni contigo.- Sus últimas palabras fueron como una estaca en el pecho de Motoki, que se largó sin decir nada más.

 **-L-L-L-**

Se sentaron de nuevo a tomarse su café sin saber que decir.- Si te vuelve a molestar y necesitas ayuda...-Empezó a decir Mamoru que se había contenido bastante para no terminar dándole al final un puñetazo a su ex.-No te preocupes. No creo que haga falta. En cuanto se le pase se arrepentirá de todo lo que me ha dicho. Le conozco.- Afirmó queriendo restarle importancia. Pero en el fondo estaba asustada. ¿Y si Motoki en su ataque de celos terminaba contándole a alguien donde se encontraba? No, debía confiar más en su amigo. Aquella escena solo era un ataque de celos nada más. Él sería incapaz de hacerle daño de esa manera.

\- ¿Sabes lo más gracioso de todo esto?- Indicó Usagi rondando los ojos.- ¿El qué?- Respondió Mamoru ofreciéndole de nuevo una de sus sonrisas para animarla.- Que fue él quien decidió que lo mejor era cortar. Es decir, hace cuatro años. Antes de irme a la universidad, yo tenía pensado seguir con él. No sé, creía que podíamos lograrlo. Conocía a otras parejas del pueblo que lo habían conseguido. Sin embargo, fue Motoki quien dio el paso. Quien me convenció de que éramos muy jóvenes para mantener una relación a distancia. Y después de unas semanas pensándolo decidimos dejarlo de mutuo acuerdo. ¿No es irónico?- Dijo retóricamente soltando un suspiro, removiendo su café ya frío.

\- Sí que lo es...¡eh! ¿Sabes otra cosa irónica?- Usagi levantó la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos dos pares de ojos del color del zafiro mirándola fijamente.- ¿Qué?- Murmuró confundida.-Que gracias a ti descubrí que mi (ahora ex) novia me estaba poniendo los cuernos con mi amigo.- No tenía pensado contárselo pero esperaba que aquello fuese suficiente para distraerla.- ¿Cómo?- Repitió aún más desconcertada.- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche que fuimos a tocar al bar y antes del cierre viniste a devolverme el bolso de una chica?

A Usagi no le hacia falta pensar mucho a qué noche se refería. Pues nunca antes había estado tan incómoda como en aquel momento. Cuando descubrió al anterior guitarrista con la pelirroja explosiva en el aseo.- eh.. sí.- Asintió avergonzada al recordar nuevamente.- Tú pensaste que era la novia de mi amigo Rubeus porque los vistes liándose en el aseo ¿verdad?- Usagi volvió a asentir sin saber a donde quería llegar. Aunque en realidad no los vio "liarse", sino más bien les escuchó claramente como pasaban al siguiente nivel. Pero tampoco iba a entrar en detalles con Mamoru. Realmente no le gustaba hablar del tema.

\- Pues verás, en realidad era mi novia, Beryl. No la de Rubeus. Por eso mi amigo y yo nos peleamos y ya no está en el grupo.- Usagi casi termina escupiendo el café de su boca ante semejante revelación.- ¡¿En serio?!- Preguntó en voz demasiada alta una vez que hubo tragado la bebida.- ¡No tenía ni idea!- Volvió a exclamar sin salir de su asombro.

Mamoru sonrió al ver que había conseguido alejarla de los pensamientos que la conducían a Motoki.- Lo siento, ¿Tú estás bien?- Inquirió Usagi al percatarse de que desde entonces solo había pasado un mes.- Perfectamente.- Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Verás aquella noche abrí los ojos. Beryl y yo nos conocimos en primero de carrera y hemos cortado y vuelto tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Y con lo de Rubeus ha sido lo gota que ha colmado el vaso. ¡Era mi amigo! Y él también... no sé como pudo... En fin, me he quitado a dos personas que solo añadían mierda a mi vida. Y todo gracias a ti.- Usagi no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a Mamoru. Ambos sentían que sus caminos se habían cruzado por algún motivo.

 **-L-L-L-**

Después de tomarse el café volvieron al piso y Mamoru le enseñó un par de canciones. Entre canción y canción fueron creando un vínculo de intimidad muy especial. No podían parar de mirarse con complicidad y la sonrisa en sus labios les delataba. Ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar el tema de Motoki o de Rubeus. Pues era mejor dejar el pasado atrás y centrarse en el camino que había por delante.

La química entre ellos era tan evidente que hasta los chicos, cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta.- Ejem... ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Preguntó Artemis cuando abrió la puerta con la llave que su amigo le había dado.- Si queréis volvemos más tarde...-Añadió Haruka con picardía.- ¿Qué pasa chicos? Venga entrad que esto pesa.- Se quejó Shingo detrás de ellos con los instrumentos de música a cuestas.- ¡Nada Shingo! ¡Venga vosotros dejad de decir estupideces y entrad!- Ordenó Mamoru con indiferencia pero sus amigos no pararon con las bromas hasta empezar a tocar. Usagi los saludó colorada como un tomate, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo deshonroso.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- Chicos... tengo algo que deciros.- Interrumpió Usagi cuando hicieron un descanso. Habían encargado unas pizzas para cenar y de mientras picoteaban unas patatas fritas.- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Mamoru con la misma cara de confusión que el resto.- Pues que tenemos un problema. Mis turnos en el bar son de tarde-noche ¿Cómo voy a trabajar y a tocar con vosotros al mismo tiempo?- Señaló esperando que ellos tuvieran alguna idea.

\- Mmm... creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.- Comentó Artemis.- ¿De verdad?- Usagi se relajó al oír sus palabras.- Sí, si hablamos con mi tío quizás te pueda cambiar el turno de ese día a la mañana como ayer.- Aquello sonaba muy fácil de hacer pero Usagi no estaba tan segura.- Eso fue una excepción... un compañero estaba enfermo...y...- Pero Artemis parecía muy optimista a su solución.- No te preocupes.- Le dijeron todos. ¿Pero de verdad sería todo tan sencillo?

En ese momento el móvil de Mamoru comenzó a sonar con una canción de Queen. Este lo descolgó mientras alguien iba al telefonillo. Las pizzas ya habían llegado.- ¿Diga? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó al ver en pantalla un número desconocido. Pero nadie le respondía. Solo se oía una respiración.- ¿Quien es?- Volvió a insistir.- ¿Qué pasa?- Le apremió Haruka intrigado por el raro comportamiento de Mamoru.

\- No sé, oigo una respiración pero nadie responde.- Aclaró mostrándoles el móvil.- A ver... déjame.- Pidió Usagi y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.- Es verdad, se oye una respiración. ¡Que siniestro!- Dijo aún cogiendo el móvil.- ¡¿Y tú quien eres?!- Gritó una voz de mujer de repente desde el otro lado.- ¡¿Estás con mi Mamoru zorra?!- Usagi apartó el aparato entregándoselo a Mamoru. Quien reconoció la voz al instante.- ¿Beryl? ¿Eres tú?- Y entonces la llamada se cortó.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Saludos Frikilectores de otra Frikilectora! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Siento haber tardado un poquito más en subirlo que los anteriores!_

 _Como habéis visto, en este capítulo tanto Usagi como Mamoru se dan cuenta de la química que hay entre ambos. Sin embargo varias sombras se ciernen sobre ellos... Por otra parte, parece que han encontrado una solución para el sábado pero Usagi tiene la sensación de que no será tan sencillo como parece. Además de que Motoki se ha ido muy resentido ¿Pasará de página sin más? ¿O a qué estará dispuesto para traer de vuelta a Usagi? ¡Mañana lo descubriremos!_

 _¡Espero seguir leyendo más comentarios pronto! ¡Son los que realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

 _¡Y gracias a las que lo estáis haciendo!¡Realmente los tomo en cuenta!_

 _Ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8** **"La decisión final"**

El sábado había llegado más rápido de lo esperado, pero Usagi había logrado lo más importante; tener la noche libre. Pues tal como le había dicho Artemis, había conseguido convencer a su Jefe para cambiar su turno al de la mañana. Sin embargo lo había hecho con la condición de que sería la primera y la última vez.

Así que ahí estaba. Eran las nueve de la mañana y todavía no había ni un alma en el bar. Solo tres ancianos tomándose el desayuno. O como les había nombrado su prima Luna "Los cascarrabias de siempre". Usagi suspiró al pensar en ella. Le había contado todo lo sucedido en el primer día de ensayo. Desde el momento a solas con Mamoru hasta la aparición de Motoki. A quien luna le profirió una oleada de comentarios e insultos peyorativos.

 ***R*R*R***

 _-"¡Acabáramos el Brad Pitt pueblerino sacó su testosterona a pasear! ¿Sabes por qué reaccionó así?"- Le había preguntado Luna.- "Porque se cree el Macho Alfa y que tú eres de su propiedad. ¡Yo le retorcía sus partes bajas hasta dejarlo bien mansito!"._

 ***R*R*R***

Usagi no podía evitar reír cada vez que recordaba esas palabras. "Brad Pitt pueblerino" se había convertido en la manera despectiva predilecta de Luna cuando se refería a Motoki. - _"Esto demuestra mi teoría"_ \- Recordaba mientras limpiaba los cubiertos. Pues Luna siempre le había dicho que Motoki nunca quiso dejarla. Solo darse un tiempo para conocer "otras posibilidades".

 ***R*R*R***

 _-"Él te dejó con la idea de volver cuando acabarás la universidad. Y ahora se volvió loco porque le has desbaratado todo. ¡Ja! ¡Eso no entraba en sus planes! ¡Me encanta el Karma!"- Pero Usagi se negaba a creerlo, cuando acordaron cortar ambos habían dejado muy claro su postura. ¿O acaso es que Motoki no fue del todo sincero?. Ahora daba igual. Estaba en el pasado y en su momento ya sufrió en silencio lo suficiente con la ruptura. Sobre todo durante el primer año de Universidad, donde se sentía más sola que nunca._

 ***R*R*R***

\- ¡Tú!- Gritó alguien entrando por la puerta del bar a la vez que señalaba acusatoriamente a Usagi. Quien se encontraba reponiendo los servilleteros. Era Beryl, y no tenía cara de buenos amigos.- ¿Me dices a mí?- Preguntó inocentemente Usagi buscando algún sitio donde esconderse.- No te hagas la tonta, sé lo que hiciste.- Bramó entre dientes.- Lo siento pero... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- En realidad estaba muy desconcertada. No sabía que hacía Beryl en el "AntiNatural" buscando pelea con ella. Solo se habían visto una sola vez.

\- Tú eras la chica del aseo aquella noche. Quien le dio mi bolso a Mamoru ¿Verdad?- Acusó tan enérgicamente que los pocos clientes que habían no podían evitar mirarlas con curiosidad mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.- Sí y te pediría que bajases el tono de voz. El momento para los espectáculos es esta noche, no ahora.- Se avalentonó ha hacer frente al numerito de "Ex loca" que estaba dando la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ese era tu plan verdad? ¡Querías entrar en la banda para quitarme a Mamoru! Seguro que lo tenías todo planeado... zorra... víbora... ¡me das asco!.- Siseó sin parar de soltar todas aquellas palabras envenenadas llenas de despecho y odio.- ¡Fue una maldita coincidencia! ¡Retorcida de mierd...!- Pero antes de que terminara la frase Shiro intervino entre ambas.- Bueno Usagi creo que haces falta en el almacén... venga cariño... ¡ya me encargo yo de nuestra clienta!- Le dijo apretándole con suavidad en el hombro en señal de que se marchase. Pues si Usagi perdía el control con Beryl podría llegar a perder también su puesto de trabajo.

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡Te veré esta noche!- Vociferó la pelirroja de manera amenazadora antes de que Usagi cerrara la puerta.- Unos minutos más tarde Shiro entró al almacén y se encontró a su pequeño conejito de coletitas doradas sentada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.- Tranquila Blanca Nieves, la Reina malvada ya se ha ido.- Levantó la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tenía miedo de perder lo que había conseguido en Madrid por culpa de una loca.

\- Yo no he hecho nada malo Shiro. No entiendo porque...- Su amigo de pelo rosado se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.- Ya lo sé, anda no vayas a llorar por culpa de esa. Las princesas como nosotras no nos dejamos derrumbar tan fácilmente. ¡Nosotras sacamos las garras!- Dijo moviendo las manos como si fueran las zarpas de un león, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a Usagi.

 **-L-L-L-**

Al finalizar su jornada, su prima Luna se presentó por sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió pasmada Usagi.- He recibido una llamada de Shiro, ¡me ha dicho que tenemos un C.L.U y he venido volando!- Sin embargo aquello tenía aún menos sentido para ella.- ¿Qué es un C.L.U?- Cuestionó temiendo la respuesta.- ¡Un Cambio de Look UR-GEN-TE!- Explicó Shiro uniéndose a la conversación.- Creo... que sigo sin entenderlo. Yo os veo bien a los dos.- Comentó revisando de arriba a bajo a su prima y a su compañero. No parecía que necesitasen un cambio de look.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Boba! ¡No es para nosotros, es para ti!- Volvió a aclarar remarcando el "para ti".- ¿Para mí?- Luna y Shiro se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.- A ver primita, si te vas a subir a ese escenario esta noche no puedes hacerlo como la buena de "Heidi". Es música pop-rock. Necesitas una imagen más...

\- ¡Dura!-Exclamó Shiro antes de que terminara de hablar.- Iba a decir atrevida pero también me vale.- Quizás tenían razón. Pensó Usagi. Pues al fin y al cabo todavía se acordaba como desentonaba el primo de Shingo, Kelvin, con el propio estilo del grupo. Y no quería que le pasase lo mismo.- Está bien, ¿Y qué proponéis?- Sus palabras hicieron brillar los ojos de sus amigos que la miraban como si fuera su conejillo de indias.

 **-L-L-L-**

Cuando Usagi volvió a entrar aquel día por la puerta del "AntiNatural", Mamoru tuvo que mirarla dos veces. Pues había tardado en reconocerla al igual que el resto del grupo. - ¡Vaya cambio!- Dijo Haruka entusiasmado por la nueva indumentaria.- ¿Os gusta?- Preguntó Usagi dando un pequeño giro sobre sí misma para que la vieran por completo.

Llevaba una falda pantalón de cuero negra que le llegaba a media altura del muslo. Con un corsé muy sensual de color azul marino. Este tenía el escote en V y se ataba a su cuello. Y por último unas medias de rejilla junto a unas botas, también negras, que terminaban por encima de sus rodillas.- Creo que hablo por todos diciendo un rotundo "Sí"-Aprobó Artemis despertando de su asombro.- Artemis tiene razón Usagi, aunque admito que echaré de menos tus coletitas.- Dijo Mamoru guiñándole un ojo, el cual provocó un tierno sonrojo en la pálida piel de Usagi.

Pues tras mucho insistir, Shiro y Luna habían conseguido que cambiara de peinado. Ahora tenía una melena a la altura de sus hombros con una caída estilo bob. Un corte más moderno y fresco en comparación al que solía llevar. Además la habían maquillado como a una modelo. Irremediablemente, Usagi se sentía más atractiva que nunca.- ¿Podrás tocar o te romperás una uña?- Bromeó Shingo que durante la semana de ensayos había terminado cogiéndole cariño a la nueva integrante.- ¡Eso ni lo dudes! Aunque debéis dar las gracias del cambio de look a mi prima Luna y mi amigo Shiro.- Confesó señalando a los responsables que habían venido con ella para apoyarla esa noche.

Cuando todos estaban distraídos con las respectivas presentaciones y saludos. Artemis y Luna no pudieron evitar escanearse de reojo el uno al otro. Luna le dedicó una sensual sonrisa con sus labios pintados de su nuevo labial carmesí. Y este se la devolvió sin pensárselo dos veces.

 **-L-L-L-**

Se habían sentado todos juntos en una mesa aguardando su turno para subir al escenario. Mientras que sus instrumentos los habían guardado en el almacén provisionalmente.

Aquella noche iba a ser distinta a los anteriores conciertos, según había explicado Jota. Pues como se habían juntado varias actuaciones para ese mismo día, había decidido hacer un pequeño concurso entre ellos.- Explicarme de nuevo lo del concurso.- Pidió Shiro confuso, sujetando los dos objetos que le habían dado al entrar.

Eran dos manos del tamaño de un folio hechas con goma eva. Una era de color verde con el pulgar hacia arriba. Igual que el icono del Facebook para indicar que te gusta algo. Mientras que la otra estaba a la inversa, con el pulgar hacia abajo y de color rojo. Ambas pegadas a un palo de madera de unos 20 centímetros de largo.- ¡Si es muy sencillo! Escúchame con atención princesa...- Le demandó Luna poniendo cara de "sabelotodo". Aunque Usagi se lo había tenido que explicar a ella como unas tres veces.- Esta noche hay seis grupos de música y cuando acaben todos de tocar se reunirán en el escenario. Jota irá grupo por grupo y preguntará al público "¿Os ha gustado?"- Luna trataba de imitar la voz de su ex-jefe- Entonces deberás levantar uno de los pulgares que te ha dado. Si te ha gustado; el verde- E hizo una prueba levantando el objeto correspondiente.-... y si no el rojo.

\- El grupo que mejor votación consiga del público ganará un día de buffet libre en el AntiNatural...- Intervino Usagi pensando en todo lo que podría pedirse de la carta.- pero lo más importante; se le concederá una audición para "SailorMusic"- Señaló Mamoru sintiendo que esa noche podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

\- ¿SailorMu.. que?- Dijo totalmente perdido Shiro. Pues a él lo que le gustaba era la moda. No era ningún entendido de todo ese mundillo.- ¡SailorMusic! ¡La compañía discográfica internacional con la que sueñan trabajar todos los artistas del mundo de la música!- Explicó en éxtasis Haruka sumándose a la mirada soñadora que compartían el resto de sus amigos.

\- ¡Una oportunidad de oro para nosotros!- Añadió Artemis que se había sentado lo más cerca posible de Luna.- Aunque tenemos que pensar en la posibilidad de que lleguemos a SailorMusic y nos den la patada. Solo iríamos ha hacer una prueba al fin y al cabo. Y eso contando que ganásemos esta noche.- Comentó Shingo derribando las esperanzas de una.

Entonces Haruka le propinó una colleja.- ¡No nos gafes la noche!- Le riñó mientras Shingo se sobaba donde le había dado el golpe.- ¡ahora verás!- Amenazó levantándose de la silla y Haruka le imitó. Shingo era mucho más bajito que él por lo tanto era gracioso verlos pelear. Pues Haruka tan solo se dedicaba a ponerle una mano en la frente mientras el otro forcejeaba para darle alguna patada o manotazo.

\- ¡Niños dejad de pelearos!- Su voz bromista hizo que todos dejasen de reír inmediatamente.-¡Rubeus!-Exclamaron sus antiguos camaradas, boquiabiertos con su aparición.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Haruka siendo el primero en salir de la impresión que les había provocado. No habían vuelto a ver a Rubeus desde hacía ya más de un mes y ahora estaba allí, delante de ellos como si nada. Y por si fuera poco, de la mano de Beryl. Quien no había parado de sonreír descaradamente en ningún momento.

La pelirroja despampanante llevaba el pelo rizado e iba embutida en un apretado vestido de leopardo. Junto a unas sandalias de tacón vertiginoso. Usagi no había tenido tiempo de contarle a los chicos su encontronazo con ella esta mañana. Aunque ahora sabía perfectamente a qué había ido al bar. Quería verificar que estuvieran apuntados en la lista de los espectáculos.

\- He venido a participar en el concurso.- Concretó mirando desafiante a Mamoru. Este no les dirigía la mirada a ninguno de los dos.- Eh... tío, ya sabes que eso no puede ser... - Respondió Artemis tratando de hablarle de "amigo a amigo". Pues se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo en ese preciso instante.

\- Bueno, estuve pensando. Aquella noche, quien tomó la decisión fue Mamoru. Pero... ¿Y vosotros? Propongo hacer una votación aquí y ahora. Si la mayoría queréis que me quede Mamoru tendrá que respetarlo. ¿Qué dices Mamoru? ¿Estás de acuerdo?- El susodicho se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento. Usagi tenía los nervios a flor de piel por lo que pudiera pasar en ese momento. Pues la verdad es que le hacia ilusión salir a tocar con ellos.

\- Aquella noche Rubeus...-Comenzó ha hablar -...la decisión la tomaste tú solito al tirarte a mi novia. Además, ya hemos encontrado una buena sustituta...-Mencionó señalando a Usagi.- pero si crees necesario hacer la votación. Hagámosla.- Su voz había sido calmada casi amigable pero sus ojos eran como dos bloques de hielo.

\- ¿De verdad hace falta que hagamos esto chicos?- Cuestionó Haruka que claramente no quería que le hiciesen escoger entre sus dos amigos. Sabía que si Rubeus se quedaba, Mamoru se iría del grupo esa misma noche nada más bajar del escenario.- Sí Haruka, al parecer es necesario.- Suspiró Shingo que había estado observando la escena en silencio.- Está bien, será rápido. Tan solo levantad la mano los que queráis que vuelva.- Aclaró Rubeus esperando el veredicto final.

Se miraron entre ellos durante un segundo. Obviamente la decisión de Mamoru era clara. Artemis negó con la cabeza y no movió ni un solo músculo más. Shingo sin embargo, levantó la mano dubitativamente. Y por último Haruka estaba estrujándose los sesos sin saber qué hacer.- Yo no puedo votar chicos, ¡En serio! ¿No puedo abstenerme de esto?- Usagi no sabía si intervenir pero era una decisión que debían tomar ellos. Mientras que Luna y Shiro se sentían como si estuvieran viendo la final de Gran Hermano.

\- Vamos Haruka, tu voto hace el desempate. Haz lo que creas que sea mejor.- Le aconsejó Rubeus.- Eh.. tranquilo, nadie se va a enfadar con nadie. Si quieres que vuelva Rubeus lo entenderé.- Las palabras de Mamoru y Rubeus solo agobiaban más a Haruka. Cuando encima solo faltaban cinco minutos para empezar el concurso. 

_**Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola a todos amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Como ya veis esto se calienta más y más... ¡y aún hay más problemas por venir! ¿Queréis saber que pasará? ¡Dejadme un comentario y lo veremos pronto!_

 _Por cierto, muchas gracias a las que me dejáis vuestros comentarios ¡me alegro que os esté gustando!_

 _En el próximo capítulo veremos como termina la noche del concurso. ¡Estará lleno de sorpresas y más apariciones intempestivas! Os daré una pista, el capítulo 9 se llamará; Traición._

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9** **"Traición"**

 _Mamoru o Rubeus, Rubeus o Mamoru..._ Pensaba Haruka mirando a sus amigos. Como el conflicto había sido entre ellos dos, la decisión final estaba entre Artemis, Shingo y él. El primero había votado No, y el segundo Sí. Por lo tanto su voto sería quien desempatase.

Por un lado Mamoru y él se conocían de mucho más tiempo. Mamoru siempre había sido un tipo legal, nunca le había fallado ni dejado solo en sus peores momentos. Era el primero con el contaba siempre. Si estaba metido en problemas, aunque fuese a las tres de la mañana, sabía que Mamoru Chiba iría en su ayuda sin pensárselo dos veces. Además, cuando cantaba ponía el alma en sus canciones. Todos admiraban la persona que era, pero también su habilidad con la música.

Por otro lado, si Mamoru ponía toda su alma al cantar, Rubeus lo hacía con los dedos cuando tocaba la guitarra. Podría decirse que no tenía ningún límite. Se dejaba llevar totalmente por las notas. Poniendo su toque especial en cada canción. La música no era un simple don en Rubeus, pues él mismo era la música.

Sin embargo, a Rubeus lo conocía menos. Sabía que era un chico más problemáticos, pues siempre que entraba a un bar terminaba envuelto en una pelea. Y lo que le había hecho a Mamoru... ¡a su propio amigo! Para Haruka no solo era una falta de respeto, sino una traición. Le había fallado a un hombre que jamás le haría semejante canallada. Y si se lo podía hacer a Mamoru, a quien admiraba tanto, también se lo podía hacer a cualquiera del grupo. Quizás de otras formas. En definitiva, Rubeus no era trigo limpio.

\- Está bien... ya he tomado la decisión.- Anunció Haruka captando la atención de todos.- Rubeus para ser un buen grupo necesitamos confiar los unos en los otros. Ser no solo camaradas o amigos. Sino hermanos.- Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- Por supuesto Haruka, estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Concordó impaciente por saber su voto. Mamoru prefirió no añadir nada más.- Entonces debes de haberte dado cuenta de que tú has roto con todo eso. Hoy te tiras a la novia de un amigo ¿Pero qué será lo próximo? ¿Y a quién le darás la puñalada? Yo sé que ninguno de ellos- Señaló a Artemis, Shingo y Mamoru.- Me fallarían. Pero ahora ya no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Así que yo voto No.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al oír su respuesta. Todos excepto Rubeus y Beryl.- Lástima chicos, sólo os diré un última cosa.- Haruka tragó saliva al oír a Rubeus. Pensaba que con su discurso habría terminado ese tedioso momento.- Quiero que recordéis mis palabras; Esta noche podríamos haber subido juntos a ese escenario. Pero habéis decidido que no sea así. Me habéis cambiado por una mocosa.- Indicó señalando a Usagi.- Una mocosa que no tiene ni la mitad de mi habilidad para ayudaros a ganar. Mientras que yo, subiré con mi propio grupo.- Al oír sus declaraciones se quedaron pasmados. Rubeus solo les había estado poniendo a prueba.

\- En ningún momento tenías intención de volver ¿Verdad?.- Le acusó Usagi ya que ninguno era capaz de decirle nada.- Por supuesto que sí, si me hubieran aceptado de nuevo les hubiera dado la patada a los otros.- Mamoru soltó una falsa carcajada mirando con asco a su ex-amigo- Eso demuestra lo que ha dicho Haruka. No eres de fiar. ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de que te acostaras con Beryl. Al menos así hemos descubierto como eres en realidad.

La aludida miró a Mamoru como si realmente le hubiera hecho daño escuchar sus palabras.- Mamoru no sé que te contaría esa...-Trato de desacreditar Beryl refiriéndose a Usagi.- Beryl, tú mejor cállate ¿vale? Porque todo este lío es culpa tuya.- Le cortó tajante Artemis antes de que osara blasfemar o decir cualquier estupidez sobre Usagi.- ¿Disculpa? Solo trato de decir la verdad, ¡Aquí yo soy la víctima! ¡Ella es una buscona, una zorra retorcida que que...!- Se oyó una sonora bofetada en su rostro. Luna le había dado con todas sus ganas dejándole una preciosa marca roja de su mano por toda la mejilla.- ¡No hables así de mi prima! ¡Si hay alguien aquí que sea una zorra esa eres tú! ¡Le has puesto los cuernos a tu novio! ¡Asume de una vez por todas lo que hiciste y no te vayas haciendo la víctima culpando a los demás!¡Tú solita te bajaste las bragas guarra!

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Bramó Beryl enloquecida. De repente en un lado estaba Beryl sujetada por Haruka y Shingo. Mientras que Luna era retenida por Artemis y Usagi. A Shiro tan solo le faltaba las palomitas. Pues le encantaban los culebrones. Aunque esperaba que no soltasen a ninguna de las dos fieras, ya que sino le tocaría salir a defender con uñas y dientes a su amiga Luna. Y se acababa de hacer la manicura ¡sería todo un fastidio!- ¡Si quieres te lo repito!- Chillo Luna mostrando la mano abierta con la que le había abofeteado.- No repitas nada prima ¡tranquilízate!- Pidió en voz baja Usagi rodando los ojos mientras que Luna se señalaba con el de dedo así misma, luego a Beryl, y por último se lo pasaba por el cuello a modo de "cortar la cabeza".

\- ¡Basta!- Ordenó Jota que apareció con el portero del "AntiNatural". Este solo venía para vigilar en los fines de semana.- ¿Pero qué es esto?- Inquirió molesto.- ¡Esa me ha pegado!- Acusó Beryl señalando a Luna.- ¿Luna?- La responsable puso los ojos en blanco y después asintió.- "esi mi ha pigadi" Niñata...- Murmuró haciéndole burla a Beryl.- Luna...- Repitió Jota esperando una respuesta.- ¡Sí! ¡Lo he hecho! Pero créeme que si llegas a oír lo que ha dicho también lo hubieras hecho.- Su ex-jefe suspiró cansado. Él también había escuchado claramente su discusión, al igual que el resto del bar. Por eso había tenido que intervenir.- Ya conoces las normas.- Le indicó, y Peter que era el portero se acercó a ella. Era cuatro veces más grande que Luna de altura y de anchura. Con el pelo castaño y cogido en una pequeña coleta en el cogote.

\- Vale, ya me voy...-Al pasar por el lado de Beryl, y a espaldas de Jota, señaló sus ojos con dos dedos y luego a la figura de la pelirroja. A modo de "te estoy vigilando"- ¡Luna!- Riñó Jota cuando la pilló en mitad del gesto.- Que sí, ya me voy...-Se quejó la susodicha como si de su padre se tratase enviándola a recoger su cuarto.- ¿Qué tal estás Peter? ¿Los niños bien?- Preguntó a su amigo y antiguo compañero mientras se iban a la salida. Entablando una conversación con el portero matón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cuando te echaban de un sitio. Jota negaba con la cabeza. No sabía si reír o enfadarse por el comportamiento rebelde de Luna. La confianza daba asco.- Y vosotros dos, no os quiero cerca de esta mesa.- Mandó con severidad a Rubeus y a Beryl que asintieron no del todo satisfechos.

\- ¿Puedo decir una última cosa?- Preguntó Rubeus antes de irse.- Depende, si es un insulto o una provocación te tiró de mi local.- Avisó Jota con cara de pocos amigos.- Prometo que no es nada de eso.- Aseguró y se quedaron mirándolo con cara de incredulidad.- Está bien, pero rapidito.- Apuró el jefe al mirar su reloj. ¡El concurso tenía que empezar ya!- Chicos, que sepáis que ganaré e iré a la audición de SailorMusic y firmaré un contrato. Y cuando sea famoso y me veáis por todos los medios. Recordaréis este momento. Como el momento en que pudisteis estar conmigo en lo más alto de la cima. Pero decidisteis quedaros abajo. Donde nadie os recordará.- Mamoru dio un paso hacía él con prudencia y le extendió la mano en son de paz.- Que gane el mejor Rubeus.- El rapado miró la mano que le tendía y la rechazó dándose la vuelva sin decir nada más.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos!- Saludó Jota con el micro desde el escenario. Como si no hubiera apagado un fuego hacía menos de dos minutos.- Como sabéis esta noche es un poco más especial.- La gente vitoreó entre silbidos al oír "especial".- ¡Exacto! ¡El AntiNatural ofrecerá al mejor grupo de la noche un buffer libre aquí en nuestro bar, y una audición con (ni más ni menos) SailorMusic!- Su publico rompió en aplausos y más silbidos.- ¡Y tenemos 6 fantásticos grupos dispuestos a ir a por todas!...-Esperó a que la gente aminorara el escándalo y prosiguió.

\- Las reglas son sencillas; 1. Cada grupo debe tocar tres canciones. 2. No pueden repetir la misma canción que haya tocado otro grupo. Y 3. Prohibidas las peleas. Quiero juego limpio...- Dijo esto último mirando la mesa de Rubeus y la de Mamoru a modo de advertencia. Después explicó la forma en que se harían las votaciones con los objetos que habían dado a la gente en la entrada y pasó a presentar el primer grupo llamado "Los Trogloditas". El turno de "Las últimas cucharachas" era el último, justo por detrás de "Black Moon". El grupo de Rubeus.

-¿estás nerviosa?- Le preguntó Mamoru al oído de Usagi- ¡estoy como un flan!- Reconoció pues estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.- Tranquila, lo vas ha hacer genial.- Quiso animarla y le cogió las manos dulcemente debajo de la mesa. Pero eso solo ponía más nerviosa a Usagi.- Gracias... Espero que dejen entrar a Luna cuando nos toque.- Añadió preocupada por su prima.- Parecía estar bien. Se nota que compartís ADN eeh...- Ambos rieron al recordar el genio que se gastaba Luna.- No te haces una idea.- Aseguró Usagi que seguía riéndose.

\- chicos...- Intervino Artemis cortando con su momento.- en termina el concierto me han dicho que van todos a una fiesta. Algo de la inauguración de una discoteca ¿Os apetece que vayamos?- ¡Claro! Si ganamos tendremos que celebrarlo.- Exclamó Usagi un poco más relajada.- Y si no... ahogamos las penas en alcohol.- Comentó Haruka que había escuchado la conversación.

\- Por mí bien.- Dijo Mamoru.- ¡será genial! Debe ser en la discoteca Love Love- Aclaró Shuri haciendo el gesto de un corazón con las manos.- ¿él también viene?.-Susurró Shingo con fastidio.- ¡desde luego! También se lo diré a mi prima... Cuando la dejen entrar de nuevo, claro.- Artemis sonrió para sus adentros al oír a Usagi. Él también esperaba que Luna fuera a la fiesta.

 **-L-L-L-**

Le llegó la hora de subir al escenario a The Canary. El grupo siguiente sería el de Black Moon. La tensión volvía a la mesa de Usagi con cada nota.

\- Chicos... tengo que hablar con vosotros.- Les anunció Jota que nada más bajar del escenario se había acercado a ellos. - ¿Qué pasa tío?- Preguntó Artemis.- Siento deciros esto, pero el inútil de Ryo acaba de avisarme que hay un fallo en las listas de canciones que se han propuesto. Mirad la lista de Black Moon.- Jota trató de hacerlo lo más disimulado posible. Pues estaba prohibido enseñar a otro grupo las canciones que iban a tocar el resto. Para evitar copias ya que algunos solo imitaban a otros artistas.

Cuando vieron la lista de Black Moon, todo se vino a bajo para las "Últimas Cucarachas". ¡Eran las mismas canciones que ellos iban a tocar!- Mierda ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Maldijo Artemis.- No lo sé, pero arregladlo. Darme una lista nueva o no podré dejaros subir.- Arguyó Jota muy a su pesar.- Pero ellos son quienes se han copiado ¿no jefe? ¿Y cómo es que Ryo no te lo ha dicho antes?- Intervino Shiro oliéndose algo raro.

\- Eso lo descubriré luego. Te lo aseguro. Pero según la hora en que se anotó a Black Moon, ellos entregaron su lista primero. Si subís y tocáis lo mismo que ellos va a parecer que vosotros les habéis robado los temas.- Explicó Jota frustrado por no poder hacer nada más y se fue de nuevo a su posición al lado del escenario. Ya bastante suerte había tenido al reclamarle la lista a Ryo y percatarse del problema cuanto antes. Estaba seguro de que el muy avaricioso de su empleado había aceptado "una propina extra" para no decírselo.

-¡Ese desgraciado! ¡nos ha robado las canciones! ¿Pero cómo sabía que íbamos a tocar esas?- Bramó Haruka enfurecido. Y en parte contento con su votación. Rubeus era un farsante y al fin se les había caído la venda de los ojos.- Creo que yo he tenido la culpa chicos...- Confesó Shingo con las manos tapando su cara.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Demandó Artemis. Shingo suspiró y miró a sus amigos con la mirada más grande de arrepentimiento.

Para él, Rubeus se había convertido en poco tiempo en una especie de hermano mayor. Y ahora había descubierto que lo habían estado utilizando.- Él me llamó... me contó sobre su plan de venir aquí. ¡Pero con la intención de volver al grupo o marcharse! ¡Yo no sabía que vendría con otro grupo!-Apresuró a aclarar antes de que hubiera un malentendido.- ¿Y cómo le contaste que canciones tocaríamos?- Preguntó Usagi con curiosidad. Pues también se había quedado muy sorprendida.

\- Me dijo que si subía al final al escenario tendría que estar preparado... yo... no sé... me convenció. Nunca pensé que pasaría esto.- Entonces Haruka le propinó una de sus collejas.- ¡¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido?!- Exclamó exasperado. Por lo menos aquello le serviría de lección a Shingo, quien juraba en su interior no volver a confiar en Rubeus. Mamoru que todavía no había dicho nada, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shingo de manera conciliadora.- Te engañó Shingo. No es culpa tuya ¿de acuerdo? Lo solucionaremos.- Su joven amigo asintió no muy seguro y volvió a pedir perdón al resto del grupo.

\- No os agobiéis, podemos tocar otras canciones. Me habéis hecho aprenderme... ¿Como ocho?- Propuso Usagi para que se concentraran en la solución y no en el problema.- Usagi tiene razón, podríamos cambiarlas por alguna de "Moon Resurrection", Mentiras, Hielo y fuego...- Animó Artemis.

\- La de Blood y Tambores de invierno también son buenas- Continúo Haruka observando como Artemis apuntaba los nombres en una servilleta de papel.- Apunta también la de Sky...- Participó Usagi en aquella lluvia de canciones. Finalmente, antes de que el grupo de Rubeus subiese al escenario, ya tenían tres canciones nuevas. Se habían terminado decantando entre; Moon Resurrection, Sky y Mentiras.- Voy ha hablar con mi tío para decírselo.- Se apuró Artemis cuando pasó la nueva lista a limpio.

 **-L-L-L-**

Al fin había llegado su momento. Las últimas cucarachas iban a tocar y todo el mundo estaba expectante. Peter había dejado entrar a Luna para ver actuar a su prima y Shiro estaba agitando con emoción el dedo verde de goma eva.

Empezaron a tocar _Moon Resurrection_ con Mamoru como principal vocalista y Usagi haciéndole los coros. La gente parecía estar contenta con lo que estaban escuchando. El sonido rompedor de la guitarra y el ritmo de la batería marcaban la canción. Pero sobre todo, era la unión de sus componentes quienes hacían la armonía final. Así continúo con _Sky_ , que empezaba con un sorprendente solo de guitarra protagonizado por Usagi. Igual que la primera noche que los vio tocar por primera vez en el AntiNatural.

En la última canción, _Mentiras_ , era donde más habían dudado en si tocarla o no. Pues era una melodía más lenta donde el cantante tenía mucho más peso que el sonido de los instrumentos. Usagi cantaba también como principal vocalista junto a Mamoru. Sus voces conseguían el equilibrio y daban su forma única a la canción.

Finalizando la canción, Usagi vio a lo lejos a un matrimonio de mediana edad entrar por la puerta que conocía demasiado bien. Eran sus padres. Y al instante supo que Motoki le había traicionado. 

_**Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola de nuevo amigos-as "Frikilectores"! Los padres de Usagi entran en acción después de pasar por el huracán de Rubeus. ¡Como ya os he dicho esto va a ponerse cada vez más caliente!_

 _Cuando parece que la noche está a punto de finalizar... ¡no hace más que empezar! En el próximo capítulo habrán peleas y algunos momentos románticos muy interesantes... ¿Te lo vas a perder?_

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Nota de la Autora: Debido a la espera os doy un capítulo un poco más largo ¡Que lo disfrutéis!_**

Capítulo 10:

"Cara a Cara"

Cuando terminaron su última canción, Jota les pidió que no se movieran del escenario e invito al resto de grupos a subir. Usagi se había quedado tiesa como un palo, y blanca cual fantasma. Luna se había percatado en el momento de que algo le pasaba a su prima, y cuando siguió su mirada se topó con sus tíos.

\- Joder- Exclamó a la vez que cogía una de las cartas del menú de bebidas e intentaba esconderse detrás del cartón.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Shiro por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.- No mires a la puerta pero están mis tíos ahí. Es decir ¡los padres de Usagi!- Aclaró rápidamente y Shiro no pudo evitar buscarlos de reojo. A estas alturas, la gran mayoría de persona cercanas a Usagi estaban al tanto de su problema.

\- ¡Bueno esto no ha terminado aún!- Dijo Jota cuando el último grupo subió al escenario. Todos se colocaron en el mismo orden por el que habían salido; 1. Los Trogloditas, 2. Fire World, 3. Animales Salvajes, 4. The Canary, 5. Black Moon, 6. Las Últimas Cucarachas.

\- Como ya sabéis, ahora pasaré por cada grupo y vosotros tendréis que votar. ¡Quién consiga más dedos verdes será el ganador!- Explicó enseñando ambos dedos de goma eva.- ¡Hagamos una prueba! ¿A quién le gusta la hamburguesa estrella del AntiNatural?- Y la mayoría levantó el dedo verde.- ¡Bieen! Le informaré a nuestro Cheff... ¿Y el camarero de la barra?- La gente comenzó a reírse pero hubieron algunos dedos verdes que se atrevieron a subir.- Uouu ¡Yuui está noche triunfas!- Hicieron una par de pruebas más riéndole las gracias a Jota y este pasó a lo importante.

Fue pasando por cada grupo pero el público parecía tener bastante claro cuales eran sus favoritos; Los Trogloditas, Black Moon y Las Últimas Cucarachas.- ¡Esto está muy reñido!- Inquirió tras pedir a los otros grupos que bajaran del escenario.- Está bien chicos, la cosa está entre vosotros tres. Vamos a ayudar al público a decidirse con una pequeña prueba ¿Aceptáis el reto?- Todos asintieron sin pensárselo entre los aplausos y halagos de la gente que los observaba.

Sin embargo, para Usagi estaba siendo un puro infierno. Su madre la estaba atravesando con la mirada y tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento decidiera subir al escenario y llevársela arrastras.

\- ¡Ryo dame la bolsa de los retos!- Gritó Jota y al instante su empleado le dio una bolsa de tela negra.- Hay varios papeles aquí dentro con distintos retos. A continuación, una mano inocente sacará al azar cualquier papepilo y deberéis hacer el reto que haya escrito en él. ¿Lo habéis entendido?- Un sonoro sí de los tres grupos le respondieron. Después se acercó a una chica del público y le ofreció que hiciera de mano inocente. Cuando sacó el papel, la muchacha leyó en voz alta; Solo de Guitarra.

\- ¡Solo de Guitarra!- Volvió a decir Jota. Rubeus sonrío como si le hubiera tocado la lotería mientras que Usagi seguía sin estar lo suficientemente concentrada para saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo su jefe.- Está bien, debéis elegir a un representante del grupo para que haga una improvisación rápida con la guitarra. Y luego el público volverá a votaros. Os daré cinco minutos para que lo penséis bien.

\- ¡Estamos jodidos!- Exclamó Shingo. Habían hecho un corro entre ellos para que nadie les pudiera oír.- Es como si el maldito hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo.- Se quejó Haruka que no podría creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo Rubeus.- Dejad, de quejaros. Tenemos poco tiempo para decidir quien hará esa improvisación de guitarra.- Les reprendió Artemis mirando su reloj de muñeca con nerviosismo.- Artemis tiene razón ¡Concentraros! Y eso también va por ti Usagi ¿Te encuentras bien? -Intervino Mamoru. Pues se había percatado de que algo no estaba bien con ella en los últimos minutos.- Sí... es que... nada luego os lo digo- Dijo desechando la idea de informarles sobre la presencia de sus padres. Pues quizás eso podría empeorar las cosas aún más.

\- ¿Un solo de guitarra has dicho?- Repitió Usagi saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Sí, baja de la luna ¡te necesitamos!- Rogó Haruka que ya había pensado en ella como mejor candidata para el reto.- Rubeus nos va a machacar.- Se lamentó Shingo.- Al contrario, conocéis a Rubeus y su manera de tocar. Pero él a mi no. Y eso será nuestro factor sorpresa.- Animó Usagi tramando un plan en su cabeza.

\- ¡Bien chicos! ¡El tiempo se ha terminado! Que den un paso al frente los representantes con sus guitarras, por favor.- Indicó Jota. Como cabía de esperar, Rubeus era el representante de Black Moon, Usagi de Las Últimas Cucarachas, y en Los Trogloditas; un chico corpulento, de cabello marrón y largo hasta media altura de la espalda, que se refería así mismo como "Mamut". En correlación al animal prehistórico.

Tocarían en el orden en el que estaban así que Usagi sería la última. Mamut hizo una improvisación buena pero demasiado floja para estar jugándose la clasificación final. En cuanto le tocó el turno a Rubeus, este lo superó con creces y con una facilidad arrolladora.

\- ¡Eso ha sido brutal!- Vitoreó Jota cuando acabó el rapado. A la gente también le había gustado mucho por lo que tuvo que esperar un rato para poder seguir hablando.- ¡Ya solo nos queda una más! ¡Adelante Usagi! ¡Cuando quieras!- Anunció dándole la señal para empezar.

Usagi miró a su grupo y les sonrió con confianza. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto, pues probablemente estaban más nerviosos que ella. Se giró de nuevo cara al público y cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo. Donde tomó aire y alejó todos los pensamientos que la pudieran distraer. Olvidándose de la presencia de sus padres, de la mirada de odio de Beryl, de la traición de Motoki... de todo. Y comenzó a tocar.

Dio el inicio con la base de apertura de Thunderstruck, canción del grupo AC/DC. Una de sus favoritas. Después fue variando y dejándose llevar por las notas que le venían a la cabeza. Se movía por el escenario como poseída por la música. La gente se alzó de sus asientos aplaudiendo al compás, lo que provocó que Usagi se viniera más arriba.

Se colocó al lado de Mamut y unió de repente su creación con la improvisación del primero. Como diciendo "¿Él solo sabe hacer esto?". Luego se acercó a Rubeus con toda su chulería he hizo lo mismo. Por último volvió a su sitio y terminó con su propia improvisación. La gente estaba como loca.

Jota, que solía esperar un rato a que se calmasen para continuar, tuvo que intervenir al final para silenciarlos.- ¡Creo que acabas de enamorar a tu público jovencita!- Vociferó su jefe impresionado por la habilidad de Usagi. Ahora mismo no había persona que no tuviera la boca abierta tras oírla.- Creo que lo que acabamos de presenciar ha sido magia, ¡en serio! ¿Cómo has podido recordar con tanta exactitud las improvisaciones de tus rivales y unirla con la tuya? ¡¿Cómo?!- Preguntó Jota anonadado, pues el resto también se estaban haciendo esa pregunta.

\- Tengo memoria eidética.- Contestó con timidez.- ¿Nos puedes explicar qué es?.- Interrogó de nuevo.- eh... bueno pues quiere decir que una persona puede recordar cualquier cosa que haya visto u oído, incluso aunque lo haya percibido una sola vez y de forma fugaz. En mi caso, se desarrolló más en mi memoria auditiva.- Explicó poniéndose colorada por momentos. Prefería hacer veinte improvisaciones más antes que volver ha hablar por el micro.

\- Bueno todos nos hemos quedado impresionados, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de la verdad. ¡Descubramos si al público le ha gustado tanto como parece!- Fue hacia Mamut, pero antes de poder proseguir con las votaciones, este le quitó el micro.- Me gustaría decir algo antes; Aquí estamos para tocar de verdad, nos pidieron una improvisación y mi rival Rubeus y yo lo hemos hecho. Pero esa muchacha solo nos ha imitado y ha añadido algunas variaciones. ¡Creo que debería ser eliminada!- Protestó el melenas. Pues no le había sentado nada bien las bromas de Usagi con la guitarra cuando les imitó.

Le pasó el micro a Rubeus antes de que Jota lo reclamase.- Estoy de acuerdo con Mamut. ¡Hemos venido a jugar limpio! Y para mí ella tampoco ha superado el reto. Pues una imitación no es una improvisación. Pensad en ello a la hora de votar.- Los murmullos en la sala se acentuaron con las palabras de los músicos. Creando la duda y la certidumbre de si Usagi era un genio o una simple imitadora con poca imaginación.

\- Usagi... ¿Te gustaría defenderte de las palabras de tus rivales?- Cuestionó su jefe nada más recuperar su micro.- Creo... que mis rivales tienen miedo. Solo quieren perjudicar mi actuación y no están siendo justos.- Declaró con la cabeza bien alta. No podía mirar a su grupo pero esperaba que ellos también lo vieran así.

\- Basta de hablar entonces, ¡demos paso a las votaciones!- El público aplaudió y esperó ansioso a las siguientes palabras de Jota. - ¡Levantad esos dedos! ¡¿Votaciones para los Trogloditas?!- Muchos dedos rojos se alzaron y pocos verdes. Pues su improvisación había quedado totalmente opacada por la de Rubeus y Usagi.- ¡Vaya! Esto no pinta bien para vosotros Trogloditas...- Mencionó Jota y pasó a Rubeus.- Vamos con el segundo grupo... ¡¿Cuáles son vuestras votaciones para Black Moon?!- Los dedos verdes se dispararon inundando la sala. Apenas se podían ver unos pocos rojos. Entre ellos destacaban el de Luna y Shiro que los agitaban como si así se fueran a multiplicar las votaciones negativas.

\- ¡Ffiiiuuu!- Silbó Jota a ver aquella marea esmeralda.- ¡¿Y qué hay para Las Últimas Cucarachas?!- A primera vista parecía que tenían el mismo número de dedos verdes que Black Moon.- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Parece que tenemos un empate!- Observó Jota. Mientras Mamut y su grupo se bajaron del escenario maldiciendo y protestando.- ¡No es justo!.- Farfullaban molestos por el resultado. Ya que pensaban que Usagi debería haber sido eliminada. - ¡Lo siento chicos pero el público ha hablado!- Les dijo Jota y se colocó entre ambos grupos finalistas.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien- Susurró Artemis cuando les permitieron acercarse a su compañera de equipo -¡Bravo Usagi!- Felicitó Haruka maravillado.- ¡ha sido increíble!- Halagó Shingo que había tenido pocas esperanzas en ella.- eh... Sea cual sea el resultado, nosotros ya nos sentimos ganadores- Animó Mamoru guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Para Usagi sus palabras eran muy importantes. Significaba que al menos no les había fallado.

\- ¡Ahora cambiaremos un poquito las cosas para desempatar esto! ¿De acuerdo chicos?- Narró el presentador mirando a los concursantes y después al público.- En vez de votaros con un dedo verde u otro rojo. Solo habrán dedos verdes. Con la condición de que únicamente podrán votar a uno de vosotros. Por ejemplo, si yo voto a "Black Moon" luego no podré votar a "Las Últimas Cucarachas".- Terminó de explicar más a las personas que estaban sentadas que a los que estaban en el escenario.- ¿Lo habéis entendido?- Volvió a preguntar para cerciorarse y sus clientes gritaron "Sí" casi al unísono.

\- Empecemos con vosotros chicos, que lleváis siendo los últimos toda la noche...- Dijo acercándose al grupo de Mamoru.- ¡Votaciones para Las Últimas Cucarachas!- Casi la mitad de la sala levantaron sus dedos verdes. - ¡Uoou! ¡Felicidades! ¡Veamos que pasa con Black Moon... esperad... ¡Peter!-Llamó a su portero al ver algo extraño en el público.- ¡baja a esos dos locos de la mesa nueve por favor!.- Rogó Jota. Pues Luna y Shiro habían llegado a subirse a la mesa con sus dedos verdes. ¡Esos dos eran empleados suyos! Bueno, una ya no ¡Y menos mal!. Cogió aire y reanudó el concurso cuando todo estuvo en orden.- ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡¿Votaciones para Black Moon?!

No era una victoria clara. Pues apenas le superaban en dedos verdes a "Las últimas Cucarachas". Sin embargo, habían ganado.- ¡Ya tenemos ganador! ¡Blaaack Mooon!

Aunque no le iban a dar el placer a Rubeus mostrando su desilusión, tampoco podían ponerse a dar gritos de alegría. Había sido una derrota agridulce. Pues estuvieron cerca de la victoria por muy poco. Al abandonar el escenario, su rival Rubeus se despidió de ellos agitando descaradamente la mano, como diciéndoles "hasta nunca".

-¡A qué voy y le meto!- Juró Haruka debido al comportamiento del líder de Black Moon.- No merece la pena Haruka.- Aconsejó Artemis. Iban en dirección de la mesa de Luna y Shiro cuando Ikuko agarró del brazo a Usagi.- ¡Mamá!- Gritó sorprendida. Con todo el follón, casi se había olvidado de sus padres.- ¡te vienes conmigo ahora mismo jovencita!- Usagi trató de resistirse y buscó desesperada la ayuda de Luna. Los chicos no entendían a qué venía la actitud de esa mujer. Solo Mamoru sabía en el lío que estaba Usagi.- ¡Mamá suéltame! ¡Estás no son formas!- Se quejó mientras la arrastraba a la salida.

Usagi dejó de resistirse cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente no paraba de mirarlas. No quería dar pie al número de su madre así que decidió que lo mejor sería solucionar las cosas fuera del local.

 **-L-L-L-**

Como estaban en pleno verano no hacía calor en la calle, a pesar de que eran las once y media de la noche.- ¡Ya está bien mamá!- Gritó Usagi zafándose de su agarre.- ¿Ya está bien? ¡¿Qué ya está bien?! ¡Eso digo yo! Llevas dos meses fuera de casa Usagi Tsukino. ¿Tú sabes lo que nos has hecho sufrir a tu padre y a mí?- Soltó Ikuko a todo pulmón. Estaba fuera de sí.

Por un momento Usagi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Pero rápidamente la sofocó. No iba a permitirle que siguiera manipulándola emocionalmente.- ¡Ja! ¿Sufrir qué mamá? ¿Qué tus planes no salgan como tú quieres? ¿Qué no vaya a casarme con el hombre que tú quieres? ¿Qué no vaya a trabajar en la granja y vivir para siempre en RocaValles? ¡Dime! ¡Dime cual de esas cosas no te deja dormir! ¡Porque el único que realmente se ha preocupado por mi bienestar hasta ahora ha sido papá!- Le acusó verazmente. Sacando toda la frustración que llevaba por dentro.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves ha hablarle así a tu propia madre?! ¡Yo que te lo he dado todo! ¡Que siempre he querido lo mejor para ti! ¿Ahora le muerdes la mano a quien te da comer?- Inquirió escandalizada por su comportamiento.- Y estaré eternamente agradecida por todo eso mamá. ¡Pero ya soy mayor! Debes dejar que haga mi propia vida.- Pidió Usagi enfurecida. Mientras que Kenji se interponía entre las dos fieras para mediar en la discusión.- chicas... creo que deberíamos hablar de esto mañana. Si seguís así podríais terminar diciendo algo de lo que luego os arrepintáis.-Aconsejó sabiamente.- Te libras porque tu padre tiene razón Usagi. Nos quedan muchas horas de coche para volver, así que lo mejor será hablar de esto mañana. Cuando estemos en casa.- Dijo su madre más calmadamente.

-Creo que no lo entendéis...-Contestó Usagi dando un paso para atrás. Alejándose un poco de ellos.- No pienso volver.- Confesó con firmeza sin dejar de mirar a ambos a los ojos.- Y no lo hará.- Dijo Luna apareciendo con el resto de sus amigos. Su prima se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado mientras los demás decidieron esperar a una distancia prudente de la discusión.- ¡Ah! Sabía que tú la estabas ocultando- Señaló Ikuko con una sonrisa triunfante.- Ya verás cuando hable con tu padre. Se te va a terminar el chollo rapidito. - Amenazó a su sobrina que ni se inmuto.- Mi padre también lo sabe. Él la apoya al 100%.- Reveló Luna dejando sin palabras a su tía. Pero Usagi sabía que era mentira. Esperaba que no le llamase en ese instante para verificarlo.

\- Pues si él quiere tener una hija descarriada ¡Allá él!. Pero Usagi es mi hija y hará lo que yo diga.- Impuso con autoridad agarrándole de malas manera el brazo a Usagi para obligarle a andar.- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y No!- Negó forcejeando con su madre.- ¡Se acabó Ikuko para allá! ¡Esto está yendo demasiado lejos!- Ordenó Kenji separándolas a ambas.- ¡Kenji! Ya le hemos consentido bastante. ¡No podemos dejarla aquí! ¡O se convertirá en una mujer cualquiera! ¡En una mujer indecente! ¡A saber que cosas ha hecho ya!- Protestó intentando hacer entrar en razón a su marido.

\- ¡Ikuko! ¿Pero te estás escuchando? ¿Dudando de la decencia de nuestra hija? Confío plenamente en Usagi para que sepa tomar sus propias decisiones.- Usagi estaba a punto de echarse a llorar al oír a Kenji. Un remolino de emociones se anidaban en ella.- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que no sabe tomarlas? Se va de la granja de la noche a la mañana, trabaja como una pobre camarera sin estudios ¿y ahora está en un grupo de música? ¿Cómo no quieres que dude de su decencia?- Argumentó enfrentándose a su marido. Después se giró a Usagi y la miró de arriba a bajo. Como si fuera la primera vez que se diera cuenta de su indumentaria.

\- Yo no he criado a una furcia barata. ¡Y mírate! ¡¿Todo lo que hemos invertido en ti para que acabes así?! ¡Me niego!- Dijo a voces con la determinación de llevarse a Usagi al pueblo esa misma noche.- ¡Nuestra hija no es ninguna furcia!- Bramó irritado por las sandeces que decía su mujer.- Ikuko...- Empezó a decirle en un tono más conciliador-... yo tampoco quiero que la niña sea una camarera para toda su vida ¡Como si nunca hubiera ido a la Universidad! ¡Con lo lista que es! -Exclamó indignado.

Pues Kenji adoraba a su hija, pero no quería que desperdiciara su talento y su vida en cosas que no le llevarían a nada provechoso.- O luego está lo de la música... En fin, pienso que nuestra Usagi puede llegar a aspirar mucho más y conseguir todo lo que se proponga.- Aclaró rápidamente mirando a su primogénita con puro orgullo paternal.- Pero esta no es la manera de hacerla volver. ¡Solo vas a conseguir alejarla más de nosotros!. - No obstante su esposa no lo veía así. Si dejaban a Usagi más tiempo fuera de casa... ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Por eso la llevaría devuelta a la granja aunque fuese arrastras.

Por un lado, Usagi escuchaba estupefacta los comentarios de sus padres. Odiaba ser su tema de discusión. Pues desde bien pequeña ambos se habían enfrentado por trivialidades que tenían que ver con su hija. Por eso Usagi llegó un momento en que dejó de luchar, y acató las órdenes de Ikuko. De esta manera su padre no tenía que salir a defenderla. Y sobre todo, no habían problemas.

Mientras que, por otro lado, el resto de sus amigos miraban atónitos la discusión.- ¿Deberíamos intervenir?- Le preguntó Artemis a Mamoru.- No, es un asunto familiar. Si queréis ir yéndoos a la discoteca y ahora os alcanzamos.- Ofreció viendo que la intensidad de la pelea se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.- Está bien, se lo diré a los chicos pero yo me quedo con vosotros.- Concordó Artemis. Pues no quería dejar solo a su amigo. Ni perderse una oportunidad de acercamiento con Luna.

Luna le cogió de la mano disimuladamente a su prima para darle valor. No debía dejarse empequeñecer de nuevo. Esta vez no había vuelta atrás. Usagi no agacharía la cabeza ante su madre- ¡Basta! ¡Ahora escuchadme bien!- Sus padres la miraron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que oían a Usagi hablar con tanta autoridad.- Primero quiero informaros de que las personas que trabajan conmigo tienen sus estudios. Algunos están por vocación y otros por necesidad, pero ninguno es un analfabeto como acabáis de suponer. De hecho os recuerdo que estamos en un país donde, aunque seas ingeniero espacial, puedes terminar trabajando perfectamente en un MacDonals. Así que eso de "trabajar como una camarera sin estudios" me parece una falta de respeto y una gran estupidez.

Ikuko fue a interrumpirla otra vez pero Usagi levanto la mano pidiendo que se callara hasta que terminase de hablar.- Y segundo; Aún no sé a que quiero dedicarme realmente el resto de mi vida por eso me fui de la granja. Porque mamá, ya tenías mi futuro planificado al milímetro, a tu gusto y sin contar con mi opinión. Y yo quiero un futuro que sea mío. ¡He callado y tragado por mucho tiempo pero ya no voy a aguantar nada más! Te guste o No. ¡No tienes ningún poder sobre mí!.- Su madre resoplaba colérica. Era igual que un toro bravo, y Usagi era quien debía torearla.

\- ¿Que yo tengo un futuro planificado para ti? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea?- Cuestionó aparentando hacer como si no supiera de lo que hablaba Usagi.- ¡Ah No! ¡Ahora no te hagas la loca! Porque te oí a ti y a Motoki la noche que llegué al pueblo. En la cocina. Fuisteis a por unas bebidas y escuché todo de casualidad. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! Master a distancia, Trabajo en la granja, y me casó con Motoki al año siguiente.- Enumeró mientras veía la cara de estupefacción de su padre. Quien no sabía lo que había estado tramando su mujer.

-¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por una conversación que escuchaste a escondidas? ¡Podrías haber hablado conmigo primero! ¿No crees?- Inquirió dolida.- Ambas sabemos que te hubiera dado igual mi opinión. Te hubieras emperrado en hacerme elegir lo que tú querías ¡Por Dios si tuve que matricularme en secreto en la universidad para poder irme de RocaValles!- Grito exasperada Usagi. Solo quería irse de allí de una vez por todas. La gente del bar estaría a punto de salir y serían testigos de la bochornosa pelea. Y es lo último que quería.

\- Solo miro lo que creo que sería mejor para mi hija ¿Tan malo es eso como para huir del pueblo? ¡De tu casa y de tu familia!.- Dijo haciéndose de nuevo la víctima. Usagi estaba harta de sus juegos emocionales.- ¡Mentira! - Escupió arrastrando la palabra.- ¡Si fuera así al menos me preguntarías lo que quiero en vez de decidirlo todo por mí¡ ¡Y huí! ¡Sí! Huí pero no del pueblo, ni de casa, ni de mi familia. ¡Huí de ti! ¡Porque no quiero convertirme en algo que no soy! ¡No quiero convertirme en ti!- Entonces el eco de una sonora bofetada se escuchó por toda la calle. Ikuko encolerizada había pegado a su hija al oír sus últimas palabras.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla, pero sobretodo ambas estaban en estado de shock. Habían discutido miles de veces pero nunca tan fuerte, nunca habían llegado a las manos. Y esa noche Ikuko había cruzado un línea muy peligrosa que rompía algo importante entre una madre y una hija.

 **-L-L-L-**

Podría decirse que toda la juventud de Madrid estaba en la nueva discoteca "Love Love". El lugar era tan grande que parecía imposible que se llenara. Primero estaba la terraza, donde habían hasta cuatro barras con sus respectivos bármanes. Varios sofás, una pista de baile y un Dj. Luego estaba la nave, que era la zona interna del local. Esta no parecía tener fin. Habían gogos en las tarimas, una extensa barra y en lo alto de la discoteca el Dj estaba rodeado de altavoces y luces.

"Las Últimas cucarachas", Luna, shiro y Usagi junto a Makoto y Ami, quienes se habían unido a ellos, bailaban sin descanso dentro de la nave. Sin embargo, Usagi no podía salir de su estado de shock. Ni si quiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí después de la bofetada.

Todo se había vuelto en una imagen borrosa en su cabeza de su padre llevándose a Ikuko y pidiendo a Luna que cuidase de ella. Después se subieron a un taxi los cuatro y se vieron con los demás en la discoteca. Incluso tenía la sensación de que alguien le había estado agarrando la mano.

Cuando empezó a volver en sí misma decidió salir a tomar el aire. Luna no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento, pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien bailando con aquel chico de cabellos plateados. Artemis recordaba que se llamaba. Así que, cuando vio a Mamoru seguir a su prima, optó por pasarle la protección de Usagi por unos minutos de la noche.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó Mamoru cuando se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la terraza.- Dolida, sorprendida, frustrada, extraña... es como si hubiera colocado todas mis emociones dentro de una triturado y ahora estuviesen mezcladas. Sin saber diferenciar cuál es cuál.- Suspiró mirando distraída a algún punto en el aire.

-Es normal. Está siendo una noche de locos.- Mamoru pasó su mano por la espalda de Usagi y le dio un pequeño apretón para animarla.- Gracias por todo Mamoru. A penas nos conocemos pero me siento muy a gusto a tu lado... ¿eso es raro?- Cuestionó Usagi arrugando la nariz.- Quizás... pero si te consuela, yo me siento igual contigo. A lo mejor nos conocimos en alguna de nuestras vidas pasadas. ¡Quien sabe!- Teorizó regalando una de sus mejores sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero únicamente quería hacer sentir bien de nuevo a Usagi.

\- ¿Y tú con Beryl? ¿Cómo te has sentido al volver a verla?- Cuestionó Usagi, pues no quería ser una desconsiderada. A pesar de la discusión con sus padres, sabía que su amigo también había pasado una mala noche entre lo de Rubeus y su ex.- No puedo decir que no haya sentido nada al verla. Al fin y al cabo hemos estado juntos casi seis años...- Se sinceró con ella. Pues todavía no había hablado de ese tema con nadie. Ni con su mejor amigo Artemis.

-... pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa.- Puntualizó de repente.- ¿De qué cosa?- Usagi estaba atenta a sus palabras. Pues en el fondo deseaba que le dijese; "ya la he olvidado por completo".- Que me había acostumbrado a Beryl. No sé si la quería de verdad. La quise, de eso estoy seguro. Pero ahora creo que lo que teníamos en los últimos años era un profundo cariño. Así que tampoco puedo culparla por haber terminado en los brazos de otro... ella simplemente se dio cuenta antes que yo.

Sin embargo, Usagi no estaba de acuerdo. Beryl podría haber hecho las cosas mejor. Sin tener que hacer daño de esa manera a Mamoru.- Lo siento, pero no. Si Beryl se dio cuenta debió hablarlo contigo para solucionarlo. Y si ya lo daba todo por perdido, haber cortado primero vuestra relación. Pero no engañarte con uno de tus amigos. Eso es rastrero Mamoru. Así que no la defiendas.- Discrepó con convencimiento. Beryl lo había hecho mal en todos los sentidos y no iba a permitir que ahora él la excusase.

\- Y cuando pienso que no puedes sorprenderme más. Que no puedes ser tan buena. Vas y me sorprendes Usagi Tsukino.- Exclamó Mamoru sin dejar de mirarla como cuando un ciego ve por primera vez el sol.- ¡Que exagerado! Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente te diría lo mismo ¡estoy segura!- Dijo ella sintiéndose cohibida por su reacción. ¿Qué clase de chica era Beryl para que Mamoru terminara justificando su infidelidad?- Créeme, entre los chicos no solemos hablar mucho de estas cosas.- Aclaró Mamoru sonriendo de lado al recordar a su grupo tan particular de amigos.- Bueno, pues estáis de suerte entonces... ¡ahora me tenéis a mí! Cobró por la consulta cosas dulces. Pueden ser; tartas, helados, bombones, chuches... en especial el chocolate es de mis favoritos.- Aseguró Usagi poniéndose seria.

\- ¿entonces por esta consulta que te doy?- Inquirió Mamoru con una mirada pícara.- mmm... ¡Por ser la primera te la regalo!.- Bromeó mientras ambos reían.- Soy un hombre de honor, no puedo permitirlo.- Entonces Mamoru agarró a Usagi con delicadeza del cuello y se acercó deliberadamente a su boca. Cuando rozó sus labios, ella no puso ninguna resistencia. Tal vez, lo deseaba aún más que él.

Fue un beso largo y pronunciado. Cálido y tierno. Para ambos como una descarga eléctrica llena de placer, llena de emociones que hacían aumentar los latidos de su corazón desbocadamente.- Toma esto como pago.- Susurró con la respiración entre cortada, todavía a milímetros de su boca.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¿Que tal os ha parecido el Capitulo 10? Más intenso que el resto ¿eeh?_

 _¡Pues ahora es tiempo de que lo comentemos!_

 _Los problemas parecen que empiezan a acumularse para Usagi, ¡pero no es lo único que ha empezado! ¡Mamoru se ha lanzado y la ha besado! Un beso que les traerá más de un quebradero de cabeza. También han terminado perdiendo el concurso ¿Pero está todo perdido? ¿O hay una pequeña posibilidad de audicionar para SailorMusic? ¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: "Epifanía"** _**Un momento de sorpresiva revelación.**_

Cuando Usagi abrió los ojos aquella mañana, se asustó por un momento al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Pues había estado durmiendo en un sofá desconocido. Y en un salón que evidentemente no era el del piso de luna. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos al sentir una punzada. ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

Entonces todo le vino de golpe; el concurso, la discusión con sus padres, la discoteca Love Love... y el beso. ¡El beso! ¡Se había besado con Mamoru! Después se acordaba de su prima Luna invitándola a un cubata, luego un brindis de chupitos entre todos... y luego... ¿otro cubata? ¿Pero cuánto había bebido?- ¡Buenos días!- Le saludó Mamoru entrando por la puerta con una bolsa llena de churros recién hechos. Usagi se quedó mirándolo como si fuese un alienígena, luego volvió a observar con más atención a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el apartamento de Mamoru.

¡¿Pero como había acaba ahí?! Se preguntó avergonzada de pies a cabeza. Viéndose así misma de repente por si le faltaba algo. Por un segundo temía que estuviese desnuda, pero seguía con su ropa puesta e intacta.

\- Mamoru... ¿Qué hago aquí?- Inquirió desconcertada con la voz ronca.- ¿No te acuerdas?- Preguntó sonriéndole juguetonamente.- eh... no ¿Por qué me miras así?- Contestó notando que se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada.- ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada... de nada? ¡Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos! No sabía que fueras tan fogosa...- Insinúo sin dejar de sonreírle de lado.- ¡¿Qu...qué diablos pasó anoche?!- Cuestionó más escandalizada.

Mamoru no pudo con tener más su risa y estalló en carcajadas.- Nada, tranquila. ¡Solo bromeaba!- Confesó divertido por la reacción de Usagi, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Pero no grites tan fuerte o despertaras a los tortolitos- Dijo señalando en dirección al pasillo.- ¿A quienes...?- Pero no hizo falta la respuesta. En ese preciso instante luna apareció por la puerta con una camiseta demasiado grande para ser suya.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!- Le acusó a Mamoru cuando abrió los ojos y se percató de su presencia.

\- Ya... ¿Esta es mi casa?.- Apuntó encogiéndose de hombros. Luna se dio un golpe en la frente como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo.- ¡Claro! ¡Artemis!- Exclamó volteando al pasillo. Mirando a la habitación de donde había salido.- ¿No me digas que tampoco te acuerdas de nada?- Preguntó preocupado. Pues era evidente que entre ella y su amigo sí que había pasado algo más que un par de besos.- Ah... tranquilo, sí que me acuerdo.- Respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja al recordarlo todo en su memoria.

\- ¡Luna!- Llamó Usagi todavía anonadada.- ¡Buenos días prima! ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Comentó como si nada, cogiendo uno de los churros que había traído Mamoru. Él, mientras las primas se ponían al día, se había ido a la cocina a preparar algo de beber.- ¿tú y Artemis...?- Preguntó Usagi dejando la frase sin terminar.- Sí, y debo decir que nada mal.- Puntualizó gratamente sorprendida- ¡No hace falta que me des detalles!- Añadió queriendo evitar la imagen de ellos dos en su mente.- ¡tú te lo pierdes porque...!- Usagi se puso las manos en las orejas como una niña pequeña y Luna comenzó a reírse.- ¡está bien! ya paro...- Prometió acurrucándose a su lado.

\- Ahora en serio, ¿Cómo estás?- Usagi suspiró resignada a contestar. Pues sabía que no se refería a la resaca únicamente.- Físicamente, ahora mismo, como un zombie... y sobre lo demás... no lo sé.- Contestó con sinceridad y su prima la abrazó maternalmente para darle consuelo.- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.- Le aseguró deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Pues a parte de su padre, Usagi era la otra persona que más le importaba en este mundo.

\- Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor.- Anunció Mamoru trayendo unos tazones llenos de chocolate caliente.- ¡Dios que bien huele!- Vociferó Artemis entrando al salón vestido solo con unos calzoncillos. Era como si el mismo olor lo hubiese levantado de la cama.- ¡eeh! ¡Atrás bestia! Esto es para las señoritas.- Le advirtió dejando la bandeja en la mesita que tenían enfrente las chicas.

\- ¿Y para mí no hay?- Inquirió dramáticamente.- ¡Sírvete el tuyo! En la cocina hay más... ¡pero antes vístete! - Mandó Mamoru poniendo los ojos en blanco al verle en calzoncillos y sin ningún pudor.- Creo que yo también voy a ponerme algo más... decente.- Dijo Luna al darse cuenta de su vestimenta y se fue de nuevo a la habitación junto a Artemis. Quien la seguía con la mirada como un perro a su hueso.

\- Son tal para cual.- Murmuró Usagi por la rápida conexión que habían tenido esos dos.- ¡Opino lo mismo!- Comentó Mamoru que la había escuchado al sentarse en el mismo sofá que ella.- pero... a todo esto... ¿Cómo hemos terminado aquí?- Quiso saber Usagi.- Ellos estaban muy... ardientes ¡como para atreverme a separarlos!. Te puedes hacer una idea de porque acabaron en mi apartamento al final. - Usagi asintió con entendimiento, maldiciendo al no poder acordarse bien de lo que había pasado anoche.- ¿Y yo?

\- Y tú... estabas demasiado mal por el alcohol. No quería dejarte sola y te traje también aquí. En cuanto tocaste mi sofá entraste en un coma profundo. Intenté quitarte los zapatos, para que estuvieras más cómoda. ¡Pero ni eso pude!- Ambos rieron aunque estaba muy avergonzada. Sin embargo, reconocía que en la posición de Mamoru, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Vaya, eso lo explica todo. Y gracias Mamoru... yo no suelo beber tanto y...- Empezó a excusarse sintiéndose ridícula y abochornada por su comportamiento.- Usagi, no pasa nada.- Dijo cortando sus disculpas.- ¡Fue un honor poder cuidar de ti cabeza de chorlito!.- Le dio un golpe suave en la frente con el dedo índice, de un modo tierno y cariñoso. Lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Usagi. Él siempre le ponía tan nerviosa que no podía evitarlo.

\- Parecen que van a tardar en volver...- Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo.- Sí, prefiero no interrumpirlos la verdad.- Mamoru puso cara de espanto y negó con la cabeza, causando que Usagi se riese de nuevo.- ¡Mamoru!- Gritó Artemis corriendo por el pasillo.- ¡Mamoru!- Reía como un loco y aún estaba medio desnudo. Cuando llegó al salón se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.- ¡Tranquilo! ¿Pero que te pasa?- Artemis levantó su brazo mostrándoles el móvil mientras se levantaba torpemente.- ¡Ponte! ¡Ponte! ¡Es mi tío!- Aclaró emocionado. Mamoru miró sin comprender a que venía tanto alboroto y cogió el aparato.

-¿Sí? ¿Jota? Soy Mamoru.- Saludó, aún extrañado por la situación.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enseriooo?!- Chilló repentinamente igual que lo había hecho Artemis.- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que iremos!- Volvió a decir. Usagi estaba desconcertada con tanto griterío.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Luna apareciendo de nuevo en el salón, ya vestida.- No tengo ni idea.- Respondió Usagi que seguía intentando averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Ahora mismo les aviso! ¡Por supuesto! ¡No lo dudes!- Dijo terminando la llamada aún sin dejar de sonreír.- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Nos vais a contar lo que pasa o qué?- Insistió Luna.- ¡Eso, eso!- Añadió Usagi. Pues ambas estaban muertas de la curiosidad.- ¿Que qué es lo que pasa?- Repitieron Mamoru y Artemis sin salir de su estado de emoción.- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- Gritaron ambas riéndose por la actitud de los chicos.

-¡Qué SailorMusic quiere vernos! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!- Alzó a Usagi por la cintura y le daba vueltas en el aire sin dejar de reír. A la vez, Artemis había cogido a Luna y le había plantado un sonoro beso en los labios.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?!- Inquirió Usagi todavía sujetada por Mamoru. Este la bajó para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.- ¡Nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio!-¡Y todo gracias a ti!- Intervino Artemis en éxtasis.- ¡Usagi Tsukino eres nuestro amuleto de la suerte!

 **-L-L-L-**

Aún no se lo podía creer, pero era cierto. El contacto que tenía Jota en SailorMusic le había llamado y estaba muy interesado en "Las Últimas Cucarachas". Pues al parecer, aquel hombre, sin que nadie lo supiera (a excepción de su jefe) ,había estado entre el público esa noche. Siendo un espectador más del concurso.

Sin embargo no había quedado del todo satisfecho con los resultados. Esperaba que tanto los ganadores "Black Moon", como el grupo de Mamoru pudieran hacer una audición para SailorMusic. Ya que había quedado realmente encantado con su actuación, pero en especial estaba impresionado con Usagi. Esto significaba una oportunidad de oro para todos.

Debían partir de inmediato, pues dentro de cuatro días les esperaban en Barcelona donde se encontraba la discográfica de SailorMusic. Tenían que presentar una maqueta en pendrive o dvd. Y después actuar para ellos con dos de sus temas. Todo parecía muy precipitado pero por suerte Haruka tenía una casa de verano allí, donde podrían hospedarse sin ningún problema.

Aquello era una locura. Los chicos se habían reunido en casa de Mamoru y habían discutido lo que deberían de hacer. - A penas hay tiempo.- Protestó Shingo. Pues tenían que grabar una nueva maqueta con Usagi, ya que la que tenían era con Rubeus. Además de practicar antes de la prueba.- ¡Por eso debemos irnos ya! Tengo un amigo en Barcelona que puede ayudarnos a grabar la maqueta.- Discrepó Haruka entusiasmado por el momento.- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! ¡Esta misma tarde!- Artemis estaba organizándolo todo en su cabeza. Si salían esta tarde podrían llegar por la noche a Barcelona. Descansar y ponerse en marcha mañana mismo con todo.

\- Artemis tiene razón. Pero Usagi tiene su trabajo. Esta decisión no podemos tomarla por ella.- Interrumpió Mamoru pensativo y todos miraron a la susodicha que seguía vestida igual que anoche. Aún no le había dado tiempo a pasar por casa y cambiarse. Luna, no obstante, sí que había tenido que irse. Ya que si sus padres se presentaban allí, alguien debería estar en el fuerte.

\- Chicos...-Comenzó ha hablar.- Vine a Madrid para averiguar que es lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida. No para convertirme en camarera. Encontraros... quizás suene cursi... pero siento que ha sido el destino. ¡Ha sido una serendipia!- Todos la miraron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.- ¿Una qué?- Interrogaron al unísono.- ¡Una serendipia! Ya sabéis...- Pero por su cara estaba claro que no sabían su significado.

Usagi rodó los ojos y se dispuso a explicárselo- Una serendipia es un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. Para mí sois mi serendipia. Yo no buscaba entrar a un grupo de música ni mucho menos. Sin embargo es como si vosotros me hubierais encontrado a mí.- Relató mientras que el resto se quedaban conmovidos.- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?- Cuestionó Haruka rompiendo el silencio.- ¡Sí! ¡Y mil veces Sí! ¡Vamos allá!- Contestó Usagi exaltada y llena de ilusión.

 **-L-L-L-**

Antes de irse, Usagi tenía que dejarlo todo preparado. Primero pasaría por el bar para hablar con Jota y después por casa de Luna para hacer sus maletas. Había quedado con los chicos en que pasarían a por ella a las seis en punto de la tarde. Estaba ansiosa por contárselo a su prima.

\- ¡Mi pequeña estrella del Rock!- Vociferó Jota al verla entrar por la puerta.- Jota...- Apenas dijo su nombre este ya sabía lo que iba a decir.- Usagi sé a que has venido. ¡Yo mismo os he llamado!- Los dos rieron ya que era obvio su motivo.- Lo sé, pero no me podía ir sin despedirme. Gracias por haber cuidado de mí estos meses. De verdad: GRACIAS.- Usagi tenía el corazón en un puño, su vida era un remolina de emociones últimamente.- ¡Oh! ¡Pequeña ven aquí y dame una abrazo! ¡Todo os va a ir bien! ¡Estoy seguro!- Le dio un abrazo de oso y le deseó la mejor de las suertes.

Por un lado le daba pena tener que irse tan rápido, sin poder despedirse del resto de amigos que había hecho en Madrid. Como Shiro, Makoto y Ami. Pero sabía que volvería para celebrarlo con ellos. Estaba segura de que estaba a punto de dar un gran paso. Un paso que lo cambiaría todo para siempre. 

_**Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola otra vez amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¡La aventura no ha hecho más que empezar!_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido este giro de la historia? ¡Espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios!_

 _La suerte les sonríe a "Las Últimas Cucarachas" cuando todo parecía ir en picado. ¡Ahora deberán aferrarse a esta oportunidad como sea! Sin embargo, para Usagi no será tan fácil salir de Madrid con sus padres merodeando a su alrededor. ¿Conseguirá irse con sus amigos? ¿O Ikuko tratará de obligarla de nuevo a volver a RocaValles? ¡Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _¡Un saludos muy fuerte desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Nota de la Autora: Se me ha ido complicando la semana pero ya estoy de vuelta ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Y a seguid leyendo!_** ****

 **Capítulo 12:** **"La verdadera Aventura"**

Usagi llegó a casa después de salir del bar AntiNatural. Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha y hacer las maletas mientras le relataba todo lo sucedido a Luna. Esta escuchaba con atención a su prima entre anonadada y emocionada.

\- Entonces... ¿Te vas?- Dijo apenada. Pues se alegraba por Usagi, pero a la vez le hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo juntas.- Tranquila vendré a verte en cuanto pueda. Al fin y al cabo, aún sigue siendo solo una prueba.- Aclaró Usagi encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que había un cincuenta - cincuenta por cien de posibilidades de que podía salir bien o no. Se iban a arriesgar mucho pero merecía la pena intentarlo.- En cuanto os oigan no van a querer dejaros ir ¡estoy segura! Así que... ¡me tienes que mantener informada de todo!- Pidió Luna haciendo pucheros.- ¡Eso está hecho!- El móvil de Luna sonó por octava vez con una ruidosa vibración.

\- ¿Quién no para de hablarte?- Inquirió Usagi dándole un codazo a su prima. Aunque empezaba a suponer de quien se trataba.- Nadie en especial...- Mencionó haciéndose la interesante.- ¡Ja! ¡Ya ya! A mi no me engañas... ¿Es Artemis verdad?- Preguntó con tono juguetón. Hacia tiempo que no veía a Luna interesarse tanto por un chico. Pues de normal nunca daba su número de móvil a la primera de cambio. Así que eso significaba que le gustaba Artemis más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Luna se puso el dedo índice en los labios y le guiñó un ojo. Al parecer no pensaba contarle nada más, de momento. Cuando su prima salió de la habitación y hubo terminado de hacer las maletas, aprovechó para dormir la siesta antes de que llegaran los chicos a por ella. Pues habían sucedido muchas cosas en apenas unas horas y ella aún seguía con resaca. El cansancio empezaba apoderarse de sus párpados.

 **-L-L-L-**

Se despertó de golpe cuando alguien le palmeó insistentemente los mofletes.- ¿Pero que...?- Empezó a interrogar con la boca seca- Shhh... ¡Calla! ¡O te van a oír!- Le advirtió Luna. Entonces Usagi abrió los ojos de golpe alarmada por el comportamiento de su prima.- ¿Quienes?- Dijo en a penas un hilo de voz.- ¡tus malditos padres! Y no han venido solos... ¡También está Motoki! Los acabo de ver por la ventana. Están en nuestro portal y no paran de tocar al timbre. Así que lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido es hacerles creer que no estábamos en casa.- Explicó rápidamente mientras le daba tiempo a Usagi a ir asumiendo toda la información.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Qué hora es Luna?- Exclamó preocupada buscando rápidamente su móvil.- Menos veinte pasadas ¿por?- Usagi se puso de pie abriendo y cerrando los ojos con exageración para ahuyentar el sueño y la pesadez que le embriagaba.- ¿pero de que hora?- Volvió a preguntar un poco irritada.- Las seis menos veinte.- Esta vez abrió de par en par los ojos al oír sus palabras.- ¡Los chicos van a venir a por mí en menos de veinte minutos! ¿Cómo voy a salir sin que me vean mis padres?- Cuestionó frustrada apoyando su frente en la pared. Si su madre le veía con las maletas hechas era capaz de secuestrarla y llevarla al pueblo. Y esta vez encima se había traído a Motoki. De seguro que él tampoco le iba a dejar irse.- Mmm déjame pensar...- Murmuró Luna trabajando en un plan de escape para su prima.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Dijo Luna tras abrir la puerta a sus tíos y a Motoki. Mientras que Usagi se escondía en el aseo.- ¿Porqué has tardado tanto en abrirnos?- Inquirió Ikuko molesta.- Lo siento me habíais pillado en el aseo. ¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar sin poder evitar que estos se metieran en la casa, mirando de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

\- ¿Dónde está Usagi?- Preguntó Motoki.- Aquí no. Tenía cosas que hacer y se ha ido temprano.- Explicó escuetamente sin querer entrar en detalles.- ¿Y dónde se ha ido mi hija?- Ikuko parecía más calmada que anoche. Sin embargo su tono agresivo seguía sin perderlo.- No lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Motoki se giró hacia ella mirándola de arriba a bajo. Nunca le había caído bien Luna. Siempre la había visto como una chica egoísta, de las que tenían que estar llamando constantemente la atención.- Esto no es un juego Luna. Ya sabes a por lo que hemos venido. Necesitan hablar con ella.- Le regañó como a una niña pequeña. Entonces Luna se estiró todo lo que pudo para no dejarse intimidar por la altura de Motoki y le miró fieramente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y tú que pintas en todo esto?- Escupió malévolamente. El odio que se procesaban era mutuo.- Basta de juegos Luna. Motoki solo ha venido a orientarnos... Si no fuera por él nos habríamos perdido por Madrid.- Defendió Kenji que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen.- Por supuesto, ¿Quién más sería capaz de delatar a mi prima y traicionarla? ¿Eh Motoki? - El susodicho se acercó a ella lleno de ira y se quedó a poca distancia de su rostro.- Cállate.- Ordenó arrastrando cada palabra.- Eres tan bocazas como te recordaba.- Comentó como si nada dándole de nuevo la espalda a Luna. "Bocazas", esa era la única palabra que ella no soportaba oír. Y él lo sabía. Por eso la había pronunciado.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Nunca entendí porque Usagi confiaba en ti tan ciegamente. Al menos ahora se dará cuenta de lo capullo que puedes llegar a ser.- Respondió a su comentario aún sabiendo que debía de haberse mordido la lengua.- Kenji se puso entre los dos para evitar que la confrontación fuera a más.- ¡Chicos parad ya! No quiero más peleas, no queremos... solo hemos venido ha hablar con Usagi, Luna.- Pidió Kenji de corazón.

Pues era el que más estaba preocupado por su hija. Quería saber como se sentía después del incidente de anoche en aquel bar.- Tío... yo me fío de ti. Pero no confío en ellos.- Confesó sin ningún remordimiento e Ikuko la miró con desaprobación.- ¡Descarada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves ha hablarle así a alguien de tu familia?!- La ira de su tía se reavivó con sus palabras. Luna tenía que deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes o pasar al Plan B.

\- Mirad, como Usagi no está aquí. No veo sentido de que os quedéis. Pasaros en un par de horas. Para entonces... supongo que ya habrá llegado.- Ofreció rápidamente ignorando lo que acababa de decir su tía. Esperaba que aceptaran, y les abrió la puerta principal invitándoles a salir.- De acuerdo. Pero no nos iremos sin hablar con ella antes, ¿Entendido?- Accedió Kenji que no dudaba de las palabras de su sobrina. A regañadientes, tanto Ikuko como Motoki siguieron al patriarca de la familia.

Cuando ya estaban prácticamente fuera, Motoki vio de refilón a Mamoru bajarse de un coche.- Espera, ¿Te importa si echamos un vistazo antes de irnos?- Le pidió a Luna pillándola desprevenida, pues casi estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del todo.- ¿Un vistazo?- Interrogó desconcertada. Usagi quien hasta ahora lo había escuchado todo desde el aseo con su maleta rosa, su bolsa de deporte Adidas, y su guitarra colgada al hombro, decidió cambiar de escondite y se arrastró rápidamente hacia la isla de la cocina. Temiéndose algo más.

\- Verás... yo tampoco me fío de ti.- Las palabras de Motoki fueron acompañadas de un empujón que abrió la puerta nuevamente de par en par. Obligando a Luna a retroceder.- ¿Pero que te has creído? ¡Podrías haberme hecho daño!.- Se quejó sorprendida por el comportamiento de el "Brad Pitt pueblerino".- No exageres... seguro que tienes a Usagi aquí, escondiéndose de nosotros y tú la estás ayudando.

Acusó directamente oliéndose algo raro. Usagi hizo todo lo posible por no moverse de detrás del mueble de la cocina.- ¿Pero qué dices?- Volvió a exclamar Luna tratando de sonar inocente. Pero su tono de voz la delataba.- Tranquila sobrina... Si Motoki se equivoca lo descubriremos en un momento.- Se apresuró a decir Ikuko, quien antes de poder detenerla ya se había metido dentro otra vez. En dirección al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y el cuarto de baño.

\- Lo siento querida, en cuanto vean que no está aquí nos iremos...- Dijo Kenji entre sorprendido y avergonzado por el comportamiento de su esposa y Motoki. Luna no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos por el pasillo. Rezando para que no abriesen la puerta del baño. Donde aún se creía que estaba escondida Usagi.

\- ¡Mirad esto!- Gritó Ikuko desde la habitación donde había estado Usagi durmiendo la siesta.- ¿Que ocurre? - Preguntó Kenji con curiosidad.- Este es el albornoz de Usagi, ¡lo reconocería en cualquier parte! ¡Y todavía está un poco húmedo!- Dijo emocionada como si hubiera encontrado el arma del crimen, mientras que alzaba el albornoz de algodón. Este era azul clarito con estampados de medias lunas doradas y conejitos blancos.- ¿Y? Eso no demuestra nada.- Respondió Luna a las miradas incriminatorias del resto.- Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en que miremos en tu baño, ¿no?- Apuntó Motoki desafiante avanzando por el pasillo. Hiendo directo al aseo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahí tengo cosas privadas... estáis asaltando mi casa ¡lo veo excesivo!- Se excusó poniéndose velozmente delante de la puerta antes de que este la abriese.- ¡Apártate del medio Luna! ¡a no ser que nos estés ocultando algo!.- Arremetió Ikuko verbalmente con su lengua viperina.

\- ¡Yo no os oculto nada!- Luna miraba para todas partes buscando una excusa mejor cuando vio de reojo la cabellera rubia de su prima. Detrás de la isla de la cocina.- Y de hecho... os voy a dejar pasar para demostrároslo ¡Aunque esto es realmente humillante!- Dijo dramáticamente y se apartó de la puerta. Pero cuando la abrieron se llevaron una gran decepción. Pues no había nadie ahí dentro.

Por otro lado, Luna suspiró aliviada. Sentía que había envejecido diez años de golpe de la tensión que estaba pasando. En ese momento, el timbre del portal comenzó a sonar incansablemente.- ¡Ah! Debe ser ella, ¡Ya habrá llegado!- Anunció contento Kenji pensando que se trataba de su hija. Cuando en realidad era Mamoru. Luna no podía dejarles salir del aseo ahora, pues si lo hacían sí que terminarían de pillar a su prima. Así que decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¡lo siento tío!- Murmuró para sus adentros cerrando la puerta del aseo y dejando a sus "invitados dentro".- ¿Qué estás haciendo Luna?- Preguntó confuso Kenji.- ¡Déjanos salir ahora mismo!- Mandó Ikuko.- ¡Maldita sea Luna! ¡Ábrenos ya!- Vociferó esto último Motoki. Todo era una jaleo detrás de aquella puerta.- ¡Rápido Usagi! ¡Vete! ¡Deben ser ellos!- Gritó a su prima sin importar que los de dentro la escucharan.

Usagi salió de su escondrijo y miró a su prima batallando con la puerta del aseo. Para evitar dejarles salir.- ¿Y qué pasará contigo?- Cuestionó angustiada por dejar sola a Luna con todo el marrón.- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios me las arreglaré! ¡Soy más fuerte que ellos!- Soltó riéndose y señalando la puerta con la cabeza a su primita pequeña para que dejara de preocuparse. Usagi asintió sonriente y antes de cerrar la puerta principal miró a Luna con la mayor de las miradas de agradecimiento que nadie haya visto jamás.

Al marcharse tan deprisa de la casa, terminó chocándose con Mamoru en el portal cuando abrió la puerta.- ¡Hola!- Saludó Mamoru recuperándose del empujón que le había dado Usagi.- ¡Nada de hola! ¡Vámonos ahora mismo! ¡Corre!- Soltó Usagi como si tuviera un petardo en el culo, buscando el coche de los chicos.- ¿Qué pasa?- Pero antes de obtener una respuesta los gritos de Ikuko y Motoki llamaron su atención.- ¡Eso pasa!- Asintió comprendiendo con rapidez y agarró la maleta de su amiga.

Ambos corrieron apresuradamente al coche, cerrando las puertas de golpe.- ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca!- Gritaron los dos.- ¡Usagi vuelve aquí inmediatamente!.- Chillaba Ikuko a todo pulmón.- ¡Usagiii!- La llamaban todos pero ninguno la haría retroceder.- ¡A la orden mi general!- Bromeó Haruka que estaba al volante y pisó el acelerador.

La última imagen que tendría Usagi sería la tímida sonrisa de su padre mientras le guiñaba un ojo a escondidas de su madre y Motoki, quienes no paraban de gritarle que se detuviera en ese instante. A la vez que su prima Luna, agitaba el brazo eufórica diciéndole adiós.

La verdadera aventura estaba a punto de comenzar. 

_**Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola Frikilecotres! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? ¡Yo a vosotros sí! Por temas de trabajo se me ha complicado el horario y no podía escribir, pero don't worry que ya estoy de nuevo aquí para traeros más capítulos de Serendipia.¿Que tal os ha parecido este capítulo?_

 _Como ya habéis visto, Ikuko y Kenji no se lo han puesto fácil para poder irse con sus amigos ¡pero gracias a Luna lo ha conseguido! Su padre estaba dividido pero en el fondo se ha sentido aliviado al ver a Usagi marcharse para cumplir sus sueños. A partir del siguiente capítulo comienza su aventura en Barcelona ¡Donde aparecerán nuevos personajes y un nuevo problema! ¿Llegarán a tiempo para hacer la prueba con Sailor Music?_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:** **"El Hostal"**

Fue Haruka quien rompió el silencio que se había formado en el coche tras partir de la casa de Usagi con la canción "Hooked on a Feeling". - ¡Hey esta canción es la de Guardianes de la Galaxia! ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Usagi más animada al reconocer el soundrack de la película.- ¡Sí! Pero la canción ya la conocía es Hooked on a Feeling de Billy Joe Thomas- Dijo orgulloso bailando en su asiento.

\- Es un cantante de los setenta- Explicó Artemis desde el asiento del copiloto saludando a Usagi con la mano.- ¡Ah estoy enamorado de esa época!- Exclamó poniéndose a cantar la canción cuando empezó a sonar la letra.- ¡Eh! No quiero morir ¡Concéntrate en la carretera!- Le riñó Artemis poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero su amigo seguía inmerso en la canción. Usagi y Mamoru no pudieran evitar reírse por la pasión reveladora de Haruka. Al final todos terminaron cantando en el coche de manera improvisada.

\- ¿Y dónde está Shingo?- Preguntó Usagi mientras Haruka los dirigía a la autovía. Pues había notado su ausencia al subir al coche.- Detrás nuestra.- Respondió Haruka pitando el claxon dos veces, y el auto de detrás le respondió. Usagi se giró y vio una furgoneta detrás de ellos. Lo conducía un hombre al que no conocía pero a su lado estaba Shingo.

\- Ese es el hermano mayor de Shingo, Koji suele ayudarnos cuando tenemos que irnos lejos. Ya sabes... para llevar los instrumentos de música.- Aclaró Mamoru que también saludaba a Shingo con la mano.- Aunque se cree que es nuestro manager o algo así. Así que no le hagas mucho caso ¡es todo un fantasma!- Añadió Artemis sin mostrar ningún agrado por el aquel hombre.

 **-L-L-L-**

Un par de horas después pararon en una gasolinera para descansar y llenar el depósito.- ¡Pedazo fuga!- Mencionó Shingo cuando se bajó del automóvil y se acercó a sus amigos.- ¡Por un momento pensaba que se iban a echar encima del coche!- Añadió Haruka al recordar la salida intempestiva de la nueva integrante del grupo.- Ya... imaginaros lo que hubiera pasado si me llegan a alcanzar...- Indicó Usagi fingiendo un escalofrío y todos se rieron con ella.

\- ¡Pero no lo han logrado! ¡Eso se merece una Rule-Pizza!- Le contestó Mamoru sonriente.- Espera... ¿Qué es una Rule-pizza?- Cuestionó Usagi divertida por la idea.- ¡Es una ruleta rusa pero con pizzas!- Explicó entusiasmado Haruka al recordar el juego.- Verás, compramos varias pizzas y en una solemos ponerle unas hierbas muy picantes que a menudo se confunde con el orégano- Intervino Artemis ante la expectación de Usagi.

\- Luego las mezclamos... ¡Y por eso si te equivocas de pizza te arderá la boca como mil demonios!- Continúo Shingo.- ¿Y qué tiene eso de divertido? No entiendo porque os gusta sufrir...- Comentó confundida por su entusiasmo. Quizás eran cosas de chicos. Pensó mientras se seguía riendo.- ¡Claro que es divertido! A no ser que te toque a ti... entonces ya no lo es.- Reflexionó Mamoru. Todos parecían llenos de energía a pesar de ser las diez de la noche.

\- Chicos... ¿Seguro que no queréis dormir en un hostal de carretera?- Interrogó el hermano de Shingo que se acercó a ellos tras terminar de ponerle gasolina a la furgoneta.- No, tranquilo Koji. Queremos llegar cuanto antes.- Se apresuró a contestarle Artemis.- Ya... llegaremos a las dos de la madrugada o más por lo menos ¿Lo sabéis no?- Intentó nuevamente hacerlos entrar en razón. Pues para conducir de noche debían de tener mucho cuidado y estar bien despiertos.

\- Quizás Koji tenga razón Artemis.- Dudó Haruka que empezaba a sentir el cansancio de la noche anterior.- Es cierto... los conductores tienen que estar bien para conducir.- Concordó Usagi observando las profundas ojeras de sus amigos.- ¿Esta es Beryl? Creía que era pelirroja...- Comentó Koji al fijarse en Usagi.- No hermano, ella es Usagi. La nueva integrante del grupo.- Señaló Shingo haciendo las presentaciones formalmente.- ¿Entonces esta no es tu novia?- Preguntó nuevamente para asegurarse.- ¡No!- Exclamaron Mamoru y Usagi cohibidos.

\- Volvamos a lo de antes... ¿Creía que queríamos estar allí antes de mañana?- Inquirió Artemis molesto.- Pensarlo bien muchachos, podemos estar sobre la una de la madrugada, llegaréis reventados y el trayecto es más peligroso de noche... o parar a descansar en un hostal de carretera que conozco por Zaragoza, salir a primera hora al día siguiente y estar a las once de la mañana como muy tarde en Barcelona.- Sugirió Konji quien estaba acostumbrado ha hacer trayectos largos y se conocía el recorrido bastante bien. Pues ahora mismo estaba de vacaciones, pero era conductor de autobús. Finalmente lo sometieron a votación y la mayoría decidió que lo mejor sería hacer caso a Koji. No querían correr riesgos por pura cabezonería.

 **-L-L-L-**

Al llegar al hostal tan solo le quedaban tres habitaciones por lo que tendrían que dormir en pareja. Eso significaba que Usagi tendría que compartir habitación con uno de los chicos. ¿Pero quién?

\- Nos la jugaremos a los palitos.- Propuso Artemis. Después de estar debatiendo un buen rato en la recepción.- Si queréis yo dormiré con ella, soy un hombre casado ¿Recordáis?- Comentó Koji señalando su anillo.- Sí, y por eso mismo no puedo dejarte dormir con otra. ¡Si se entera Midori me mata!- Respondió Shingo, ya que Midori era su cuñada. Y conocía el genio que se gastaba. Además de lo celosa que era.- Así que lo haremos entre nosotros.- Concluyó Artemis dejando fuera a Koji. Usagi se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Artemis hacia el hermano de Shingo, no sabía a qué se debía, pero este le tenía entre ceja y ceja.

\- Yo haré de mano inocente.- Anunció Usagi. Cogió varios lápices de madera que dejaban a disposición de los clientes en el recibidor. Todos eran prácticamente iguales en tamaño excepto uno, que era el más largo de todos. Cerró su puño en la cabeza de los lápices de manera que no se notaba cual era el distinto y se los ofreció a los chicos.- ¡Adelante!

Shingo y Artemis fueron los primeros en cogerlo, pero ambos lápices eran iguales. Así que sus opciones se redujeron a Mamoru y Haruka.- Mamoru... si quieres dormir con Usagi dímelo y me retiro...- Insinuó Haruka pero su amigo rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. Usagi se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Haruka. A su vez, se enfadó un poco en su interior. Estaba decepcionada por la reacción de Mamoru.

Pues aunque aún no había tenido tiempo de darle vueltas al beso de la otra noche, todavía lo recordaba vividamente. Por su comportamiento, quizás solo había sido un juego para él.- ¡Ja! ¡Gané!- Vociferó Haruka como un niño pequeño al sacar el lápiz más largo. Mamoru tuvo que resistir sus ganas de darle una patada a Haruka y quitárselo de las manos.- ¡Vamos compi! ¡Haremos una guerra de almohadas!- Gritó emocionado con voz aguda y pegando saltitos ridículos. Estaba tratando de imitar a una chica.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado que fuese Mamoru, estaba contenta de que hubiera terminado siendo Haruka. Quizás era mejor así. Sino no hubiera podido pegar ojo en toda la noche con el chico que le gusta al lado, durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella.

Todos cogieron sus llaves respectivas y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mamoru vio alejarse a los dos con pesar. "Debería de haber sido yo" Pensó resignado y se fue con su compañero de cuarto, Artemis.

 **-L-L-L-**

-¿No creerás que Haruka intentará algo con...?- Cuestionó Mamoru preocupado a su amigo.- ¡Pero que dices! ¡Venga baja de la nube! Sé que no te parezco tan atractivo como Usagi ¡pero podemos hacer nuestra guerra de almohadas!- Bromeó Artemis entre carcajadas.- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso, yo solo estaba preocupado... nunca hemos tenido una chica en el grupo.- Aclaró Mamoru sintiéndose absurdamente estúpido por pensar eso de Haruka.- ¿Y Beryl que era? ¿Una mascota?- Inquirió aún riéndose mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama.- Ya... pero era distinto. Beryl era mi novia. Usagi es nuestra amiga.- Puntualizó como si fuese lo más obvio y Artemis le miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Y? Sabes que ninguno de nosotros vamos a por una tía que le guste a un amigo. Es una de nuestras reglas básicas del libro de los colegas.- Afirmó tumbándose en la cama y agarrando su móvil. Había un mensaje nuevo de Luna preguntándole como iba el viaje. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su cara inmediatamente. Le contestó rápidamente para decirle que estaban bien e iban a dormir en un hostal.

Sin embargo Mamoru no se había dado cuenta de nada, aún seguía enfrascado en aquellos pensamientos que le rondaban en la cabeza.- Yo no he dicho que me guste Usagi.- Murmuró entre dientes.- Bueno... no hace falta que lo digas, creo que es bastante evidente.- Dijo Artemis dejando el móvil en la mesita de noche.- Hace poco que lo dejé con Beryl... no tengo pensado "involucrarme" con alguien de inmediato.- Finalizó queriendo sonar convencido de sus palabras.- Lo que tú digas, pero entonces no te molestes tanto si Haruka se te adelanta.- Chinchó Artemis con malicia. Sabía perfectamente que a su amigo le gustaba Usagi, y le parecía divertido la fase de negación en la que se encontraba Mamoru.

Por un lado, era cierto que quizás tenía que dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de comenzar algo nuevo. Pero por otro, era rematadamente absurdo que negase lo evidente.

 **-L-L-L-**

En otra habitación del hostal, se encontraban Haruka y Usagi enfrente de un incómodo problema.- ¡Eeeh! ¡¿Una cama de matrimonio?!- Interrogaron a la vez tras abrir la puerta.- Voy a llamar a los demás, si ellos tienen camas separadas nos cambiaremos por uno de ellos.- Le tranquilizó Haruka agarrando sus maletas de nuevo.- No, déjalo Haruka. Ya es muy tarde. Pondremos una almohada en el medio o algo y ya está.- Aseguró Usagi con las mejillas coloradas.

Haruka asintió nervioso por la situación. Usagi le parecía una chica muy guapa y divertida. En seguida se había fijado en el nuevo fenómeno del grupo, pero también se había percatado de que ella y Mamoru tenían algo. Se gustaban. Hasta un ciego podía verlo. Y sin embargo, aunque había estado luchando contra sus sentimientos, el destino le ponía en aquel aprieto.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡Vaya cagada! Me he equivocado de móvil.- Shingo miraba el teléfono de Mamoru con fastidio. Ahora le tocaría salir de la habitación para recuperar el suyo.- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito?- Koji había oído las maldiciones de Shingo desde el aseo.

\- Que he cogido el móvil de Mamoru por error en vez del mío. ¡Le dije que no se comprara el mismo!.- Refunfuñó malhumorado. Pues tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y solía ponerse una música especial para dormir. Música que guardaba en su móvil.- Tranquilo, si quieres puedo ir yo. Iba a salir a comprar una botella de agua de todas maneras.- Se ofreció Koji amablemente y Shingo accedió a darle el teléfono.

Koji salió decidido a ir a la habitación de Mamoru, pero entonces, cotilleando el móvil vio el número de Usagi entre los contactos.

 **-L-L-L-**

-¿Estás cómoda?- Dijo Haruka más rígido que el palo de una escoba en una esquina de la cama. Habían puesto los cojines en el medio a modo de barrera.- Eh.. sí, no te preocupes.- Contestó Usagi con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La situación no podía ser más incómoda para los dos. Si pensaba que dormir con Mamoru le hubiera quitado el sueño, esto directamente era como haberse bebido diez cafés de golpe.

De repente su móvil vibró en la mesita de noche y revisó la pantalla.- Que extraño...- Murmuró para sí misma. Pero lo había hecho demasiado alto y Haruka también la había oído.- ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió con curiosidad.- Es Mamoru, dice que tiene que decirme una cosa importante.- Explicó frunciendo el ceño. Entonces se sonrojó al pensar que podría querer hablar sobre "su beso".- Dile que te lo diga mañana. Ya es tarde...- Comentó Haruka a mitad de un bostezo.- No pasa nada, volveré enseguida.- Usagi se levantó de la cama y se puso las deportivas para salir de la habitación.

El mensaje era claro: _"Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo Usagi, te espero en el bar del Hostal. Mamoru"_

Haruka sintió un punzada de celos al ver a Usagi irse para reunirse con su amigo. ¿Realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella?. Y ahora menos si Mamoru se declaraba esa noche. No, no podía permitirlo. Él también quería una oportunidad. Así que se levantó de la cama y se fue detrás de ella a hurtadillas.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola otra vez Frikilecotres! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡espero leer vuestros comentarios pronto!_

 _Usagi se dirige al encuentro de Mamoru, y Haruka al encuentro de Usagi... Sin embargo, hay algo sospechoso en el mensaje de Mamoru. ¿Qué estará tramando el hermano de Shingo? ¡Lo veremos en el siguiente Capítulo en donde su llegada a Barcelona no pasará desapercibida!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:** **"Koji"**

Usagi llegó a la recepción tal como le indicaba Mamoru en su mensaje, pero ahí no había nadie.- Disculpe, ¿Sabe si alguien ha dejado un mensaje para mí?- Inquirió al hombre mayor que estaba por dormirse encima del mostrador mientras hacía que leía el periódico.- ¿Eh? Emm... ¿Usted es la señorita Usagi?- Contestó tratando de espabilarse y concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo aquella muchacha.- ¡Sí! ¡Así es!- Afirmó sonriente.

\- Eh... pues sí déjeme ver...- Rebuscó algo por su desordenado escritorio hasta hallar con un possit amarillo. Después se puso las gafas de aumento que llevaba colgadas en el cuello y se acercó al papelito para leer mejor.- Para Usagi: Estoy en la furgoneta. Nos vemos ahí.- Se lo mostró a la joven y lo volvió a guardar, colocándose en su posición inicial. Al parecer no le iba a dar más información que esa.

 **-L-L-L-**

 _En otra parte del hotel..._

Shingo había decidido salir a buscar a su hermano Koji. Pues estaba tardando demasiado en regresar.- ahh ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se habrá metido este?- Refunfuñó andando por los pasillos. Entonces al girar en la siguiente esquina se chocó con Haruka que también iba sumido en sus pensamiento. Tratando de construir la mejor de las confesiones para impresionar a Usagi.

\- ¡¿Pero que...?!- Exclamaron a la vez cuando cayeron por el empujón del otro.- ¡Ah! Shingo, eres tú... ¡Mira por donde andas! ¿Y qué haces por aquí?- Cuestionó con curiosidad tras echarle la culpa del choque.- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Que bestia eres! ¡Ahora me va a salir un chichón!- Se quejó frotándose la frente.- ¿Yo? Iba a por un refresco... me dio sed.- Mintió torpemente pero Shingo estaba demasiado cansado para darse cuenta.- aja... yo estoy buscando a mi hermano. Se supone que iba al cuarto de Mamoru a devolverle el móvil. ¡Pero tardaba mucho! Así que decidí ir por mí mismo.- Aclaró rápidamente llamando la atención de Haruka al mencionar el móvil.- Espera... ¿Por qué tenía él el móvil de Mamoru?- Preguntó sorprendido. Un escalofrío empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- Él no lo tenía, yo lo cogí sin darme cuenta... tenemos los mismos móviles. Ya sabes que no puedo dormir sin mi música así que quería recuperarlo. Se ofreció ha hacer el cambio por mí pero...- De repente Haruka se le empezó a cruzar una idea terrible por la cabeza. Pero antes de llegar a esa conclusión tenía que estar seguro.- ¿Pero qué Shingo?- Le apresuró a decir sintiéndose angustiado. Tenía una mala sensación sobre todo aquello.- Pero he ido al cuarto de Mamoru y me ha dicho que ahí no ha ido nadie. Al menos he recuperado mi móvil ¡pero ahora no sé donde se ha metido ese estúpido!

Haruka apenas le dio tiempo a su amigo para seguir protestando cuando decidió salir corriendo. Usagi había recibido supuestamente un mensaje de Mamoru, pero no había sido de él. Sino de Koji. ¿Por qué había engañado a Usagi haciéndose pasar por otro? ¿Y con qué propósito?

 **-L-L-L-**

Cuando Usagi llegó al parking donde estaba la furgoneta, vio a lo lejos la figura de un chico alto. Había poca luz que iluminaba el establecimiento así que al verlo apoyado en la puerta de la furgoneta pensó automáticamente que sería Mamoru.- ¡Eh! ¿A que viene tanto misterio?- Inquirió divertida por el juego.- Quería que fuera una sorpresa ¿Te ha gustado?- Le dijo la voz del hombre. Usagi se quedó paralizada sin comprender que estaba pasando. Delante suya estaba Koji con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Inquirió molesta y más desconcertada que nunca.- Me he cruzado con Mamoru y se le ha caído esto...- Dijo enseñándole el teléfono.- Vi que te había citado aquí pero de repente se encontraba muy mal y no podía venir... Así que decidí venir en su lugar para avisarte.- Explicó brevemente. No obstante, había una pequeña parte de Usagi que le decía que no se fiara de él.- Ah... bueno, pues ya hablaré mañana con él. Mejor me voy.- Comentó en apenas un murmullo.

Koji le cogió del brazo antes de poder un paso más y la retuvo a su lado.- Sí, es cierto. No es seguro para una chica tan bonita que se quede esperando en mitad de la oscuridad, en un parking tan alejado, tan solitario...- Su voz recordaba a la de una hambrienta alimaña a punto de cazar a su presa.-... Por eso, si quieres, podemos esperar juntos hasta que venga, parecía muy importante lo que tenía que decirte...- Su lengua persuasiva casi convencían a Usagi. Casi. Pero ella no confiaba en Koji. A penas lo conocía. Además se había fijado en como Artemis repudiaba al tío de Shingo. Algo no estaba bien con ese tipo.

\- No, yo... yo quiero irme.- Tartamudeó Usagi al sentir el agarre de Koji más fuerte en su brazo.- Suéltame... estoy cansada. Si es tan importante, mañana también puede decírmelo.- Respondió esta vez sonando más firme.- Espera... ¿Por qué tanta prisa de repente?- Puso ambas manos en la cintura de Usagi mientras apretaba su miembro masculino contra sus nalgas.- ¡Suéltame!- Gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero él tenía muchas más fuerza.- ¡Eso! ¡Grita! ¡Aquí nadie te va a oír!- Reía a carcajadas recorriendo por encima de la ropa el cuerpo femenino de su víctima, con las manos y de manera lasciva.- Te pienso hacer de todo chiquilla... nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien... - Susurraba en su oído mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar sobre las mejillas de Usagi. Estaba temblando de miedo, de impotencia, de ira... No sabía que hacer.

Koji la estampó contra la furgoneta y la inmovilizó con una mano. Con la otra desenfundó rápidamente su cinturón y se bajó la cremallera.- Primero quiero probarte...- Usagi cerró los ojos concentrándose en el metal helado de la furgoneta. Pero entonces, cuando Koji estaba procediendo a bajarle sus pantaloncitos del pijama, Haruka lo cogió por la espalda y lo apartó de un emujón de Usagi.- ¡Cerdo asqueroso!- Bramó con toda la ira que le embriagaba de pies a cabeza. Koji se levantó para darle un puñetazo pero Haruka lo esquivó fácilmente. Luego le dio una patada en las partes descubiertas del hermano de Shingo y este se retorció del dolor.

Una vez más, Haruka le atizó de nuevo con un puñetazo en todas las narices. Y así ocurrió unas cuantas veces. -¡Haruka! ¡Detente lo vas a matar!- Le detuvo Usagi saliendo del estado de shock. No podía permitir que a Haruka le pasase algo por defenderla.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...?- Preguntó fuera de sí. Tenía miedo de terminar su propia frase.- Has llegado a tiempo.- Logró responderle y ambos se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- Murmuró Usagi escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.- Tenemos que llamar a la policía.- Dijo decisivo Haruka que no se lo pensaría dos veces. Se agachó a coger el móvil de Mamoru, el cual había salido disparado durante el enfrentamiento, y Koji le cogió de la muñeca.- Ningún estúpido policía vendrá, mi padre es el alcalde de Zaragoza... y si vienen lo más seguro es que te encierren a ti por darme una paliza.- Escupió con una sonrisa victoriosa. Haruka tiró de su brazo para liberarse de Koji y se guardó el móvil de Mamoru en el bolsillo.

\- Vámonos Haruka... mañana decidiremos qué hacer.- Pidió Usagi con infinitas ganas de alejarse lo antes posible de aquel hombre.- Está bien, pero esto no va a terminar así.- Aseguró Haruka mirando a Koji con asco y desprecio. Finalmente, lo dejaron en el suelo doblándose sobre sí mismo como un gusano, y se fueron a su habitación.

 **-L-L-L-**

El desayuno fue bastante incómodo aquella mañana. Artemis y Mamoru no sabían porque sus compañeros tardaban tanto en bajar pero cuando vieron a Haruka y a Usagi tan cercanos el uno del otro, no pudieron evitar pensar que había pasado algo más entre ellos.- Buenos días chicos ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- Preguntó Artemis primero para romper el hielo. Sin embargo Mamoru les estaba atravesando con la mirada.- Tenemos algo que contaros...- Dijo Haruka bajando excesivamente su tono de voz.- ¿El qué?- Demandó Mamoru de en seguida. No lo reconocería ante de nadie, pero estaba celoso.

\- Ahora no... cuando esté Shingo.- Intervino Usagi que hasta ahora había estado callada. Era como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte al mencionar a Shingo. Pues inevitablemente le conducía a los terribles acontecimientos de esa noche con el hermano de este, Koji.

Shingo apareció por la cafetería vociferando cosas sin sentido.- ¡Cálmate Shingo!- Le ordenó Mamoru. Ninguno entendía a que se debía tantos insultos al aire en un momento.- ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando por culpa de este energúmeno nos hemos quedado sin vehículo?!- Chilló señalando a Haruka.- ¡Por culpa suya y la cabeza de chorlito!- Volvió a acusar refiriéndose también a Usagi.- A ver... respira hondo y cuéntanoslo ¡Porque así no entendemos nada de lo que dices!- Interfirió Artemis igual de desconcertado que Mamoru.

Por suerte, como era tan temprano, todavía no había mucha gente en la cafetería. Shingo se sentó con ellos y tomó aire.- Mi hermano se ha ido. Nos ha dejado todos los instrumentos en recepción y se ha llevado la furgoneta. ¡¿Ahora cómo vamos a llegar a Barcelona?!- Exclamó desquiciado apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ellos?- Cuestionó Mamoru intentando atar los cabos.

Shingo dio un largo suspiró y después de dedicarles una mirada de odio comenzó su relato. Al parecer, según Koji. Haruka y Usagi habían descubierto a Koji con una mujer que no era su esposa y estos lo habían amenazado y extorsionado. Si no les daba mañana una importante suma de dinero lo contarían a la prensa local. Pues el padrastro de Shingo, y padre biológico de Koji era el alcalde de Zaragoza. Dicha información podría causar una bomba en el terreno personal y político de la familia.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- La pregunta de Mamoru fue como una apuñalada en el corazón de Usagi. ¿Cómo podía dudar así de ambos? ¿Creía que era tan ruin como Beryl? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho la noche del beso fue mentira?- Usagi, responde...- Rogó Artemis precavido. Usagi se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la cafetería entre lágrimas y sollozos. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¡Se había ido de viaje con unos chicos a los que apenas conocía! Quizás su madre tenía razón y tenía demasiados pájaros en la cabeza... Quizás debía volver al pueblo y olvidarse de todo.

Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. Escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas para calmar el llanto incesante que se había apoderado de ella.

\- Usagi...- Creyó escuchar a Mamoru de nuevo. Pero esta vez parecía realmente preocupado por ella.- Usagi por favor míranos.- Al parecer habían salido a buscarla pero después de verla así ninguno sabía que decir. Se les rompía el corazón ver como se desmoronaba su amiga. Tan frágil, tan dulce...

Mamoru apoyó su mano cuidadosamente sobre la rodilla de Usagi. Al final, cuando hubo controlado su llano, levantó la cabeza. Estaban todos observándola consternados.- Haruka nos lo ha contado todo.- Dijo Shingo sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y arrepentido como para hacerlo.- Yo... creí...- Pero no podía decir más de una palabra sin hipar y volver a llorar.- Te juro que va a tener su merecido.- Sentenció Mamoru que también intentaba controlar sus emociones por no ir en ese mismo instante a matar a aquel monstruo.

Usagi asintió levemente la cabeza y se hundió en el abrazo de Mamoru. Él la rodeó paternalmente y le besó la cabeza como a una niña pequeña. Se prometió en ese instante que no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño. Que siempre cuidaría de ella pasase lo que pasase.

 **-L-L-L-**

Su llegada a Barcelona no fue fácil. Pues después de haberlos dejado con el culo al aire el hermano de Koji, estos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para conseguir un nuevo transporte. Ni más ni menos acabando en un camión de mercancía. Los afortunados en ir en dicho transporte fueron Shingo y Artemis mediante votación de "pajitas", mientras los otros tres fueron en silencio en el coche. Al llegar a Barcelona no se imaginaban lo que les pasaría...

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola Frikilecotres! ¡Todo un malnacido ese Koji! ¿eeh? ¡Espero vuestras opiniones pronto!_

 _Por fin han llegado a Barcelona, quizás no de la mejor forma ni como ellos se imaginaban. ¡Pero ya están ahí! ¡Preparados para darlo todo en la prueba de SailorMusic con la que apenas falta tres días! ¿Lo conseguirán?_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15** **"Barcelona"**

El camión donde iban Artemis y Shingo se detuvo de repente en una de las calles de Barcelona.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Shingo confundido.- ¡es hora de que me paguéis por el viaje chicos!- Les pidió el conductor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un hombre corpulento y barbudo. Se había presentado como Ichiro.- Sí, pero aún no hemos llegado a la dirección que te pedimos.- Puntualizó Artemis. Pues la casa de Haruka, en la cual se iban a hospedar esos días, quedaba en la costa y aún estaban en pleno centro.- Ya lo sé ¡y os llevaré después!, pero ahora tenéis que pagar.- Insistió el hombre bajando del camión.

\- Bueno... está bien... la mitad ahora y la mitad cuando nos dejes en el sitio ¿de acuerdo?- Propuso Shingo que estaba cansado y quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa.- ¡Ah! ¡Nada de dinero! Necesito que me paguéis de otra forma.- Ambos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.- ¿De qué otra forma estás hablando?- Inquirió Artemis tragando hondo. Los dos se estaban poniendo en lo peor.

Ichiro volvió a sonreírles triunfante y se fue hacia la parte trasera del camión. Artemis y Shingo lo siguieron entre empujones e indecisos. El conductor abrió las puertas, en el fondo se veían sus instrumentos de música, y a un lado había una bolsa de deportes negra.- A esto me refiero.- Les dijo enseñándoles el interior de la bolsa. Entonces de enseguida comprendieron lo que quería que hiciesen. - ¡No!- Exclamaron al instante.

 **-L-L-L-**

Haruka siguió hasta la calle donde el enorme camión se había parado.- ¿Hemos llegado ya?- Preguntó Usagi despertándose en el asiento trasero.- No, esta no es mi casa...- Comentó Haruka extrañado.- ¿Por qué se habrán detenido?- Inquirió Mamoru todavía más curioso en el asiento del conductor. Justo cuando los tres se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta, Artemis y Shingo se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre chicos?- Cuestionó Haruka cuando llegaron a la altura de su ventana.- Veréis... el conductor quiere que le paguemos ahora.- Explicó Artemis abochornado.- ¡Si ni quiera hemos llegado al lugar aún!- Se quejó indignado Haruka.- Ya... eso le hemos dicho.- Afirmó Shingo aún confundido por lo que Ichigo les estaba pidiendo que hicieran.- ¿Y?- Demandó Mamoru impaciente.- Él no quiere dinero...- Artemis resoplaba resignado por lo que debían de hacer.- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?- Intervino Usagi que ya se había desperado del todo y estaba prestando más atención a la conversación que antes.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra sacar fotos!- Advirtió Artemis amenazando a Haruka, quien ya tenía el móvil preparado en la mano.- ¡Venga! ¡Solo unas poquitas! ¡No las subiré a internet, te lo prometo!- Rogó Haruka sin parar de reírse de las pintas que llevaban sus dos amigos. Pues el tal Ichigo, en sus días libres donde no era una fornido camionero, era la hermosa Minako. Un travestí que se dedicaba a imitar las actuaciones de la famosa cantante con el mismo nombre, era tan fanático de ella que se juntaba con otros dos amigos que se hacían pasar por Suzu y Yoko. Las bailarinas del trío.

Sin embargo, sus dos amigos le habían fallado en aquella ocasión y no podría participar en el más grande de los Shows de "Sailor Venus". Un Show donde varios grupos de imitadores como él, cantaban sus canciones y se vestían igual que el grupo original.

Ichiro que era un hombre corpulento, se había vestido en un llamativo vestido marinero naranja y blanco con un lazo azul marino en su pecho. Una peluca rubia que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, recogida también en otro lazo pero este de color rojo.

Artemis y Shingo iban vestidos también de marineras pero en azul y blanco, el lazo que llevaban en el pecho era rojo, y utilizaban pelucas de colores; rosa y lila. La primera la usaba Artemis y la segunda Shingo. Se habían tenido que pintar incluso, estaban muertos de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Venga chicos que es nuestro turno!- Gritó contento Ichigo poniendo la voz más aguda a propósito. Mamoru, Usagi y Haruka no podían parar de reírse mientras estaban sentados en una mesa del local, abarrotado de más gente fanática de Sailor Venus.

\- ¡Y ahora con todos ustedes! ¡Sweet Love!- Anunció la canción el presentador, que también iba disfrazado de Minako. La gente aplaudió eufórica y se levantaron del asiento esperando con ansias la actuación. Pues era una de sus favoritas.

 **-L-L-L-**

Como se les había hecho tarde con la parada en el bar "La Esquina Nº11", donde se había realizado el show de "Sailor Venus", habían terminando comiendo allí con Ichigo. Llegaron finalmente a las cuatro de la tarde a la casa de Haruka. Un adosado a pie de playa con hermosas vistas al mar.

\- ¡Uaau! ¡Haruka esto es precioso!- Exclamó Usagi al salir del coche.- Gracias, ¡Y aún no habéis visto lo mejor!- Todos entraron impacientes por ver lo que les esperaba. Dentro había un espacioso salón y un comedor a la derecha junto a una cocina americana. Al fondo, la pared era toda una cristalera que daba a la terraza con vistas al mar. Y a la izquierda había unas escaleras de caracol, también de cristal, que conducían al piso superior. Al lado de las escaleras había una puerta azul donde se encontraba en su interior el aseo. Mientras, el piso de arriba estaba compuesto por cuatro habitaciones y dos baños.

Cada uno revoloteaba por la casa curiosos por entrar en cada habitación.- Esta es la de matrimonio, aquí dormirás tú.- Le indicó Haruka a Usagi cuando abrió la puerta. Esta incluía un baño propio. Pues el segundo aseo estaba en el pasillo y era común.- ¿Y vosotros?- Preguntó preocupada por si alguno terminaba en el sofá.- Tranquila son habitaciones de invitados hay por lo menos dos cama en cada habitación.- Aclaró tranquilizando a su amiga.- ¡Eh! Haruka ¿Por qué nunca nos has traído aquí?- Protestó Shingo al darse cuenta de las miles de fiestas y vacaciones que habían desaprovechado en esa casa.- La casa de verano es de mis padres, siempre tienen invitados, por eso yo no podía utilizarla tan a la ligera.- Señaló rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

\- ¿Y ahora podemos quedarnos aquí...? ¿No te causaremos ningún problema, no?- Inquirió Mamoru al darse cuenta de que Haruka podría meterse en un lío.- No os preocupéis. Se han ido a celebrar sus bodas de oro por todo lo alto a un viaje por el Caribe. ¡No volverán hasta dentro de un mes!.

 **-L-L-L-**

Cuando terminaron de sacar maletas e instrumentos y ordenarlos por la casa. Se volvieron a reunir en el salón. Haruka les había hablado de su amigo Masao, quien les ayudaría a grabar la maqueta para presentarla a SailorMusic.- ¿Estás seguro de que es de fiar?- Inquirió Artemis con desconfianza. No quería que nadie les robaran las canciones como había pasado con Rubeus.- ¡Sí! ¡100 por 100 seguro chicos! Viene dentro de dos hora más o menos para hablar con nosotros del tema ¡Podéis relajaros!- Les aseguró Haruka. Aunque no conseguían estar tan relajados como su amigo les pedía.

Como era un día caluroso, los chicos decidieron darse un baño refrescante en la playa. Excepto Usagi que había preferido quedarse en la terraza, observándoles en la distancia mientras escribía en su libreta algunas letras y acordes que le habían venido a la cabeza. Entonces una pequeña brisa levantó el montoncito de hojas que había estado acumulando en la mesa y un par de ellas volaron directas a la arena.

\- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo entre dientes dirigiéndose deprisa y corriendo a las escaleras de madera que había en un rincón. Bajo por ellas y abrió la puerta de final que le separaba de la arena. Dio una vuelta por donde había visto caer sus hojas, miró hacia ambos lados y de repente se topó con una chica rubia mirándola divertida.- ¿Esto es tuyo?- Preguntó alzando las hojas de Usagi.

La chica lucía un bello bikini verde de estampados floridos con un pequeño pareo marrón anudado a su cintura. Su melena rubia le llegaba por debajo de la espalda, llevaba una pamela del mismo color que su pareo y unas grandes gafas de sol negras de Channel.- eh... sí ¡Gracias!- Le respondió Usagi cogiendo las hojas como si fuesen sus hijos perdidos.- Tú eres Usagi ¿Verdad?- Usagi volvió a mirar a la chica con mas detenimiento. Le sonaba su cara pero no sabía de donde.- ¿Sí?- Dijo confundida por su pregunta.- Soy Minako Aino, he estado buscándote.

 **-L-L-L-**

Las dos subieron a la terraza ha hablar a petición de Minako. Usagi estaba que no podía creérselo. ¡Minako Aino! ¡Una de sus cantantes favoritas la estaba buscando!- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- Aún estaba asimilando con quien se encontraba y la pregunta le salió sin querer.- Te vi actuar en el concurso de Jota. Somos buenos amigos ¿sabes?- Explicó riéndose por la cara de inocencia y sorpresa que ponía Usagi.- Espera un momento... ¡¿Tú eres el contacto que tiene Jota en SailorMusic?!- Exclamó anonadada al atar los cabos sueltos.

Minako asintió sonriente ante la revelación.- ¡Vaya! Todos pensábamos que eras un chico...- Murmuró pensativa Usagi, pues dieron por hecho de que el contacto de Jota había sido un hombre.- Suele pasar, pero no es culpa vuestra ¡ni de Jota! Yo soy la que pide que me mantengan en el anonimato. ¡Aquella noche tuve que disfrazarme muy bien para poder asistir!- Contó emocionada por el recuerdo.-... pero dejemos de hablar de mí Usagi. ¡Me impresionaste mucho! Sinceramente, para mí vosotros erais los ganadores de esa noche. Si no tuviera que cumplir con mi parte del trato... solo os daba la oportunidad de la audición a vosotros.- Le dijo a Usagi reflexionando sobre Black Moon.

\- ¿Por qué andabas buscándome?- Quiso saber ahora todavía más curiosa.- ¡Ah! Primero necesitaba conocerte en persona ¡Ya te he dicho que me impresionaste mucho!. Y segundo; he venido a advertiros de algunos puntos para la audición...-Miró alrededor al darse cuenta de que Usagi estaba sola y chasqueó los dedos con fastidio.- Pero lo segundo será mejor cuando esté el resto de tu grupo.

 **-L-L-L-**

A su vez, en el agua. Los chicos estaban dándose un chapuzón cuando Mamoru decidió caminar un rato por la arena. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese instante sintió que alguien se acercaba a él corriendo.- ¡Mamoru!- Gritó Haruka y este aminoró el paso hasta que su amigo le alcanzó.- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- Cuestionó aunque sabía que Mamoru era de los que le gustaba tener su rato a solas.- Quería dar un paseo y despejar la mente...- Resumió sin querer dar más explicaciones.- ¿Por? ¿Algo te preocupa?- Le conocía demasiado bien para ver que algo mantenía la mente de su amigo en otro lugar.

\- Hay muchas cosas por las que preocupase Haruka... ¡No sabría por cual decidirme!- Contestó y ambos se rieron. Pues estaba sucediendo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que apenas tenían tiempo de asumirlas o pararse a pensar en ellas.- Es cierto...- Concordó Haruka. Sin embargo, ahora mismo el que más les mantenía en vilo a los dos, era la misma persona; Usagi.

\- Mamoru... se que te gusta Usagi.- Comenzó a decir inesperadamente su amigo.- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también con esa idea?- Trató de disimular inútilmente.- ¡Vamos! ¡No lo niegues! Todos vemos como la miras y en la forma en que la tratas... Es decir, nunca has sido bueno ocultando estas cosas.- Aclaró observando de reojo la reacción de su amigo.- Está bien... En el caso de que me gustara ¿Qué quieres decirme?- Dijo cortante Mamoru, pues ya se olía hacía donde iba a llevar esa conversación.- Que a mí también me gusta.- Respondió sin preámbulos. Mamoru respiró hondo, no podía enfadarse con él por algo que ninguno de los dos podía controlar sentir. Aunque en su fuero interno le hervía la sangre al oírselo decir en voz alta.

\- ¿Y?- Añadió restándole importancia a su confesión.- Y que voy a jugar mis cartas con ella, como tú lo harás. Al final será Usagi quien decida y yo no quiero perder a un amigo, ni a una amiga. Pase lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?.- Haruka fue claro y directo, le estaba dando a entender a Mamoru que quería juego limpio, sin malos entendidos. Pues ambos eran buenos amigos y no tenían que dejar de serlo porque les gustase la misma chica. Solo asumir que uno de los dos, o los dos, sería rechazado.

\- Sí, pero Haruka... también ten en cuenta los sentimientos de Usagi. Quizás a ella no le gustemos de esa manera como supones, y no se decida por ninguno.- Concluyó Mamoru aceptando las palabras de Haruka y recalcando otra de las posibilidades. Después se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un minuto y se estrecharon la mano para sellar el pacto que acababan de hacer.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola otra vez amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¡Me encanta vuestros comentarios y me animan mucho a seguir con la historia!  
¡Muchas Gracias! _

_¿Qué os ha parecido la entrado de Minako? ¡Tenía ganas de meter a otra de nuestras Sailors Scouts y su llegada será de gran apoyo para Usagi! Por otro lado Haruka le ha dejado las cosas claras a Mamoru, quien aún sigue sin decidirse con sus sentimientos, ¿Un trío amoroso nace en el grupo de las "Últimas Cucarachas"? ¡Veremos más en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _¡Un gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16:** **"SailorMusic"**

Durante los siguientes días, hasta la prueba con SailorMusic, el grupo se centró únicamente en trabajar en la maqueta y preparar su audición. Pues no podían permitirse ningún fallo. Ninguna sorpresa más.

Minako Aino les había ayudado con las estrictas directrices que debían seguir si querían agradar al jurado de SailorMusic. Pues Black Moon ya había presentado su maqueta y la gran mayoría de sus canciones eran en realidad de "Las Últimas Cucarachas". El desgraciado de Rubeus seguía robándoles sus propios temas.

Por un lado, aunque Minako estaba al corriente de toda la jugada de sus rivales no podía interferir. Ya que nadie tenía pruebas concluyentes que demostraran lo que Black Moon les había hecho.

Y por otro lado, jugaban con ventaja. Pues su competencia no sabía que ellos también tenían una oportunidad de presentarse a la audición.

A su vez Masao, el amigo de Haruka, les había ayudado a grabar su pequeña maqueta en un tiempo récord. SailorMusic les había exigido un mínimos de 8 canciones en ella. Y al fin lo habían conseguido con resultados gratamente satisfactorios.

\- Con esto chicos... ¡lo tenéis casi hecho!- Les felicitó Minako tras oír su maqueta. Estaban en la sala de grabación del estudio de Masao.- ¡Gracias Mina! ¿De verdad piensas eso?- Exclamó emocionada Usagi que en poco tiempo había cogido confianza con su nueva amiga.- ¡Jamás os mentiría con algo así! Si vuestra audición es tan buena como vuestra maqueta... no hay duda de que os harán un buen contrato.- Aseguró sonriente mirando a aquellos chicos. En el fondo le recordaba a un tiempo muy lejano para ella. Casi olvidado de como empezó en el mundo de la música.

\- ¡Ojalá tengas razón!- Deseó Artemis con mirada soñadora.- Para la audición... ¿nos das algún consejo?- Inquirió Shingo colorado. Siempre que trataba de hablar con Mina no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Aquella chica le imponía demasiado.- Mmm... SailorMusic no solo busca la gallina de los huevos de oros. También busca que esa gallina tenga alma...

Reflexionó en voz alta pero ninguno comprendía a qué se refería.- Quiero decir...- Sonrío al verles la cara de incertidumbre y volvió a intentar explicarse con otras palabras.-... que no les vale solo "buenas canciones". Necesitan ver que no sois únicamente un "buen producto". Sino que además sabéis interpretar vuestros temas desde aquí a dentro.- Dijo esto último señalándose el corazón.- ya... ¿Y eso como se hace?- Cuestionó Haruka enarcando una ceja. Cada vez pensaba más que Mina estaba rematadamente loca.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no es fácil, y que muy pocos saben hacerlo de verdad. Pero estoy segura de que si le ponéis toda esa pasión que vi en aquel concurso...- Dijo refiriéndose a Madrid.-... lo vais a conseguir.- Concluyó con su diálogo motivador y hubo unos segundos de silencio.- Entonces, será mejor que descansemos bien esta noche- Sugirió Mamoru con un largo suspiro.- ¡Sí! ¡Mañana es el gran día!- Añadió Haruka sacudiendo los hombros de Shingo como si tuviera un tic nervioso.- ¡Basta déjame bestia!- Se quejó el susodicho. Todos se reían por su comportamiento hasta que el sonido de un teléfono les interrumpió.

\- ¡Oh! Perdonadme... es el mío, tengo que atenderlo...- Aclaró Usagi saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación. Todos los días había estado hablando con su prima Luna. Informándole de cada detalle, incluso de lo ocurrido en el Hostal con el hermano de Shingo.- Hola Luna...- Contestó el móvil una vez que estaba sola.

\- ¡Hola primitaaa!- Saludó con su usual alegría Luna.- ¿Qué tal os ha ido todo hoy?- Tenían tantas ganas de saber de su aventura que no podía ocultarlo en su voz.- Muy bien Luna, hoy hemos terminado con la maqueta y los ensayos. ¡Mañana tenemos la prueba! ¡Estoy súper nerviosa!- Confesó Usagi asumiendo que esa noche no iba a poder dormir.- Tranquila, todo os va a salir genial ¡Ya verás!- Dijo tratando de infundirle valor y darle ánimos.- Por cierto... ¿habéis dado con el tal Koji?- Cuestionó seriamente sacando su lado de reportera a relucir.- No, no le coge el móvil a Shingo... y de todas maneras no creo que haya mucho que hacer... así que prefiero no volver a sacar el tema.- Zanjó Usagi al sentir un oleada de malestar por tan solo oír el nombre del susodicho. Le provocaba arcadas cuando recordaba lo que pudo haberle pasado esa noche sino fuera por Haruka.- De acuerdo, lo importante es que tú estés bien.- Luna accedió a no seguir con el tema, pero se prometió así misma que investigaría sobre Koji. Estaba segura que encontraría alguna forma de atraparlo.

\- ¿Y qué tal te va a ti? Veo que tú y Artemis no paráis de chatear...- Usagi se había hecho la tonta para no invadir la intimidad de Artemis y su prima, pero se había dado cuenta perfectamente como salía este corriendo a coger el móvil cada vez que recibía un mensaje nuevo de Luna. Por no hablar de la cara de bobalicón que se le quedaba al mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Ah.. eso... no es nada, solo me cae muy bien.- Mintió fingiendo falsa inocencia. Una vez más Luna se cerraba en banda ha hablar del tema y a Usagi le empezaba a desesperar. ¿Por qué no admitía cuánto le gustaba Artemis y ya? Nunca entendería esa actitud de su prima con los hombres.- Ya... bueno... ¿Y en el trabajo todo bien?

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato más y después Usagi volvió a la sala de grabaciones. Pero para cuando entró solo quedaba Mamoru.- ¿Dónde se han ido todos?- Inquirió sorprendida.- Han ido a ver una cosa que les quería mostrar Masao.- ¿Y tú porque no has ido?- Cuestionó una vez más. Pues sabía que los chicos no solían separarse.- Estaba esperándote. Pues... conociéndote seguro que te pierdes tratando de encontrarnos... -Comentó con burla sacándole la lengua a Usagi.- ...y también volví a por mi cartera- Alzó el objeto real de su regreso a la habitación.

Últimamente se había mantenido alejado de ella. Pensando en las palabras de Haruka, pero ya no podía seguir evitándola. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Usagi.

\- ¡Ja! Yo nunca me pierdo- Se defendió Usagi sacándole también la lengua.- Ya... ya... te daré la razón para que no te enfades conmigo cabeza de chorlito.- Añadió guiñándole un ojo.- ¡Te arrepentirás de decir eso!- Y se abalanzó sobre él haciéndole cosquillas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!- Protestó Mamoru intentando zafarse del animalillo rubio que no paraba de escurrirse ante sus quejas.- ¡Ahora verás! ¡Yo soy el rey de las cosquillas!- Vociferó y comenzaron así una guerra de cosquillas en la sala de grabaciones. Entonces entre bromas y risas, ambos cayeron al suelo. Usagi terminando debajo de Mamoru. A penas unos milímetros separaban los labios de uno y del otro.- Usagi...- Murmuró en su boca como hipnotizado. Perdiéndose en los ojos celestes de Usagi.

\- ¡Ah sido genial Masao!- Gritó Artemis con énfasis y las voces del pasillo los sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Ambos se levantaron torpemente del suelo justo a tiempo de que abrieran la puerta.- ¿Os pasa algo chicos?- Preguntó Shingo, pues tanto Mamoru como Usagi estaban rojos hasta las orejas. - ¡Nada!- Respondieron al unísono sin poder mirarse.

Por un lado Shingo ignoraba el por qué del extraño comportamiento de sus dos compañeros. Y debía ser el único a parte de Masao. Ya que, por otro lado, Artemis puso los ojos en blanco pensando "Ya claro", conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para darse cuenta de que "nada" era en realidad "algo". A su vez, Haruka frunció el ceño sintiendo una punzada de celos. Pues en su cabeza aparecía un marcador que ponía; "0-1 Haruka vs Mamoru". Y a Minako no le hacía falta convertirse en vidente ni tener una bola de cristal para saber lo que sucedía entre Mamoru y Usagi. Al verlos tan unidos, volvía a rememorar viejos fantasmas del pasado con un sabor agridulce. Pues había aprendido por su propia experiencia, que esa clase de amor tenía un final desastroso.

No obstante, para los dos implicados, aunque de verdad no había pasado nada, no podían parar de pensar en; ¿Y si sus amigos no hubieran llegado? ¿Y si hubieran tardado más en llegar?... La incertidumbre de lo que podría haber pasado y de lo que no había pasado les ponía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

\- Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana ¡Mucha suerte!- Les deseó Minako lanzándoles un beso al aire. Finalmente recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a la casa de la playa. Era importante que esa noche descansaran para el gran día.

 **-L-L-L-**

Llegada la noche, y como era más que obvio, Usagi no podía conciliar el sueño. Por más que quería, solo terminaba dando vueltas en la cama. Así que decidió ir a por un vaso de agua. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Haruka.

\- hey... ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- Inquirió al verla.- Así es... he venido a por un vaso de agua ¿Y tú que estás bebiendo?- Haruka tenía una taza humeante en sus manos.- Una manzanilla con miel.- Respondió orgulloso cual niño pequeño.- ¡Oh! Yo también quiero...- Exclamó Usagi poniéndo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.- Está bien... te prepararé uno...- Fingió con fastidió Haruka. Con esa mirada le bajaba la luna a Usagi si hacia falta.

\- Mmm... que rico.- Murmuró al darle el primer sorbo a la bebida preparada por su amigo.- Gracias pero tampoco es para tanto.- Se sentaron al lado del otro y por un minutos tomaron su té en silencio.- Usagi... - Levantó la mirada de su taza y miró a su amigo.- ¿Sí?- El sueño estaba volviendo de golpe a ella y empezaba a dormilarse- Si mañana no conseguimos pasar la prueba...- Comenzó a decir.- La ganaremos.- Intervino con determinación.- bueno... pero si no es así... ¿Seguirás en el grupo, verdad?- Haruka había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde entonces. Quizás ella tenía otros planes. Volverse a Madrid y seguir de camarera por ejemplo, pues al principio solo les estaba ayudando para el concurso de Jota.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?- Cuestionó extrañada por la pregunta de Haruka. Su inocencia a veces le recordaba a un niño pequeño en plena mañana de navidad.- Solo quería asegurarme.- Contestó sin más.- ¿Asegurarte de qué?- Usagi estaba realmente desconcertada por su comportamiento, quizás el cansancio le hacía decir tonterías a Haruka.- Para asegurarme de que no te irás a ninguna parte si te pido una cita.- Su té se derramó un poco debido al sobresalto que Usagi había tenido.- ¿Cita?- Haruka le sonreía de oreja a oreja y le besó la frente.- Hasta mañana cabeza de chorlito.- Y se fue de vuelta a su habitación dejando a su amiga colorada como un tomate, y más confundida que nunca.

 **-L-L-L-**

Cuando llegaron a los estudios de SailorMusic les dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de espera. Esta constaba de varios sofás, un par de revistas de la discográfica y un televisor de plasmas pegado a la pared. Además de los diversos pósters enmarcados de sus grandes estrellas en la industria, entre las cuales figuraba Minako.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Preguntó Rubeus al entrar por la puerta con su grupo.- Ya ves... al final no fuiste el único ganador.- Le contestó sagazmente Mamoru.- ¿Qué? ¡Eh señorita!- Llamó a la secretaria que les había acompañado a la sala.- ¿Sí? ¿Hay algún problema?- Inquirió educadamente la joven de pelo cobrizo.- Quiero hablar con su jefe, me prometieron que mi grupo sería el único en tener la audición.- Rubeus estaba rojo de rabia. Prácticamente le falta que le saliera humo por las orejas. - Claro, en seguida viene el responsable de la audición y lo aclarará todo.- Después se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta.

Los dos grupos se sentaron uno a cada lado de la sala en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.- ¡Hola a todos!- Saludó en éxtasis Minako cuando hizo su entrada.- ¡Ouu! ¡Usted es Sailor Venus! ¿Verdad?- Exclamó emocionado un integrante del grupo de Rubeus.- En efecto. - Dijo poniéndose al lado de su póster y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Incluso "Las Últimas Cucarachas" que ya conocían a Minako estaban intimidados al verla en su rol de estrella del pop.- Naru, la secretaria, me ha contado que uno de vosotros preguntaba por mí...- Mencionó Minako buscando a esa persona.- He sido yo.- Respondió Rubeus saliendo del asombro que le había causado la primera impresión de Sailor Venus.- ¿Y que es lo que ocurre?- Minako sabía perfectamente cual era el punto en cuestión y estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Pues ya había tenido que respaldar su decisión de llevar a ambos grupos delante de sus jefes.

\- En las condiciones del concurso solo había un ganador. Y ese fue el mío. ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?- Demandó saber con el mismo tono de indignación que antes.- ¿Usted es Rubeus? ¿Verdad?- Asintió a su pregunta sonrojado. Pues se le había olvidado presentarse formalmente.- Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Minako Aino. Estuve en el concurso de infiltrada y fui testigo de todas vuestras actuaciones. Dado el resultado tan reñido de aquella noche, y lo impresionada que me dejaron ambos grupos... tomé la decisión de darles a Las Últimas Cucarachas otra oportunidad. La decisión fue aprobada desde la directiva así que... Aquí estamos todos.- Explicó sin dejarse intimidar ni una sola vez por la mirada asesina, y a su vez de estupefacción, de Rubeus.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció un hombre trajeado y con su pelo gris repeinado hacia atrás.- ¡ah! Mina... estábamos esperándote. Pasa. - Pidió aliviado al ver a su compañera de trabajo.-... y vosotros chicos en seguida os atendemos.- A penas le miró y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando Minako entró en el despacho.

A Usagi le hubiera gustado saludar como es debido a su amiga, pero les había dicho que hasta que la prueba no terminase no podían mantener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Pues si ganaban no querían que el resto se pensasen que tenían algún tipo de relación. Podía significar un grave problema para todos. Desde acusarlos de tramposos hasta descalificarlos en la audición.

Usagi se sentó al lado de Mamoru, quien no paraba de mover la rodilla de arriba a bajo de los nervios que tenía por todo el cuerpo.- ¡eh! Todo va a salir bien. Soy vuestro amuleto de la suerte, ¿recuerdas?- Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más lo oyera. Mamoru le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas dejándola desarmada. No entendía porque Mamoru tenía ese poder en ella.

\- ¿Y qué tal te va Mamoru?- La voz de Rubeus le sacó inesperadamente de su ensimismamiento y se obligó a volver su mirada hacia él.- Veo que nos has sustituido rápidamente a Beryl y a mí por esa niñata... ¡Has hecho un 2x1! Sin lugar a dudas, todo un chollo... Era la camarera ¿no?- Soltó con mofa y desdén hacia Usagi. No tuvo tiempo a decir una sola palabra más porque al instante ya tenía a Mamoru agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.- Escúchame estúpido, tú y Beryl os podéis ir al cuerno. Pero di una sola palabra, una mirada, un gesto... de Usagi y serás lo último que hagas.- Su mirada frívola como dos bloques de hielo no dejaban ninguna duda de sus palabras. Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos como soldados esperando la orden para entrar en combate. Menos Usagi que estaba preocupada por Mamoru, no quería que se pelease por su culpa.- ¿Vas a pegarme otra vez? ¡Venga! ¡Hazlo! Pero esta vez quien te va a romper la nariz voy a ser yo- Escupió Rubeus retorciéndose bajo el agarre de Mamoru.

-Siento que tu ego haya sido pisoteado.- Soltó la camisa de su rival y dio un paso hacia atrás.- Y no voy a pegarte. Ya va a ser suficiente cuando nos veas ganar esta vez.- Dijo Mamoru sonriente mientras volvía al sofá. Hasta que Rubeus no hizo lo mismo el resto tampoco se sentó.

\- Señores- Les llamó la secretaria Naru, todos la miraron expectantes.- Ya pueden pasar, el jurado les está esperando.- Y abrió otra de las puertas que conducían al estudio de música.

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¡Estoy muy contenta con todos vuestros comentarios! ¡De verdad que son todo un aporte de energías y motivación para mí! ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? ¡Contádmelo todo!_

 _Las Últimas Cucarachas están a punto de hacer la prueba para SailorMusic, una prueba que les puede cambiar la vida para siempre de muchas formas. ¿Estarán preparados para lo que se les viene encima a nuestros protagonistas? ¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo!_ _ ***Pista. Se llamará: Starlights**_

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17:** **"StarLights"**

Ambos grupos habían terminado su audición con un nivel gratamente sorprendente para el jurado que los había evaluado, pero solo a uno de ellos les podía hacer un contrato.

\- Sin lugar a dudas el tal Rubeus tiene rollo, toca la guitarra y se mueve como la seda... pero el resto de su grupo... no sé. Parecen un pegote.- Argumentó Zoicite. Un joven de cabello rubio trigal que recogía su pelo en una coleta baja.- Estoy de acuerdo con Zoi... ganaron el concurso sí... pero algo no terminaba de convencerme del todo y por eso hice venir a los dos finalistas.- Añadió Minako tratando de ser objetiva. Pues ya había tenido esa sensación en Madrid sin conocer a "Las Últimas Cucarachas"- Bueno, el otro grupo también habría que pulirlo. Se nota que su música aún es...

\- ¿Fresca?- Interrumpió Minako a Nephrite. Era un chico alto y apuesto, un poco más mayor que ella, con el cabello castaño hasta la altura de los hombros y los ojos verdosos.- de novatos... iba a decir.- Finalizó su compañero.- ¡Venga Nephrite! Sabes que son buenos. Además le ponen ese sentimiento cuando tocan... ¿Y no es eso lo que más valoramos en la música?- Añadió Jadeite. Era el más joven de la sala pero todo un prodigio de la música. Su pelo era más dorado y brillante que el de Zoicite. Con ojos almendrados y cabello corto.

\- Black Moon tiene una estructura más sólida aunque les falta profundizar para conseguir ese "algo más". Mientras que "Las Últimas Cucarachas" tienen ese "algo más" pero les falta base... mmm...- Reflexionó Kunzite. Si Jadeite era el más joven, el más mayor entre los varones era él. Su pelo encanecido estaba pulcramente peinado con un estilo moderno. Pues, aunque empezaba a rozar los cincuenta, tenía un atractivo muy particular a lo Richard Gere.- La base siempre se puede trabajar y mejorar... pero ese "algo más", como dices Kunzite, se tiene o no se tiene.- Defendió Jadeite inclinándose claramente hacia un lado de la balanza.

\- Bueno ya basta. Es hora de tomar una decisión, esto no nos puede llevar todo el día.- La voz de la presidenta Serenity se hizo alzar por encima de los murmullos y discusiones del resto. Era una mujer esbelta con un buen busto y de curvas definidas. Derrochaba sensualidad por todos sus poros a pesar de tener ya sus 55 años. Su mirada felina de color turquesa y su cabello liliáceo junto a su maquillaje natural la hacían ver mucho más joven. - Es cierto. Es hora de votar.- Corroboró Minako y se dispusieron a tomar la decisión final.

 **-L-L-L-**

Tanto Black Moon como Las Últimas Cucarachas estaban ansiosos de oír el veredicto del jurado mientras esperaban en la sala sin dirigirse la mirada.

\- Hola chicos- Saludó tras cruzar la puerta la presidenta Serenity, acompañada del jurado.- Me complace anunciarles que ya hemos tomado una decisión.- El resto de la sala se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Con los nervios a flor de piel.- Ante todo quiero deciros que ha sido una decisión muy difícil para nosotros. Ambos grupos consideramos que tenéis muchas oportunidades de triunfar así que por favor seguir trabajando en esto y algún día llegaréis a lo más alto. Que el resultado de hoy, si no fuera a vuestro favor, no os hunda. Sino que os motive para seguir mejorando.- Todos tomaron aire. Algunos incluso cerraron los ojos. Como si así la respuesta fuera a ser menos dolorosa o más gratificante.- El grupo ganador es... Las Últimas Cucarachas

Se miraron anonadados por un segundo, como si no pudieran creerse lo que oían, y entonces saltaron de alegría y se abrazaron, felicitándose unos a otros. Mamoru quizás le dio un abrazo más largo de lo debido a Usagi, pero no se paró a pensárselo. La excitación del momento era embriagadora.- Cuando acabéis de celebrarlo, Naru os guiará a mi despacho.- Anunció sonriente Serenity disolviendo al jurado para que se fueran a trabajar en otras cosas.

Por otro lado, Black Moon se sentía derrotado.- ¡Esto no es justo!- Bramó Rubeus deteniendo a la presidenta antes de que saliera de la puerta.- Comprendo que el resultado no sea de su agrado...- Trató de ser amable y profesional. Pues nadie más que ella sabía lo doloroso que era perder. Serenity conocía cada guerra de la vida, y había batallado como toda una guerrera para estar donde estaba ahora.- ¿Qué no es de mi agrado? ¡Yo gané el concurso! ¡Ellos no deberían ni estar aquí!- Su cara estaba roja de la ira y la frustración contenida.- Dirá que su grupo ganó el concurso.- Corrigió teniendo un mal sentimiento hacia aquel muchacho.- ¡Lo que sea!- Escupió sulfurado. El egoísmo y egocentrismo de Rubeus se hacía cada vez más evidente.- No te desalientes Rubeus... como os he dicho ambos tenéis un gran potencial. Sigue trabajando y...- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Rubeus salió de la sala dándole un sutil empujón en el hombro. El resto de Black Moon se retiraron en silencio.

La presidenta suspiró decepcionada con el comportamiento tan poco profesional de Black Moon y se fue al despacho a la espera de recibir a los ganadores.

\- ¿Habéis visto la cara de Rubeus?- Exclamó Artemis con malicia a la vez que se moría de la risa.- ¡Sí! ¡Ha sido como darle una patada en las pelotas!- Afirmó Haruka uniéndose a sus risas.- ¡Se lo tenía merecido! Espero que no nos lo volvamos a encontrar...- Añadió Shingo aún sintiéndose dolido por la traición de Rubeus. Era a quien más le había afectado.- ¡Chicos! ¡Mandad a paseo a Rubeus! ¡Vamos a tener la oportunidad de nuestros sueños!- Vociferó Usagi sin poder creérselo.- ¡Eso es! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Todo nuestro esfuerzo a válido la pena al fin!- Incentivó Mamoru el ambiente de euforia con sus palabras. Finalmente habían logrado tener una oportunidad de triunfar en la música como grupo. Era por lo que tantos años él y sus amigos habían anhelado. Poder trabajar en lo que realmente les gustaba.

\- Ejem...-Carraspeó Naru conmovida por la escena de alegría y emoción de "Las Últimas Cucarachas".- La señora presidenta os espera, seguidme por favor.- Anunció sin salirse de su papel de secretaria y los llevó diligentemente por los pasillos hasta dar con una doble puerta plateada. Había una placa justo en la pared, al lado de la puerta, que decía "Despacho de la Presidente Serenity".

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una espaciosa sala, tenía en un rincón dos sofás blancos y dos sillones grises. En otra esquina había una larga estantería con varios libros. Una pequeña puerta que llevaba a un baño privado. Varios cuadros de discos y diplomas decoraban las paredes azul cielo. Además de alguna que otra planta o flor vistosa que le daban vida a la habitación. Por último, en el fondo había un majestuoso escritorio de cristal. En frente de él, habían dos sillas, y detrás estaba sentada Serenity en su confortable butaca blanca. Cual reina en su trono. Detrás de ella había una pared de cristal que daba a unas vistas vertiginosas de la ciudad de Barcelona.

\- Sentaros en los sofás chicos.- Les indicó mientras se levantaba de su asiento agarrando varios papeles y carpetas de su escritorio. Al llegar a ellos los dejó encima de la mesita pequeña, la que había en el medio del círculo de los sofás.- Bien muchachos, lo más difícil ya lo habéis hecho. Ahora tenemos que hablar de negocios.- Todos asintieron queriendo prestarle la mayor atención posible a Serenity.- El contrato que os ofrecemos es de dos años de permanencia. A partir de ahí podréis decidir si queréis seguir con nosotros trabajando o... si a nosotros nos interesa seguir trabajando con vosotros. Todo según como se de a partir de ahora. Quiero que os leáis bien el contrato, ahí estipula los porcentajes que os corresponderá según las ventas de discos, conciertos, giras y otros eventos en los que participéis...- Les repartió el mismo dossier a cada uno y empezó a detallar todos los datos que giraban entorno al dinero y los compromisos con la empresa.

\- ¿Hasta aquí todo claro?- Preguntó para cerciorarse de que estaban entendiendo cada punto.- Serenity siento interrumpir...- Dijo Naru entre-abriendo la puerta.- ¿Qué sucede Naru?- La joven secretaria se acercó y encendió la televisión que colgaba de la pared.- Está en todos los canales...- Indicó y en él aparecían tres jóvenes apuestos.- StarLights ya han llegado a España tras su última gira por Estado Unidos... y miles de fans se han concentrado para darles la bienvenida. El último rumor de que podrían terminar su contrato con SailorMusic y unirse a su rival; Galaxia One, está cobrando cada vez más fuerza y parece que los propios integrantes del grupo no lo desmienten...- Retransmitía la reportera mientras las cámaras enfocaban a los susodichos.- Llama a su representante, quiero saber inmediatamente quien a filtrado la información.- Ordenó Serenity masajeándose la sien en un intento de relajarse.- Enseguida Serenity.- Naru salió de la habitación dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

\- ¡Oauu! ¡Esos eran los Starlights!- Shingo no pudo ocultar su emoción. Todos se habían quedado fascinados al verles en pantalla a excepción de Mamoru y Artemis que se miraron sorprendidos y de manera cómplice al oír la noticia principal de la reportera.- ¿Starlights se van a la competencia?- Inquirió Artemis con precaución.- Es información confidencial pero... os advierto, hasta que el contrato no finalice no podéis revelar información a los medios de la empresa. Podríais ser demandados inclusive. Al firmar con nosotros, os comprometéis a cumplir con los principios de fidelidad de SailorMusic. Esto aparece en los puntos 12 y 24 de la página 4. Es convenientes que lo reviséis todo bien antes de firmar para que no hayan confusiones.- Había sido clara y concisa. Se notaba porque Serenity era la presidenta. Al igual que se caracterizaba por su empatía y amabilidad, también tenía una mano dura y diligente cuando se precisaba para tomar las decisiones más difíciles.

 **-L-L-L-**

Salieron del despacho de la presidenta tras discutir algunos puntos como el nombre del grupo. Pues Serenity les había explicado que era poco comercial y los de marketing les haría un lavado de cara para su primera presentación al público.

Por otro lado, SailorMusic les daba alojamiento en un hotel con todas las comodidades en Barcelona. Como ellos preferían quedarse lo que quedaba de mes en la casa de Haruka, prefirieron coger su propuesta más adelante.

Estaban por salir por las puertas de las discográfica cuando los StarLights aparecieron con su séquito de fotógrafos y fans.- ¡oh! ¡Son ellos!- Exclamó Usagi al verles.- ¡Seiya un autógrafo por favor!¡Por favor!- Pedían entre gritos las fans.- ¡Yaten hazte una foto con nosotras!- Chillaban otras.- ¡Taiki eres el mejor! ¡te amamos!- Vitoreaban otra parte de la muchedumbre.- ¿De verdad seremos tan famosos como ellos?- Cuestionó Haruka sin poder imaginarse que algo así pudiera ocurrir de verdad.

\- Y más aún.- Interrumpió Minako a sus espaldas dándoles un pequeño susto a sus amigos.- ¡Mina! Creía que ya no íbamosa ver.- Comentó Shingo con excesiva alegría por reencontrarse con Minako.- ¿Y dejaros marchar sin daros la enhorabuena? ¡¿Pero estáis locos?!- Se abalanzó al grupo obligándoles a darse un abrazo de grupo.

En la distancia, la mirada de Seiya se cruzó con la de Minako disimuladamente y ella la apartó al instante. Seiya suspiró resignado, pero ya no había nada que hacer por su amistad. Entonces otra chica más menuda que Minako y también de pelo dorado captó su atención. Era guapa y atractiva evidentemente. ¿Quién sería? Se preguntaba con curiosidad y se obligó a seguir caminando con el resto de sus dos compañeros.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡Sorpresa!- Gritó Luna aquel sábado por la tarde cuando Usagi abrió la puerta.- ¡Luna! ¡Has venido!- Contestó en éxtasis mientras ambas se daban un fuerte abrazo. Solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían llegado a Barcelona, pero para Usagi parecía que habían pasado meses.

Desde que firmaron el contrato con SailorMusic todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que apenas les daba tiempo a asimilarlo todo. Ahora se hacían llamar Silver Crystal, que traducido significaba Cristal de playa. Los chicos discutieron mucho sobre este tema, pues ellos se hacían llamar "Las Últimas Cucarachas" porque se decía que incluso en el fin del mundo, aquel insecto sería capaz de sobrevivir. Y por ello, ellos se consideraban como tales. Capaces de sobreponerse ante lo que les viniera encima. Sin embargo, tuvieron que ceder finalmente y se decantaron por Silver Crystal.

A su vez, ya habían grabado su primer disco en poquísimo tiempo. Su lanzamiento como grupo sería en un par de días y aún no habían podido tomarse un respiro ni para celebrarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Usagi agradeciendo su visita enormemente. Necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. Pues, aunque Mina estaba convirtiéndose en una gran amiga, había cosas que solo se las podía contar a su prima-hermana.- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡He venido a celebrar vuestro triunfo por todo lo alto! ¡Y no he venido sola!- Se hizo a un lado y ahí estaban el resto de sus amigos; Shiro, Ami y Makoto.- ¡Dios Mío! ¡Venid aquí!- Gritó emocionada repartiendo abrazos a todos los presentes.- ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?- Cuestionó Artemis bajando de las escaleras molesto por el alboroto. En ese instante, los ojos de Luna se encontraron con los suyos.- ¡Luna!- Saludó parpadeando dos veces. Desde aquella noche que habían pasado juntos no habían parado de hablar, y ahora que la tenía delante no sabía que decir. Se sentía realmente estúpido.

\- ¡Vamos pasad! Voy a llamar al resto de los chicos.- Explicó Usagi hiendo en la búsqueda de sus amigos.

 **\- L-L-L-**

Aquella noche prometía ser inolvidable. Minako, a quien no habían dudado ni por un minuto en invitar a su celebración, les había llevado a una de las discotecas más de moda del momento y por si fuera poco... ¡Estaban en la zona VIP!

Sentados en aquellos mullidos y elegantes sofás negros, cada uno tomaba un exclusivo cocktel. Estaban en la segunda planta, desde donde podían ver todo lo que sucedía en la planta de abajo, donde estaba la pista de baile y el escenario del Dj. Cada mesa de la zona VIP era separada por unas cortinas de seda blanca para crear un poco de intimidad.

\- Voy a por otra copa ¿Me acompañas Usagi?- Pidió Luna levantándose con cuidado, pues el alcohol ya empezaba ha hacerle efecto. Usagi asintió y se dirigió con Luna hacia la barra privada que había en su planta. Mientras esperaban pacientemente el camarero les puso dos chupitos de color morado.- Perdone, esto no lo hemos pedido nosotras.- Dijo Usagi al darse cuenta de su error.- No, vosotras no. Os invita aquel caballero.- Ambas siguieron el dedo con el que señalaba el camarero a un chico esbelto de cabello azabache y mirada azulada.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Es Seiya! ¡De los StarLights!- Exclamó Luna al reconocer al chico que les sonreía coquetamente desde su mesa.- Sí... lo he visto alguna vez por SailorMusic.- Comentó Usagi sin saber muy bien que decir. Levantaron el chupito y brindaron en dirección de Seiya para después tomárselo.

\- Y bien... ¿De qué va ese rollo raro entre Mamoru, Haruka y tú?- Cuestionó de repente Luna.- ¿Qué? No sé de que me estás hablando...- Mintió haciéndose la tonta. Usagi también los había notada muy extraños últimamente, pero durante estos días no habían tenido tiempo libre para abordar el tema.- Ya... te miran como si fueses un trofeo. Me dan ganas de pegarles. Si quieren conquistarte tienen que empezar ha hacerlo de otra manera...- Usagi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Pensaba que había sido solo una sensación suya, pero si Luna también se había dado cuenta debía de haber algo de verdad.

\- Ya... y tú con Artemis ¿Qué?- Contraatacó a su prima por abrir la caja de Pandora de los amoríos.- Está bien... me lo tengo merecido- En ese momento el camarero llegó con sus cockteles.- Aquí tenéis chicas.- Dijo ofreciéndoles sus respectivas bebidas y volviendo a su trabajo.- ¿Y?- Insistió Usagi.- Y que es un chico muy interesante...- Luna trataba rehuir del tema pero era evidente, por la forma en que miraba a Artemis, que había algo más.- Luna... venga ¡Cuéntamelo! Si ya pasasteis la noche juntos...- Insistió de nuevo con curiosidad.- En realidad, no pasó nada esa noche.- Confesó poniéndose colorada por primera vez ella.

\- Espera, ¿Qué?... pero si os vimos semi-desnudos saliendo de la habitación... ¡Así como si nada!- Usagi tenía los ojos como platos. Su prima no era de las que negaban lo evidente así que realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad.- Bueno... sí que nos besamos... pero nunca llegamos a nada más. ¡ah! ¡Es tan vergonzoso decir esto!- Admitió poniéndose aún más colorada que antes.

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora me lo tienes que contar todo! ¿Qué pasó realmente?- Suplicó saber antes de volver con los demás.- Recuerdo que iba muy borracha... y empezamos a bailar y de repente estábamos besándonos.- Explicó como si quisiera revivir el beso en su mente.- Después, en casa de Mamoru... fuimos a la habitación y fui quitándome la ropa.- Se puso las manos en la cara tratando de ocultar su rostro, estaba muerta de la vergüenza.-... Artemis me dijo que se iba al baño y ya no recuerdo más. Ahí debí quedarme dormida en la cama. Luego él me cubrió con su camiseta y durmió en el suelo. A parte de mi padre, ningún hombre se había portado también conmigo antes.- Terminó de revelar con una mirada difícil de descifrar para Usagi. Su prima no solía mostrar sus sentimientos con tanta claridad con mucha gente, así que al contárselo a alguien se quitaba un peso de encima.

\- Bueno... está claro que él está loco por ti. Hazme caso, tienes que ver como se lanza al móvil cuando le envías un mensaje.- Le contó Usagi y ambas se rieron ante la imagen. Después agarraron sus copas y volvieron con sus amigos. Sin saber que esa noche, muchas cosas podrían ocurrir... 

_**Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola de muevo amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Nuevos personajes han aparecido y han venido para revolucionar la nueva vida de Usagi! ¡Espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios!_

 _Ahora, cuando todo parece ir despegando para nuestros protagonistas, se tendrán que enfrentar a los nuevos retos y problemas que les planteará el precio de la fama. Nuevos personajes que cambiaran sus vidas, tanto en el plano amoroso como en el de la amistad, y sobre todo nuevas sorpresas inesperadas... ¿Qué les deparará a Silver Crystal?_

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18:** **"Noche intempestiva"**

\- Venga... juguemos será divertido.- Animó Luna al resto del grupo. Pues para terminar de beber sus copas había propuesto jugar al "Yo nunca". Las reglas eran sencillas; en tu turno debías decir algo que nunca has hecho o te ha pasado, y todo aquel que sí que lo había hecho o le había pasado debía tomar un trago de su copa.

\- Yo paso, me voy a bailar.- Contestó Ami quien sospechaba que no era buena idea quedarse.- Iré con ella para no dejarla sola.- Dijo Makoto también haciendo caso a su instinto. Conocían demasiado bien a Luna como para saber que algo estaba tramando.- Esperad chicas, yo también voy.- Shingo se levantó torpemente de su asiento y siguió a la castaña y a la peliazul hacia la pista de baile.

\- Bueno ¿Y el resto que dice?- Inquirió Luna mirándoles de forma persuasiva.- Claro, será divertido.- Apoyó Artemis sonriente.- De acuerdo...- Se rindió Mamoru, pues lo veía como un juego para críos.- ¡Por mí sí!- Añadió Haruka con entusiasmo. Minako y Usagi se miraron pero antes de que respondieran Shiro lo hizo por ellas.- ¡Nosotras participamos!

-Está bien... pues empiezo yo- Carraspeó Luna pensando algo original.- Yo nunca he corrido desnuda.- Haruka bebió avergonzado y todos empezaron a reírse.- ¡Pero todo tiene una explicación!- Dejó su vaso en la mesa tras pegarle el trago correspondiente.- Déjalo Haruka, prefiero no saber el por qué.- Intervino Artemis antes de que su amigo se dispusiera a dar más detalles.

\- Vale me toca... mmm... Yo nunca he robado la ropa interior de una chica.- Era el turno de Usagi y al mismo tiempo había fulminado con la mirada a su prima.- ¡bebé!- Ordenó riéndose con malicia.- ¡No te robé el sujetador! ¡Lo tomé prestado!- Se defendió poniendo cara de inocente.- ¡Ja! Prestado desde hace un mes.- Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la desaparición de la prenda cuando abrió su maleta.- Bueno... pero cuando quieras te lo devuelvo.- Comentó llevándose la copa a los labios y de repente Haruka bebió también.- ¡Haruka!- Exclamaron todos.- ¡También tiene una explicación lógica! Va unida a la anterior si me dejáis contároslo...- No podían dejar de reír a carcajadas, al final su amigo terminaría contándoselo a este ritmo.- Haruka eres un pervertido; corres desnudo, robas ropa interior femenina...- Acusó de broma Minako sin poder parar de reírse.- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De verdad que si os lo cuento...!

Y así fueron turno por turno entre bromas y risas, hasta que volvió a tocarle a Luna.- De acuerdo... vamos a poner las cosas un poco serias...- Miraron a la portavoz con curiosidad. Usagi estaba temiendo por lo que podía llegar a decir su prima.-... Yo nunca... me he sentido atraído/-a por alguien de los que estamos aquí sentados... y bebo yo también.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de Artemis que se había puesto colorado.- ¡Eso no vale Luna! Tienes que decir algo que "Nunca hayas hecho o te haya pasado".- Le reprendió Usagi que se negaba a beber. Sabía que algo se estaba maquinando en esa cabecita de Luna.

\- ¡Venga! ¡A beber si os ha pasado...o si os pasa! No valen las quejas.- Al final accedieron valientemente y casi todos bebieron para su sorpresa. A excepción de una persona.- ¡Así que hemos empezado con los temas de amor!- Señaló divertida Minako al verlos beber y se empezó a destornillar de la risa en su asiento.- A mi no se me ocurre nada ahora.- Contestó de mala gana Usagi. Pues se le estaban pasando las ganas de seguir jugando si su prima iba ha hacer ese tipo de comentarios.- Yo tengo una... así de mientras puedes pensar la tuya.- Aclaró Shiro emocionado con el juego.- Yo nunca me he besado con nadie de este círculo. Y digo de beso de verdad... ya sabéis labio con labio, lengua con lengua esas cosas.- Todos rieron con la aclaración innecesaria de Shiro cuando se refería al tipo de beso.

Luna y Artemis se miraron nuevamente de forma pícara y bebieron de su copa. Sin embargo, Mamoru no bebió de la suya y Usagi no supo que hacer. ¿Por qué ocultar que se besaron? Se preguntó extrañada a la vez que se sentía despreciada. Entonces, se tomó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en la copa y se levantó queriendo alejarse de allí. Estaba enfadada con la actitud de Mamoru.- ¿Usagi a dónde vas?- Inquirió Luna preocupada.- ¡A bailar!- Gritó saliendo de su zona privada. Mamoru la siguió con la mirada, sabía que Usagi se había molestado con él pero tampoco quería hacer daño de esa manera a su amigo Haruka. Quien no tardaría en darse cuenta con quien se había besado.

Usagi llegó a la pista de baile con la subida del alcohol recorriendo sus venas. Intentó buscar al resto de sus amigos pero sin mucho éxito. Se dejó llevar por la música y se puso a bailar sola entre la multitud que había a su alrededor. La canción que sonaba de fondo se llamaba Tormenta de Arena, de Dorian. Usagi se vio en vuelta por las distintas luces de colores y el movimiento de la gente.

De repente sintió a alguien más bailando con ella.- ¿Mamoru?- Murmuró para sí misma cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero al fijarse más se dio cuenta de que no era él, sino Seiya. Estuvieron bailando durante un rato sin decir nada cuando Seiya la atrajo hacía su pecho. Sus labios se quedaron a penas en un roce y sus manos fueron descendiendo por su espalda hasta posarse en su trasero.- Déjame.- Protestó Usagi saliendo del mareo que le provocaba las tres o cuatro copas que se había tomado. Dio un paso para atrás dejando confundido a Seiya quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al ver que Usagi tenía la cara súbitamente blanca.- ¡eh! ¡Te ha dicho que la dejes!- Bramó Mamoru atizándole a Seiya un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Creo que voy a...- Usagi se tapó la boca con la mano y salió corriendo hacia la salida de la discoteca.- ¡Usagi espera!- Gritó Mamoru que trataba de seguirla.- ¡Me has pegado! ¡En la cara!- Dijo enfurecido Seiya agarrando a Mamoru del cuello de la camisa y comenzando así una pelea en el centro de la pista de baile.

 **\- L-L-L-**

\- Buenos díaaaas...- Canturreó Luna subiendo las persianas de la habitación de Usagi.- para... ¿qué haces?- Se quejó escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.- ¡Venga que son casi las dos! ¡Y tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos!- Su prima refunfuñó y dijo algo que Luna no comprendió bien.- No te he entendido nada, ¡Saca la cabeza de ahí!- Ordenó sentándose encima de Usagi.- ¡No hagas eso o vomitaré!- Usagi tenía la sensación de que le había pasado un tren por encima.- ¡¿Más?! Creo que ya lo echaste todo ayer...- Se removió entre las sábanas hasta lograr tirar a Luna de encima suya.- ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado!- Usagi entre abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que no le había hecho daño a la pesada de su prima.- ¡Aja! Venga ya estás despierta ¡arriba!- Animó al descubrir la cabecita rubia asomarse.- ¡Está bien! ¡Pero que tortura de prima!- Bromeó y Luna le golpeó con la otra almohada.- Sin violencia por favor que estoy sensible...- Protestó agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos.

\- Está bien...- Y alzó las manos a modo de paz. Entonces Usagi se dio cuenta de que Luna no había dejado de sonreír en ni un solo momento.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó desorientada cuando se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la cama.- Veamos... con "algo" ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la parte donde Mamoru no bebió cuando Shiro dijo "Yo nunca me he besado con alguien de los que están aquí"? ¿Cuando tú sí bebiste y te fuiste echa unos humos...saliendo luego Haruka y Mamoru como locos a buscarte? ¿Cuando bailabas con la estrella de los Starlights y Mamoru le propinó un puñetazo...? ¿o cuando empezaste a vomitar como una fuente en la puerta de la discoteca?- Usagi puso los ojos como platos al oír todo lo que había sucedido bajo los efectos del endemoniado alcohol.- Espera, espera, espera... ¡¿Mamoru pegó a...?! Un momento... ¡¿yo bailé con Seiya?- Su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas intentando recordarlo todo pero solo tenía unas vagas imágenes de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Y porqué diablos sonríes de esa manera? ¡Todo es un desastre!- Señaló con obviedad Usagi. Quería volver a meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada en ese preciso instante.- ¡Porque Artemis me ha pedido que sea su novia!- Gritó eufórica dejándose caer en la cama, al lado de su prima.- ¡¿Queeee?!- Exclamó Usagi prestándole más atención que antes.- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Cuándo!? ¡Tienes que darme hasta el último detalle!- Pidió compartiendo la alegría de su prima. Al menos a una de las dos le había ido bien anoche.- Verás... cuando te encontré vomitando te acompañamos Artemis y yo a casa en un taxi. Te dejé en la habitación y me quedé hablando con él hasta que se nos hizo de día. Y no sé, de repente estábamos hablando de tonterías y al minuto siguiente me estaba besando. Después me pidió que fuese su novia. Así sin más. ¡Y yo le dije que sí!- Relató con el corazón acelerado. Todo parecía tan sencillo que a Usagi le dio hasta una pequeña punzada de celos.- ¡Me alegro mucho por los dos!- Dijo abrazándola con ternura.- Uff y yo... ¡pero dúchate hueles a ron!- Comentó poniéndose los dedos en la nariz.- Ya como si tú nunca hubieras estado de resaca...- Se defendió obligándose a salir de la cama de una vez por todas.

Por suerte tenían un día de descanso a la semana y hoy no tenían que ir a SailorMusic. Pues Usagi no sería de gran utilidad esa mañana.

 **-L-L-L-**

Tras desayunar y pegarse una ducha, Usagi salió a la terraza de la casa con unas oscuras y grandes gafas de sol. Se sentó en una de las tumbonas con sus cascos de música y le dio al "play" para reproducir la música del móvil.- ¿Ya estás mejor?- Le preguntó una voz y se obligó a abrir los ojos, pues Haruka había pillado a Usagi a punto de volverse a dormir.

\- Sí, creo que sobreviviré.- Bromeó arrugando la nariz.- Me alegro, nos tuviste muy preocupados.- Haruka se sentó con torpeza en la tumbona de al lado, pues estaba nervioso e intentaba ocultarlo inútilmente. Después de lo que había sucedido anoche sabía que tenía que ser más rápido o Mamoru le llevaría ventaja. Se había percatado que su amigo no había bebido para no herirle cuando lanzaron la bomba "del beso", pero la reacción de Usagi lo había dejado más que claro. Por no hablar de que la gran estrella de las Starlights también se había fijado en ella. Así que de ese día no pasaba, iba a avanzar sí o sí en su relación con Usagi.

\- ¿Dónde se han ido los demás?- Inquirió al darse cuenta de que no había visto más gente en la casa a parte de Luna y Haruka.- Han ido a un mercadillo medieval que han montado a las afueras de la ciudad.- Explicó al recordar como Ami y Makoto habían terminado convenciendo a la mayoría para ir al inusual evento.

\- ¿Y por qué tú no te has ido?- Volvió a preguntar Usagi extrañada. Pues de su prima sabía que se había quedado para cuidar de ella y no dejarla sola. Y para cotillear por supuesto.- No me apetecía...- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque la verdad era que le hubiera gustado ir, pero si se iba perdería su oportunidad.

\- Bueno... tendrás que aguantarme entonces.- Señaló Usagi bostezando.- Será un placer aguantarte.- Le contestó mientras ambos se reían.- Usagi... ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije la noche previa de la prueba con SailorMusci?- Hizo memoria hasta que le vino a la mente a lo que se refería y se puso colorada.- eh... sí, más o menos...-Murmuró avergonzada. Pues Haruka le había preguntado aquella noche si se iría del grupo si no pasaban la prueba y ella le había dicho rotundamente que no. Pues para ella, ahora mismo su sitio estaba allí y así lo sentía. Entonces él le había confesado que solo estaba asegurándose de que no se iría a ninguna parte para cuando le pidiera una cita.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo Usagi? No tiene porque significar nada... en fin solo danos la oportunidad a los dos de conocernos y si es muy extraño... o no ves que pudiera funcionar... pues seguiremos siendo amigos y punto... no quiero que te sientas obligada ha...- Antes de que siguiera con su parloteo, Usagi le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano.- Haruka, tranquilízate o te va a dar un infarto.- Le ordenó riéndose. Estaba conmovida por la actitud de su amigo y la forma en que se lo había pedido. Parecía tan preocupado a que le dijera que no, que Usagi no pudo evitar cavilar su propuesta.

\- ¿Entonces...?- Interrogó a través de la mano de Usagi.- Sí, tengamos esa cita.- Aceptó y vio el brillo de alegría que invadían los ojos de Haruka. No estaba segura de haber hecho bien, pues le tenía un cariño especial a su amigo pero no sabía si podía llegar a convertirse en algo más que eso. Sin embargo, también necesitaba empezar a apartar a Mamoru de su mente. Lo sucedido anoche se lo había tomado como un rechazo. Como un rotundo NO a lo que sea que pudiesen llegar a tener. Así que... ¿Por qué no intentar a abrirse a otras personas?

 **-L-L-L-**

Mientras tanto, Luna había estado haciendo ciertas averiguaciones sobre el hermano de Shingo. Con todo el material que había recogido tenía suficiente para un buena artículo. Un artículo que destaparía la devastadora verdad, que tenía el poder de destruir la reputación de aquel hombre y mucho más... 

_**Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola de muevo amigos-as "Frikilectores"! Me he tardado bastante en subir el capítulo lo sé... jejeje pero entre tanto festivo una pierde la noción del tiempo! ¡No os preocupéis que ya estoy de vuelta!_

 _Las cosas entre Luna y Artemis parecen ir viento empopa mientras que Usagi y Mamoru van hacia atrás ¡como los cangrejos! Y Haruka aprovechará la oportunidad que se le presenta para ganarse el corazón de Usagi ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Mamoru dará el paso por fin y reconocerá sus sentimientos por Usagi? ¿O Seiya será un nuevo impedimento? ¡Si quieres saber más sobre este triángulo amoroso y lo que les depara a la banda Silver Crystal no te pierdas el próximo capítulo!_

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19 "La Cita"

\- Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme... además puede que no tarde mucho en venir a veros de nuevo.- Le había dicho Luna guiñándole un ojo, desviando después su mirada hacia Artemis. Su nuevo novio. La despedida del día siguiente había sido un poco menos dolorosa que la de Madrid. Al menos en esta, le había dado tiempo suficiente de despedirse de todos sus amigos.

Desde aquel entonces, ya había transcurrido una semana y había llegado el día que tanto le había estado preocupando a Usagi; la cita con Haruka. Luna le había aconsejado que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y ser una misma. Darse la oportunidad de conocerse de manera natural. Pues según ella era la única manera de saber si había esa química especial entre los dos. Sin embargo, Usagi sentía que no era justo para Haruka. Pues no sabía si realmente podría llegar a gustarle de esa manera. ¿Y si él intentaba algo más durante la cita y ella no quería? ¿Cómo se sentiría su amigo al verse rechazado? ¿Se enfadaría con ella? - Basta Usagi, Haruka no es de esos.- Se dijo reprendiéndose a si misma.

\- ¿No soy de que?- Preguntó el susodicho bajando las escaleras de la casa. Habían quedado a las seis en punto de la tarde en el recibidor. El resto del grupo se habían ido al centro comercial hacia media hora. Cuando les dijeron a ambos de ir con ellos, Haruka no se lo pensó dos veces; "No podemos, Usagi y yo tenemos una cita". Sus palabras habían caído como un balde de agua fría sobre Mamoru. "¿Una cita?" Había inquirido él mirando intensamente a Usagi, quien no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿hay alguien ahí? Tierra llamando a Usagi...- Canturreó Haruka al percatarse que su amiga se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Ya que aún no conseguía deshacerse de la imagen de aquellos par de ojos zafiro clavándose en ella. ¿Se habrá puesto celoso? ¿Enfadado quizás?- ¡Usagi!- Usagi dio un respingón y se giró hacia Haruka.- ¡Por Dios Haruka que susto! ¡No te he oído llegar!- Exclamó con la mano en el corazón tras el micro-infarto que le había dado.

\- Oye... ¿Estás seguro de querer salir conmigo? Todavía estás a tiempo...- Comentó nervioso Haruka. No quería que Usagi se tomara aquella cita como una obligación. Realmente deseaba que ella quisiera pasar tiempo a solas con él, como él lo quería con ella.- Claro que sí Haruka... solo me quedé pensando en mis cosas. Ya sabes, las nuevas canciones... y eso.- Aclaró rápidamente para no hacerle sentir mal. Por una parte era cierto, las nuevas canciones y los nuevos retoques a las antiguas los habían llevado de cabeza los últimos días. La discográfica les estaba metiendo mucha caña en el trabajo y no podían cometer ningún fallo. Incluso ya les habían anunciado la fecha de su debut al público; el 3 de Septiembre.

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No hay día que no me de un infarto de tanto estrés!- Se quejó Haruka como un niño pequeño y Usagi comenzó a reírse por su reacción.- aah... eso está mejor señorita. Ahora empecemos nuestra cita.- Le dijo besándole el dorso de la mano como si fuera un príncipe azul. Además se había vestido para la ocasión. Había dejado atrás su estilo rock-hippie, incluso a veces un poco perroflauta, para dar lugar a un Haruka más elegante. Llevaba unos pantalones grises de vestir con una camiseta azul marina. Su pelo pulcramente peinado y con un afeitado impoluto. Hasta su colonia la había cambiado.

Por otro lado, Usagi se había decantado también por un conjunto más dulce y refinado a lo que llevaba últimamente. Rescatando así de su maleta un vestido de color rosa palo que se anudaba a su cuello y se ajustaba a sus curvas delicadamente hasta su cintura. De donde salía una falda voluminosa de sirena. Es decir, con el corte más corto por delante que por detrás. Su pelo estaba recogido con dos trenzas francesas que acababan en un pequeño moño en su nuca. Se había pintado lo más natural posible. Remarcando especialmente sus largas pestañas con el rimel y sus labios carnosos con un carmín tirando a granate.

\- ¿Y dónde tienes pensado llevarme?- Interrogó Usagi cuando se subieron al coche de Haruka. Pues el susodicho había sido muy críptico con todo lo que se refería a la cita. Tan solo le había dicho que se arreglara como si fuera a ir a un evento importante.- ¡Ahora lo verás! ¡Es una sorpresa!- Dijo haciéndose el misterioso y poniendo en marcha el coche hacia su destino.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡El Rey León! ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a ir a ver el musical del Rey León?- Dijo conmocionada Usagi cuando estaban delante de la puerta. El musical estaba de gira en toda España y Usagi había comentado, de pasada un día, que le hacía ilusión ir a verlo porque era una de sus películas favoritas. Miró a Haruka sofocada, debía reconocer que había sido muy detallista por su parte acordarse de aquello. Haruka sin embargo, le sonrió de oreja a oreja como si hubiera ganada un enorme premio. Había logrado lo que quería; impresionar a Usagi. E iba ha hacer todo lo posible por llegar a su corazón.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Y ni más ni menos que en primera fila!- Exclamó orgulloso enseñándole las entradas.- ¡Haruka! ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco?! ¡Te habrán valido un dineral!- Le reprendió Usagi frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que se hubiera gastado tanto dinero en ella.- Tranquila... lo he hecho con gusto, ¿Vamos?- Le ofreció su brazo para entrar y sin más remedio Usagi tuvo que aceptar.

 **-L-L-L-**

En otra parte de Barcelona. Shingo, Artemis y Mamoru pasaban una agradable tarde en el centro comercial. Bueno, agradable para "casi" todos.- ¿Podrías quitar por un segundo esa cara de estreñido?- Inquirió Artemis poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar resoplar por enésima vez a Mamoru en su asiento. Habían parado a tomarse un par de cañas antes de seguir mirando instrumentos. Pues era por lo que realmente habían ido a parar allí.- Es cierto, es como si te hubieran metido un palo en el culo desde que salimos de casa.- Añadió Shingo riéndose, pero pronto paró de reírse al encontrarse con la mirada gélida de Mamoru.

\- Basta Mamoru, si sigues así Shingo y yo nos vamos y te dejamos aquí.- Le advirtió Artemis que ya empezaba a cansarse del humor de perros que se gastaba su amigo ese día.- Tenéis razón, lo siento.- Aminoró Mamoru su frustración. Pues en el fondo sabía que les estaba haciendo pagar su enfado con ellos. ¿Pero porque se sentía tan furioso? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Haruka saliera con Usagi? ¿Acaso no le había advertido él que intentaría algo con ella? Pero aún a pesar de eso, le había dolido verlos juntos. Por algún motivo, había asumido que Usagi no aceptaría una cita con Haruka y la verdad le había explotado en la cara.

\- ¿Es que te ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Shingo mostrando un poco de preocupación por su amigo. Sabía que a veces Mamoru podía tener una personalidad fuerte, pero hoy se salía de lo normal.- Nada Shingo, es que tengo un mal día.- Zanjó Mamoru sin querer entrar en detalles. Artemis alzó una de sus cejas con mirada incrédula. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo en cuanto Haruka soltó la bomba de la cita con Usagi. Realmente podía rememorar como la cara se le había descompuesto en ese preciso instante.- Eso "nada", se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.- Shingo siempre era bastante despistado para captar este tipo de cosas y no se percató del tono irónico de Artemis. Se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

\- Voy al aseo.- Anunció Mamoru dejando a sus amigos a solas. Necesitaba un minuto para pensar. Cuando estuvo solo sacó su móvil finalmente y revisó las conexiones que habían en el chat. Usagi no estaba conectada. ¿Y si le enviaba un mensaje?... solo para saber como estaba...o quizás eso sería demasiado extraño. Entonces una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y escribió rápidamente. Después de revisar el mensaje una y otra vez le dio a enviar.

 **-L-L-L-**

Cuando salieron del musical eran casi las nueve de la noche. Usagi y Haruka habían disfrutado del espectáculo como unos niños. Hasta se les había saltado alguna que otra lagrimilla.- ¡Ha sido genial!- Vociferó en éxtasis Usagi sin salir de la emoción.- ¡¿Y el vestuario?! ¡Era una pasada!- Agregó Haruka igual de emocionado. La cita estaba hiendo viento empopa, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía Haruka.

\- Y ahora _madame._.. tengo el honor de invitarla a cenar.- Le dijo haciéndole una reverencia con acento francés.- ¿Y a dónde me va a llevar esta vez?- Preguntó Usagi siguiéndole el juego a Haruka. Trataba dejarse llevar, tal y como le había dicho Luna.- ¡Eso es otra sorpresa más!

 **-L-L-L-**

Al llegar a casa los tres se dieron cuenta de que "la parejita" todavía no habían llegado de su "cita". A Shingo no pareció importarle mucho. Pero Artemis miró de reojo a Mamoru. Sabía que si no le hacia hablar, terminaría explotando.- ¿Quieres tomarte la última conmigo?- Le ofreció a su amigo. Pues tenía cara de necesitarlo.- Sí claro...- Aceptó con desgana y ambos se fueron hacia la cocina. Shingo subió a su habitación para probar sus nuevos "juguetitos" de música.

\- Cuéntame... ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Interrogó Artemis sacando dos latas de cerveza de la nevera. Mamoru primero miró por última vez el móvil, donde no le había llegado ningún mensaje nuevo, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Artemis a la cara.- ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo haciéndose el loco.- Venga... ¿En serio?- Mamoru suspiró al oír a Artemis y se rindió finalmente. A su mejor amigo no podía mentirle. Además al maldito no se le escapaba ni una, se conocían demasiado bien.

\- ¿La verdad? Pensaba que no me afectaría tanto.- Confesó todavía dolido.- Mamoru... ¿Y qué te pensabas que iba a pasar? Haruka te dijo claro que iría a por Usagi.- Respondió Artemis, el único al que Mamoru le había contado "el trato" entre Haruka y él.- Lo sé, y lo peor es que tampoco puedo enfadarme por eso... es solo que me pone furioso.- Reconoció mirando a algún punto en el aire mientras apretaba las manos en un puño.- Ya, eso de donde yo vengo se llaman CELOS. Yo de ti intentaría acercarme más a Usagi. Si tanto te gusta, claro...- Aconsejó Artemis tomando un trago de la lata.

\- Pero todavía es demasiado pronto, hace un par de meses pasó lo de Beryl y...- Su amigo le interrumpió antes de que siguiera mencionando a aquella bruja.- Alto, alto, alto... Esa historia ya es agua pasada. No estás atado a nada ni a nadie, puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Qué tanto respeto por guardar un estúpido duelo por un ex?- Mamoru iba a contestarle pero Artemis continuó hablando.- ¡En serio Mamoru! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Como si ella te hubiera respetado en algún momento cuando se estaba tirando a Rubeus! ¡Tío piénsalo! ¿De verdad vas a dejar que te ganen a Usagi por eso?

Las palabras de Artemis habían sido como dagas clavándose en el pecho de Mamoru. Pero es que la verdad, a veces dolía oírla. No obstante, si el propio Artemis le estaba diciendo todo aquello era porque necesitaba reaccionar de una vez por todas.- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Respondió con frustración.- ¿Entonces que vas ha hacer?- Le retó Artemis.- Lo que debía de haber hecho desde un principio...- Sus labios se volvieron en una sonrisa torcida.-Conquistar a Usagi.- Dijo con determinación y se bebió de una sola vez la lata de cerveza.

 **-L-L-L-**

El lugar al que había llevado a cenar a Usagi se llamaba _"L'amore"_. Un exquisito y romántico restaurante francés. Usagi estaba envuelta en una nube por todos aquellos lujos a su alrededor. Haruka realmente sabía como hace sentir a una mujer como una auténtica princesa.

 _"L'amore"_ estaba situado en el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos de Barcelona. Desde donde ofrecía una majestuosa panorámica de toda la ciudad iluminada en la noche. Por ello, todas las paredes que daban al exterior eran de cristal. Una simpática camarera les acompañó hasta su mesa. Una zona privada al lado de la pared de cristal.- Haruka... todo esto está siendo increíble ¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio?- Quiso saber Usagi que aún seguía admirando cada detalle que había a su alrededor.- Mis padres me llevaban aquí cuando era pequeño. Nunca fueron de gustos baratos.- Añadió esto último con una mueca al recordarlos. Su relación con ellos nunca había sido mala, pero con el tema de la música se había crispado con los años.

\- Bueno... al menos te llevaban a sitios chulos. Los míos a lo único que me llevaban como algo "especial" era a la taberna de Pepe.- Ambos se rieron y pasaron a curiosear el menú de la carta. Unos minutos después, la camarera se acercó y anotó su pedido.

Tras marcharse volvieron a su conversación.- En serio, una vez mi padre me regaló por mi séptimo cumpleaños; Ver el nacimiento de un caballo.- Haruka soltó una risotada por las caras que hacia Usagi al contarlo.- ¡Lo único que quería era una muñeca! ¡Solo tenía siete años!- Se quejó intentando apartar la imagen de su mente.- ¡Pero mira el lado positivo! ¿Cuántas personas de aquí habrán tenido el honor de ver el parto de una yegua en directo?- Usagi se unió a las risas de su amigo. Aquella experiencia siempre que la contaba le resultaba más surrealista. Solo a su padre se le ocurriría regalarle algo así. Entonces no pudo evitar suspirar por Kenji.

\- ¿Les echas de menos verdad?- Preguntó Haruka una vez les sirvieron sus platos.- Hay días más que otros pero... sí, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo son mis padres.- Explicó Usagi. Hacia tiempo que no hablaba de ellos. Les había llamado durante este tiempo pero su madre se negaba a cogerle el teléfono. Tan solo había conseguido contactar con su padre, y había sido a escondidas de Ikuko. - Estoy seguro, que con el tiempo... ellos entenderán tu decisión.- Comentó Haruka para infundarle ánimos.- Gracias, yo también lo espero...- Dijo volviendo a suspirar.-... Por suerte os tengo a vosotros.- Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa dulce. Esperaba que aceptar esa cita no fuese un error.- Brindo por eso.- Dijo de repente Haruka levantando su copa de vino blanco. Usagi le imitó y chocaron suavemente el cristal con un "Chin Chin".

\- Basta de hablar de mí, ¿Qué hay sobre ti?- Haruka se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de Usagi, hasta que algo le vino a la mente.- Te ofrezco 10 preguntas.- Dijo sonriente.- ¿Qué?- Inquirió Usagi desconcertada.- Tú me haces diez preguntas sobre lo que tú quieras saber... pero después me toca a mí.- Explicó divertido por el juego que acababa de inventarse.- De acuerdo, ¡me gusta la idea!.

Las primeras preguntas fueron sencillas como; ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, ¿Dónde te gustaría viajar?, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?... etc. Pero estaban llegando ya al postre cuando Usagi aprovechó sus últimas tres preguntas para entrar en terreno movedizo.- ¿Cuándo empecé a gustarte?- Había sido tan directa que hasta ella misma se había sonrojado al decirla en voz alta.- Cuando te hicimos la prueba. Ahí fue cuando dije... esta chica tiene algo... y luego simplemente por tu forma de ser me fuiste "enganchando" más a ti.- Dijo medio bromeando, medio en serio. Usagi se puso todavía más roja.- ¿Y porqué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?- Haruka se removió nervioso en su asiento. Pues esa respuesta implicaba a Mamoru y no sabía si hacia bien en nombrarlo.- ¿Y?- Demandó todavía más curiosa por el silencio.

\- Pensaba que te gustaba Mamoru.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Y...si era así, no quería meterme en medio... pero...- El interés de Usagi había aumentado y ahora quería saber más.- ¿Pero qué?- Se acercó inconscientemente a Haruka, no quería perderse ni una sola palabra.- Pero vi que él no te prestaba atención, y decidí lanzarme.- Terminó expectante a la reacción de su compañera. Ella volvió a su asiento con mirada pensativa. "Él no te prestaba atención". Había dicho Haruka. Por alguna razón sus palabras le pusieron triste.- Bueno te queda una, es la última así que piénsatela bien ¿Eh?- Carraspeó para devolver su mente al restaurante con él.- Prefiero reservármela para luego. No quiero desaprovecharla.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo a su amigo mientras le daba un bocado a su brownie de chocolate.

Antes de irse, Usagi fue un momento al baño y de casualidad revisó la pantalla de su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Mamoru. La noticia le aceleraba el corazón y desbloqueó rápidamente el aparato.

 _Mamoru: "Hola, espero que os lo estéis pasando bien. Acuérdate de que mañana tenemos que ensayar los coros en la sala A012 no en la A003."_

La decepción inundó a Usagi. Tan solo era para recordarle el cambio de sala. Pero bueno ¿Qué se esperaba? Como bien había dicho Haruka; Mamoru no le prestaba atención. En un arrebato de cólera guardó el móvil sin tan si quiera responderle y se dirigió nuevamente al encuentro de su cita. Quien le esperaba ya en la puerta con los abrigos preparados.

 **-L-L-L-**

Habían aparcado un poco lejos de la casa, así que habían aprovecha para dar un pequeño paseo. Haruka le había estado haciendo durante el camino de regreso las "10 preguntas" a Usagi. Las cuales, igual que ella, habían sido cosas sobre sus gustos e intereses.

-Está bien me quedan solo tres preguntas.- Anunció Haruka fingiendo una sonrisa malvada.- ¡Suéltalo ya!- Exclamó en una carcajada Usagi. Con su amigo era inevitable no reírse.- ¿Por qué aceptaste esta cita?- El rostro de Haruka se tornó un poco más serio y se quedó observando atentamente a Usagi.- Mmm... creo que me gustó que te arriesgarás a pedírmelo a pesar de lo nervioso que se te veía.- Mencionó Usagi entre risas.- ¡Ja! ¡Ya veo!.-

Se estaban acercando a la casa. Así que Haruka sabía que tenía que aprovechar al máximo los últimos minutos de la cita.- Penúltima pregunta... chan chaan chaaan- Usagi puso los ojos en blanco por el ridículo dramatismo que le estaba dando su amigo.- ¿Me darías un beso?- La pregunta le pilló desprevenida.- ¿Qué tipo de beso?- Preguntó avergonzada.- De los que explicó Shiro la semana pasada, por ejemplo...- Dijo tanteando el terreno. Usagi sonrió al recordar la explicación de su amigo jugando al "Yo nunca" pero rápidamente se le borró la sonrisa al recordar lo que vino después.

\- Te daré un beso, pero no de ese tipo.- Le respondió sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.- ¡Qué se le va ha hacer!- Haruka puso la mejilla y cuando Usagi fue a darle un beso giró en el último segundo consiguiéndole robar un pico.- ¡Ja! ¡Lo conseguí!- Victoreó gritando a los cuatro vientos.- ¡Tramposo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?- Protestó Usagi colorada como un tomate y dándole una colleja.- ¡Me da igual! ¡Para mí mereció la pena!- Gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Eres peor que un niño, venga entremos ya... quiero irme a dormir.- Dijo molesta Usagi. No le había gustado que le robara un beso.

\- ¡Espera! Aún me falta una última pregunta.- Rogó Haruka. Usagi rodó los ojos y le miró ceñuda.- ¿Qué quieres saber?- Interrogó menos amable que antes, pero Haruka no se tomó en serio su enfado.- Usagi... ¿Te gusta Mamoru?

 _ **Continuará ...**_

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _.x._**

 _ **-Comentarios De la Autora-**_

 _¡Hola amigos-as "Frikilectores"! ¿Os ha gustado la cita? Yo soy más de Mamoru-Usagi pero debo reconocer que Haruka es un buen rival para hacer temblar un poquito a Mamoru jejeje ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones al respecto!_

En el próximo capítulo Mamoru tendrá un cambio de actitud que no pasará desapercibida tanto por Usagi como Haruka, lo que hará caldear el ambiente entre ellos... Por otro lado, un revelador artículo podría tambalear al grupo y su futuro como estrellas de la música!

 ***Pista:** El próximo capítulo se llama **"Celos"**

 _¡Un gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 _ ***También**_ _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ _ **"El Poder de Kinich"**_ _en:_

 _ **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es**_ _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	21. Capítulo 20 PARTE 1

**Capítulo 20: Parte 1** **"Celos"**

\- Haruka, eso no es de tu incumbencia...- Le contestó Usagi tras que el susodicho le preguntase si le gustaba Mamoru. Ahora mismo ya no quería continuar con la cita.- Comprendo... solo quería saber cuáles eran mis posibilidades.- Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto y dio un paso más hacia Usagi. Estaban cara a cara.- Te romperé la nariz si tratas de darme otro beso- Le advirtió a su amigo cuando se percató de su proximidad.- ¡Tranquila! No pienso hacer nada malo... ¡lo prometo!- Aseguró sonriendo y después se puso serio.

\- Sé que solo me ves como un amigo Usagi...- Murmuró apenado Haruka mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su acompañante.- Haruka ya te dije que...- Pero antes de que Usagi siguiera hablando este le puso un dedo en los labios.- Calla pequeño duendecillo. No estropees el momento. Estoy tratando de ser serio por una vez.- Haruka hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse, pues realmente quería que Usagi no tomara sus siguientes palabras como una broma.

\- Realmente me gustas- Se confesó y Usagi se puso colorada como un tomate.- Para Haruka, por favor...- Pidió abochornada. No quería oír esas palabras. No ahora. Tan solo habían tenido una cita y a penas estaba empezando a darle una oportunidad. De repente se sentía agobiada.- Shh... Sólo una cosa más; La próxima cita me la pedirás tú ¿vale?. De esa manera sabré que puedes verme como algo más...- Por un minuto largo las palabras de Haruka se quedaron en el aire, dejando un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Y Usagi únicamente asintió sin decir nada más.

 **\- L-L-L-**

Aquella calurosa mañana, todos los componentes de Silver Crystal se encontraban en la cafetería. Disfrutando de su tiempo de descanso antes de seguir con los ensayos. Entonces, Minako apareció por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo Mina?- Le preguntó Shingo nada más verla.- ¡Ya lo creo!- Exclamó eufórica captando por completo la atención del resto del grupo.- ¡Escuchadme! ¡SailorMusic tiene el placer de invitaros a la fiesta solidaria "Los Angelitos de la tierra"! Es una iniciativa muy bonita en la que acudirán todo tipo de artistas; actores, cantantes, músicos, pintores, escritores... etc.- Explicó quedándose sin aliento.- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso suena muy bien! ¿Pero por qué nos invitan a nosotros?- Cuestionó Usagi intrigada a la vez que Mina les iba pasando un sobre a cada uno.

\- La idea viene directamente de Serenity...-Comenzó a contarles mientras se sentaba en la silla continúa a Artemis.- Así que supongo que pensará que puede ser una oportunidad muy beneficiosa para vosotros. Ya que en estos eventos acuden todo tipo de personas influyentes.- Concluyó pensativa.

\- Entonces seguro que será importante asistir para el grupo- Apoyó Shingo embobado con los encantos de Minako.- Pero... todavía no nos conocen.- Acuñó Artemis inseguro con aquella propuesta.- ¿Vosotros que opináis?- Les preguntó Minako a Haruka y Mamoru. Ambos habían mantenido las distancias desde que se habían levantado, tanto que apenas habían cruzado dos palabras.- Si la propia Serenity piensa que debemos ir... ¡seguro que es bueno!- Aunque la actitud de Haruka seguía siendo igual de positiva, había algo en su tono que no sonaba como siempre.

\- ¿Y cual es el propósito de "Los Angelitos de la tierra"?- Quiso saber Mamoru haciendo un intento de participar en la conversación.- ¡Oh! Pues las recaudaciones irán destinadas a varias organizaciones que apoyan la lucha contra el cáncer infantil. También habrán varias actuaciones durante la fiesta. Yo misma cantaré, por ejemplo.- Añadió ilusionada por ser partícipe en aquel proyecto.- Bueno, pues no lo pensemos más. Que más da si nos beneficia o no. Lo importante es ayudar a esos niños ¿no?- Todos miraron a Mamoru conmovidos y orgullosos de tenerle como amigo.

\- ¡Mamoru tiene razón! Será genial poder poner nuestro granito de arena en algo tan importante. - El resto del grupo asintió contento al comentario de Usagi.

\- En ese caso me voy ya, tengo aún muchos sobres que repartir.- Dijo señalando la bolsa amarilla que llevaba en su mano.- ¡ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! Serenity también me ha dicho que os reunáis con ella en terminar vuestro descanso.- Y finalmente se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

\- ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cual es exactamente la posición de Mina en SailorMusic?- Inquirió en voz alta Artemis con curiosidad.- Está claro que no es solo una cantante más.- Mencionó Shingo con mirada soñadora. Para él Minako era la viva imagen de la diosa del amor.

\- Participa en las reuniones de la junta directiva, debe tener una posición importante. Y Serenity parece confiar mucho en ella.- Reflexionó Mamoru ahora también intrigado con la pregunta que había planteado su amigo.

\- Deberíamos preguntárselo la próxima vez que la veamos ¡Seguro que nos lo dice!- Les respondió Usagi pensando en la forma tan extraña que había conocido a Mina. Pues había sido ella misma quien había acudido a ellos para ayudarles con la prueba desde el principio. Era casi como su ángel de la guardia.

 **-L-L-L-**

Una vez que abrieron las puertas del despacho de Serenity, esta les recibió junto a otro hombre.- Hola chicos, os he hecho venir porque venía a presentaros a quien será vuestro representante.- Les indicó señalando a su acompañante.

\- ¿Ya tenemos representante y todo?- Inquirió Shingo sin salir de su asombro.- ¡Shingo!- Le riñó Artemis en voz baja por el atrevimiento de su comentario.- No pasa nada Artemis.- Serenity reía por la reacción de los jóvenes. A pesar de empezar a estar cada vez más cerca de los 60, su sonría la hacía ver con veinte años menos.

Se sentaron en los sofás, como de costumbre cuando iban a verla al despacho, y procedieron ha hablar temas de Silver Crystal.- Veréis, Ricardo es un antiguo miembro de SailorMusic. Ha llevado centenares de grupos como vosotros a lo más alto.- Comenzó a explicarles Serenity.- Prefiero que me llaméis Richard, Ricardo suena muy serio.- Puntualizó el susodicho con una sonrisa. Era un hombre que rozaba los cincuenta, con una barriga prominente que luchaba con los botones de su camisa a cuadros y su cabello cenizo peinado de una forma extraña. Pues trataba de ocultar inútilmente las entradas de la vejez.

\- Será un placer trabajar con usted.- Mamoru fue el primero en hablar, el resto se unió a las palabras de Mamoru con comentarios similares; "estaremos encantados" "cuide de nosotros".

\- Sin embargo...- Intervino Serenity.- De momento Richard estará a prueba. Es un mero trándmite. Lo hacemos siempre para ver como trabajáis juntos los primeros meses ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron confiando en el liderazgo de su jefa. Si ella había elegido a Richard para ser su representante debía ser por su bien.

Al salir del despacho tenían que dirigirse a la sala de música que les habían asignado para seguir ensayando el álbum.- Usagi... quiero hablar contigo un momento.- Había dicho Mamoru con voz sumamente baja. No quería que el resto se enterase.- Claro, en terminar el ensayo hablamos.- Accedió sin ningún problema. Desde que lo había visto se estaba comportando de manera extraña. ¿Qué le estaría rondando por la cabeza a Mamoru? Se preguntaba Usagi.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Venís?- Gritó Shingo hacia ellos. Pues al detener a Usagi se habían quedado más rezagados.- Sigamos nosotros, ahora nos alcanzarán- Se apresuró a decir Artemis cuando vio a Haruka a punto de hacer algo.

\- Solo será un momento, te lo prometo.- Pidió de nuevo Mamoru mientras sus amigos se alejaban.- Está bien ¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar? ¡Me tienes intrigada!- Contestó realmente curiosa con su actitud.- Sé que no lo hemos hablado, pero quería pedirte disculpas- Soltó de repente.- ¿Disculpas de qué?- Cuestionó Usagi sin saber a que se refería.- Por lo que pasó la semana pasada... ya sabes cuando salimos a celebrar que habíamos entrado en SailorMusic... y empezamos a jugar a ese tonto juego para beber...- Entre largos suspiros y nervios, Mamoru intentaba explicarse lo mejor posible. Usagi abrió la boca en forma de O cuando se dio cuenta al fin de por donde iba el asunto.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo del beso? ¿Cuándo yo bebí y tú no?- Dijo sin tapujos y Mamoru asintió avergonzado.- Ya estaba olvidado.- Pero Usagi sabía que no, aún queriendo quitarle importancia, todavía sentía ese pequeño dolor al recordarlo.- El caso es que no debí mentir. Te dejé pensar... a saber qué de mí al no beber. Quizás sea una tontería pero necesitaba disculparme.- Se apresuró a decir sin dejar de apartar su mirada de ella.- De acuerdo Mamoru, no te preocupes... pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es que te avergüenzas de...?- Pero antes de que terminara su pregunta Mamoru negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- ¡No! Es por otro motivo... verás... yo...- Quería explicarle que sabía lo que sentía Haruka por ella y no quería hacerle daño, pero quizás al hacerlo estaría traicionando de alguna manera la confianza de su amigo.- ¿Si?- Insistió Usagi a que siguiera.- Yo... simplemente fui un estúpido.- Finalizó esperando que le perdonase.

\- Bueno, como ya te he dicho ya estaba olvidado ¿Vamos con el resto?- Ofreció a Mamoru, pues no quería seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto por más tiempo. A pesar de que le había perdonado, todavía necesitaba pensar en su repentina disculpa.

 **-L-L-L-**

Había sido una semana larga para todos los componentes de Silver Crystal. Por un lado Haruka había decidido tratar a Usagi con normalidad pero dándole su espacio, con la esperanza de que ella le volviera pedir una segunda cita. Sin embargo, como Mamoru no hacía más que acercarse a Usagi con cualquier excusa, él no podía ser menos. Ahora eran como dos concursantes dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ganar el premio. Mientras que Artemis no podía de dejar de disfrutar la escena, pues los dos se comportaban como dos niños pequeños. A su vez Shingo no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la fiesta solidaria; "Los Angelitos de la tierra". Y tal como habían quedado con la empresa les pasaría a recoger su representante.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Se quejaba Haruka tras mirar por enésima vez su reloj.- Puede que haya pillado un poco de tráfico.- Comentó Shingo encogiéndose de hombros. Pues ya eran casi las siete y cuarto, y Richard todavía no había llegado. El evento empezaba a las siete y media.

\- Tranquilizaros, seguro que está al caer.- Aunque Artemis no podía asegurarlo al cien por cien, solo intentaba relajar los nervios de sus amigos.- Si en cinco minutos no está aquí, le llamo. Para algo nos dio su número.- Intervino Mamoru, también preocupado por la hora.

Los cuatro chicos estaban pulcramente trajeados en el recibidor a la espera de oír un coche pararse en su puerta.- ¿Y Usagi?- Cuestionó Shingo al darse cuenta de la ausencia del único componente femenino del grupo.- ¡Aquí estoy!- Anunció canturreando su entrada. Todos se volvieron hacia ella y se quedaron embobados ante la mujer que tenían delante.

Usagi bajaba las escaleras de caracol vestida en un precioso vestido azul eléctrico. La tela se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante mientras la parte superior dejaba al descubierto los hombros y media espalda. El escote en forma de corazón resaltaba aún más su busto, dejando insinuar la belleza de sus formas sin enseñar nada de manera vulgar. Al igual de la pequeña apertura en el vestido, al lado de su pierna derecha, que dejaba entre ver un poco de piel al caminar. Pues la falda caía hasta el suelo, dejando incluso un poco de cola al final.

Subida en sus tacones plateados con un toque de purpurina para hacerlos brillar con cada paso, avanzó hacia sus amigos como si fuera una princesa. Y es que esa noche se sentía así. Su amiga Mina había insistido en ir de compras juntas y organizarlo todo. Hasta le había obligado a ir a una peluquería para que le hiciesen aquel fabuloso peinado. Un moño alto del cual salían algunos de sus mechones dorados de manera intencionada. "Elegante pero juvenil" Había dicho aquel peluquero. Por no hablar de los pesados pendientes, también plateados como los zapatos, que le había regalado. "Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida" Insistió Mina y Usagi suspiró asintiendo muy a su pesar.

\- ¡Uau Usagi! ¡Estás IRRECONOCIBLE!- Exclamó Shingo saliendo de su embobamiento.- ¡Y que lo digas tú es todo un halago!- Dijo Usagi riéndose ante el comentario. Pues Shingo era el más despistado de todos, si él se había dado cuenta entonces Mina había hecho un buen trabajo. Luego tendría que comunicárselo de inmediato. Pensó satisfecha con la cara de asombro del resto de sus compañeros.- Shingo tiene razón ¿Quién te ha abducido?- Inquirió Artemis también bromeando.- Su nombre es; Minako Aino. Y sufre el síndrome de "Hada Madrina".- Entre risas no se percataron de las miradas que intercambiaron Haruka y Mamoru. Estaba claro que los celos estaban poniendo la cosa tensa entre ellos.

\- Déjame decirte que estás estupenda.- Se apresuró a decirle Haruka mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano. Igual que en su cita.- "Estupenda" se queda corto, yo diría; INCREÍBLE.- Interrumpió Mamoru rápidamente besándole la otra mano.- Eh... vale chicos, me estoy poniendo roja.- Contestó apurada por el numerito excesivo de ambos.

Entonces escucharon el sonido de un claxon que provenía desde fuera de la casa.- ¡Es Richard!- Vociferó aliviado Shingo al asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta.- ¡Venga Romeos dejad a vuestra Julieta y vamos a esa fiesta!- Ordenó Artemis entre carcajadas y los dos se pusieron del color del tomate.

 **\- L-L-L-**

Se bajaron de aquella chatarra de furgoneta en la que les había recogido Richard, y sin darle mucha importancia a su "carruaje", entraron de inmediato al hotel; "Hotel Princess Serena". Donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta en el ático.

Usagi a pesar de que ya había visto el de Madrid (cuando Mamoru le invitó a tomarse un café juntos) se quedó igual de impresionada que en aquel entonces. Lo recordaba todo tan lejano y no obstante habían pasado solo unos meses. Su vida avanzaba a pasos agigantados últimamente.

Pasaron primero por las acreditaciones para la fiesta, que estaban justo delante de la entrada. Eran dos mesas a cada lado con dos azafatas en cada una. Las azafatas iban vestidas iguales; con una falta de tubo negra, una blusa blanca, zapatos de tablao y un pañuelo rojo atado en lazo a su cuello. Además de llevar el pelo perfectamente peinado en una coleta alta.

\- ¿Nos pueden enseñar las invitaciones y su DNI?- Dijo una de ellas a Usagi y sus amigos.- Por supuesto.- Contestó Richard por ellos y procedieron a sacar su documentación. - ¡Usagi!- La voz de Minako desde el umbral de la puerta captó su atención.- ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme! ¡Un poco más y os cierras las puertas!- Comentó mientras veía al Silver Crystal acudir rápido hacia ella.- Ha sido culpa mía señorita Aino... he tenido complicaciones con el coche...- Murmuró Richard avergonzado.- Da igual, sea como fuere ya estáis aquí, que es lo que importa.

Mina los acompañó por el hotel, subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a la última planta y finalmente aparecieron en el recibidor donde se estaba realizando el cóctel de bienvenida.- Esperad aquí, voy a avisar a Serenity.- Anunció de nuevo y desapareció entre la multitud. La sala estaba repleta de gente vestida elegantemente. La gran mayoría eran cantantes muy conocidos para el grupo. Quienes estaban en éxtasis. Eran como niños pequeños atrapados en un tienda de juguetes.

\- Esto me recuerdo un poco cuando quedamos aquella vez...- Le comentó Mamoru entre murmullos a Usagi.- Sí, yo también estaba pensado eso. Aunque nuestras pintas eran bien distintas.- Puntualizó ella refiriéndose a su vestimenta. Los dos rieron por su chiste privado y los demás los miraron sin entender nada.- ¿De qué os reís?- Preguntó Haruka un poco celoso. A la vez que deseoso por intervenir en la conversación.- De nada, tonterías...- Contestó Usagi sin darle más importancia.

Su nuevo representante se volvió hacia ellos y les miró como si fuesen un grupo escolar a punto de comenzar su excursión.- Bien chicos, vosotros dejad que hable por vosotros cuando no sepáis que contestar a la gente. Y evitar a los curiosos solo traen dolores de cabeza...- Les aconsejó. Todavía no le habían visto "en acción", y esa iba a ser su primera vez. Quizás había sido una buena idea acudir a aquella fiesta después de todo.

\- Menos mal, aquí estáis.- Les saludó Serenity deslumbrante en su vestido blanco perla, que definía a la perfección cada una de sus curvas femeninas. Pues a pesar de su edad, tenía una figura esbelta y bien cuidada. El vestido era tan largo que hacía pequeñas ondas en sus pies y se ataba a su cuello por dos finos tirantes de plata. Mina sin embargo, había optado por algo más juvenil y atrevido; un vestido granate de encaje bien ajustado. La falda era corta y terminaba a mitad de su muslo. Además llevaba la espalda al descubierto.

Ambas llevaban un recogido similar. Un moño alto y elegante. Con la diferencia de que en el de Mina había una trenza francesa. Esta cruzaba su peinado desde el lado derecho de su cabeza hasta llegar al moño.

\- Como ya le he dicho a la señorita Aino, el retraso ha sido culpa mía.- Se volvió a disculpar Richard con la jefa.- Ya.. me lo ha explicado, no te preocupes.- Le contestó con una mirada de advertencia. Pues al parecer dicho descuido no era la primera vez que sucedía.- Chicos ahora quiero que os separéis y os mováis por toda la sala. Conoced gente, cuanta más mejor. Y si tenéis algún problema recurrid a Richard y él intervendrá por vosotros. ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron con la emoción del momento recorriéndoles por las venas. 

**_Continuará ..._**

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Hola amigos-as "Frikilectores"! Este capítulo va a ser el más largo con diferencia a los anteriores, por eso me he tardado tanto en subirlo. ¡Incluso he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes! ¡Espero que os guste y seguid leyendo!_

 _¡Un gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	22. Capítulo 20 PARTE 2

**Capítulo 20: Parte 2** **"Celos"**

 **-L-L-L-**

Durante el evento, estaban sucediendo diferentes shows para sus "clientes" sobre el pequeño escenario que habían montado dentro de la sala. A las ocho; danza de baile contemporáneo. A las nueve; canciones a capela por un grupo llamado "Clave de Sol". Y ahora a las diez, iba a dar lugar una muestra artística con arena. Esta consistía en que un artista recreaba en directo paisajes o cuadros famosos con nada más que arena. Su actuación, al igual que el resto era retransmitida en cuatro paneles gigantes que habían repartidos por la sala. A su vez, una mujer rubia platino con gafas de pasta negra y vestido amarillo, les iba animando por el micrófono para hacer su inversión en el proyecto " Los Angelitos de la tierra". Un listado de diversas asociaciones que participaban como puente para las ayudas que se gestionarían esa noche.

\- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú tan sola?- Inquirió una voz desde la espalda de Usagi. Interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Eres Seiya? ¿Verdad?- Dijo tratándose de hacer la ingenua. Pues en realidad sabía perfectamente quien era él.- Así es, el mismo bombón.- Su risa atronadora sorprendió a Usagi.- Lo siento, pero después de nuestro "último" baile, no creí que te olvidarías tan rápido.- Y no se había olvidado, pero Usagi prefería no rememorar aquella noche nunca más.

\- Ah.. claro... eso. Verás yo estaba un poco...- Pero su acompañante agitó las manos en el aire para que no siguiera hablando.- ¡No te preocupes! Creo... que puedo entender lo que te pasó.- Señaló riéndose más alto.- Yo normalmente...- Pero Seiya no quería hacerla sentir mal y negó con la cabeza divertido. En señal de que olvidase el pasado.- Empecemos de nuevo; Hola yo soy Seiya. Un placer conocerte.- He hizo una pequeña reverencia, a la espera de que ella respondiera.- De acuerdo.- Rodó divertida los ojos y le devolvió el saludo con otra reverencia, pero esta más femenina.- Yo soy Usagi.

\- De Silver Crystal, ¿no?- Añadió Seiya.- También conocí a otro compañero tuyo esa noche.- Se frotó la barbilla recordando el golpe que le atizó Mamoru.- Lo siento.- Dijo Usagi ruborizándose. Ella también tenía un vago recuerdo de aquella pelea.- ¿Y qué tal te lo estás pasando? Este debe de ser tu primer evento social supongo.- Usagi asintió y cuando fue a responderle con algo, su vista se perdió en Mamoru. Quien estaba hablando con una deslumbrante mujer de cabellos azabaches. Una mujer que no paraba de tocar a Mamoru con demasiada confianza y colgarse de su brazo de manera acaramelada.

\- ¿Quién es esa?- Su pregunta había sido lanzada entre dientes casi de manera inconsciente.- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Rei?- Cuestionó Seiya siguiendo la mirada de Usagi.- Sí, la del vestido negro.- Señaló esforzándose por no parecer celosa.- Es Rei Hino, la nueva revelación del ballet. Y la más popular en este momento. O eso dicen todos los medios últimamente. En mi opinión está sobrevalorada...- Explicó mientras cogía dos copas de vino de la bandeja del camarero que acababa de pasar por delante suya.- Toma bombón.- Le ofreció y antes de poder oponerse ya tenía la copa en la mano.- ¿Por qué dices que está sobrevalorada?- Interrogó curiosa Usagi volviendo su mente a Rei Hino.- Sus padres son los dueños de una cadena hotelera internacional. Es decir muy ricos. Así que es difícil saber si realmente ha llegado donde está por méritos propios o con la ayuda de papá y mamá. ¿Comprendes?- Usagi tomó un trago del líquido carmesí pensativa.

\- ¿Qué cadena hotelera?- Seiya miró a su acompañante como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?- Inquirió él sorprendido.- Mmm... no.- Respondió con sinceridad.- Estas en ella ahora mismo.- Reveló y a Usagi se le abrió la boca en forma de O.- ¿En serio? ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!- Exclamó sin salir de su asombro.- El mundo de los niños ricos es un pañuelo ¿Eh?

Las risas de Usagi y Seiya se escucharon a lo lejos cuando Mamoru dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.- Disculpa Rei... pero tengo que ir a un sitio.- Dijo tratando de deshacerse de ella.- ¡Ah! ¡Venga! No te vayas tan rápido...- Pidió haciéndole pucheros y poniéndole ojitos.- Está bien, pero tengo que conocer al resto de gente que hay en esta sala ¿Entiendes?- Aclaró un poco frustrado por no poder marcharse al lado de Usagi. No le gustaba verla con ese tal Seiya de los StarLigths.- ¡Yo te puedo ayudar! Conozco a la gran mayoría, seré como tu Hada Madrina.- Aseguró contenta por su ocurrencia mientras lo arrastraba por la sala.

Entonces Usagi sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver irse a Mamoru hacia algún lugar con aquella mujer.- Perdona Seiya pero necesito ir al aseo...- Murmuró con voz apagada en dirección al baño de mujeres.

Haruka que lo había estado observando todo desde una distancia prudente se acercó tranquilamente hasta Seiya.- Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo.- Seiya se giró hacia el dueño de aquella voz y se topó con los ojos desafiantes de Haruka.- ¿Y tú eres...?- Cuestionó mirándolo de arriba a bajo de manera despectiva.- Haruka, integrante de Silver Crystal. Y por ser la primera vez... te lo diré de forma amable; aléjate de ella.- Su tono claramente era de pocos amigos.- ¿Y por qué si se puede saber?- Seiya parecía divertido con su actitud.- Mira, seguramente estés acostumbrado a que todo salga como tú quieras ¿verdad? Eres de esos que juegan con varias chicas a las vez y se lo toman todo a broma. Los tipos como tú me dais asco. Así que si me entero de que tratas de acercarte a nuestra Usagi para...- Pero su frase se quedó en el aire.- ¿Para qué? Lo que pueda o no pueda pasar entre nosotros creo que no te conviene a ti, ni a nadie.- Le interrumpió aprovechando el pequeño silencio de Haruka.- Pues resulta que sí nos conviene, somos sus amigos y la protegeremos de tipejos como tú.- Concluyó Haruka alejándose de Seiya antes de ser el siguiente en el grupo en atizarle otro puñetazo.

 **-L-L-L-**

Llevaba varios minutos mirándose al espejo sin saber muy bien porque se sentía así.- ¡estúpida!- Masculló Usagi mirando su reflejo en el cristal.- ¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? Al fin y al cabo no soy tan deslumbrante como todas esas mujeres...- Dijo apenada entre suspiros.- Yo creo que estás equivocada.- En ese preciso instante una chica con el cabello verde abrió la puerta de uno de los aseos.- Perdón, pensé que estaba sola.- Su sonrojo se intensificó al reconocer a aquella joven. Era Michiru Kaiou, una talentosa violinista de la que había oído hablar mucho en los últimos años. Mezclaba el estilo de la música clásica con el actual, consiguiente verdaderas obras de arte.- Pues menos mal que estaba ahí, sería una pena que te fueras pensando así ¿no?- Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- Resopló Usagi desviando su mirada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- Protestó indignada. Usagi se sobresaltó por el énfasis de su contestación.- Cada mujer tiene sus propias virtudes. Por lo tanto ninguna de nosotras somos iguales. ¿Los concurso de belleza? ¡Es lo más absurdo que pudo crear el ser humano! ¿Cómo se puede decidir entre dos piedras preciosas si cada una es especial y bella de forma completamente distinta? No te compares con nadie, eso sí que es estúpido.- Las palabras de Michiru lograron sacar una sonrisa a Usagi. Pues lo decía todo tan convencida y segura de sí misa que era imposible llevarle la contraria.- Gracias... de verdad.- Contestó con sinceridad.- De nada. A veces necesitamos que nos recuerden que debemos querernos a nosotras mismas más que a nadie.- Le guiñó un ojo y después le tendió su mano.- Soy Michiru.- Apretó la mano que le ofrecía y le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- Yo soy Usagi.

 **\- L-L-L-**

De vuelta a la fiesta. Michiru y Usagi se fue cada una por su lado con la sensación de que sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.- ¡Te andaba buscando!- Le dijo Mina al verla aparecer en la sala.- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó preocupada.- ¡No! Pero hay alguien que le gustaría conocerte. ¡Ven rápido!- Animó conduciéndola del brazo entre la multitud.

\- Tengo el honor de presentarte a Setsuna Meiou. Redactora jefe de la revista Radio Moon. - "Redactora jefe" Esto significaba algo gordo. Pensó Usagi al instante.- Encantada de conocerla. Soy...

\- Usagi Tsunkino. El descubrimiento de Minako. No ha parado de hablarme de ti desde que te vio en Madrid. Créeme.- Comentó riéndose sin malicia alguna en sus palabras.- Así es. Setsuna y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho y cuando comprendí el alcance de tu "don" no puede evitar contárselo.- Confesó velozmente.- ¿Mi don?- Usagi no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.- Ya sabes, eso de poder tocar cualquier canción de memoria con tan solo oírla una vez.- Repitió llena de admiración y fascinación.- Ah... pero no es para tanto.- Quiso quitarle hierro al asunto al percatarse de que la gente comenzaba a mirarles.- ¡Si es una pasada!- Volvió a exclamar con la misma pasión.- Disculpa a Mina, ya se ha tomado tres copas de más y le están empezando a afectar.- Aclaró Setsuna sin poder parar de reír.

\- ¡Estoy perfectamente!- Se quejó al escuchar a su amiga.- Aún así, Mina creo que tiene razón. Tu don es muy interesante. ¿Podría hacerte una entrevista más adelante para hablar sobre él?- Cuestionó Setsuna más intrigada por las ideas que le venían para un nuevo artículo.- Eso... me parece que lo lleva mi representante.- Contestó colorada como un tomate buscando a Richard por el recibidor. Pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde el principio de la velada.- No te preocupes, me pondré en contacto con él entonces.- Aseguró sonriente Setsuna cuando de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar.- Perdonadme, tengo que atender la llamada.- Dijo alejándose de ellas con el móvil en la mano.

\- Espero que no sea Hotaru.- Suspiró Mina al ver marchar a su amiga.- ¿Quién?- Interrogó Usagi desconcertada.- Su sobrina. Es su tutora legal desde hace poco y lo lleva como puede.- Explicó frustrada. Pues a Mina le gustaría ayudar más a su amiga Setsuna, pero ella era demasiado cabezota. Era de esas personas que cargaban con todo y les costaba pedir ayuda si la necesitaban.

\- Es demasiado terca, demasiado orgullosa...- Mencionó Minako en voz alta. Más para sí misma que para Usagi.- Comprendo... Pero si no puede con esa responsabilidad, quizás es mejor que se ocupe otro familiar ¿no?- Razonó Usagi sin querer prejuzgar a Setsuna.- No es tan sencillo. Todo viene de un largo enredo familiar. Los padres de Hotaru venían de "mundos distintos". Ya sabes, lo típico de hija única y niña rica que se fija en un chico humilde de clase media. Se casan a escondidas, los padres la desheredan, ella se queda embarazada... y cuando da a luz fallece en el parto. Soichi, el hermano de Setsuna, se encargó él solo de todo, pero ahora tiene cáncer y está postrado prácticamente las 24h del día en una cama. Mientras que los otros abuelos que sí la quieren, son demasiado mayores para cuidar de alguien. La única familia apta que le queda a Hotaru es su tía. Sino esa niña estaría sola.

Usagi miró de nuevo a Setsuna con nuevos ojos. Podía parecer a primera vista una mujer de negocios imponente, pero lo que estaba haciendo por su sobrina la honraba.- Es admirable, ¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto?- Preguntó Usagi al percatarse de que Mina estaba siendo demasiado explicita en aquella historia de Setsuna.- No lo sé, supongo que confío mucho en ti Usagi. Eso y que sé, que Setsuna necesita nuevas amigas que le hagan sonreír de verdad otra vez. Y creo que nosotras dos somos esa clase de persona.

\- ¡Bombón! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- Al oír la voz de Seiya, la cara de Minako se transformó de inmediato.- Hola de nuevo Seiya, estaba hablando con Mina. No sabía que me estuvieras esperando.- Contestó extrañada Usagi notando cierta tensión en el aire.- Oh, hola Minako.- Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.- Hola Seiya.- Respondió de la misma manera la susodicha.- Será mejor que no te empiece a comer la cabeza con sus ideas sectarias de SailorMusic...- Acusó sin tapujos.- ¿Disculpa? ¿Ideas sectarias? ¡Habló el que está hipnotizado con los ideales de una empresa basura que resulta ser la principal competencia de SailorMusic! ¿Qué? ¿Ya has firmado los papeles?- Las palabras que se lanzaban irradiaba veneno por todas partes.- ¡Basta! No sé lo que está pasando. Pero este no me parece el momento de poneros a discutir.- Recriminó Usagi a ambos mirando a su alrededor.- Tienes razón bombón, y pensar que tú eres la novata.- Dijo Seiya volviendo a su actitud de galán.- Disculpa Usagi, pero yo me tengo que ir.- Añadió Minako casi huyendo de ellos.

\- Pero... ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Inquirió desconcertada.- Ah... No te preocupes, desde que corté con ella siempre es así conmigo.- Confesó sorprendiendo a la misma Usagi.- ¿Vosotros estabais juntos?- Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuese la gran cosa.- Fue hace mucho... pero supongo que hay gente que no sabe pasar página. En parte todo fue por culpa de SailorMusic ¿Sabes?- Usagi frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar. La verdad era que no le interesaba los detalles de su relación con Minako.- Serenity le comenzó a llenar la cabeza con ideas absurdas. Y al poco de convertirse en Sailor V ya no era la misma chica que conocí al principio... Espero que no te pase lo mismo a ti bombón. Sería una pena.- Dijo esto último tomándose lo que quedaba de su copa de una sola vez. Las palabras de Seiya no le habían gustado a Usagi, quien había notado cierto resquemor y envidia en toda su historia.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Tu debes ser Usagi!- Canturreó la voz de una mujer de pelo azabache. Entonces al darse la vuelta, Usagi se topó cara a cara con Rei Hino.- Sí, esa soy yo.- Respondió intentando ser amable. Aunque no podía evitar el enfado que le inundaba al verla agarrada del brazo de Mamoru.- ¿Va todo bien Usagi?- Cuestionó Mamoru preocupado.- ¿eh?...¡sí! ¡todo va perfecto! Per-fec-to.- Recalcó robando una copa al camarero de su izquierda y dándole una largo trago a esta.- Mamoru me estaba hablando mucho de ti ¡Tenía ganas de conocerte!- Exclamó Rei observando a Usagi de pies a cabeza. Estaba analizando la competencia y cuando terminó se dio por satisfecha al considerarse ella mucho más guapa.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tu eres Seiya! ¿Verdad? El cantante de los Starlights ¡Me encanta toda vuestra música!- Gritó con júbilo al percatarse del cantante.- Gracias- Contestó escuetamente.- ¿Y qué estabais haciendo? ¿No habremos interrumpido algo...?- Insinuó Rei mirándolos pícaramente.- ¡No!- Saltó Usagi sofocada por su comentario.- Tan solo estábamos hablando señorita Hino.- Era palpable que a Seiya no le agradaba Rei. Pues la miraba como lo que él creía que era; una niña pija y rica de mamá y papá.- Por favor, llámame Rei.- Corrigió mientras reía con coquetería.- Nosotros nos dirigíamos a la terraza. Nos han dicho que va ha haber un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y queríamos agarrar un buen sitio ¿Venís?- Ofreció Mamoru sin apartar la vista de Usagi.- Suena bien ¿Te apetece bombón?- El apodo que usaba con Usagi hizo arder por dentro a Mamoru, preguntándose quién se creía ese idiota para tomar tantas confianzas con su amiga.- Claro, ¡vamos!- Animó Usagi sin llegar realmente a emocionarse con la idea. No podía dejar de sentir ese nudo desagradable en el estómago cada vez que Rei tocaba a Mamoru como si fuese de su propiedad.

\- Y cuéntame Usagi... ¿A parte de la música sabes hacer algo más?- Interrogó Rei mientras caminaban los cuatro juntos hacia la terraza. Sin embargo su tono le había parecido a Usagi algo despectivo.- Bueno... sí, terminé hace poco la carrera de veterinaria.- Rei alzó una de sus cejas morenas mirándola pasmada.- ¿Los animalitos? Pero... eso no tiene nada que ver con la música.- Señaló lo obvio soltando una risita.- Ya... es que... es una larga historia.- Concluyó sin querer entrar en detalles.- Usagi tiene muchas habilidades. Es una caja de sorpresas.- Añadió Mamoru con orgullo.- ¿ah, sí? que interesante...- Dijo sin mucho interés en realidad.- ¡Vaya veterinaria! Así que te deben gustar mucho los animales.- Seiya anotaba mentalmente aquella información valiosa. Quería saber más cosas de Usagi.- Pues yo terminé Filología Inglesa y hace poco aprendí mi quinto idioma.- Se pavoneó cual pavo ante ellos.- ¡Vaya! Eso es increíble ¿Cinco idiomas?- Dijo Mamoru realmente asombrado. Aunque sus halagadoras palabras hacia Rei eran como pequeñas flechas hacia Usagi.

\- ¡Gracias Mamoru! Ya sé hablar; inglés, alemán, italiano, francés y chino con fluidez ¿Cuál me recomendarías que estudiase ahora?- Se acercó excesivamente a él como si estuviera a punto de darle un beso.- eh... no sé ¿Portugués?- Tartamudeó nervioso debido a la cercanía inesperada con Rei.- ¿Acaso te sientes insegura como bailarina?- La pregunta de Seiya sacó a Rei de su concentración igual que si le hubiera dado una bofetada.- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?- Inquirió con las manos en jarra.- Lo que has oído. Es decir, si tu sueño es convertirte en una gran bailarina, como suele ser el de todas las bailarinas, ¿Por qué no emplear todas tus energías en el ballet?- Argumentó Seiya asqueado por la prepotencia que se gastaba Rei.- Verás Seiya... - Comenzó ha hablarle posando sus ojos por encima de él. Usagi y Mamoru se miraban incómodos por la situación.-Primero, yo no soy "como todas las bailarinas". Al nacer en un estatus superior mis metas deben estar al mismo nivel. Y segundo; tengo suficiente energía para hacer más de una sola cosa a la vez.

Después giró la cabeza con un movimiento de "Diva" y se volvió a agarrar del brazo de Mamoru. - No la soporto.- Murmuró entre dientes sin que la pareja de delante le escuchara.- Sin duda... es una chica especial.- Puntualizó Usagi que estaba a su lado, y ambos comenzaron a reírse.- Tú amigo Mamoru tiene mal gusto para las chicas.- Añadió sin dejar de reír pero a Usagi le sentó como un puñetazo. ¿Para las chicas? ¿Quería decir que Mamoru y Rei...? Si hasta Seiya se había percatado, entonces no debía de estar tan loca.

\- Creo que este es un buen lugar.- Mencionó Mamoru cuando llegaron a una esquina de la terraza.- ¡Sí! ¡Es perfecto!- Gritó Rei emocionada acurrucándose en su hombro.- Es verdad, desde aquí los veremos muy bien.- Apoyó también Usagi pero sin estar tan animada.- ¿Y tú tienes novio Usagi?- La pregunta de Rei no vino a cuento y les pilló a todos estupefactos.- Pues no, ahora mismo no.- Respondió un poco sonrojada.- ¡Oh! Eso es que has tenido ¿han sido muchos?- Volvió a interrogar con su ya característico tono pícaro.- No, solo uno...- Su voz se apagó al decirlo en voz alta. Realmente no sabía donde meterse. No le gustaba esas clases de conversaciones con desconocidos.- Bueno... dado del lugar de donde vienes no me sorprende.- Su comentario hizo que Usagi parpadeara varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba teniendo un mal sueño. O que al menos había escuchado mal.- ¿"Del lugar de donde vienes"?- Repitió exactamente sus mismas palabras. Seiya se mantenía callado, atento a la conversación.- ¡Ouh! Ya... es que entre Mamoru y yo hay mucha confianza, espero que no te moleste pero no pude evitar preguntárselo.- Aclaró ante la estupefacción de Usagi.- ¿Y qué tendrá que ver eso con los chicos con los que salga?- Preguntó sin disimular que le había molestado.- Ya sabes, la gente como tú son más...-Hubo un silencio mientras buscaba en su cabecita hueca la palabra correcta- tradicionales...- Dijo finalmente.

\- Rei, te puedo asegurar que Usagi no es para nada así.- Salió a defenderla Mamoru.- Si no es así... ¿Por qué tú manager me estaba ofreciendo ayuda para una sesión de fotos con los chicos de Silver Crystal? Pensé que sería demasiado para ella.- Soltó de repente. Usagi estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella.- ¿Una sesión de fotos?- Escupió mirando a Mamoru. Estaba a un paso de perder toda la calma.- Richard solo se lo ha comentado, no hay nada claro.- Contestó rápidamente Mamoru tratando de quitarle importancia.- ¡hay! Usagi eres guapa por supuesto, pero te falta esa sensualidad para la sesión que quiere Richard. Quiere a una mujer atractiva ¿entiendes?

\- Usagi es cien veces más atractiva y guapa que tú Rei Hino. Así que hazle un favor al mundo y trágate tu propia lengua. El olor a veneno que desprendes me está empezando a dar angustia.- Interrumpió Seiya asqueado de tener que escuchar tantas sandeces solo para desprestigiar a Usagi.- ¡Eh! Tampoco te pases. Rei solo lo ha entendido mal cuando se lo ha ofrecido Richard. Él se refería a que Rei, como también es modelo a parte de bailarina, haría ese tipo de trabajo mejor que Usagi.- Mamoru se puso en medio, quedando frente con frente él y Seiya.

\- ¡Parad de una vez!- Ordenó Usagi con una voz autoritaria que nunca antes le había oído su amigo. Los dos se obligaron a retroceder, quedando a un lado Mamoru y Rei, y al otro Seiya y Usagi.- Si realmente lo entendiste mal Rei, déjame decirte que podré hacerlo a la perfección esa sesión de fotos y no "precisaremos" de tu ayuda. - ¡Estupendo!- Vitoreó cambiando su actitud como si no hubieran estado a punto de pelearse.

\- "A continuación pondremos una última canción y pasaremos a los fuegos artificiales..." - Anunció la portavoz del evento por el micrófono.- ¡Por favor bailemos esta canción!- Pidió Rei cual niña pequeña y caprichosa, al escuchar "Photograph" de Ed Sheeran sonar por los altavoces.- Sí, mejor bailemos.-Masculló Usagi poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Lo siento pero a mí no se me da nada bien.- Se excusó Seiya que verdaderamente era todo un patoso para bailar en pareja.- Mamoru, ¿Bailarías conmigo?- Le preguntó Usagi antes de que Rei se le adelantara.- ¡ah! ¡No me quites a mi pareja! Sino... ¿Con quién diablos bailo yo?- Se quejó haciendo pucheros.

\- Conmigo si usted quiere señorita Hino.- Artemis apareció de repente como el hada madrina de Mamoru.- Entonces creo que ya podemos ir a bailar.- Dijo Mamoru respirando tranquilo. Debía reconocer que le tenía un poco de miedo a Rei Hino.

La música era lenta y romántica. Mamoru y Usagi se deslizaban por la pista como dos piezas perfectas que acababan de encajar.- No se te da mal cabeza de chorlito.- Le susurró a su oído.- Lo mismo digo.- Contestó sintiéndose más tranquila que antes. La tal Rei le ponía de los nervios.- Usagi... a mí... tu a mí...- Mamoru luchaba con las palabras para expresar a Usagi que le gustaba, pero no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar.- ¿Si Mamoru?- Inquirió mirándole a los ojos. A ese par de zafiros que la dejaban sin aliento.- Quiero disculparme por lo de Rei.- Terminó diciendo de repente.- Da igual, ya comprendo a lo que se refería Seiya cuando me dijo que ella era "una niña de papá y mamá".- Mamoru paró de bailar y miró a Usagi molesto.- Ella no es una "niña de papá y mamá". También lo ha tenido difícil. Tú no la conoces.- Defendió a Rei con mordacidad.- ¿Y tú sí? Pensé que os habiáis conocido en esta fiesta.

\- Es complicado... tú no lo entenderías. Pero te puedo asegurar que su actitud de hoy no es para nada la habitual en Rei. - El pecho de Usagi cada vez le dolía más al oír cada palabra de Mamoru salir en defensa de Rei Hino.- Claro, que voy a entender yo si solo soy una chica guapa y ella "toda una mujer" ¿no?- Respondió enfadada.- ¡Cambio de pareja!- Vociferó Rei apartando a Mamoru de los brazos de Usagi.

\- ¿Usagi? ¿Pasa algo?- Artemis la había estado llamando pero ella se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Viendo como se alejaban poco a poco Mamoru y Rei por la pista.- Lo siento Artemis pero se me han quitado las ganas de bailar.- Murmuró sin mucho esfuerzo y se apartó a un lado para dejar que el resto pudiesen seguir bailando. Artemis asintió mirando de reojo a Mamoru. Preguntándose que acababa de suceder. Y después siguió a su amiga.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?- Le ofreció amablemente. Pues Usagi no tenía buena cara.- No...- Respondió negando la cabeza.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, no me encuentro bien.- Antes de que Artemis lograra detenerla Usagi ya estaba dirigiéndose a los ascensores.

Mamoru no había apartado la vista de Usagi y cuando la vio marcharse no lo dudo ni un solo momento. Dejó a Rei plantada en la pista y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Usagi ya estaba dentro del ascensor, las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando unas manos las detuvo. Entonces Mamoru entro rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Espetó no muy amablemente Usagi.- Últimamente no paro de cagarla contigo Usagi. Cuando yo solo quiero...- Pero como siempre enmudecía cuando llegaba la hora de decirlo en voz alta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mamoru? ¡Venga habla! Pero si vas a volverme a decir que no entiendo nada y que tu "amiguita" Rei es...- Y en ese preciso instante. Mamoru la calló con un beso. Un beso largo e intenso. Cargado de pasión, de necesidad, de amor.

Su mano derecha sujetaba el rostro de Usagi, mientras que con la izquierda la agarraba de la cintura. Apretándola más a su pecho. El deseo les embriagó a los dos. La parte racional de Usagi le decía que parase, pero una vez que su piel entró en contacto con la Mamoru había perdido todo resquicio de cordura.- Te quiero a ti.- Dijo con la voz entre cortada y la respiración agitada al separarse unos milímetros de su boca. 

**_Continuará ..._**

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 ** _-Comentarios De la Autora-_**

 _¡Y hasta aquí el Capítulo 20! Espero que os haya gustado, estoy deseando leer vuestros comentarios!_

 _Mamoru al fin "se ha tirado a la piscina" y ha ido a por todas a por Usagi. Mientras que varios personajes nuevos han aparecido en la historia. Por otro lado aún les queda un largo recorrido por hacer a Silver Crystal como grupo. En el próximo episodio descubriremos la verdadera relación entre Rei y Mamoru. ¡Así que no os lo perdáis!_

 _¡Un gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!**

 _Y ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	23. Capítulo 21

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos-as sé que llevaba tiempo sin actualizar ¡mil disculpas! Me quedé sin ordenador por un largo tiempo :( ¡pero ya está todo solucionado! ¡Aprovecho para felicitarles el año a todos aquellos-as que me estéis leyendo!**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA 2: También puedes seguirme en mi blog (citado al final de cada capítulo). En él encontrarás la novela online que llevo escribiendo desde hace algunos meses, títulada "El Poder De Kinich". A continuación os dejaré un breve resumen:**

 **Emily es una adolescente que se muda con su tía Rebeca a la urbanización "Villa Gaudí". Situada en medio de la naturaleza, entre dos pequeños pueblos. Lo que parecía que al principio sería un verano con posibilidad de romance juvenil. Pronto se convierte en un acertijo continúo. Pues los misterios que envuelven este vecindario comienzan a despertar el interés de Emily, viéndose involucrada en mitad de los problemas. Pero no parará hasta llegar al final del asunto. Además, comienzan a desvelarse poco a poco los verdaderos motivos de porqué su tía la ha traído hasta aquel paraje tan remoto. Entre falsas amistades, secretos familiares y los misterios del bosque... Emily aprenderá a ir con pies de plomo. Pues tal y como su reciente amigo David le advirtió; no puede fiarse de nadie. Por ahora.**

 **¡Y ahora a disfrutar del Capítulo!**

SERENDIPIA: PARTE II

 **Capítulo 21**  
 **"Y cuando crees que todo va bien..."**

Cuando el ascensor se abrió habían llegado a la planta baja. Ambos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Tan solo se quedaron frente con frente, con una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada intensa.- Ven conmigo Usagi- Dijo de repente Mamoru arrastrándola fuera del ascensor.- ¡Espera Mamoru! ¿A dónde me llevas?- Protestó ella entre risas. Los dos sentían que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho debido a tantas emociones juntas.

 **-L-L-L-**

Dos jóvenes salían apresurados de aquel lujoso Hotel en el momento en que unos fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche. Sus risas eran apagadas por el ruido de la pirotecnia, y solo un barrendero, que estaba terminando su turno, les vio marcharse como si fuesen dos ladrones dándose a la fuga. Preguntándose cuanto tardarían en darse cuenta en la fiesta que habían desaparecido.

 **\- L-L-L-**

\- ¿Entonces Rei es tu hermana?- Inquirió Usagi sin salir de su asombro. Habían terminado en el tejado de la casa donde se estaban alojando. Con una botella de Champán y una manta. Aunque en realidad era una noche bastante calurosa.- Así es... - Asintió Mamoru mientras abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda a Usagi.- Pero... no tiene sentido. Pensé que te apellidabas Mamoru Chiba. Y Rei es Hino.- Puntualizó todavía más desconcertada.- Ya... verás Rei y yo fuimos separados cuando nuestros padres biológicos murieron en un accidente aéreo. Nos quedamos huérfanos. Yo tenía ocho años y ella tres. Primero la adoptaron a ella. E intentaron convencer a los Hino para que nos llevaran a los dos... pero solo estaban interesados en Rei. Y un año más tarde me adoptaron a mí.- Usagi abrió la boca fascinada ante aquella trágica historia.

\- Y seguistéis en contacto.- Aunque había sido una afirmación, había sonado como una pregunta.- No, la verdad es que al ser tan pequeños… y la familia Hino… en fin no nos dejaron. Pero yo era lo suficiente mayor para no olvidarme de que tenía una hermana. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad fui a buscarla, al principio fue bastante extraño porque no sabía quién era yo ¿sabes?- Usagi se hundió más en el pecho de Mamoru, queriendo consolarlo de alguna manera. No quería ni pensar por todo lo que habría pasado.- ¿Ella no era consciente de que tenía un hermano?- Preguntó desolada. Ahora ya no le parecía tan mala Rei Hino.

\- Ni si quiera le habían contado que era adoptada. Sus padres adoptivos hicieron todo lo posible por ocultarselo. Vivía en una burbuja de oro y diamantes, que en cuanto aparecí se vino a bajo. A veces no sé si hice bien en buscarla, le causé muchos problemas con su nueva familia.- Suspiró al echar la vista a su pasado.- Al final conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo con el señor y la señora Hino. Nos dejan vernos siempre que no afecte a la imagen pública de la familia. Es decir, siempre que nadie sepa que somos hermanos. Pues "sería todo un escándolo". - Mamoru puso los ojos en blanco al mencionar la última frase.- ¿Y aceptaste?- Interrumpió Usagi intrigada.- Sí, acepté. No me quedó otra, al menos si quería seguir viendo a mi hermana.- Concluyó con voz apagada y un punto de tristeza.

Usagi se dio la vuelta y miró a los zafiros de Mamoru. El dolor que sentía su acompañante al recordar aquellos tiempos se veía reflejado claramente en sus ojos.- Siento haberme comportado tan estúpida con ella.- Lamentó dándole un beso suave en los lavios.- Tranquila. Rei tiene la habilidad de sacar de quicio hasta a un monje.- Respondió riéndose a milímetros de su boca. - ¡Ey! Y por lo que ví, ella está encantada de tenerte como hermano.- Ambos volvieron a reírse y cuando las carcajadas amainaron volvieron a robarse besos a la penumbra de la noche.

 **\- L-L-L-**

\- Usagi está amaneciendo...- La voz ronca de Mamoru despertó a Usagi al instante. Abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Vaya! Creí que había sido un sueño, pero es cierto…- Mamoru levantó una ceja sin saber a que se refería su chica.- ¿El que?- Quiso saber él.- Que estoy aquí contigo.- Confesó un poco sonrojada y a la vez llena de felicidad.- Sí, lo siento pero te he raptado y ya no podrás escapar de mí nunca más.- Dijo mientras la volvía a atrapar en sus brazos y hundía su cara en el pecho de Usagi.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Eso significa que a partir de ahora viviremos en el tejado?- Preguntó Usagi siguiéndole la broma.- Es posible... podría hacer cómplice a Artemis y que nos trajera comida de vez en cuando.- Fingió pensativo como si realmente estuviese sopesando la posibilidad.- ¡Ja! No suena nada mal... pero lamentablemente sin nosotros el grupo se irá a pique.- Razonó Usagi obligando a Mamoru a ponerse de pie.- Bueno... pero solo porque tenemos un grupo que mantener a flote ¿eh?- Ambos se reían como dos locos enamorados sin soltar sus manos. Una sensación cálida invadía sus pechos irremediablemente cada vez que entraban en contacto con la piel del otro.

\- Usagi antes de entrar quiero preguntarte algo.- Dijo Mamoru cuando llegaron al balcón de la habitación, por donde habían escalado al tejado.- ¿Sí?- Preguntó dudosa y a su vez temerosa por la actitud de Mamoru. Usagi se puso en lo peor en menos de un segundo. Pensando en que quizás él quería mantener lo que había pasado en secreto o algo similar.- Usagi quiero que seamos novios oficialmente.- Entonces, si ya se sentía como en una nube, ahora Usagi podía jurar que estaba rozando el cielo en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras.- ¿Qué dices?- Interrogó Mamoru nervioso ante el silencio.- ¡Que sí!- Chilló alocadamente mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Artemís abrió la puerta justo cuando ambos entraban al interior del dormitorio.- ¡Al fin! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Llevo cubriéndoos toda la maldita noche! ¡Ya no sabía que decirles a los demás!- Dijo agotado mientras se tumbaba en la cama.- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?- Preguntó con curiosidad Usagi.- Ahh pequeña, conozco a Mamoru demasiado bien. Sé cuáles son sus escondrijos.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir, son más de las seis.- Intervino Mamoru al percatarse de la hora.- Ya ya... ¿Pero estáis juntos o no?- Quiso saber Artemis quien no se anduvo con rodeos.- En serio, mi prima te está pegando lo cotilla.- Usagi empezó a reírse pero terminó con un gran bostezo.- ¡Va decidmelo!- Suplicó con un puchero.- ¿Tú que crees?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Mamoru.- ¡Genial! ¡Ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a Luna!- Y antes de que pudieran decir nada más salió corriendo de la habitación a buscar su teléfono.

\- Mañana me espera un largo y denso interrogatorio.- Señaló Usagi al pensar en todas las preguntas que le haría Luna.- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No esperaría menos de tu prima!- Exclamó dándole un tierno beso en la frente.- ¡Ja! Ni yo.- Corraboró poniendo los ojos en blanco.- En fin... te dejo dormir cabeza de chorlito. Nos vemos en unas horas.- Aunque le seguía llamando con aquel particular apodo, esta vez Usagi notó como lo dijo de una manera más especial. Convirtiéndolo en un mote cariñoso para sus oídos. Se dieron el último beso de despedida y cada uno fue a soñar con el otro al caer en los brazos de morfeo.

 **\- L- L- L-**

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando el móvil de Usagi terminó despertándola tras el séptimo tono.- ¿Sí...?- Preguntó tras buscar a tientas aquel artefacto del diablo que la había desvelado.- ¡Usagi! ¡Al fin! Te he estado llamando toda la mañana ¿Has visto ya los periódicos?- La atropellada voz de Luna fue como una metralladora en la cabeza de Usagi.- Espera, espera... ve más despacio Luna.- Pidió mientras se iba incorporando. Aunque había sido muy romántico la noche en el tejado con Mamoru, ahora tenía unas terribles agujetas en la espalda.

\- ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Cómo puedes dormir a estas horas? Bueno es igual, escúchame es importante...- Luna parecía estar realmente nerviosa lo que puso en alerta de repente a Usagi. Quién la conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo sucedía.- ¿Qué pasa?- Espetó queriendo ir al grano de una vez por todas.- Verás... estaba haciendo un artículo y ha salido a la luz su contenido pero transgiversándolo todo… no sé como ha pasado, alguien ha debido de hackearme el ordenador y…- Usagi se levantó de la cama aún sin comprender muy bien las palabras de su prima.- Luna, Luna... cálmate ¿Qué artículo has hecho? ¿De qué me hablas?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente con Minako sujetando un periódico en la mano.- ¡Rápido arriba! ¡Estás metida en graves problemas!- Anunció Mina frunciendo el ceño a la vez que zarandeaba el periódico.

 **\- L- L- L-**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Usagi no había podido ni ver al resto de sus amigos antes de salir de casa y entrar en el coche de Mina.- ¡Por Dios Mina! ¿Pero qué ocurre?- Inquirió angustiada. Minako le había quitado el móvil alegando "que era peligroso hablar por teléfono" antes de que Luna le contase nada más.- Lee el periódico.- Ordenó con la vista fija en la carretera. Usagi lo cogí y leyó el titular en grande que decía; "Koji Futhurama, ¿La oveja negra de la familia?" - ¿Koji?...- Pronunció en voz baja más para sí misma, mientras sentía que se le paraba el corazón.- Por tu expresión, doy por hecho que es cierto.- Dijo Mina al observar la súbita palidez de Usagi.- ¿Cierto...?- Aquella traumátia experencia con el hermano de Shingo volvía a su cabeza como un balazo en la nuca.

El artículo del periódico era sensacionalista a más no poder. En él se acusaba a Usagi de extorsionar económicamente a Koji Futhurama, hijo del alcalde de Zaragoza. La historia era que ella y Koji habían mantenido relaciones sexuales consentidas durante su viaje hacia Barcelona. Y después Usagi había intentado chantajearlo económicamente con unas fotos. Pero al no conseguirlo, ella misma había terminado acusándolo de violación en un portal online titulado "De mujer a mujer" de la conocida revista Paula. La sección de su prima Luna. La acusación tenía todos los detalles del parking del Hostal. Desde como la había engañado haciéndose pasar por otro para reunirse con ella, hasta la interrupción de Haruka. Información que solo le había contado a Luna en la intimidad.

-¡Pero todo esto es mentira!- Balbuceó anonadada Usagi.- Será mejor que nos cuentes que es "verdad". De momento lo que sabemos es que Koji ha dicho que te va ha denunciar por injurias, difamación y daño moral…- Comenzó a explicarle Minako pero para ella su voz se convertía en un lejano eco, mientras una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza "¿Quién?" ¿Quién le querría hacer algo tan retorcido y miserable a Usagi? Su prima Luna había dicho que estaba escribiendo un artículo… "alguien ha debido de hackearme el ordenador" La cabeza de Usagi comenzaba ha darle vueltas, entre el cansancio acumulado por la fiesta de anoche y tanta información repentina, no podía pensar con claridad. Tenía que volver ha hablar con su prima cuanto antes.

 **-L-L-L-**

Al llegar a los estudios una oleada de periodistas asaltó el coche de Minako. A Usagi se le había definidio en aquel periódico como un "triunfito" más que hace lo que sea por la fama. Especulando que todo era parte del marketing para dar publicidad en su debut como Silver Crystal.

 _-¿Usagi que opinas de la denuncia del señor Koji Futhurama?-_  
 _-¡Usagi! ¿Tienes pruebas físicas del intento de violación del señor Futhurama?-_  
 _\- ¿Cómo crees que puede afectar esto a vuestro debut?-_

Las preguntas de los periodistas eran disparadas una detrás de otra sin dar margen a contestación. Usagi agobiada por la situación y sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca, se agarró fuertemente de su amiga y con ayuda de un segurata que salió a socorrerlas pudieron lograr entrar a los estudios.

 **\- Continuará...-**

.x.

.x.

.x.

Comentarios de la Autora:

 _¡Y después de este "descanso" espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nuevos problemas se avecinan!  
_  
 _En el próximo capítulo Usagi tendrá que enfrentarse a una situación muy difícil, la cual le hará hasta replantearse su permanencia en el grupo de Silver Crystal ¿Lograrán sacar a la luz la verdad? ¿Quién estará detrás de esta sucia artimaña? Porque cuando todos se pensaban que por una vez les salían las cosas bien... la tormenta llega de nuevo.  
_ _  
¡Un gran saludo desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!** _Y ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **"Por el bien del grupo"**

Cuando abrieron las puertas del despacho, Serenity estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio mirando fijamente el periódico que había entre sus manos.- Gracias Minako, puedes irte.- Ordenó sin levantar la vista. Mina asintió con la cabeza aunque su jefa no la estaba viendo y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Siéntate Usagi.- Pidió señalando una de las sillas que había delante de su escritorio.- Serenity yo…- Su voz era apenas un murmurllo que la susodicha ignoró y le plantó encima de la mesa el mismo periódico que Mina le había dado minutos antes en el coche.- ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?- Demandó alzando la cabeza por primera vez. Mantenía una expresión fría, dándole la sensación a Usagi que podía atravesarla con la mirada.- La verdad es que no… todo eso es mentira… yo no he acusado a nadie en ningún portal, yo…- Serenity le hizo una señal de STOP con la mano.- Respira hondo y comienza desde el principio.- Le indicó tratando de ser un poco más amable. Pues Serenity tenía una habilidad especial con las personas, sabía "calarlas" en cuanto las veía. Aunque no siempre funcionaba al 100%, sabía que Usagi no podía ser culpable de todo lo que aquel periódico le echaba en cara.

 **-L-L-L-**

Mientras tanto, en la casa. Mamoru se había levantado más sonriente que nunca dispuesto a llevarle un rico desayuno a la cama a su princesa cuando se cruzó con Haruka en la cocina.

-Buenos días- Saludó su amigo sin muchos ánimos.- ¡Buenos días!- Respondió tratando de no sonar demasiado excitado.- O vamos ya sé que te eligió a ti, puedes andar con esa sonrisa de bobo tranquilamente.- Contestó Haruka dándole un sorbo a su zumo de naranja.- ¿Cómo…? Pero….- Quiso formular una frase coherente, pero el cansancio también hacia lento al propio Mamoru.- Os vi salir juntos por el ascensor.- Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.- Espero que todo siga bien entre nosotros.- Se apresuró a decir ante el sorpresivo comportamiento pasivo de Haruka.- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso hicimos nuestro "pacto de caballeros"! ¿No?- Le guiñó el ojo mientras terminaba su desayuno.- Tú si que eres un buen amigo- Le dijo Mamoru a la vez que empezaba a preparar una bandeja con el desayuno.- Además… anoche conocí a alguien muy interesante.- Añadió con una sonrisa pícara mientras se retiraba.- ¿A quién…?- Pero Haruka ya se había marchado.

-¿Qué haces todavía así?- Preguntó Artemis que estaba vestido como si fuese a salir a alguna parte.- Hoy nos dejan descansar ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Mamoru añadiendo unos cuantos bollicaos al plato.- Mierda ¿Es que nunca miras el móvil?- Le riñó su amigo mientras le enseñaba la pantalla del móvil. En él había un mensaje de la discográfica, a nombre de la misma Serenity.

-"Quiero que todos acudáis a mi despacho cuanto antes. ES URGENTE." – Al leerlo Mamoru casi terminaba derramando la leche que estaba sirviéndose.- Eso no parece bueno…- Murmuró preocupado.- Será mejor que despertemos a Usagi y…

-No hace falta, Minako ha venido a por ella hace media hora.- Intervino Shingo con la voz apagada. Tenía la cara pálida y le sudaban las manos.- ¡Shingo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…!- Mencionó Artemís al ver a su compañero.- Chicos me temo que Usagi está en problemas.- Les anunció ofreciéndoles el periódico, el cual hasta el momento no se habían percatado que llevaba.

 **-L-L-L- Madrid**

Ismael, jefe de redacción de la revista Paula, había puesto patas arriba a todos sus empleados desde ayer. Cuando, debido a una de las consultas de la sección "De mujer a mujer" había hecho arder internet. El consultorio era supervisado y gestionado por su empleada más reciente, así que la había mandado llamar de inmediato.

 **-L-L-L- 1 día antes. Revista Paula**

-Le puedo asegurar que yo no publiqué aquella consulta.- Se defendió Luna todavía contrariada por aquella situación. Ella llevaba un consultorio donde cualquier mujer podía preguntarle dudas o pedir consejo respecto a un tema en concreto. Luna se encargaba de dar respuesta a estas mujeres y publicar en la web las más interesantes o apropiadas. Así que ella tenía el control absoluto de decir qué "podía" y qué "no podía" aparecer, siempre pasando un borrador antes a su jefe para que le diese la aprobación. Sin embargo, había aparecido una consulta en la web que ella no recordaba ni haberla leído si quiera.- Entonces será mejor que lo elimines cuanto antes o nos meterás a todos en un fregado de narices.- Ordenó contungente su jefe. Pues el nombre de Koji Futhurama había atraído llamadas indeseadas a lo largo del día. Incluyendo amenazas.

Luna volvía a abrir la web por décimo quinta vez ese día. Buscando la consulta títulada; _"El violador encubierto"._

"Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino y acudo a ti en busca de ayuda. Hace un tiempo realicé un viaje a Barcelona con mi banda (soy cantante) porque íbamos ha hacer una prueba con una discográfica. Durante el trayecto nos llevaba el hermano de un amigo, Koji Futhurama, conocido también por ser el hijo del alcalde de Zaragoza. Nos insistió en pasar la noche en un hostal de carretera y finalmente accedimos. Esa misma noche le robó el móvil a uno de mis amigos y se hizo pasar por él para hacerme salir de mi habitación. Pensando que era importante, salí corriendo a su encuentro. Pero al llegar, en vez de encontrarme con mi amigo, me encontré con él. Estabamos en el parking cuando trató de forzarme y empezó a propasarse conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por otro amigo que salió a buscarme, seguramente me hubiera violado. Koji salió huyendo y no puedo demostrar los hechos. Además debido a quien es su padre me temo que la policía no me haría caso ¿Qué debería hacer?"

Luna releía el texto una y otra vez, realmente parecía que fuese su prima Usagi. El texto era casi idéntico a como se lo había contado ella. Lo más sorprendente era la respuesta que "supuestamente" había dado;

Luna. _"Querida amiga, de mujer a mujer…_ (Así era como empezaba siempre sus respuestas o consejos) _debes denunciarlo cuanto antes. Por los patrones de ese hombre no es la primera vez que lo hace. Estoy segura que hay muchas mujeres como tú que han sido víctimas de Koji. Todas silenciadas por un sistema corrupto. Solo basta que hable una para infundarle valor al resto. Desde aquí hago un llamamiento a todas aquellas mujeres que hayan pasado por casos similares y que te puedan explicar como lo resolvieron ellas.Y si hay alguna otra que haya sufrido en manos de Koji Futhurama yo misma os pondré en contacto si hace falta para que os unáis y hagáis justicia."_

Ante la propuesta de incentivar al resto a que enviasen sus casos, Luna había amanecido con el buzón de su correo lleno. Al principio no comprendía a que se referían aquella avalancha de mensajes hasta que abrió la web. De inmediato informó a su jefe pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había propagado como la pólvora. Finalmente le dio al botón de eliminar esperando que terminase allí el asunto.

 **-L-L-L-**

Aquella noche Luna no había querido llamar a Usagi para evitar preocuparla. Rezando para sí misma que aquel extraño accidente no fuera a más. Pero aunque había eliminado la falsa consulta de Usagi, el resto de medios ya se habían hecho eco de la noticia. Y es que en internet todo se viraliza en un segundo. Entonces, cuando fue a comprar el periódico a la mañana siguiente, vio definitivamente que alguien quería hundir a su prima.

 **-L-L-L- Ahora**

-Maldito Jorge Palas…-Masculló su jefe mirando con odio el periódico. Pues aquel era el nombre del periodista que había redactado el artículo.- ¡Nos ha dejado en evidencia! Dime que tienes pruebas para probar que lo que dice tu chica es cierto.- Suplicó mirando a Luna. Pues el artículo defendía con uñas y dientes a Koji mientras que a Usagi la dejaba como a una vulgar triunfito-cazafortunas con ganas de sacar dinero. Y por ende, a la revista Paula como engañosa y de dudosa fiabilidad profesional.

\- Ismael… yo estaba investigando a Koji Futhurama por iniciativa propia. Esa "Usagi Tsukino" es mi prima, todo lo que pone en la consulta es cierto. Pero ella me lo contó por teléfono de manera confidencial y no para que lo publicase. Recavé mucha información para poder ayudarla y hacer justicia, pero nada concluyente. Ni si quiera ella lo sabe. Solo son algunos vagos testimonios que lo implican a él.- Luna trató de ser lo más sincera posible y mientras se explicaba se percató durante un segundo en que alguien podría haber hackeado su ordenador. Y sobre lo que más le preocupaba; la reacción de Usagi y el grupo cuando vieran el periódico.

-¿Iniciaste una investigación por tu cuenta? ¡Que somos una revista de moda y salud!- Dijo escandalizado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Ya lo sé, por eso lo estaba haciendo como un trabajo a parte… creo que alguien ha entrado en mi ordenador. Sino no me explico como todo lo que había reunido aparezca tanto en la web con en el artículo de ese tío.- Aclaró frustrada.

Ismael era un hombre alto, vestido siempre con unos jeans y su camisa de cuadros. Se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras se frotaba la sien con la punta de los dedos. A sus cuarenta años se preguntaba si existía un mundo sin estrés. Después se quito aquellas gafas de pasta rojas, y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello cobrizo. Luna había observado con el tiempo, que siempre hacía aquellos gestos cuando se presentaba un problema. Por así decirlo, eran como un ritual para su Jefe cuando estaba a punto de hallar una solución.

-¿Y has intentado hablar con tu prima?- Inquirió sin mirarle directamente. Mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto invisible. Luna juraría que podía oír los engranajes del cerebro de su jefe trabajar a mil por hora.- La he estado llamando durante toda la mañana pero no responde.- Confesó desesperanzada. Temía que aquella jugarreta le fuera, no solo a costar el puesto de trabajo, sino que truncase también los sueños de la banda de Usagi y el resto. Ni si quiera había podido contactar con Artemís.

-Está bien. Tú quédate aquí y llámala de nuevo. Puedes usar mi teléfono. Y no pares hasta localizarla ¿Entendido? Tienes que hablar con ella antes que lo haga la prensa.- Luna vio como se dirigía a la puerta con paso decidido.- ¿Y tú que vas ha hacer?- Preguntó asombrada con la determinación de su jefe.- Llamar al abogado. Al igual que debería hacer tu prima.

 **-L-L-L- Barcelona.**

\- De acuerdo Usagi, te creo.- Concluyó Serenity tras escuchar su historia. Después de más de una hora de interrogatorio con Serenity y el abogado a quien hizo llamar, Kinta, Usagi al fin podía sentirse un poco más aliviada al oír aquellas palabras de parte de su jefa.- ¿Por qué no acudiste a la policía entonces?- Inquirió el abogado con curiosidad.- La verdad es que… solo quería olvidar el asunto cuanto antes y pasar página. Después de todo Haruka llegó a tiempo y no llegó a nada más grave.- Finalizó con la voz temblorosa al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y la cabeza de la secretaría asomó por ella.- Serenity el resto de los chicos ya están aquí.- La susodicha suspiró he hizo un rápido recorrido de su abogado a Usagi, como evaluando la situación.- Por favor Naru, dígales que ya pueden pasar. En cuanto sus amigos vieron a Usagi fueron corriendo hacia ella.- ¡Usagi! ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó de inmediato Mamoru.- Ya tendréis tiempo charlar después, ahora sentaros.- Indicó Serenity sin dar tiempo a que Usagi les dijera algo.

-La situación es grave chicos, como ya os habrán explicado fuera… - Comenzó a contarles pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellos.- Pero en la revista eliminaron aquella consulta falsa.- Intervino Artemís quien había podido comunicarse con Luna de camino a la discográfica.- El problema Artemís no se soluciona solo con eliminar la acusación que aparentemente hizo Usagi. El problema es que desde el momento en que estuvo en internet se expandió la noticia. Y sobre todo, el problema es que el otro implicado es un hombre con el apellido "Futhurama". ¿No es verdad Shingo?- Serenity había sido contundente, hablaba de los Futhurama como una gran mafia política.- Sí… en la familia de mi hermanastro no se andan con tonterías.- Afirmó con un nudo en el estómago.- Pero yo no hice… ni si quiera quería que se supiera.- Soltó frustrada Usagi. Había repetido esa misma frase en lo que llevaba de día como cien veces.

-Me he puesto en contacto con el abogado del señor Futhurama y parecen decididos a seguir con la denuncia.- Todos resoplaron al unísono.- Pero también he hablado con el abogado de la revista Paula y su redactor jefe. Quienes están tan interesados como nosotros de que esa denuncia no llegue a ningún lado.

-Para que comprendáis la gravedad de la situación…- Puntualizaba Serenity.- si esa denuncia llega a realizarse vuestro debut podría retrasarse, o incluso peor; cancelarse.- Todos exclamaron entre sorprendidos y enfadados.- ¡No! ¡Serenity por favor! ¿No habría otra solución?- Imploró Usagi sintiéndose por momentos la culpable de que fuera a terminar ahí su viaje.- En el contrato que firmastéis explica claramente cuáles son nuestros términos para trabajar con vosotros. Y uno de ellos es este tipo de alborotos que puedan implicar a la discográfica.- Los integrantes del grupo se miraron entre sí, sin saber que hacer.- ¿Y si logramos disuadirles todo seguirá como antes?- Inquirió Shingo pensativo.

\- Eso sería un milagro, pero sí. De momento nuestro principal objetivo será buscar alguna manera de verificar que Usagi no escribió la consulta.- Añadió el abogado.- ¿Y si me quedo fuera del grupo? ¿Silver Crystal seguiría adelante con su debut?- Preguntó Usagi con los ojos cristalinos. No permitiría que nada ni nadie arruinasen los sueños de sus amigos, por los que tanto habían luchado.- ¡Usagi!- Gritaron todos llenos de indiganción.- Jamás te dejaremos fuera de esto.- Protestó Mamoru de inmediato.- Además no podemos hacer esto sin ti.- Argumentó Artemís.- Es cierto, tú eres nuestra cabeza de chorlito. ¡Nuestro as en la manga! ¡Nuestro trébol de cuatro hojas!- Continúo Haruka negándose en rotundo a aquella idea.- Usagi, todo esto es culpa mía… si no le hubiera pedido a mi hermano que nos trajera… en fin nada de todo esto habría ocurrido. Si alguien se debería ir ese soy yo.- Confesó Shingo dejando a todos entristecidos.

\- Aunque os duela, la decisión de Usagi podría ser la mejor opción por el momento.- Interrumpió aquel debate de nuevo el abogado de Serenity y todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina. -Está bien, es suficiente. Ante esta nueva opción que me das Usagi, tengo que -reflexionarla en privado con Kinta. De momento esperad a fuera.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- No te vas a ir a ningún lado- Le dijo Mamoru apoyando su frente con la de ella. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que estaban esperando.- ¡oh! ¿Ya estáis juntos?- Preguntó de repente Shingo al darse cuenta de la repentina proximidad entre Mamoru y Usagi.- ¿Cómo que ya?- Dijo Mamoru sorprendido por la pregunta.- Ah… bueno estabáis en el típico tira y afloja ¡me alegro de que ya estéis juntos!- Todos miraron a Shingo anonadados. Pues siempre habían pensado que era el hombre más despistado del mundo. – Me has dejado loco- Le dijo Haruka y todos no pudieron evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Entonces la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse y las risas se apagarón de golpe.- Ya podéis entrar.- Anunció Naru con su dulce vocecilla y todos se levantaron apresuradamente. Una vez dentro, Serenity les esperaba de nuevo junto a su abogado.- Después de debatirlo… hemos decidido que mi abogado Kinta te ayudará Usagi.- Un suspiro de alivio generalizado invadió la estancia.- Aún no he terminado… -Indicó Serenity para sorpresa del resto.- Para no perjudicar al equipo y su debut, he decidido que de momento estás fuera de Silver Crystal. Tu regreso dependerá de cómo se resuelva este asunto.- Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y cuando Mamoru estaba dispuesto a pelear por la permanencia de Usagi, esta se le adelantó y le tendió la mano a Serenity.- Lo veo justo. –Ambas se estrecharon las manos firmemente y Usagi se giró hacia sus amigos.- No os preocupéis, voy ha hacer todo lo posible para arreglarlo.

 **\- Continuará...-**

.x.

.x.

.x.

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

 _¡Usagi ha tomado una difícil decisión cuando el debut de Silver Crystal está cada vez más cerca! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Dame tu opinión al respecto! ¿Quién crees que podría estar detrás de todo? ¿Un nuevo "enemigo" o alguien del pasado?_

 _¡En el próximo capítulo descubriremos finalmente quien es la mente detrás de este retorcido plan! ¡No te lo pierdas!_

 _¡Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla de parte de otra Frikilectora!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!** _Y ya sabéis:_

 ** _*También_** _podéis visitar mi blog donde he comenzado mi primera novela online titulada_ ** _"El Poder de Kinich"_** _en:_

 ** _soymissstory . blogspot . com . es_** _(Va todo seguido)_

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	25. Capítulo 23

****Capítulo 23****

 **"Hitoshi Guriho"**

Durante aquellos tormentosos días las cosas solo podían ir de mal en peor para Usagi. Pues por mucho que intentaran los abogados hacer entrar en razón a Koji Futhuruma, su familia exigía un responsable por los daños morales y de imagen a la familia. Por lo que no cedían en señalar una y otra vez a Usagi. Incluso Shingo había tratado de hablar con su hermano, pero este se había cerrado en banda. Al llegar a realizarse la denuncia, Usagi solo podía rezar para ganar el juicio. Mientras tanto Silver Crystal se preparaba para su primer debut.

-¿Lo tenéis todo listo?- Preguntó su manager después de cargar la última caja de los chicos en la furgoneta.- mmm… ¡Sí! ¡Ya está todo!- Confirmó Artemís revisando una última vez su lista. Hoy había llegado el día de mudarse al hotel que la discográfica les había ofrecido para alojarse durante su estancia, pues los padres de Haruka también estaban por llegar de su viaje.

-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?- Le preguntó Mamoru preocupado a Usagi.- Tranquilo, me va a venir bien distraerme estos días…- Contestó en un suspiro. Trataba de hacerse la dura para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. Pues al estar fuera del grupo la discográfica no le pagaría a ella el alojamiento en el hotel. Por lo tanto había tenido que buscarse un pequeño estudio de alquiler hasta que se arreglasen las cosas. Si es que se arreglaban… Usagi empezaba a no ver luz al final del túnel pero no quería que sus amigos se diesen cuenta. Y para hacer aquel primer fine de semana sola más fácil, su prima Luna había ido a visitarla.

-¡Venga tortolitos dejaros las despedidas! ¡Si esta noche nos vamos a ver!- Se quejó Shingo desde el coche refiriéndose tanto a Mamoru y Usagi como a Artemís y Luna.- ¡Shingo!- Gritaron a la vez las dos parejas por el comentario del susodicho.- Si pasa algo llamame, acudiré a ti como un rayo.- Le dijo Mamoru acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla a Usagi.- ¿Y sino pasa nada no te veré?- Inquirió haciendo un puchero.- En ese caso… ¡Acudiré a ti igualmente!- Exclamó siguiéndole la broma a su chica de cabellos dorados.- ¡Ah! ¡Menos mal!- Respondió ella finguiendo un falso suspiro de alivio.- Bueno dejaros de tanta chachara… Usagi y yo tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas.- Intervino Luna sonriente.

Finalmente subieron a aquella chatarra de furgoneta y ambas se quedaron observando como se alejaban por la carretera.- ¿Preparada?- Cuestionó Luna con una sonrisa traviesa.- Empecemos.- Respondió Usagi con determinación y fueron a coger un taxi.

 **-L-L-L-**

Luna había ido a Barcelona, no solo para hacer compañía a Usagi y ver a su novio Artemís, sino que además tenía ideado un plan maestro. Si todo salía bien salvaría a su prima, y aún mejor su empleo.- ¿Entonces dices que ese hombre podría ayudarme?- Inquirió Usagi mientras paseaba por las calles de Barcelona con Luna.- Así es, he quedado con él en un restaurante que se llama "Roxan". ¡Según mi gps estamos cerca!- Dijo emocionada con el móvil en la mano.- ¿Y de qué manera…?- Pero antes de que terminase la frase le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejase de hacer tantas preguntas. La verdad era que la intriga estaba matando a Usagi.

\- Verás Usagi, cuando salió la noticia en el periódico y después de los intentos de los abogados…- Empezó a explicarle Luna.- el informático de la revista nos confirmó lo que ya me temía; alguien me había pirateado el sistema. Así que, junto con mi jefe, investigamos concienzudamente como podía haber pasado… y entonces gracias a una cinta de las cámaras de seguridad encontramos esto.- Luna le mostró una fotografía en blanco y negro de un chico joven utilizando el ordenador de su escritorio.- Debió pasar en mi día libre, al parecer tenía una pase como conserge y así pudo burlar la seguridad de la revista. Míralo bien.-Insistió. Al principio Usagi no lo había reconocido porque llevaba una gorra para evitar que se le viera el rostro. Pero al ver los tatuajes supo quien era al instante.- ¡¿Rubeus?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Exclamó anonadada y con una ira que le ardía en su pecho.

\- Y eso no es lo más sorprendente… el pase que llevaba era auténtico. Y he comprobado al 100% que no figura como trabajador en la empresa. Esto quiere decir que no solo es obra de vuestro querido ex compañero de grupo, sino que hay alguien más detrás de esto. ¡Alguien poderoso, con influencia suficiente para conseguir un pase de verdad!- Usagi se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.- ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias en querer hacerme esto?- Dijo en voz alta con amargura.- Eso querida prima es lo que vamos a averiguar hoy. Pero primero tenemos que conseguir nuestro "as" en la manga.- Aclaró con una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Y ese hombre es ese "as"?- Aunque no recibió respuesta, la sonrisa de Luna le era suficiente como afirmación.

 **-L-L-L-**

\- ¡Ahí es!- Gritó Luna arrastrándola como si hubieran encontrado el paraíso. Era un restaurante bastante elegante, rústico pero elegante. Una vez que entraron, de en seguida un camarero les atendió y les llevó hasta el reservado con el nombre de Luna. Al correr las cortinas de color esmeralda, se encontraron cara a cara con un hombre que rondaba los sesenta o incluso más.- Encantada de conocerle señor Guriho, esta es mi prima Usagi.- Dijo respetuosamente haciendo las devidas presentaciones.- Lo mismo digo señoritas, sentaros.- Ofreció caballerosamente y ambas tomaron asiento delante de él. El señor Hitoshi Guriho era bastante bajito pero tenía mucha clase para vestir. Conservaba todo su pelo blanco y llevaba unas gruesas gafas que hacían sus ojos demasiado pequeños.

Después de pedir correspondientemente cada uno algo para tomar, el señor Hitoshi se puso serio y fue al grano. -¿Por donde empiezo? Creo que se lo conté todo por teléfono…- Dijo algo incómodo. Al parecer no quería que le viesen con ellas. Pues se había tomado muchas molestias en coger un privado en aquel restaurante.- Como le expliqué voy a grabar esta conversación.- Hitoshi suspiró pero no dijo nada más. Al parecer ya lo habían acordado previamente. Entonces Luna colocó su móvil en la mesa.- A continuación diga su nombre y apellido. Después empiece por el principio por favor.- Pidió con amabilidad y el hombre asintió sin negarse a ello.

\- Soy Hitoshi Guriho, conocí al señor Koji Futhurama hace unos cinco años cuando vivía en Zaragoza. Por aquel entonces a su padre le faltaba un año para ser alcalde. Yo llevaba un negocio familiar en el campo y bueno… nuestras familias tenían negocios con los Futhurama.- Resumió sin querer entrar en muchos detalles sobre esos negocios.- Osamu Futhurama venía una vez al mes por temas de trabajo a mi hacienda, y un día vino con su hijo Koji. Esa fue la primera vez.- Las miró con una mirada triste y lejana. Aunque las estaba mirando a ellas, parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio al contar su historia.- Mi nieta Jin tenía dieciséis años, y mientras yo hacía negocios con Osamu le pedí que le enseñara el lugar a su hijo.- Tomó aire tras soltar un largo suspiro y prosiguió.- Cuando volvieron su cara estaba blanca, mi pobre Jin…- Se lamentó cerrando los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas.- yo no lo vi al principio ¿saben?- Ninguna respondió y se limitaron a asentir en silencio. Usagi estaba comenzando a temblar debido a los sentimientos que le provocaban aquella historia. Si no hubiera aparecido Haruka cuando Koji intentó…. Zarandeó su cabeza alejando aquellos recuerdos y volvió a prestar atención a la historia.a

-Las visitas del señor Osamu solían ser una vez al mes. Yo estaba contento de que viniera también con su hijo. Pensando que eso era una buena señal para nuestros negocios. ¡Qué imbécil fui!- Vociferó entre maldiciones.- Tres años hasta que Jin no pudo más y me lo confesó. Su dulce voz quebrándose en llantos se me quedará gravada en el alma para siempre.- Explicó con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó sin pensar Usagi.- Me gustaría decir que la creí y fuimos a denunciar… pero lo cierto es… que Osami ya era el alcalde y que yo no la creí.- Confesó con un gran pesar en el corazón.- ¡¿Por qué no la creyó?!- Inquirió horrorizara sin pensar otra vez.- Creerla suponía arriesgar todo mi negocio con los Futhurama. Y peor aún, ponerme en su contra. Y todo aquel que se ha puesto en su punto de mira nunca han vuelto a levantar cabeza.- Usagi y Luna miraron a aquel anciano con pena pero a la vez con asco. No entendían como aquellos negocios fuesen más importantes que proteger a su propia nieta.- Faltaba un día para la visita mensual de los Futhurama cuando Jin se quitó la vida. Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Hitoshi se retiró rápidamente las lágrimas con su pañuelo de tela, aquellas que no había logrado retener, y le dio un trago a su café solo.

-Siento mucho su pérdida… -Dijo Usagi y después miró a su prima sin entender de qué les serviría aquella historia si seguían sin tener pruebas.- Jin le dejó una nota de suicidio junto a un pen drive. En el pen drive había un vídeo. Era una grabación con cámara oculta de la última vez que Koji la obligó a mantener relaciones sexuales.- Terminó Luna al percatarse de que el señor Guriho no podía finalizar la historia debido a las emociones que le habían desbordado.- Aquí está…- Dijo dejando un sobre marrón encima de la mesa y Luna apagó la grabadora del móvil.

-¿Por qué no fue ha denunciarlo?- Quiso saber Usagi intrigada.- Sí que fui pero no sirvió de nada. Osami tiene muchos contactos y no iba a permitir que una chica muerta le arruinara el futuro de su prometedor hijo.- Aclaró con cierta ironía.- Después de denunciar a su hijo, tal como me temía me arruinó el negocio. Mi esposa me dejó al enterarse de que Jin me lo había confesado y yo no había hecho nada. No la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y luego me vine a Barcelona, a vivir con mi hermano. El único familiar que me queda y no me ha dado la espalda. Koji Futhurama me quitó a mi niña, mi familia, mi trabajo, mi vida… en definitiva me lo quitó todo. – Sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia y de sed de venganza hacia los Futhurama.- Espero que nosotras podamos hacer justicia por una vez.- Concluyó Luna con un fuerte sentimiento por destapar la verdad.

 **-L-L-L-**

Para despedirse primero salió el señor Hitoshi. Esperarían media hora y después saldrían ellas. Pero cuando salieron del reservado se tropezaron con Rei Hino.- ¡Usagi!- Saludó entre sorprendida y contenta la susodicha.- ¡Rei!- Exclamó ella con el mismo tono.- ¡Vaya! ¡Que coincidencia! No esperaba verte por aquí… ¿Está Mamoru contigo?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.- Lo mismo digo… y no, Mamoru no está. Vine con mi prima Luna.- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que viese a su prima.- ¡oh! Encantada de conocerte.- Se presentó Rei con su usual prepotencia.- Es una amiga de Mamoru, ella es Re…- Antes de terminar la frase recordó que su prima conocía a todo el mundo importante.- Rei Hino, la hija de la gran familia Hino ¿Sois como de la realza o algo así no?- Puntualizó divertida Luna, y Rei pareció molestarle.- No, pero tenemos tanto dinero o más que alguien de la realeza.- Respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Ya… ¿nos vamos?- Murmuró Luna a Usagi tirándole de la camiseta.- Bueno Rei ha sido un placer volver a verte…- Aunque en realidad solo era la segunda vez que se veían después de aquella fiesta- …andamos con un poco de prisa así que…

-Déjame que os lleve a donde vayáis, la verdad es que llevo tiempo queriendo pedirte disculpas.- Se apresuró a decir tomando por sorpresa a Usagi.- ¿A mí?- Cuestionó mirandoa Rei como si le hubiese salido de repente un tercer ojo en la frente.- Sí, en la fiesta sé que no me comporté muy bien contigo… Mamoru me riñó ¿sabes?- Reveló aquel dato algo disgustada. Realmente le tenía en gran estima a su hermano mayor.- Vaya no lo sabía… pero no hay porque…-Sin embargo Rei no se daba por vencida.- No, no Usagi. Sí hay por qué. Reconozco que estaba celosa. Él no paraba de hablarme de ti y de buscarte en la fiesta… Me comporté como una her…- Pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de decir "hermana".- una amiga de la infancia celosa- Se autocorrigió rápidamente.- Así que estuvo mal y me gustaría arreglarlo.

Usagi observó a Rei y en el fondo sentía tristeza por ella y Mamoru. Tener que esconder que eran hermanos incluso no poder decir la palabra en voz alta, debía ser duro.- Está bien Rei, disculpas aceptadas.- Dijo finalmente y Rei le dio un fuerte abrazo a Usagi.- Me dejas sin aire.- Masculló como pudo ante la sorprendente fuerza de su nueva amiga.- Lo siento lo siento ¿estás bien?- Se apartó comprobando que no había roto a Usagi.- Sí, tranquila.- Sonrío mientras veía de reojo a su prima que analizaba silenciosamente la escena. Ya podía imaginarse las de preguntas que le iba hacer esa misma tarde.- ¡Entonces empezamos de cero!- Gritó con alegría armando escándolo en la recepción.- Soy Rei Hino encantada de conocerte.- Repitió una vez más.- Igualmente, yo soy Usagi Tsukino.- Comenzaron a reírse y Usagi tuvo un buen presentimiento de aquella nueva amistad.

 **-L-L-L-**

Rei había insistido tanto en acercalas en su coche que no habían tenido otra opción que aceptar.- ¿Es aquí donde os aloja la discográfica?- Preguntó horrorizada al llegar a la nueva dirección de Usagi.- Eh… en realidad no. Aquí es donde voy a estar temporalmente… verás no sé si Mamoru te ha contado algo pero…- Entonces Rei chasqueó los dedos acordándose de algo importante repentinamente.- ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo de los Futhurama! ¿Por eso no te alojas en el mismo hotel que ellos?- Preguntó extrañada. Finalmente entre Luna y Usagi le resumieron los motivos de por qué tenía que estar fuera temporalmente del grupo. Rei se quedó estupefacta por la noticia y cuando se enteró de que el hotel donde estaban los chicos era el de su familia se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Usagi eres importante para mi her…- Carraspeó y prosiguió como si nada.- para mi amigo Mamoru, así que a partir de ahora también lo eres para mí. Estoy segura que podría buscarte alguna solución en el hotel. Te prometo que el Lunes a no más tardar, estarás con ellos.- Tras decir esto se despidieron y Rei salió volando por la carretera.

 **-L-L-L-**

-¿"amiga de Mamoru"? ¿Qué hace la diosa del ballet siendo amiga de Mamoru? ¿Eso no te parece extraño Usagi?- Interrogó su prima una vez que entraron al estudio.- Eh... No, son amigos de la infancia… coincidieron en la escuela. Prácticamente son como hermanos.- Aseguró restándole importancia. Pues no quería fallarle a Mamoru al revelar su secreto.- Mmm… bueno igualmente sigue siendo raro… ¿No sabrás si tuvieron algo en el pasado?- Volvió a preguntar.- No te preocupes Luna. En el fondo Rei es…. ¿buena chica?- Añadió sin saber muy bien como describir a Rei Hino.- Está bien, dejaré el tema. ¡Ahora tenemos que dar el siguiente paso!- Anunció olvidándose al fin de la inusual aparición de Rei.

-¿Y cuál es ese? La historia del señor Hitoshi me ha dejado en sock, no sé si podré aguantar otro testimonio como ese…- Le advirtió Usagi con un mal sabor de boca tras oír a aquel hombre.- No, basta de testimonios. Tu abogado ha conseguido tres más para tumbar a Koji en el juicio. Pero este… digamos que era esencial. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.-Explicó mirando el sobre marrón que asomaba de su bolso.- ¿Entonces?- Animó a terminar a Luna.- Entonces ahora toca demostrar que tú no escribiste ese mensaje. De eso se encargará el informático de mi revista. Ya te he hablado de él antes. Pues puede probar que me piratearon el ordenador. Además está la cinta de vigilancia donde podemos culpar a Rubeus.- Aseguró Luna con una mirada triunfante. Aquella noticia comenzaba a darle nuevas esperanzas a Usagi.- ¡Eso sería estupendo! Así la familia Futhurama no tendría nada en contra de mí… y Koji tendría su merecido.- Pues ya que no había sido ella la que había expuesto los hechos, la dejarían en paz de una vez por todas.- Espera... si de eso se encarga tu informático… no entiendo a que te refieres con "dar el siguiente paso"- Añadió al percatarse de ello.- Nosotras debemos averiguar quien le consiguió el maldito pase a Rubeus. La persona que lo haya hecho, es la responsable directa de todo este lio.- Usagi abrió los ojos de par en par. Pues Luna tenía todoa la razón. ¿Pero quien estaría detrás de todo?

 **-Continuará…-  
.x.  
.x.  
.x.  
Comentarios de la Autora:  
** _¡Hola a todos-as frikilectores! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido este capítulo? Poco a poco se va descubriendo quien anda detrás de este enrevesado plan para arruinar a Usagi, pero todavía el verdadero culpable no ha salido a la luz... ¿Intrigados por quien puede ser? ¡Lo veremos la próxima vez!_

 _En el siguiente capítulo Usagi averiguará la persona que le dio el pase a Rubeus. Alguien de quien no se lo esperaba para nada. Al destaparse la verdad, muchas cosas saldrán a la luz y Usagi podría estar en grave peligro. Por otro lado el tiempo para el debut llega a su fin... ¿Llegará a tiempo Usagi para unirse de nuevo a Silver Crystal?..._

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!** Y ya sabéis:

 ***También podéis visitar mi blog** donde he comenzado mi primera **novela online** titulada **"El Poder de Kinich"** en:

 **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es** _(Va todo seguido)_

 _¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_


	26. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

" **Secuestrada"**

Usagi abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Se sentía exhausta y sedienta. Era como si le hubieran dado una paliza y al mismo tiempo corrido un maratón.- Pero… ahh… que…-Mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos, sentía un fuerte pinchazo al tratar de levantarse del suelo. También notó que tenía una herida en la cabeza, pero nada grave.- ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó desorientada. Pues al abrir los ojos finalmente y ver con claridad, observó que estaba en una habitación gris y fría. Alumbrada con una vieja bombilla colgada del techo.

Tan solo había en la habitación un colchón. Su ropa estaba intacta y comprobó rápidamente que no tenía más rasguños que la herida superficial de su cabeza. Se acercó a la puerta de madera. Esta era robusta y tenía pinta de pesar una tonelada. En ella había una pequeña mirilla rectangular, pero estaba cerrada. Debía de abrirse desde el otro lado. Fue a abrir la puerta pero ni si quiera se inmutó a los esfuerzos de Usagi.- Tenía que intentarlo…- Dijo agotada, todavía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Estamos encerradas!-Gritó su prima desde la habitación de al lado.- ¡¿Luna?! ¡Luna! ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió alarmada Usagi al reconocerla.- ¡He tenido días mejores!-Respondió con su particular ironía.- ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó realmente preocupada.- Bien… creo… ¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Volvió a interrogar Usagi con la esperanza de que Luna tuviera todas las respuestas.- No lo sé Usagi… Yo solo vi como unos tíos te llevaban a la fuerza y les seguí. Pretendía salvarte pero… creo que no lo hice muy bien.- Resopló con frustración murmurando algo sobre que había tirado el dinero en clases de defensa personal esta primavera.- ¡¿Nos han secuestrado?!- Exclamó horrorizada Usagi al empezar a tener conocimiento de la situación. Cada vez estaba más espabilada, pues poco a poco aquella extraña sensación de cansancio y somnolencia se iba disipando.- Me temo que sí prima.- Concordó sin ninguna broma de por medio esta vez.

-¿Pero cómo ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos con los chicos…- Usagi trataba de hacer memoria pero siempre que lo intentaba un fuerte pinchazo le venía a la cabeza.- Tienes que calmarte Usagi, solo así podremos pensar con claridad. No te dejes llevar por el pánico.- Le aconsejó Luna, quien ya había pasado los primeros cinco minutos de pánico que ahora estaba sufriendo su prima.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pero crees que estarán buscándonos? ¿Y si no se han dado cuenta de que no estamos? ¿Y si…?- La presión en su pecho hacía que Usagi comenzase a hiperventilar.- ¡Usagi! Escucha mi voz, concéntrate en mí ¿vale?- Ordenó Luna al darse cuenta de que a Usagi le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.- S..ss..sí vale- Aceptó Usagi sentándose en el colchón mugriento, ya que era menos mugriento que el suelo.- Respira hondo y suelta el aire lentamente. ¿Te acuerdas de las clases de yoga?- Cuestionó Luna.- ¿Las del verano con la señora Sánchez?- Señaló extrañada. Pues hacía unos diez años de aquello. Luna todavía vivía en el pueblo con ella por aquel entonces.- Bueno, no sé si a eso se le puede llamar yoga exactamente…-Añadió Luna y ambas se rieron ante el recuerdo. La señora Sánchez era una mujer corpulenta, cien por cien de campo. Y un verano le había dado por enseñar yoga a las jóvenes del pueblo. Decía que así les ayudaría a relajarse ante los cambios hormonales de la adolescencia. Aunque su argumento era absurdo, hizo aquel verano bastante divertido para las chicas que no tenían mucho más que hacer por allí.

-Las respiraciones que hacíamos al final de cada sesión ayudaban para relajarnos- Explicó e hicieron juntas unas cuantas repeticiones.- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó al terminar.- Sí, gracias Luna.- Contestó apoyando la cabeza en la pared.- Luna…- Llamó una vez que estaba más serena a su prima.- ¿Sí?- Mientras tanto ella trataba de mantener un tono firme. Sabía que si se derrumbaba, Usagi también lo haría.- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- Volvió a preguntar. Había descubierto que la voz de Luna le ayudaba a mantener la calma. Así que era mejor no quedarse callada.- No, me quitaron el bolso, el reloj… Tan solo me desperté un poco antes que tú.- Dijo con impotencia. Siempre le habían gustado los juegos de rol y aventura gráfica. Y si su vida no corriese peligro, hasta le gustaría la idea de tener que averiguar como salir de aquella habitación. Pero también dudaba de que, quien quiera que las hubiera metido ahí, hubiera dejado alguna posibilidad a su alcance.

-Yo tampoco tengo mi bolso…- La voz de Usagi la sacó de su ensimismamiento.- Quizás… solo quieran dinero.-Indagó haciendo una revisión mental de sus pertenencias.- Si solo fuese dinero, lo hubieran cogido sin más. No nos hubieran traído aquí.- Le dijo Luna convencida de su teoría.- Además… los tipos que vi iban trajeados y con máscaras… dudo que se vistan así solo para robar un par de bolsos.- Concluyó al recordar el aspecto de los hombres que las atacaron.

-Basta de cháchara señoritas.-Demandó una voz desde fuera.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y qué quieres de nosotras?!- Gritó contundente Luna. Entonces la mirilla de la puerta de luna se abrió.- De ti no queremos nada. Tan solo eres un estorbo, un inconveniente. Así que yo en tu lugar trataría de estar calladita y no molestar.- Dijo aquella extraña voz distorsionada con algún tipo de aparato en la garganta. El hombre también llevaba una máscara blanca. La misma que Luna había visto.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Esto es por mí?!-Interrogó Usagi al oír la conversación que transcurría en la habitación de al lado. La mirilla se cerró y se abrió la de Usagi.- Exacto señorita Tsukino. Eres de gran valor para mi cliente. Y hasta que me lo ordenen seguirá aquí.- Cerró de nuevo la mirilla antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna otra pregunta.

-Esto es muy extraño… si al menos supiésemos qué hora es…- Masculló Luna tratando de hayar alguna pista de sus secuestradores.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Usagi?- Inquirió poniéndose en su papel de reportera.- ¿Eh?... ya te lo he dicho… que estábamos con los chicos. En el pub ese de la amiga de Minako.-

 **-R-R-R-**

 _Había resultado un día muy largo. Después de que Rei Hino las hubiese dejado en aquel pequeño apartamento, donde Usagi se iba a alojar temporalmente, habían tratado de seguir su investigación. Pues aunque ya sabían que el responsable había sido Rubeus, gracias a las cámaras de vigilancia de la revista, todavía no sabían quién era realmente la persona que estaba moviendo los hilos._

 _Por otro lado, también habían conseguido esa mañana las pruebas contra Koji gracias al señor_ _Hitoshi y su turbulenta confesión. Pero su investigación durante esa tarde había sido un total fiasco. Tan solo descubrieron por casualidad que Rubeus se había separado del grupo con el que se había presentado a SailorMusic. Información que les había dado su antiguo jefe, Jota, quien las había llamado para ver cómo se encontraban sus chicas. Y lo más extraño; que hasta hace poco Rubeus había estado en Barcelona. Por lo tanto, cabía la posibilidad de que la persona que trabajase con él fuese de ahí. Sino… ¿Qué otra cosa le motivaría para seguir en una ciudad donde no tiene nada ni a nadie? Habían concluido las dos al percatarse de lo raro que era todo._

 _Una vez que terminaron de arreglarse, se dirigieron al restaurante donde habían quedado con el resto de sus amigos para cenar. Se trataba de un italiano llamado "Locos por la pasta". Donde todo el mundo les había hablado muy bien de él._

 _Cuando llegaron al lugar, sus cuatro mosqueteros estaban esperándolas en la misma puerta. Mamoru no pudo remediar sonreír como un bobalicón enamorado al ver a su querida Usagi.- Ya pensaba que os habíais perdido.- Protestó Mamoru mientras atraía hacía su pecho a su chica. Encerrándola así en un cariñoso abrazo de bienvenida.- Si van a dar las diez ahora.- Respondió Usagi dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Me vais hacer vomitar.- Intervino Shingo rodando los ojos.- ¿las diez? ¡Pero si habíamos quedado hace veinte minutos!-Exclamó Haruka mirándolas con incredulidad.- ¡Oh! ¡Dejad de quejaros y vamos a cenar! ¡Me muero de hambre!- Cortó Luna mientras se separaba de los brazos de Artemis y cogía a Usagi cual hermana mayor para entrar juntas al restaurante.- ¡mujeres!- Ambas escucharon aquel suspiro de Artemis y se volvieron hacia él sacándole la lengua. Entre risas entraron finalmente al local y se sentaron en la mesa que habían reservado._

 _Durante la cena ninguno había querido sacar el tema de Koji para no estropear el buen ambiente que había entre ellos. Así que no fue hasta que sacaron el postre cuando Luna y Usagi decidieron compartir con sus amigos lo que habían averiguado._

 _-¡¿Rubeus?! ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamaron todos casi al mismo tiempo.- Sí, aunque lleva gorra en la imagen, el tatuaje es el de él. ¡Estoy segura!- Aseguró Usagi con determinación.- Pero ese tatuaje… en fin puede tenerlo mucha gente. Es una media luna negra. No es algo tan extraño ¿no?- Puntualizó Shingo, que a pesar de todas las decepciones que se había llevado con Rubeus, no se imaginaba que su ex amigo fuese capaz de llegar tan lejos.- En eso Shingo tiene razón. ¿Podríamos ver la foto nosotros?- Pidió Artemis pensativo.- Sí, claro. La pasé a mi móvil… darme un segundo…- Dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que buscaba en el interior de su bolso._

 _-Como sea él te juro que lo voy a encontrar y…- Pero antes de que terminase su amenaza Usagi le puso la mano en la boca.- No digas nada Mamoru, tú no eres así. Y por mucho que se lo merezca, hay otras maneras de hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.- Se agarraron de las manos por debajo de la mesa, como símbolo de darse fuerzas el uno al otro.- ¡Aquí está!- Canturreó Luna mostrándoles la fotografía. Todos se pasaron su móvil observando con detenimiento la pantalla.- Y bien… ¿Qué os parece?- Cuestionaron ambas, expectantes a la respuesta del grupo._

 _-Yo no estoy tan seguro…-Comenzó a decir Shingo.- La verdad es la imagen tampoco es muy fiable.-Concordó Artemis encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo sí que creo que sea él.- Afirmó Mamoru mirando a Usagi fijamente.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Preguntaron poniendo en duda la objetividad de Mamoru en todo aquel asunto.- Instinto.- Dijo únicamente pero no terminó de convencerles.- Esperad chicos…- Interrumpió Haruka, quien todavía sostenía el móvil en su mano.- No solo es el tatuaje, fijaros en sus manos.- Pidió al percatarse de dos cosas que habían pasado desapercibidas. En la imagen esa persona estaba tecleando algo en el ordenador de Luna.- ¿Qué…? Yo no…-Pero entonces Shingo calló de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo mismo que su amigo.- ¡Es cierto!- Exclamó anonadado.- ¿El qué?- Preguntaron Luna y Usagi sin comprender.- La mano…- Señaló Mamoru también observando aquel detalle.- Maldito… así que sí es capaz de caer tan bajo.- Murmuró para sí Artemis.- ¿Holaa? ¿Alguien nos lo puede explicar a Usagi y a mí?- Insistió Luna alzando una ceja.- Veréis, Rubeus siempre lleva un brazalete de cuero en su muñeca izquierda.- Aclaró Haruka enseñándoles la imagen.- Se lo compró en un mercadillo hippie o algo de eso… el brazalete tenía un gravado celta como el de la foto. Si le dais al zoom...- Continúo Shingo agrandando más la imagen, pues él había estado presente cuando se compró dicho brazalete.- Eso significa que son demasiadas coincidencias para que se trate de otra persona- Terminó Mamoru seguro al cien por cien de que ahora sí que no podía haber ningún error. Las dos soltaron un "oh" unísono al entender lo que había convencido a los chicos._

 _-Pues eso no es lo más raro… esta tarde hemos hablado con Jota y nos ha contado que Rubeus dejó a Black Moon después de la prueba con Sailor Music, y que lleva un tiempo viniendo muy seguido a Barcelona ¿No os parece muy extraño?- Les confesó Luna bajando la voz inconscientemente. Pues desde que habían salido de la casa de Usagi, tenía la sensación de que alguien las estaba espiando.- ¿Crees que tenga un cómplice o algo así?- Inquirió cada vez más intrigado Artemis.- No un cómplice, sino un jefe. Lo siento pero no veo a vuestro amigo tan listo como para idear todo eso… la mente pensante debe ser otro.- Dijo con mofa mientras volvía a guardarse el móvil en el bolso._

 _-Será mejor que no continuéis investigando esto vosotras dos solas. Prometernos que mañana acudiréis al abogado y le contaréis todo esto.- Exigió Mamoru tras intercambiar una mirada de preocupación con Artemis y el resto de sus amigos. Pues si Rubeus trabajaba para alguien tan retorcido, no sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando.- Pero seguro que ha dejado huellas por toda Barcelona de los sitios donde ha estado… No es que sea alguien que pase desapercibido…- Contradijo Luna quien ya tenía un par de lugares en mente para seguir investigando.- Es cierto, solo tenemos que buscar bien y nos llevará hasta el responsable de todo.- Apoyó Usagi sintiendo que el fin de su pesadilla llegaba cada vez más a su fin.- No, por vuestra seguridad ni se os ocurra andar por ahí a vosotras solas ¿De acuerdo?- Demandó también Artemis poniéndole los frenos a los planes de su alocada novia. Las dos se miraron de reojo y se rindieron a las protestas de sus chicos.- Está bien…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo como un par de niñas pequeñas regañadas por sus padres._

 _Después de la cena terminaron en un pub al que les había invitado Minako. Al parecer era amiga de la dueña y siempre le reservaba un buen sitio en la zona VIP. Nada más reunirse Mina fue a los brazos de Usagi.- Lo siento mucho.- Le dijo al oído.- Estoy al día de todo y fui una estúpida cuando te recogí aquel día…- Empezó a decirle a Usagi, refiriéndose al día que estalló la bomba en los periódicos.- No pasa nada Mina. Ni si quiera estaba enfadada contigo.- Mina miró a Usagi emocionada, pues había tenido remordimientos estos días por no haberla apoyado más en su momento. Ahora podía sentirse más tranquila.- ¡Hoy te invito a un par de rondas! ¡Pide lo que quieras!- Gritó sonriente y arrastró a los demás hasta una confortable zona donde habían varios sofás blancos y rojos. Rodeados por diferentes plantas de plástico y pequeñas lucecitas similares a las de los árboles de navidad._

 _ **-**_ **R-R-R-**

Estuvieron tomando y riendo. Luego fueron a la pista de baile. Donde recordaba haber bailado con Mamoru prácticamente todo el tiempo. Y entonces, entre la multitud de la gente, a lo lejos vio una melena pelirroja que detuvo su corazón un micro-segundo. Al momento siguiente ya no estaba ahí.- Recuerdo salir a tomar el aire y… no sé… es como si mi mente estuviese en blanco ¿Qué diablos pasó después?- Terminó Usagi incapaz de acordarse de algo más.

-Sí, ahí fue cuando te vi saliendo del local y te seguí. Pensaba que te encontrabas mal por la bebida o algo. Y cuando te encontré esos tios te arrastraban a la parte trasera de su furgoneta.- Corroboró Luna uniendo los hechos.

Mientras seguía intentando recordar, Usagi tenía la costumbre de mantener las manos ocupadas, como jugar con la cremallera de su chaqueta o arrugar el bajo de su camisa. En esta ocasión se topó con algo duro en su pecho. Pues parecía haber un raro bulto debajo de su ropa. Se palpó el cuello y sintió una fría cadena rodeándole. Entonces, miró hacia abajo y sacó de debajo de su camisa aquel curioso colgante.

\- ¿Usagi?- Le llamó Luna tras su repentino mutismo.- ¿Esto qué es?- Dijo más para sí misma al descubrir el collar, el cual no recordaba que lo tuviese.- ¿El qué?-Interrogó de nuevo Luna que se estaba sintiendo un poco tonta.

El objeto que colgaba de la cadena era redondo y dorado. Del tamaño de una pelota de pimpón pero sin ser totalmente esférico. Tenía unos gravados en espiral por toda su superficie. Y en su mismo centro había un pequeño y hermoso diamante. Entonces, cuando estaba investigando el objeto, lo abrió sin querer por la mitad. Justo al presionar aquella piedrecita brillante. En su interior se hallaba un mini reloj.- ¡Oh dios mío!- Gritó sorprendida.- ¡Usagi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Podrías compartirlo conmigo? Recuerda que no puedo ver a través de las paredes…- Protestó Luna tras estar llamando a su prima incansablemente.- No te lo vas a creer… pero…-Se detuvo un segundo ¿Y si las podían oír? No veía ninguna cámara así que estaba segura que no las observaban.

En ese instante se empezaron a oír nuevamente ruidos en el exterior y Usagi, haciendo caso a su instinto, volvió a esconder su nuevo collar.- Parece que viene alguien…- Cuchicheó Luna con cautela.

Sintieron como quitaba los correspondientes cerrojos de la puerta de Usagi, y después esta se abrió con un chirriante sonido. Tal como había descrito Luna, el hombre iba vestido con traje y una máscara blanca cubría su rostro.- Mi cliente quiere hablar con usted. Ponte la venda.- Ordenó apuntándole con una pistola a Usagi, mientras que, con la otra mano, le ofrecía un pañuelo negro. Ella cogió la prenda y con torpeza se vendó los ojos.- Bien, andando.- Volvió a ordenarle. Usagi se limitó a tragar saliva y obedecer, dejándose llevar por la mano brusca que la guiaba hacia afuera de la minúscula habitación.

-¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Os mataré si le pasa algo! ¡Lo juro!-Gritó Luna al oír cómo se llevaban a su prima. Por otro lado, Usagi, que temblaba de miedo, no pudo evitar derramar por el camino un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Le hicieron andar por un buen rato, por lo que se imaginó que trataban de desorientarla todavía más. De manera que no pudiera memorizar el recorrido que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente sintió el ruido de otra puerta abriéndose.- Entra- Indicó escuetamente aquella voz artificial. La puerta se volvió a cerrar.- Hola Usagi, por favor quítate la venda y siéntate.- Por un segundo trató de reconocer la voz, pero el aparato que utilizaban para distorsionar su tono lo hacía imposible. Así que con cuidado se quitó el pañuelo.

Estaba en otra habitación distinta, también gris y con la misma triste bombilla. Con la diferencia de que en esta había un gran espejo en una de las paredes. Y enfrente de él, una silla. Se acercó a la silla con el corazón en un puño y tomó asiento.

\- A continuación le realizaré una serie de preguntas. Si dice la verdad y colabora, prometemos no hacerle daño ni a usted ni a su prima.- Explicó a Usagi quien al buscar el origen de la voz, encontró un viejo altavoz en una de las esquinas del techo.- V..vva…vale.-Aceptó asustada, limpiándose algunas lágrimas de la cara.

Al principio fueron preguntas relacionadas con Sailor Music; si seguía teniendo un contrato con ellos, que relación mantenía con la presidenta de la discográfica, cuando se disponían Silver Crystal a hacer su debut… Cosas que no entendía Usagi para qué las querían saber. Pues tampoco era ningún secreto la fecha que se había fijado para presentarles oficialmente como grupo.- ¿Así que usted no participará en el debut?- Había puntualizado la voz.- No, de momento me he quedado fuera del grupo para que ciertos problemas que tengo no les afecte.- Contestó sin ganas de entrar en más detalles.- ¿Problemas? ¡Ah! Se refiere a su lío con Koji Futhurama- Dijo la voz con tono de burla.- ¡Yo no tengo ningún lío con Koji!- Se defendió al darle directamente en la herida con aquellas palabras.- Claro que no, pero seguro que te hubiera gustado que terminase lo que empezó en aquel parking ¿verdad?- La voz reía lúgubremente por el altavoz ante la desesperación e irá que provocaba en Usagi.- ¡Ni muerta! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Koji?! ¡¿O acaso trabajas para los Futhurama?!¡Habrán descubierto que tienen a un violador y a un asesino en su familia y ahora tendrán miedo por su reputación! ¿Verdad? ¡Ja!- Vociferó alterada levantándose de la silla.

-Siéntate de nuevo Usagi o mis amigos harán que te sientes.- Ante la amenaza Usagi volvió a sentarse.- Y no, los asuntos de la familia Futhurama no nos interesa ni queremos tener nada que ver con ellos. Pero lo cierto es que nos vino muy bien vuestro "incidente". Sin lugar a dudas destaparlo fue lo mejor que hicimos.- Explicó con malicia y entonces, en ese preciso momento, Usagi comprendió que aquella persona era la misma que había facilitado a Rubeus el acceso a la revista. Esa persona era la responsable de todo el retorcido plan contra Usagi.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo?!- Gritó desesperada.- ¿Tú? ¡Nada! Esto es más bien culpa de tu jefa.- Reveló con resentimiento.- ¿Mi jefa? ¿Te refieres a Serenity?-Cuestionó confundida.- La misma.- Dijo arrastrando cada letra.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con ella? ¡No sé de qué manera le puede afectar a Serenity que a mí me jodáis la vida! ¡Si ni siquiera estoy ya en el grupo!-Soltó sin tapujos ya harta de tanto misterio.- No te preocupes, no tienes que saber nada más hasta ahora. Mi "amigo" te volverá a llevar a tu… "habitación". Cuando llegues encontrarás una libreta en blanco y un lápiz. Quiero que escribas las letras de las canciones principales que Silver Crystal tocará en su debut. Si lo haces os soltaré a las dos.- Usagi cada vez estaba más segura de que esa persona era "el jefe" de Rubeus, o posiblemente el mismo Rubeus. Si querían las canciones de Silver Crystal eso solo podía significar que buscaban boicotear su debut.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué me harás?- Retó mirando con fiereza hacia el crista.- Mejor no quieras averiguarlo.- Dijo tajante. Y la puerta se volvió a abrir.

 **-L-L-L-**

Cuando Luna sintió como la puerta de al lado volvía a abrirse se levantó de inmediato del colchón y apoyó la oreja contra la pared. Esperanzada por poder oír algo.- ¿Usagi? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó atropelladamente una vez que volvió a escuchar cómo cerraban la puerta y se marchaba aquel hombre enmascarado.- Sí… Luna… ¿Recuerdas cuándo jugábamos a espías?- Preguntó de repente Usagi.- Eh… ¿Sí?- Asintió sin saber a qué venía eso de repente.- Bien, pues el granjero es quien ha metido al conejo y al gato en el corral.- Usagi rezaba para que Luna captase el mensaje cifrado. Cuando eran pequeñas tenían un juego de espionaje, lo usaban para que los adultos no se enterasen de sus conversaciones. Así que utilizaban palabras de la granja y las sustituían por las que querían decir.

En este caso Granjero significaba: Jefe o alguien que les da órdenes. Corral: cárcel o lugar de castigo. Mientras que Conejo y Gato lo utilizaban para referirse a ellas. Así muchas veces Usagi le decía: "El conejo acudirá al campo en la hora de la siesta. Cuando el granjero esté dormido." A lo que se refería en realidad; "Yo iré a jugar al patio en la hora de la siesta. Cuando mi madre esté dormida." Pues a esa hora no les dejaban ir al patio y así evitaban que alguien se enterase. Y si decían "corral" era que la habían castigado y no la dejaban salir de su habitación. Por eso le daban el significado de "cárcel"

Luna estaba desconcertada pero trato de recordar aquel juego _"El jefe es quien nos ha metido en la cárcel"_ – Eso no tiene mucho sentido…-Dijo pensativa en voz baja.- ¿El granjero de quién?- Quiso saber para averiguar de qué jefe hablaba.- Del ex perro de los chicos.- Aclaró Usagi. Perro era Amigo. Esperaba que así relacionase el _"ex amigo de los chicos"_ con Rubeus.- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó Luna al entender al fin el mensaje cifrado de Usagi.

\- ¡Shhh!- Siseó alguien al otro lado de la puerta dando unos cuantos golpes en ella.- No quiero oír a ninguna, será mejor que escribas lo que te han pedido. En media hora volveré. Sino lo has hecho seréis castigadas.- Les amenazó sin preámbulos.

\- ¿escribir?- Inquirió Luna.- Me han dado papel y lápiz. Quieren que escriba las canciones que hará Silver Crystal en su debut.- Explicó Usagi mirando la libreta de tapa azul que había encima de la cama.- Si haces eso… quizás quieran arruinar su presentación.- Indagó Luna a quien le empezaba a ir a mil por hora la cabeza.- Lo sé… pero no me queda otra. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.- Usagi se sentó en el colchón soltando un gran suspiro de resignación y comenzó a escribir.

\- Es como un gran acertijo- Se decía así misma en voz alta Luna.- Cuando me hackearon el ordenador todos pensamos que era alguien que quería hacerte daño a ti. Ya que había publicado aquel mensaje en tu nombre. Pero… ¿y si tú no eras su objetivo? ¿Y si desde el principio era hundir a Silver Crystal?- Preguntó mirando la pared, como si de repente la respuesta fuera a aparecer delante de sus ojos.- Me hicieron preguntas antes, todas sobre SailorMusic. Dijeron que todo esto era culpa de Serenity.- Intervino Usagi en el hilo de los pensamientos de su prima. Razonando a su vez con ella.- ¿Entonces es alguien que va a por la discográfica? Veamos… utilizaron a Rubeus porque estaba enfadado y haría lo que sea para impedir que triunfaseis como grupo.- Usagi comenzaba a ver por dónde iba su prima.- Pero él no pudo hacerlo solo. Así que, como ya sabíamos, tiene que ser alguien con los medios y el poder suficiente. Es curioso… también me han dicho que no quieren tener nada que ver con los Futhurama.- Aclaró a Luna para descartar alguna artimaña de la familia de Koji.- ¿Quizás alguien de la competencia?- La pregunta le salió sola de la boca a Usagi sin pensar que aún podían escucharlas.

De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo.- Veo que vamos a tener que motivarte para escribir.- Dos hombres entraron a la habitación de cada una y les pusieron un saco en la cabeza. Arrastrándolas de malas maneras a algún lugar de aquel infierno.

 **-Continuará…-** **  
** **.x.** **  
** **.x.** **  
** **.x.** **  
** **Comentarios de la Autora:** **  
** _¡Hola de nuevo a todos frikilectores que me estáis leyendo! ¿Qué os está pareciendo este giro de los acontecimientos para Usagi? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quién podría ser el "jefe" que está con Rubeus?_

 _Este capítulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores porque viene una semana de exámenes y no podré subir hasta el fin de semana que viene! Serendipia también comienza a llegar a su fin ¡Así que espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos que quedan como yo lo hago escribiéndolos!_

 _¡En el próximo capítulo se desvelará finalmente todo el misterio que rodea a los hombres trajeados con máscaras blancas! Mientras tanto los chicos moverán cielo y tierra por encontrar a Usagi y a Luna ¿Lograrán llegar a tiempo? ¡Lo leeremos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡No te lo pierdas!_

 **¡SI TE HA GUSTADO Y QUIERES MÁS... NO TE VAYAS SIN DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!** Y ya sabéis:

 ***También podéis visitar mi blog** donde he comenzado mi primera **novela online** titulada **"El Poder de Kinich"** en:

 **soymissstory . blogspot . com . es** _(Va todo seguido)_

 _¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_


End file.
